InTraining: The next Level
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: Finally up Dated! Legend speaks of a power, so terrible that it can turn the sky black. It was sealed away from untold centeries, but now it has been released by the two icy tyrants. If the small band of heroes are to survive, they'll need help from th
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yo, you know I don't own Digmon.

BlackRenamon (Excited): Are you all ready for the knee racking, jaw dropping, palm sweating, heart racing...

Me (Annoyed): Hey, Black, this is just a sequel. No need for such a show.

BlackRenamon (jumping with excitement): Yes, but I have waited for this for nearly a year!

Me (Sighing and then glaring at Rika): You woke him up on propose, didn't you?

Rika (innocently): What makes you think that?

Me (voice raising slightly):Oh I don't know, maybe you did it because you know how much my partner annoys me.

Rika (Loosing the innocent act): Yeah, well Space for brains, that's for making me wait nearly a whole year for this stupid sequel.

Me: Like I told you before, I don't start another project until I finished with the one I'm currently working on.

Rika (Glaring): Then why didn't you just start that Shadow of the Past story instead of that stupid DigiDestind story?

Me (In angry voice): Because I didn't think about it and leave me alone so I can begin!

Rika (Crossing her arms): Okay.

In-training: the Next Level

Prologue: Kai's New Plan:

"Darkness wave!!" The tranquil city of Shinjuku, Japan was engulfed in sounds of battle coming from the local park.

"Diamond Strom!!" A yellow humanoid fox leapt up into the air and released a shower of diamonds down onto her opponent, a devil-like lady.

"Pryo Sphere!!" a crimson dinosaur/lizard like creature spited out a ball of fire at his opponent, which just happens to be like the one his friend is fighting.

"Where are you, you stupid human!!" another of the devil lady screamed angrily into air.

"Behind you," a calm voice said from behind the lady.

The creature spun around on its spiked heeled feet and saw a young woman who could easily be a model. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black long sleeve short under a black jacket with a white hood that was a little large on her. She wore a pair of white sneakers and had her blonde hair in a low ponytail. Though she was beautiful, this woman had this fire that lay deep within her blue eyes.

"Do you think you scare me, human?" the devil lady asked menacingly. "Well think again! Darkness wave!!!"

The devil lady other wise as a LadyDevimon waved her hand in a certain pattern and unleashed a stream of bats at her opponent. The woman dodged the stream of bats by melding into the shadows.

The woman is named Rumiko Nonaka. She was a famous model all around the world, but what none of her fan knew of, was her dark past of surviving and fighting. Rumiko's family had suffered through the ages thanks to a curse placed on the family long ago. The female members of their family would change into small, defenseless animals and only a vow of true love could broke the curse and returned the victim back to there originally forms.

The yellow fox is other wised know as Renamon, a vaccine digimon of few words and great power. Through her silent actions, she let her feelings show and she had great devastation to just about everything. Unknown to most is her own secret past. Renamon was hauled into the past about four mouths ago and assumed the identity of Rena Kamiya. She even meant her partner's father and stepfather.

The crimson dinosaur is named Guilmon, probably the strongest of the group. Though he's strong, he is also innocent and would only used his strength when needed. Though he seems the normal one out of this small band of warriors, he isn't without his secrets. Guilmon had deep feelings for Renamon and those feelings had only gotten stronger in these past few mouths.

On the sidelines, a pair of unique animals set, feeling helpless as they watched the battle. The flame colored fox was Rika Nonaka, Rumiko's daughter and partner to Renamon. She's like her partner and has trouble with showing emotions, so she take a page from her father's book and let her actions speak for her.

The chestnut brown lizard/dinosaur beside her is Takato Matsuki, a fellow tamer. Takato is the expect opposite of Rika. He wears his emotions on his sleeves and offer had trouble controlling them. But don't call this lizard weak. He's anything but weak.

It has been five mouths since the evil and twisted sorcerer Kai Makino had rolled into town, bringing with his trouble and a curse for the two tamers. He wanted nothing more then to take his sister, Rumiko, into the world of beyond and he would stop at nothing to do it too. He even brought back the icy terror known as IceDevimon, the swore enemy of Rika and Renamon.

Renamon dodged a blow form her opponent as she threw her power paw into the lady devil's gut, but since LadyDevimon was at least two level above the fox, the attack serve to do nothing more then tickle the bat. LadyDevimon grinned cockily and brought her right hand up, turning it into a spike in the process. She thrust her spike down, straight for Renamon's skull, but the fox acted quickly and uppercut the virus in the arm, changing the course of the spike and just nicking Renamon's shoulder. She then jumped back from the LadyDevimon before she had a chance to act.

Guilmon was having a bit of trouble compared to his female companions. He wasn't as graceful or quick as they where and that was giving him a real disadvantage to one who can fly. He dodged a darkness wave sent at him and ran for the one who fired it. He let the power of fire sourced into his claws and used his rock cracker to distracted his opponent long enough so he could run to Renamon.

Rumiko dodged all of her Ladydevimon's attacks with the grace of a dancer as she slowly worked her way back. She stopped in front of her digital teammates and then threw a punch with all of her might, sending the LadyDevimon about three inches back. The other LadyDevimon joined their look alike and glared at the trio in front of them.

"Do you actually think that two pets and a human could beat the LadyDevimon tribe?" the center LadyDevimon asked cockily.

"Actually, we do," Rumiko said with a smug grin, confusing the trio of female devils.

Suddenly, Guilmon and Renamon jumped into the air, each glowing in their respective colors. The two-rookie digimon soared over the LadyDevimon's heads and they could only watch as they opponents pulled off a miracle.

"Pryo storm!!" the two digimon cried out in unison and Guilmon fired his Pryo sphere at Renamon. Renamon swing her power paw into the sphere, causing it to break up into smaller balls of flame and it showered down on the LadyDevimon trio.

The ultimate level viruses braced for the attack, but they didn't figure the attack to have so much power and they were deleted on the spot. The data of the vaporized digimon floated into air to return to where it came and hopefully to start anew. Renamon and Guilmon descended to the ground moment later and collapsed to their knees, exhausted beyond belief.

Even since losing the power to digivolve, the two rookies had found a power source to replace it. That power was called the light of love and it was easy to use once someone knows about it. All a person had to do was put all of their feeling into something they care about the most and the light will appeared before them, giving them extra strength, but leave them weak after using it. For Renamon and Guilmon all they needed to do is think about the ones they care about the most and the power would come, allowing them to do special super combo attacks.

Rumiko walked up to her teammates and helped them to their feet. Then they walked over to where Rika and Takato were without saying a word. Rumiko grabbed an item that would create a barrier that no one could escape from and place it in her jacket pocket.

"We could help if you don't keep putting that stupid barrier around us," Rika stated, glaring at her mother and partner.

Rumiko just smiled softly and picked up her cursed tamer. "We know you can, but we just don't want you to get hurt," the model said as she began stocking her daughter's fur.

Rika tried to fight off the wave of pleasure that was coming, but couldn't and soon melted into her mother's arms. Renamon smiled at the warming scene before bending down and picking up her cursed tamer beloved belt and D-ark. She placed it around her slender waist and adjusted it so it wouldn't fell off. From the corner of her right eye, she saw Guilmon having a hard time, trying to tighten the lace that had Takato's digivice around it.

"Hey let me help," she offered kindly and tightened the lace for Guilmon.

"Thanks you, Renamon," Guilmon said shyly and was thankful that his skin hid his blush.

"Your welcome, Guilmon," Renamon replied calmly, but hade a hint of shyness in it and turned her head way to hide her own blush, a habit she picked up from being a human for nearly four years.

Another thing that had happen since this whole thing started five mouths ago, was that Guilmon and Renamon had gotten closer and were now at a point where they were shy around each other. Plus with her trip to the past and becoming human, Renamon had learned to show emotion for certain things and one of those things was her crimson skin lover.

"Ahem, I don't mean to break this moment up, but we should go home," Rumiko said, a hint of mischievous working its way into her voice. "Takehiro and Mia are probably getting worried about Takato."

The two digimon looked at the model and then at each other and finally back at Rumiko. "Right."

"Hey, Rika, you want to ride with me?" Takato asked shyly with a deep blush as he hopped onto his partner's head.

"Sure, why not, gogglehead," Rika replied with a grin and jumped from her mother's arms.

She landed next to her gogglehead and grinned a little more, making Takato blush even worse. Then the small bond of heroes headed for the exited to the park, unaware of a shadow larking close by. A man about Takato's father age, watched from the shadow of the park trees. He wore an icy white attire, icy white spiked hair and blood red shades.

"Soon my prey. Very soon," the man said, eyes solely intent on the two foxes from behind his shades.

The man disappeared among the trees of the pack and suddenly a figure soar out of the treetops. He spread his long tattered wings and flows off toward the out skirts of the city.

(...)

On the outskirts of the city is the lair of the evil sorcerer and swore enemy of Rumiko, where said evil sorcerer was busy at work. He was struggling with all of his might to open the locket that belonged to his father and failing too. His partner or slave, IceDevimon was in his corner, downing one large cheeseburger after another. Since returning to the world of the living, the icy devil had grown a liking for greasy food and burgers were his favorite. Several wrappers littered the digimon's feet.

"Hey, Kai! Are you that stupid that you don't know how to open a simple locket?" IceDevimon asked in a cold sarcastic tone before putting an entire cheeseburger into his mouth.

Kai let out a loud frustrated sigh and faced his companion with an angry and annoyed expression.

"From the last time, you icy freak!" Kai exclaimed, angrily holding up the locket. "I have told you this over and over again, this locket had a secret compartment in it, that holds the world's most powerful spell and try to remember it for more then a second!'

A small scowl appeared on IceDevimon's face as he mumbled sarcastically," Well why can't the all-great and powerful Kai opened it up without sweating."

Of course Kai held all of that because of his acute hearing and grinned slightly as a devilish idea formed in head.

"And you think you can opened this locket easily?" he asked in an all to calm voice.

"Of course," IceDevimon said arrogantly and crossed his arms. It didn't even occur to him that Kai had heard him.

"Then by all means...try," Kai said, grinning as he levitated the locket form his hands to IceDevimon.

The icy devil stared at the locket lazily for a moment before snorting slightly and saying arrogantly," Watch and learn, you pool excise of a human."

He uncrossed his arms and got into a battle position. He raised his right claw to his eyes and thrust it out at the locket. Before the claw could even make contact with the locket, a blinding light emerged from it, stopping IceDevimon dead in his tracks.

"WHAT IS THIS?" IceDevimon exclaimed.

"Wait and see," Kai replied calmly, the lights from the locket hiding his wide grin from his companion.

A powerful force suddenly began pushing against IceDevimon's claw, slowly forcing it back. The icy devil tried to stay off the force that was pushing against him, but it was just too powerful and he suddenly found himself going through a wall, screaming at the tops of his lungs.

"What a fool," Kai muttered as he waited for the locket's protection spell to subside.

The light retreated back into the locket about three seconds later and Kai levitated it back into his hand. IceDevimon came flying through the hole he made, looking very, very mad.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT, DIDN'T YOU?" IceDevimon screamed angrily, his fist shaking slightly.

"Of course I did," Kai said smugly with a grin to match.

"WHY YOU..." IceDevimon lunged from his partner/master and Kai calmly held out his free fist and clinched it lightly.

The collar around the icy digmon's neck before glowing blue and tightened, cutting off IceDevimon's air and he stopped short. He collapsed to his knees as he desperately tried to get air into his lungs.

"Now listen and listen good," Kai kneeled back to IceDevimon's eye level and held out the locket. "This locket holds the world's most powerful and dangerous spell and the only way to get it, is to open it. Trying to open it with force would just activate it protection spell. Now do you understand or is your brain to small _to_ understand it?"

"When...this...spell...is...gone...from...my...neck...I'll...gave... you... this...torment," IceDevimon choked out.

"Right," Kai mumbled sarcastically and release his hold on the collar.

IceDevimon couch slightly as flesh air entered his lungs and then he glared up at Kai, who wasn't paying attention to him. He was looking at the locket strangely.

"What this?" he asked himself, noticing that the center of the locket had sunk in a bite.

Curious, he pressed down on the sunk in area and the locket popped open. He jolted his hand slightly and the opening flew open completely, reveling what happened to be a complex locking mechanism.

"Well, it looks like you aren't completely worthless are all," Kai said, fleshing arrogant grin at IceDevimon

IceDevimon ignored the grin as he stood up and looked over Kai's shoulder.

"What is all of this?" he asked calmly.

"If I remember right, this is a one combination locking system," Kai answered coldly. "If I enter the wrong combination, the protection spell was kick into overdrive and vaporized everything in a ten mile radiance."

IceDevimon looked at Kai with a semi worry expression and then back at the lock. The lock was set up like a clock with a bunch of symbols and a dial on it. The symbols were nothing more then circle, squares and triangles.

"Are you sure about this?" the icy digimon asked calmly, but with just hint uneasiness in it.

But Kai wasn't listening, he was to focus on a triangle on the far right corner of the locket. Without thinking, he grabbed the dial and turned it to the triangle with a black lightening bolt in it.

"YOU IDIOT!!! DON'T!" IceDevimon screamed in Kai's ear and reached for the locket, but stopped when he heard a click.

The secret compartment opened and Kai pulled out a small fold, piece of paper, grinning like a madman. He unfolded it and stared at the title of the spell.

"Black Chaos Ritual," he whispered, his grin widening.

(...)

Me: I think, I'll end it for here, for now.

Rika: Hey you, I want to talk to you about something.

Me (Sighing): What is it this time, you royal pain in the backside? For the last two stories you have been on my back, so I don't think you have anything else to say.

Rika (Angry): Listen, space for brains, all I want to say is this. You better not do anything embarrassing with Gogglehead and me.

Me (Sighing again): Like you haven't said that before.

Rika: Well I just want to remind you.

Me (Rolling my eyes): Okay.


	2. The First Step to The Road of Choas

Me: Well, it took some time, but I finally got this sequel off the ground.

Rika (Mumbling): Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Me: Listen, you royal pain in the backside, I had it up to here with your nagging. So if you don't have anything good to say, just keep that mouth of your closed.

Rika: Well space for brains, if you weren't such a bad writer then maybe I might just think about giving you some good lip.

Me: Like I would care about your lip, but Tatako on the other hand…

Rika (Blushing fiercely and pointing at me): Now hold it right there, Space for brains! Gogglehead and I are just friends and nothing more!

Me (Grinning): Right and I guess your blushing because of the heat in here.

Rika (Glaring): You did that joke before.

Me (shrugging): Well, I like to recycle my things.

Rika: Just type, space for brains.

Me (Grinning): Another for you, you royal pain in the backside.

In-Training: The Next Level

Chapter one: The first step to the road of Chaos.

Seiko Makino woke with a start from her deep slumber. Sweat covered her entire face and her breathing was shallow. She had felt a great disturbance in the flow of magic and that's what woke her up so suddenly.

_It can't be what I think it is,_ Seiko thought, shivering slightly from the air bushing against her sweaty brow.

She used some of her magic to warm up the room and pondered about this. She only knew of one spell powerful enough to cause this great of disturbance, but she also knew that wasn't possible. That spell had disappeared when her husband had died and she hoped it would never resurface.

Seiko sat there for about five minutes before getting out of her bed mat and slipped on a rob. She walked over to the stand that held the praying man statue and kneeled down to have a look at it. She stared at the statue for about a minute before she reached out and began checking it with her hands. She gave it a thorough search and was relived to found nothing wrong with the statue.

_With Kai around, I'm becoming jumpy,_ Seiko thought as she stood up and want back to bed.

If the elder would have just lifted the statue and looked under the base, she would have seen the large creak, going across the center of the base.

(…)

Outside the nonaka/Makino household, Renamon sat on the roof, staring up at the full moon and letting old memories of her human past flow into her. She still found it funny at certain times that she even had a past, let along a human one. A small smile played on her lips as she thought back to all the times she spared with her cursed tamer's father.

In the backyard, Rumiko was in the middle of doing the same warm-up routine that her husband had done when he was Rika's age. She was dressed in a simple sleeveless, white training uniform with a blue belt. Her hair was in the style that she had worn since her twisted brother had rolled into town.

The famous model got into her usual fighting stance and stared ahead from about a minute before she threw a punch. Quickly recoiling the fist, the model executed a roundhouse kick that ended by jumping into the air. As she descended to the ground, she threw random punches and kicks while keeping in a certain rhythm. The second her feet touched solid ground, she went into a series of back flips that ended near the small lake that was there. Finally she took up her husband fumed black lighting strike stance and threw her right hand out with her palm open, like she wanted lightening to shoot from her palm like it did for her husband.

From her seat on the roof, Renamon had watched the entire scene and was instantly bombarding with images of her close friend. She could remember how Matt did that some routine, but with a different ending. It was still an amazes her a little when the shadow fighter used his black lightening powers.

"Why don't you do you do your husband routine when you know you can't used his greatest power?" Renamon asked in a semi friendly voice as she dropped to the ground.

Rumiko relaxed her body and face her friend with a kind smile. "When I used to watch him from his grandmother's porch, I admire his strength and character and when I do his warm up, it makes he think of him," she said and the sigh softly.

"Well, he always did have that way of making himself like cool," Renamon said softly.

"Yeah, he did," Rumiko whispered and close her eyes.

Renamon also closed her eyes and they remained like that for minutes, both remembering the one person who was family to them before both opened their eyes and stared at each other challengingly.

"Now that that's over, how about a morning spar?" Renamon asked calmly.

"I would like nothing more," Rumiko said, getting a little vigorous.

The two fighters bowed to each other and then got into their respective stance. They started things off with a staring contest, like the way Renamon and Matt started their sparring matches off. But unlike the matches between Matt and Rena Kamiya, Rumiko was the first to start things off by jumping into the moonlight and flew at her opponent. Renamon followed her opponent and jumped back just as Rumiko's foot came down. She flipped over Rumiko and tried to hit her with her tail, but the model jumped up, avoiding the tail. Rumiko threw her foot back to try and kicked Renamon in the back of the head, but Renamon rolled forward and dodged the attack. Both then jumped into the air and went at each other. Punches and kicks were threw back and forth faster then the naked eye can see. When the two touched the ground, they jumped back from each other and resumed their star down.

_Even though I know her rhythm a little better, its doesn't help me guard against her punches,_ Renamon thought, robbing a spot on her right arm that had took one of Rumiko's punches directly.

_Sparring with my husband had really helped improved her defense. So I think, it time to employed one of my husband's oldest tricks,_ Rumiko thought with a sly grin forming and then said," So, Renamon, are you excited about _him_ coming over?"

"What are you talking about, Rumiko?" Renamon asked calmly, but had a feeling she knew what she was doing.

"Guilmon of course or did you forget that, he and Takato are staying here while Takato's family are out on business," Rumiko said as innocently as possible, but still had that sly grin on.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Renamon voicing her words carefully. "Guilmon and I are just friends and nothing more."

"Rena, you and I know both know that's a lie," Rumiko said, her grin growing. "Well, I'll just bet, you're been thinking about Guil all day long."

Renamon began fidgeting as she tried to come up with a believable answer. It was true, she has been thinking about Guilmon from nearly the entire day and she was looking forward to when he comes over, but she still wasn't ready to commit to that just yet.

_Worked like a charm,_ Rumiko thought slyly as she sneaked up behind Renamon via shadow walking.

She appeared behind her opponent and was about to put her into a headlock, when a swish from Renamon's tail stopped her. She looked down at the rapid moving appendage when it suddenly lashed up, intending to hit Rumiko in the face, but she jumped back at the last second.

"What make you think that would work when it barely worked when I was human?" Renamon asked with just a hint of playfulness appearing in her voice and throwing a small grin over her shoulder.

"Well, it thought it was worth a shot," Rumiko said lightly, straightening up and brushing off her pant leg.

She returned the grin and suddenly disappeared from view. Instead of looking around, Renamon closed her eyes and opened her sixth sense. She tuned herself into the flow of the wind and waited for it to change. She didn't have to wait long because she felt the wind changed directly over head. Rumiko appeared directly over Renamon's head a moment later and swing her right fist down. Renamon grinned at her sparring partner before doing her own shadow walking technique. Rumiko quickly regained control before she fell float on her face from Renamon's little stunt and landed on her feet.

Relaxing, Rumiko closed her eyes and repeated the trick her sparring partner just used. She began one with her surroundings and she could feel where everything was just how the wind moved around them. She suddenly felt the wind change behind her, but she also felt it shifted at the last moment. Renamon suddenly appeared to Rumiko's right and swing her fist. Rumiko quickly acted and melded into the shadow and Renamon's fist only hit thin air. Once again relaxing, the fox opened herself to her surrounding via the wind and waited.

It has now become a game of chance. Both fighters were repeating their same stunt over and over again, until one was caught and the fight would resume. Rumiko appeared near the lake and Renamon was close behind with a punch for the model, but she disappeared before the fox could land the hit. Renamon melded into the shadows before Rumiko could get the chance to attack. The fox reappeared on top of the roof directly over Rika's room. She looked around with both her eyes and her senses, trying located her sparring partner. Rumiko appeared on the ground and silently jumped onto the roof. She crept on silent feet behind Renamon and was about to get her into a headlock, when the fox spun around in the blink of an eye and threw a punch. Rumiko ducked the attack and faded into the shadows once again. Renamon also faded into the shadows to continue the game of cat and mouse.

This continued for untold minutes before it finally came to an end. Rumiko and Renamon both appeared in front of the lake and threw a punch at each other. Their fists stopped mere inches from each others face and both didn't even blink once. The fighters stared like that for a few moments, both staring into the other's eyes before their withdraw their fist and bowed.

"Nice Match, Rena," Rumiko said friendly and flashed her award winning smile.

"You didn't do to bad yourself, Rumiko," Renamon replied in a semi friendly voice.

Suddenly the fighters heard clapping and look towards the porch to see Seiko, the one who was doing the clapping. The elder was dressed in her white grown and her praying orpiments were resting by her right side.

"Mother! What are you doing up? You know you should get all rest you can!" Rumiko exclaimed in a half scolding, half concern voice.

"Dear, even the elderly need to get up once and awhile before the sun does," Seiko replied kindly with a matching smile.

Rumiko shack her head as she and Renamon walked up to the porch. Daughter took a seat next to her mother and the fox leaned up against a support beam.

"But mother, you should know never to over do yourself," Rumiko said softly, taking her mother's hand and gently squeezing it. "I mean with your condition and all."

"Rumiko, dear, don't worry, I know my limits," Seiko said gently as she patted her daughter's hand.

That was the only thing Renamon ever regretted about her trip to the past. She never had gotten the chance to ask what was wrong with Seiko in the first place and she can't bring herself to ask about it now. Closing her eyes, Renamon recalled all of the times she seen Seiko looking exhausted or wore out. Most of the time, the elder looked fine and healthy, but there were certain times that she looked older then she seems. But that was only when she cast a powerful spell.

"Renamon. Renamon," Seiko soft voice pulled the fox out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Seiko what is it," Renamon asked calmly.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping with Yamaki. I know from my own experience just how stubborn people like he can be," Seiko replied kindly.

_Actually I can't take all the credit for that one,_ Renamon said to herself. The fox looked toward the early morning sky and remembered that little talk she had with Yamaki nearly four mouths back.

(Flashback)

The head of Hypnos was in his apartment that he shared with a co-worker from work. The light blonde haired, black cloth wearing person was busy at work, trying to figure out this disturbance that had appeared about a mouth ago, with little luck too.

Yamaki hasn't really changed in the past two years, say for the light mustache and the wedding bond on his right middle finger. He had been married to his co-worker, Riley for about 18 mouths now and they were expecting too, but that still didn't stop Yamaki from getting caught up in his work.

"What is with this weird wave pattern?" Yamaki asked himself, looking at the figures on his black laptop. "It not coming from the digital world, and yet, it patterns resemble that of a emerging digimon."

He suddenly felt a wave of wind hit the side of his face and he looked towards the opened window, which was weird because he remembered closing that window early in the evening.

"Hmm," Yamaki scanned the small room with his sliver eyes, looking for anything out of the ordinarily. "All right, just come out. I know you're there."

A moment later, a figure emerged from the shadows directly in front of the blonde. With a quick hand, Yamaki reached out and turned on the small desk lamp on the table. The light from the lamp lit up the area just enough so Yamaki could make out the fox-like face of Renamon. Once Yamaki realized who she was and what she was probably here for, it took ever ounce of his control not just to jumped from his seat and take out all of his tension on the digital life form.

"Listen, if I wouldn't bend for a famous model's pea, what make you think a threat will change my mind?" the sliver eyed man asked in a half tried, half frustration.

The fox remained quiet and didn't move from her spot. Yamaki notice this and was very close to unleashing all of his tension that had built for the past mouth on the fox.

"If you have something to say, say now," Yamaki said, his voice rising slightly in anger.

"You owe a favor to Matthew Smith and I want to have it now," Renamon said calmly.

Yamaki's eyes suddenly snapped fully opened when he heard that. How did a fox made out data know something that was nearly 14 years old, he wondered.

"How do you know that?" Yamaki screamed, his anger suddenly bursting.

The blonde angrily hopped to his feet and got in the digital fox's face. That's when he noticed something about the fox's face.

"It can't be," he whispered to himself and grabbed the lamb from the table. He shined the light in Renamon's face and was shocked at what he saw in the face. The eyes had that same piercing glare, the purple markings were in the same place as the scars and the blonde fur was the same shade as the hair. Oh yes, this creature of data had an eerie resembles to the girl that hanged out with Smith during college. "You're that girl that hanged out with Smith."

"Yes, I am," Renamon stated calmly.

Yamaki scrolled lightly as he retook his seat on the couch. "So you know Smith, somehow, that still wouldn't change my mind about helping your tamer and that dinosaur's tamer either."

"I thought you'll say something like, so I want to show you something," Renamon said calmly as she slipped something from one of her gloves.

She held it out for Yamaki and he lazily took it from her. He leaned into the light and took a good look at it. His eyes nearly bugled out of his sockets when he saw Matthew Smith with his arm around the famous model. His shock rose to new level when he noticed that eerie resemblance Smith had to Rika.

"What is this?" Yamaki demanded and looked up at Renamon.

Renamon took her picture back and slipped it back into the glove from where it came from as she explained," Matthew Smith and Rumiko Makino dated for a while, but when Matt got Rumiko pregnant, the two got married. One year after Rika was born, Matt fought someone by the name of Kai and lost his live. Not wanting his daughter to grow up without a father, Matt asked his roommate and friend, Sho nonaka to take his wife and child and look after them. Sho lost his life four years later by keeping his word to his friend by saving Rika from a speeding car."

Though she said those words calmly, Renamon felt like her insides were heating up from all of the intense pain she was feeling. She missed them both, like the water missed the ray of the golden sun. They were two of the few people who she actually trusted and that doesn't come easy for the fox from the digital world.

Renamon sighed and lightly touched the spot where she keeps the only memory of her two friends. She then looked at Yamaki and said," I want you make up a story of why Takato and Rika aren't in school. It just has to believable."

With that out of the way, Renamon walked over to the window and was about to leave but was stopped by Yamaki.

"Wait, as long as I'm doing this, you could at least time me what happened to those two in the first place."

Renamon looked at the blonde for about half of a minute and then replied lowly," Trust me, its better if you don't know to much." The fox then quickly made her exit before Yamaki could ask any other questions.

"But that's what the model said!" Yamaki ran to the window and scream out it.

(End Flashback)

Renamon allowed a smile to grace her lips for about a second before she looked at the blondes beside her and said calmly," All I really did was used something that Matt lifted behind."

Daughter and mother looked at one another, confused for a moment, but let it be for the time being.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going for my morning run," Renamon stated calmly.

"Yes, and I really got to get ready for the day," Rumiko said in that giddy voice of her and stood up.

Renamon disappeared over the fence while Rumiko vanished into the house. Only Seiko set there for a few more minutes, letting the night air and the moon sooth her nerves. Finally, the elder stood up and grabbed her stuff. She was walking out to her usually praying stop, when an ill wind suddenly began blowing.

"The wind seemed to be trying to escape from something that hangs over the air," Seiko said softly to herself. "That or I'm finally getting paranoid from all of this."

Seiko shook her head, feeling stupid from feeling paranoid and then want about getting ready for her morning praying ritual. If she only listened to her feelings more, she might have seen the danger forth coming.

(Kai's lair)

"Now that we got this stupid piece of paper, what are we're going to do with it?" IceDevimon grumbled, still feeling worked up from early.

"For the last time, this spell is powerful," Kai, said in an obliviously happy voice. Nothing could ruin this moment for him, not even a worked up digital monster. "It's said that when someone used this spell, they can destroyed thousands of miles of land with just a single wave of the hand.

"Thousands of mile of land?" IceDevimon asked, finally showing some interested in the spell. "Is that true?"

"Oh yes and that's only at a fraction of it true power," Kai said in awe.

_This might just be worth my time after all,_ IceDevimon thought and then looked at Kai. "So if that's all true, why haven't this spell been used in the past?"

Kai chuckled evilly as he looked at the icy devil with a whacked grin. "It simple, my icy friend, most sorcerers are to weak kneed to use such a great spell such as this. It would take someone of equal greatness to use it, lucky I'm such a man to do so," Kai said in a boosting voice."

_Sometimes, this human is harder to live with then a Datamon,_ IceDevimon thought sarcastically, frowning slightly.

"And this best part is, this spell only needs five ingredients to make it work," Kai said, getting the oblivious look in his eyes again as he hurried over to his seat with IceDevimon close behind.

"Just read that stupid spell and let get on with this already," IceDevimon said, growing impatient with all of his master's fussing over a little piece of aged paper.

But Kai was to busy admiring the chaos spell. When IceDevimon notices this, he was close, very close from snapping Kai's weak human neck. But he knew if he tried to do something like that, Kai probably would choke him right back into deletion. So, instead he would just have to settle for something just as pleasing.

IceDevimon brought him mouth close to Kai's right ear and screamed into it," KAI, MIND WAKING SOMETIME THIS YEAR!!!!"

Kai's eyes suddenly snapped fully opened and he gripped his right ear in his hands and began groaning in pain. After a short spout of moaning and groaning, the evil sorcerer glared at his slave with hatred burning in his eyes.

"I should punish you for that one little stunt, but I'm in such a good mood, I'll that one slip," Kai said in a low, threatening tone.

IceDevimon just snorted lightly as he arrogantly crossed his arms and then said," Well, if someone didn't take a lifetime just to get his rear in gear, then maybe I wouldn't have done that in the first place."

"Like I said, I'm in to good of mood to be ruin by anyone," Kai said, glaring up at his slave.

IceDevimon returned that glare and the two got into a staring contest. The icy devil popped a few of his knuckles as he prepared to attack. Kai tightened his fingers in his right hand, also preparing to attack. In one swift motion, both had thrust their hands out and were ready for the attack. Unfortunately Kai was the faster of the two and he now was using his collar spell on IceDevimon. Unlike the other times Kai used the spell, he was now using it to it fullest, cutting off the air to IceDevimon's lungs completely. The icy devil collapsed to his knees as he disparately tried to loosen the collar to get air into his lungs.

"Now listening here, I'm tired of your back talk, understand?" Kai asked dangerously and IceDevimon nodded weakly. "Good, now remember this lesson will."

Kai released his hold on IceDevimon and the icy devil couch deeply as flesh air made it into his lungs. IceDevimon glared daggers at his master and spoke in a breathless voice," I thought you were in a good mood?"

"I was, but you ruin it," Kai said coldly and took a set back down. He took the scroll and looked at the first ingredient. "Hmm essence of a pure being."

"Sure and I bet you have that in your medical cabinet," IceDevimon mumbled sarcastically and pointed to the shovel where Kai keeps his magical ingredients.

"What did we just talk about?" Kai asked coldly, glaring at his slave.

IceDevimon sighed and just stood up, refusing to answer his master. He walked over to the table and looked at the spell scroll.

"What does that first ingredient mean anyways?" IceDevimon asked rudely.

"It mean we need essence of a pure hearted being," Kai answered knowingly.

IceDevimon snorted as he crossed his arms and said," Good luck. I don't know of one human that is pure hearted."

"IceDevimon, clear your ears and listening a bit better," Kai said insultingly and IceDevimon frown angrily. "It says essence of a pure being. It doesn't necessary have to be a human."

"And where are you going to find someone like that?" IceDevimon asked.

Kai just grinned smugly and then looked toward his shovel of magical items. He held out his right hand and waved his fingers. His orb of truth lifted from its spot and levitated into Kai's hands. IceDevimon scrawled when that happened. He had completely forget about that little magic item and he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from Kai.

Kai sat the orb on his table and threw his slave one final victory smile before turning back to orb and said," Oh orb of truth, hear my plea and show to me where a pure hearted being may be found."

The insides of the orb begin clouding over and soon the clouds began taking shape. Once the shaped was complete, the two servants of darkness stared into the orb, both surprised at it results. It wasn't long before Kai smiled evilly and leaned back in his chair.

"Well this is going to be easily then slicing a piece of bread," he said cockily.

IceDevimon resisted the urged to slap Kai upside the head as he said as calmly as possible," If you haven't noticed, that a place you can't get to and the inhabits of the place can kick me out without a problem."

Though it was IceDevimon said it calmly, Kai still detected a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but let it slip for the time being. Instead he looked at IceDevimon with a cocky smile.

"Well icy, it like my pathetic father used to say, all we need to do is wait and time will reward us for our pertinence," he stated in a cocky voice and turned his eyes back to his orb.

The picture the orb had provided for the two evildoer was a skyward view of a old style Japanese house.

(…)

At the said Japanese house, a milky white mini van just had pulled up to the front gate. Suddenly the right passenger side door swing around with such force, it was a wonder it didn't come clean off. A very, very happy Guilmon jumped from the van a moment later with a equally happy Takato on his head. The two rushed through the front gates door without even taking the time to wait for Takato's parents.

"Well those two seemed to be in a hurry today," Takehiro said as he got out his van.

"Well, you can't really blame them?" Mia said as she joined her husband. "It's not everyday that you're going to spend a few weeks with your secret crush."

"What!! Takato and Guilmon have a crush on Rika and Renamon?" Takehiro yelled.

Mia shook her head and sighed. _For someone who can foretell when I'm about to burn my hand on the stove, he can so dense at times._

The Matsuki adults walked onto the grounds and were meant by the elder of the house. Seiko greeted her guest with a warm and invitation smile.

"Mia. Takehiro, its great to see you again," the elder said with a cheerful tone.

"It's great to see you too, Seiko," Mia greeted and bowed with her husband.

"We can't thank you enough for watching out for my son and his friend while we're away," Takehiro said greatully.

"Its not a problems. I know how much you wanted to help your business grow," Seiko said in understanding, but then thought,_ it's partly my fault in the first place._

Takehiro titled his head to the right as one of his "feelings" come over him.

"It wasn't your fault," he suddenly said, surprising both females.

"What did you just say?" Seiko asked.

"What happened to our son isn't your fault, so you shouldn't blame yourself," Takehiro said softly.

Seiko looked towards Mia, expecting some kind of answer, but the female bread maker just shrugged and said," Don't look at me, but he's always has these feelings about things."

Seiko looked at the older vision of Takato and opened her sixth sense. What she sensed nearly blow her off her feet, literally. Takehiro's aura was so huge by just sensing it, Seiko felt like she was about to go hauling through her house at anytime, so she quickly numbed her sixth sense before that could happen.

_What's an aura. Not even Kai at his current power is that strong. While I'll beat not even Matt had that kind of power._ Seiko thought in awe.

Takehiro checked his watch and his eyes widened when he realized how late it was becoming.

"We're going be late!" he exclaimed in a slight panic. "Thanks again for watching Takato!"

The bread maker then hurried to his van, making a fool of himself as he did it too. Mia shook her head as turned to Seiko and bowed.

"Thank you again for watching our son and his friend," she said it in a more grateful tone then he husband and then hurried to catch him.

Seiko watched as the car speed down the road, its driver ignoring the speeding limits. She let out a soft sigh and said," Ahh, to be young again and carefree again."

From the rooftop, Renamon had kept her eyes focus on Takato's father or more precise the aura surrounding him. It has weakened with time and age, but it still was a great amount bigger then Matt's aura.

_Though smaller, it sill blows Matt's aura out of the water,_ Renamon thought. _But I still can't figure out how a simple bread maker like Takato's father can have a stronger power then the shadow fighter._

Renamon was too deep into her pondering to notice someone had climbed onto roof and surprisingly was silently creeping up on her.

_I wonder how the Matsukis came into that power in the first place?_ Renamon wondered to himself. She suddenly felt someone coming up behind her and turned around in just to see a red figure jumped onto her. Renamon was quick and caught the figure, but was unprepared for the extra weight and fall onto her back.

"Hi, Renamon!" the happy voice of Guilmon exclaimed.

"Guilmon!" Renamon exclaimed calmly. "How did you get up here?"

"I found a ladder next to the house," Guilmon replied innocently.

"Well, do you think you can get off of me? You're not light, you know?" Renamon asked calmly.

"Oh, sorry," Guilmon apologized and got off of his secret crush.

Renamon got into a sitting position and dusted herself off. She then looked at Guilmon with the intent of lecturing him about the importance of safety, but one look into those glowing yellow eyes, she lost all of her intention and just become lost in them.

Renamon had often wished that this were a more peaceful time, so she could have all of the time in the world to spend with her crimson lover. She wished that Kai had never appeared and that none of this had happened, but if that hadn't happened, then they might have been this close as they are now, so she'll just have to wait this storm out.

"Say, umm, Guilmon, how about a spar, we need to keep ourselves in top condition," Renamon said, getting a little nervous for some reason.

"Okay, that's sounds fun," Guilmon said cheerfully. In truth, Guilmon was content to just set here and stay with Renamon, but as long as Renamon was with him, he was happy.

"Okay, then, let me show where Rumiko and I usually spar," Renamon said, her composure regained.

Guilmon nodded his head eagerly and Renamon took that as her cue to jump from the roof onto the ground. Guilmon hurried to the ladder and quickly made his way down, nearly tripping on the last step.

(Inside the house)

Takato slowly walked the house of the Nonaka/Makino household, looking at everything in awe. Though it has been five mouths since he has been cursed and nearly that long since he has been wondering the halls of his secret love's house, everything that once seemed normal and so close were now gigantic, was still enough to amaze him. That and plus Rika seems to be in a very playful mood lately. Ever chance she gets, she either jumped out from behind something or jumps from a high place, scaring the wits out of the poor cursed gogglehead. But like his partner, Takato was happy to just spend time with Rika.

Takato walked up to Rika's bedroom door, keeping his eyes opened for anything that resembles Rika and when the coast was cleared, he nudged opened the semi-opened door and stepped into the room.

"Heads up gogglehead!!" Takato just had enough time to look up just as Rika came flying down right on top of him, knocking all wind out of him. Rika looked down at her landing pad with a playful smirk. "You got be faster then that gogglehead."

Takato blushed a shed of red that matched Guilmon's skin as he said really nervously," Umm, Rika mind getting off of me?"

"Why, I like it here, nice and warm" Rika said, her smirk growing and she lay on top of Takato, making his blush a deeper shed of red.

"Please, Rika, I don't want to stay like this the whole day," Takato pleaded, his nervousness getting replaced by shyness from being this close to his crush.

"Mm, but gogglehead, your so soft and warm," Rika said softly.

Now most people couldn't blush any worse then Takato was right at this moment. He was so hot from embarrassment; he probably could be classified as a small walking hot spot. Rika, who had watched this from the beginning, thought Gogglehead had suffers long enough and jumped off of him.

Rika loved to make fun of Takato; it was like a spot to her. But to most who her knew personally, like her mother or Renamon also knew that was the way Rika show affection to someone she really cares about and the way she treats Takato, it makes one think that this is more then a mere crush.

Takato stretched out his sore back as Rika watched on, already in the process of forming a new plan to torment Takato further.

"So, Gogglehead, are you sure you want to stay in boredom square for a few weeks?" she asked in an all to innocent tone.

Now most would take the tone of a known ice queen into question, but Takato wasn't most people. Instead he looked at Rika for a moment before looking towards the ground, his blush from moments ago returning.

"Well as long as I'm with you, I'm good," he whispered so softy, that not even Rika's ears could pick it up.

"What was that Gogglehead?" Rika asked false forcefulness, her ears twitching in curiosity.

"Nothing!" Takato answered quickly and surprisingly became even redder.

Rika eyed Takato suspiciously, but after a moment decided it wasn't that important and dropped it. She suddenly grinned in her mischievous, playful way as a really devilish plan formed.

"Say, Gogglehead, you want to know something?" she asked mischievously.

"Really," Takato exclaimed, really hopefully from some reason.

"Yeah, it called…bubble boom!!" Rika suddenly let out a stream of bubble, completely covering Takato.

She ran out of her room before the bubbles had a chance to clear. The bubbles cleared about after a second later and there was Takato, looking slightly disappointed.

"Awe nuts. And here I thought she was going to say something important," Takato muttered to himself and then sighed.

"Hey, Gogglehead," Rika called from the hall in her trademark voice. "You're going to catch me or keep me waiting?"

Takato couldn't help but smile at that. No matter what happens, as long as he was with Rika, he was fine and no one could change that. He then hurried after Rika, now eager to catch his love, no how much embarrassment he had to go through.

(Rumiko)

The second Rumiko stepped into the studio where she works, she instantly knew something wasn't right. Her sixth sense was telling her something was amidst, but she couldn't place the feeling she was getting. She felt like eyes were watching her around every corner, but what was most disturbing was the fact, that she only get this feeling when Kai is around.

_I think I'm finally getting paranoid from all of this,_ Rumiko thought as she walked up to her manager.

"So, John, what's up for today?" Rumiko asked in her fake cheerful tone.

Rumiko had forgotten how much she hated the cover she was forced to put up anytime she lifted her house, but she knew if someone found out about her secret life, everything she worked so hard to build well be ruined. So like her daughter does, Rumiko kept herself hidden in a mask.

John looked at his top model with a cold stare and said coldly," First you model the new summer attire and then you do some swim suits for a magazine."

Rumiko's cheery smile wavered for about a second before she regained control and said in her cheery voice," Okay. Just call me when everything is ready."

John simply nodded and didn't even look at his top model when he did it too. Rumiko turned away from her manager with a hesitated eye and began making her way to her dressing room. As she was making her way across the studio, Rumiko kept getting this feeling that someone was in deed watching her. Normally all the workers would at least say hello to her and gave her a friendly wave, but today she was getting nothing but cold stares and up turned noses.

_Okay, I may be paranoid, but I know something is up,_ the famous model thought, her eyes darting around the room.

Suddenly a stagehand, passing by Rumiko, suddenly lost his grip on a light and it just happens to fall into Rumiko's path. The model sensed it coming and took a step back, avoiding the light all together.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Nonaka. I just lost my grip on it," the hand said coldly as he bent down and picked up the light, which surprisingly haven't shattered upon impact.

"It was nothing," Rumiko said in a false sincere voice. "I wasn't hurt, so there's no need to apologizes."

She then walked around the hired hand and proceeded to her dressing room. The stagehand straightened up and a devilish grin appeared on his face as his brown eyes flashed red for a second.

Rumiko finally made it to her dressing room, that feeling was stronger then even. She set at her vanity mirror, but didn't get ready yet.

"Okay, just because people are acting different, doesn't more a thing," she reassured herself, but in her mind, she was going, _Right and I'm a pinked tailed cat._

(With the cursed tamers)

"I still don't see why we're out here?" Rika complained for about the tenth time.

The two cursed tamers and their partners were in the park, heading towards the tamers' hideout/meeting spot. Guilmon and Takato were excited to see their friends that they haven't seen in nearly five mouths, but Rika had her suspicious that Renamon was doing to for another reason.

"Well I think, you and Takato should get some fresh air, that's all," Renamon replied calmly, her the corners of her lips twitching as she forced back the grin threatening her plan.

"And why are we heading towards dinoboy's old home?" Rika asked, eyeing her partner suspiciously.

"I just feel like remembering old times," Renamon said with a hint of cunningness in her voice.

"Just come out with it, Renamon," Rika demanded. "I know you're just getting back at me for that joke about cuddling with Dinoboy while he's was about the house."

"Why, Rika, why would I do anything like that?" Renamon asked in all an innocent voice.

Rika glared at her partner's innocent act and was about to bubble boom her when Guilmon suddenly stopped and began sniffing the air.

"Something wrong, boy?" Takato asked, looking down from his riding spot, at his partner in worry.

"I don't know," Guilmon said, turning his nose to the ground and continued his sniffing. "But there's a funny smell in the air."

"What do you mean "funny", Dinoboy?" Rika asked demandingly as Renamon walked up to the digital dinosaur and his cursed tamer.

Renamon turned her nose to air and began sniffing. There was something in the air, but Renamon couldn't place what the odor was. The two digimon continue to sniff the air for about a few minutes before Renamon stopped and looked at Guilmon.

"It's probably just something someone lifted in a trash bin," she said calmly and resumed her walking.

Now Guilmon may not be the smartest creature around, but over the past five mouths, he had developed a nose for danger and what he smelled was just screaming trouble. He sniffed the air one last time before hurrying after Renamon.

The group finally made it to the hang out and surprise, surprise the entire tamer gang were there. Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta, were busy playing a roll of the Digimon trading card game. Henry and Jeri were off to the side, Henry giving a helping hand to Jeri. Suzie, Ai and Muko were all just doing their own things. Their digimon partner were of course by their sides, each helping their tamer in anywhere possible way. It was the younger tamers and their partners who were the first to spot the cursed tamers and their partners first. Suzie and Muko ran up to them and instantly snatched Rika and Takato before they just acted and began squeezing the life out of them.

"They sooo cuuute!" the two girl tamer exclaimed loudly.

It wasn't long before the entire group was gathered around, looking at their cursed friends with their own facial expression. Kazu and Kenta were close to bursting a gut, but one look from Renamon stopped them. Ryo was studying the two cursed tamers, like he was trying to figure out what caused them to change in the first place. Jeri was in plain shock at seeing her two close friends like this. The only ones who didn't seemed to be surprise were Henry, Terriermon and Impmon. The digimon wore about the same looks as their tamers, expect for Leomon, who seemed to in deep thought.

"How did this happen in the first place?" Ryo asked curiously. "Henry told us that what happens to them, but he never told us how it happened."

Renamon looked at Guilmon and Guilmon looked back at Renamon. Those two had a talk a while back about how this and if any of the tamers ask about what happened, they would just avoid the truth. They was no need to get others involve in something that should be a family matter.

"Listen, we appreciate the help, but we can handle it ourselves," Renamon said calmly, looking at Ryo.

"But what if things get hurt or worse?" Jeri suddenly exclaimed, looking at Renamon fearfully.

"Don't worry that wouldn't happen as long as Ru-oof!" Renamon was quick and batted her tail into Guilmon's face, cutting him off before he had a chance to spill the beans.

"What Dinoboy means is, we have help," Rika stated calmly.

Now Ryo wasn't a suspicious person, but something deep down told him, that his cursed friends weren't telling them the whole truth. But he was going to find out and he knew the two just do get the information out of too.

From a spot not to far from the tamers, a certain, blue attired, blue haired person was spying on the kids and their partners. IceDevimon watched the tamers with disgusts in his blood red eyes.

"This plans of Kai's better works," He muttered in low; angrily tone, as he took out a small pendent from his pocket. "Or else I'm going to be really mad."

(Rumiko)

"What's with those lights?" Rumiko asked, shielding her eyes with her hand.

The famous model was dressed in a tan, sleeveless summer dress and was ready to start the day. But someone had turned up the lighting too much and the model was having trouble seeing.

"Don't worry, Rumiko, the lighting needs to be prefect to capture you stunning beauty," John said coldly.

Rumiko would usually be flattered by a complement like that one, but that tone was to cold for her tastes. That and plus her inert warning system was basically doing a full number in the back of her head.

"Okay, Rumiko, just do as you usually do what you do and lets us took care of the rest," the cameraman, Rich said just as coldly as John.

"Okay," Rumiko said hesitantly and slowly moved her hand from her eyes.

She got into a casually stance that showed off the dress to it fullest and waited for the fun to began. The lights dimmed slightly and Rumiko was finally able to see the camera crew. Rich brought his camera into position and with one quick motion of his thumb, pressed the button. The flesh that came from bulb was so bright it blinded Rumiko. Rumiko moaned lightly as she rubbed her eyes in attempt to clear them. Her sixth sense suddenly warned her that someone was sneaking up directly in front of her and ducked just as something whooshed her head. Slowly opening her eyes to allow them to readjust, Rumiko saw that Rich was the one who attacked with his camera pod. Needless to say, Rumiko was confused, but when her eyes fully adjusted, she notice how Rich's eyes were glowing an eerie red color; it all became all to clear.

_Kai behind this,_ Rumiko thought angrily.

Her sixth sense once again warned Rumiko that she was surrounded on all side and she calmly stood up. She looked around at all of the crewmembers and saw all of their eyes carried that red glow. And they all were armed with various weapons such as lights, chairs and the most common item, chairs

"C'mon, everyone what did I every do to you?" Rumiko asked in an all to sweet innocent voice.

The workers didn't reply with words, instead they just put on a matching devilish grin and began advancing toward Rumiko. When the famous model saw that grin, she had no doubt lifted in her mind that Kai was behind this.

Rumiko took around last glaze at each of the workers and then jumped into the air. But what the famous model didn't count on, was that the mind slaves had some brains behind them and was really surprised when some of them dropped the weapons and grabbed the end of her dress and forced her back down. Slightly disorientated from the fall, Rumiko just barely had enough time to bat away a light coming at her. She fought to get back to her feet, but the workers quickly overpowered her and proceeded to beat the life out of her. Suddenly the entire mob was thrown back as Rumiko burst through them. She jumped onto the railing high above and looked down at the confused workers and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one," she whispered to herself and then looked at her ruined dress. "And this would probably cost me too."

Rumiko quickly shook off all of her useless thinking and began searching for a way out of this mad house. She spotted an unguarded window at the far end of the building and without a moment to spare, she quickly, but silently made her way over to the window. She did one last scan of her surroundings and when the coast was clear she jumped from the window. She was just glad that her work place was on the first floor and not higher up.

Rumiko landed on her feet with the grace of a jungle cat, but before she had a chance to do anything, more of Kai's mind slaves began emerging from the work places, all with weapons in their hands and their red eyes gunning for Rumiko.

"Well that's one thing he and I have in common. We both over do things," Rumiko said to herself in a mild joking voice and took off like the wind.

(With the cursed tamers)

"Snap out of it!" Renamon exclaimed calmly as she dodged a bombardment of claw swings from Cyberdramon.

"Why are you attacking us?" Guilmon asked worryingly as she dodged bunny blasts and blazing ice from the twin digimon. "I thought we were you're friends?"

"Guilmon don't try and talk some reason into them!" Renamon exclaimed firmly. "They're under Kai's control at the moment, so they can't hear us!"

"How can you tell?" Takato asked hysterically from behind Renamon.

"If Renamon knows, she knows, Gogglehead!" Rika yelled firmly into Takato's ear.

Renamon looked at the opponents in front of her and studied them. Eerie red, glowing eyes, lick of free will and a desire to hurt without reason. Yes, Kai was indeed in control of the others tamers and they digimon.

"But if that's true then how can we fight them?" Guilmon asked confusingly. "They still our friends."

"I sorry, Guilmon, but at this point, we don't have a choice," Renamon said coldly and readied herself.

Guilmon looked at all of his dear friends, starting with Terriermon and ending with Cyberdramon. No matter what was happening to them, Guilmon just couldn't bring himself to even thinking about fighting his friends.

"Guilmon," Renamon said softly, drawing Guilmon's attention. "I know you don't want to fight at the moment, but think about Takato and Rika. If we don't protect them, who will?"

Guilmon's yellow eyes snapped open when he heard that. He looked over his shoulder and saw Takato looking quit fearful and though Rika was keeping her composure will, Guilmon still saw the fear rapidly growing in her eyes. Guilmon realized that they were also his friends and needed more help then his others friends at the moment. So with a heavy heart, Guilmon returned his eyes forward and forced himself into a battle ready stance. His eyes went viral and he began growling a warning.

The tamers and digimon with mouths, suddenly put on matching devilish grins and began advancing towards their prey. Renamon and Guilmon prepared for the worse, they were ready to fight to the end if needed. Suddenly a yellow and red beam shaped like a lion's head come shooting from the right, impacting with the ground and throwing up smoke. The smoke cleared momentary, reveling Leomon, using his sword to hold off Cyberdramon.

"Leomon?" Renamon asked in mild confusion. "How did you escape Kai's spell?"

"My mind is more trained then others," Leomon explained, his voice stressed from holding back an ultimate level digimon. "But this power, whatever it is, is strong. I can feel my mind slipping as we speak. So I suggest you get out of here with Takato and Rika before I turn on you too!"

Renamon and Guilmon nodded and Renamon quickly collected the cursed tamers. With one final look of gratefulness, the two digimon hurried off into the woods, surrounding the park.

_Good, at least they're safe,_ Leomon thought as his mind slipped into the blackness of Kai's spell.

The noble digimon lowed his sword and place it into it holder. He turned around, reveling that Kai's spell was now in full affected. Leomon put on a grin that of his follow mind slaves and together, the mind puppets began the hunt.

(…)

"Guilmon! Try and keep up!" Renamon called to her secret crush as she soared over the landed, branch by branch.

The two selves minded digimon were now running wildly in the woods, in an attempt to hide their scents. Renamon was soaring over the trees with the two cursed tamers firmly in her arms and Guilmon was on the ground, running at his top speed, but that was falling short from the speed Renamon had.

"I'm…trying…too!" Guilmon said through his panting.

"I know you're getting tired, Guilmon. But you can do it!" Renamon said reassuringly, but then added silently to herself. "Do it for me."

Guilmon looked up at Renamon and just seeing her, gave him the strength to do the impossible. He returned his eyes forward, a look of determination in his yellow eyes and he pressed on.

_I knew you could do it, my crimson lover,_ Renamon thought happily, a small smile on her face.

They continue to run through the forests of the parks for about ten minutes before they both needed to rest. Guilmon was able to located a nice punch of woods that hid both of them will. And with some work, they were completely concealed by the woods.

"So what do we do now, Renamon?" Rika asked calmly.

Renamon sighed and said lowly," I don't know, little one. I know from experience that the spell that Kai's using has limits. The closer he is, the more affective the spell is, but I really don't know how powerful Kai has became so I wouldn't know where to look for that black hearted human."

"But then what can we do?" Takato asked, getting a worried.

Renamon looked down at the small brown lizard with a small, reassuring smile and said in comforting voice," Don't worry, I wouldn't let anything happened to someone who so important to my tamer."

Takato look away as a blush was spreading across his face. Rika was also blushing, but she was thankful that her thick, flame colored fur was hiding it.

From his lookout post at the entrance, Guilmon kept stealing glazes at his secret love. He had to admire how Renamon could keep her cool even in the tightest of situations. That was one of the things that had caused Guilmon to start falling in love with the rock face digimon.

Renamon looked at Guilmon when she felt his stare on her. One look into those bright, yellow eyes and the fox became lost in them. One thing that Renamon loved about Guilmon was his loyal to his friends and loved ones. It was that thing that first started Renamon down the road of love and it only gotten stronger since then.

The two digimon stared into the others eyes, getting lost in them and for the time being they were the only ones alive in the world. The cursed tamers looked at each other, both carrying an understanding of what was going on. Suddenly Renamon's ear twitched and Guilmon picked up a familiar scent in the air. Renamon set the cursed tamers down on the ground and quickly covered them with fallen leaves. She got down onto her stomach and crawled to where Guilmon was.

The two digimon looked out for from there hiding place, eyes staring out into the horizon, looking for anything suspicious. Everything was quiet, to quiet for the Renamon's tastes. There was no bird singing or insert buzzing. Even the ruffling of the leaves seemed to have stop. The only thing in the air was the think tension that the eerie silence brought with it and it was starting to get to Renamon and Guilmon.

They waited on end for untold minutes, both growing more tense with each passing second. Finally Cyberdramon and Leomon came into sight, their tamers accompanying them. The black and sliver dragon had his face planted to the ground, sniffing the ground, while Leomon had his nose to the air. They were obviously looking for Renamon and Guilmon. Renamon only hoped that their scents were scattered enough to confused the two digmon. After a moment, Leomon and Cyberdramon moved on, determined that there prey wasn't in the area. Guilmon and Renamon watched as their controlled friends departed and when out of sight, Renamon let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"_Look out from above!!!"_ A voice screamed in Renamon's mind, causing the fox's eyes to snap open.

"Move!" she screamed to a confused Guilmon and quickly scooped up Rika and Takato.

Renamon quickly jumped out of the hiding place followed by Guilmon, still confused as ever. No sooner then did Guilmon get out of the hiding spot then did a small group of icicle came hurling down, crushing the hiding spot. The entire group was shocked, but Renamon quickly got over this and directed her eyes towards the sky. She got a glaze of the returning form of an all to familiar figure.

_IceDevimon,_ Renamon thought, her eyes narrowing slightly. _He's fired that attack to draw us out, which means…_

"…We have to move now!!" she ordered loudly.

Guilmon looked at her for a quick second and nodded his understanding. They turned to hurry deeper into the forest, only to find that they were surrounding on all sides by their mind controlled friends. Renamon looked around for a kind of escape only to found that every corner covered.

_This isn't looking good, _Renamon thought grimly.

"Aww, nuts!" Guilmon exclaimed and looked at Renamon. "What are we're going to do now?"

"I don't know, Guilmon," Renamon said, forcing her voice to remain calm. "Usually this is the part were we fight, but even I know this isn't something we can win."

Hearing that caused Guilmon to became really nervous. If someone like Renamon couldn't come up with a solution, even someone like Guilmon know how much trouble they were in.

The mind puppets began advancing on their semi helpless prey, wearing that arrogant smile that belongs to Kai. Cyberdramon was the first to reach his prey and raised his claws, intending to finish they off. Renamon gripped the cursed tamers tightly, intending to use her own body as a shield. Cyberdramon was about to swing his claws down when suddenly a figure came out of nowhere and kicked the dragon square in the jaw. He was thrown back against Leomon and Guardramon, knocking the two onto their back. Renamon let a small smile of relief grace her lips as she watch Rumiko descend to the ground.

The famous model had a scratch and a cut here and there, but she looked fine. Her dress on the other hand, looked like a wild dog had gotten hold of it. The skirt of the dress was torn up to the knees and a large gash was across the stomach, but there looked like there was no wound where the hole was. The left string of the dress has been torn and was now being held together by a torn piece of material from the dress. And she was wearing no shoes.

"Everyone, okay?" Rumiko asked while not taking her eyes off of the mind slaves.

"Well say for being cashed by the countless mind slaves, we just peachy," Renamon joked dryly. "And may I ask what happened to you?"

"You're not the only one who being chased by Kai's slave," Rumiko answered seriously.

"Now that's that out of the way, mind telling us, how we're going to get out of here?" Rika demanded.

"Actually I have been thinking about that for a while and I think I may have something," Rumiko said.

"What's your plan Miss Nonaka?" Takato asked nervously.

"Guilmon. Renamon. Do you think, you can use your attack to blanket us in a cloud of dirt?" Rumiko asked seriously.

"Mom! We don't have time for useless plans," Rika exclaimed.

"Actually that might just work," Renamon said thoughtfully.

"It might?" Rika asked, eyeing her partner like she gone crazy.

Renamon simply nodded and handed the cursed tamers to Rumiko. She looked at Guilmon and both nodded. Renamon then jumped into the air and fired her diamond storm in front of Rumiko, while Guilmon launched his pyro sphere at the same area. The dirt and cloud that was thrown up as a result of the two attacks were enough to cover the small group from sight. The mind slaves wait impatiently for the cloud to clear, but once it did, they were surprised to find their prey missing. They began searching the area in hopes in finding them.

From his spot high above the sky, IceDevimon watched all of this was a disappointed frown. He was starting to grow impatient with all of these tricks and want to fight, but as long as he was a slave to Kai's will, he had little choice.

(At the house)

The small bond of heroes made it back to the house with little troubles and was now pondering their next move. Renamon, Guilmon, the cursed tamers and Seiko were all at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for Rumiko.

"So Kai's power have grown so much, now he can control other from a long distance away," Seiko said softly and sighed. "I really didn't know he has gotten this powerful."

"Is there a way of getting the others back to normal?" Takato asked hopefully.

Seiko sighed again and looked at the cursed tamer with a bittersweet smile. "I really wish I could gave you good news, Takato. But sadly, the only way I know of breaking a mind slave spell is to knock out the spell user and if Kai had became that powerful, then I really don't know."

Renamon opened her eyes and looked at the elder. "Seiko is there a way of channeling the spell through someone without the spell affecting that person?"

"Hmm," Seiko thought about it for a moment and then said," Well I think it possible. Why do you ask Renamon?"

"Well I believe I saw IceDevimon just before we were attacked," Renamon answered calmly.

"Then he knocked him out, then maybe our friends we go back to normal?" Takato asked hopefully.

"Don't get your hopes up, Gogglehead," Rika said more harshly then she intended it too. "It's still two rookies facing a soup up champion."

Takato's bat-like ears fell when he heard that. He knew that Rika was right, but she still didn't have to say it like that. Rika knew from when she saw Takato's cute ear drop, that she just said something had just that had hurt her special little Gogglehead. So without thinking, the flame colored fox brushed herself aside Takato to cheer him up and it worked like a charm too. Takato felt all of his worries disappear and he became absorb in the affection he was getting.

Rumiko dressed in her battle clothes and holding her husband's old jacket, stepped into the kitchen a moment later and couldn't help but smile at the heartwarming scene in front of her. She then turned serious as she looked at Renamon.

"I heard some of what you said and I think going after IceDevimon is a good idea," the model said as she slipped on the jacket and pushed up the sleeves.

"But, dear, I'm not sure that IceDevimon is the one who is gathering the spell in the first place," Seiko said in a soft, reasonable voice.

"I know that, mother," Rumiko said, nodding. "But we can't spend the rest of our lives in here. We have to face Kai sooner or later and I choose sooner. Are you with me?"

The famous model looked towards her companions and the two digimon nodded their agreement. Then without another words, Renamon and Guilmon stood up from their seats and with Rumiko, headed towards the door.

"Can we hope?" Takato asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm eager to get some butt kicking in," Rika said eagerly.

"I'm sorry little ones, but at this point, it will be safer if you stay here," Renamon stated calmly, but with a caring voice.

"And we don't want to worry about while we fight," Rumiko added caringly.

The two cursed tamers opened their mouths to complain more, but were cut off by Seiko.

"Guilmon before you go. I'll like to gave something that will help you in the future," Guilmon watched in confusion as the elder walked up to him and held out her right hand. "Oh, Guardian of the sky, hear my plea and sent to me your gentlest wind to bestow on this creature of the land."

Suddenly a light breeze began blowing around the room and all of the wind centered onto Seiko's palm. An orb of wind was created and Seiko held it in place for a moment before reaching out to Guilmon. The orb once again dissolved into a flow of wind and circled around Guilmon. All of the wind soon disappeared and Guilmon looked himself over, confused at what just happened. He looked at the elder for some clues and Seiko smile kindly.

"The spell I just put on you, will be able to move as gracefully as Renamon and my daughter," the elder explained kindly. "But this spell will only last for a short time, so don't waste it."

Guilmon nodded and then looked towards his teammates. Rumiko looked at the cursed tamers one last time before turning on her heels and exited the kitchen with the digimon closed behind. Seiko sighed slightly as she walked over to the window and watched as her daughter and her friends jumped over the fence. That feeling from early still hasn't lifted the elder, in fact it seems to have gotten worse since then.

_Be carefully all of you and come home safely,_ Seiko thought hopefully.

(With Rumiko and the digimon)

"This is weird!" Rumiko said as she and the digimon cleared another building.

"What is it, Rumiko?" Renamon asked.

"We have been out here for more then five minutes and there have been no sighs of Kai's mind slaves!" Rumiko answered, stopping on a rooftop of an apartment building and looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"You're right. That is weird," Renamon said as she joined her friend in searching.

"Maybe, they just got tired and want home," Guilmon said in naivety.

The two blonde fighters looked at their crimson friend with a knot eyebrow and Guilmon responded by smiling sheepishly. Suddenly both Renamon and Rumiko sensed something coming from directly above them and they quickly pushed Guilmon out of the way just as wave of freezing wind dropped from the sky. It impacted the spot the three warriors were and lifted a pile of ice in it wake. The three warriors looked at ice, glad that no one was hurt. Renamon suddenly became very anger and pulled away from the others.

"IceDevimon, quiet it with these games and come out and face us!" Renamon screamed into the air.

"If you wished, fox," the icy voice of the fallen devil ranged out from every direction at once.

IceDevimon appeared on top of the pile of ice he created, his arms folded and his usually smug grin on his face. Renamon glared at the devil, recognizing the form of spell he was using.

_A cloaking spell, no doubt from Kai,_ Renamon thought and then said," So where's Kai or are you now his TV remote?"

"I'm no ones remote!!!" IceDevimon screamed angrily.

"Especially when he's standing right behind you," a collected voice said from behind the warriors.

Startled, the three warriors spun around on their heels to see Kai standing in the same position as he partner/slave, his trademark long black trench coat flying freely in the light breeze.

"A cloaking spell, that's just like you Kai," Renamon said arrogantly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really?" Kai asked, smiling smugly. "Then maybe you know this one?"

Kai brought up his left hand and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, all of Kai's minds slaves appeared and jumped the small bond of warriors. Because of the element of surprises, the slaves were easily able to overpower the warriors in a matter of seconds, but the warriors did managed to get in a few blows, but it wasn't enough to save them at this point. Andromon and Rapidmon kept a firm grip on Renamon, while Cyberdramon, Leomon and Brezzlemon hold onto Guilmon. Rumiko was held by at least three of the stagehands from. All were forced down onto their knees as Kai walked up to them in a smug kind of way.

"You know, this has been bugging me since the first time I saw you," Kai said smoothly as he grabbed Renamon's chin roughly. Kai stared deeply into the fox's blue eyes and saw an image of a blonde haired girl. "I was right. You are that chick that held out with that loser of a brother-in-law."

"Don't call Matt a LOSER!!!" Renamon and Rumiko screamed variously.

"Oh, did I touch a soft spot for both of you?" Kai asked mockingly as he walked up to Guilmon and threw Renamon a mocking grin. "I always thought you have something for this loser here."

Kai bushed his index finger against Guilmon's right ear, creating an invisible link between the two

"Now, I know, Smith was a loser, but he was at least better then this bread loving goof ball here," Kai said, his grinning widening. "I mean who can love something that is so simple minded that he couldn't see the obvious."

Renamon was starting to lose her cool from all of Kai's insulting talk. First he mocked Matt and now he was mocking another one that Renamon loved. Every passing second she was forced to listen to him talk, the more she wanted to break free and bash that human in the face. Her arm muscles were tightening and she was close to releasing the light of love. Kai had watched Renamon the entire time he was mocking Guilmon and he was please with the reaction he was getting.

_Good, now it time for the closing number,_ Kai thought smugly and then said," But then again, you're no piece either, Rena. I mean who will love someone as cold as ice?"

Now it was Guilmon's turn to get angry. How dare he insult someone of pure beauty, was Guilmon's only thoughts as he started to growl in warning. Kai was also pleased with this as wall.

_Good, it's starting,_ He thought.

Suddenly, both Guilmon and Renamon reached their peeks and they began glowing in their respect colors as a familiar began power surging through them. In a burst of strength, the two digimon broke free of their captors and Renamon got Rumiko free. Then Guilmon and Renamon proceed to get after Kai. Kai mental ordered his mind slaves to form a wall in front of him, cutting off the madden digimon from their prey. Guilmon and Renamon looked at each other and nodded, a plan formed without them speaking to one another. They bent at the knees and jumped into the air. They soared over the wall of mind slaves and flipped behind Kai. The evil sorcerer turned and face them with no fear what so ever. In fact, he looked pleased about something.

"IceDevimon! Lets Go! We have want we need!!" The sorcerer called to his partner/slave and looked at the empowered digimon with a confide smile. "Thanks for the help."

Kai then took two of his trick balls from their hiding place and threw one at IceDevimon, while he dropped the other one at his feet. The two were covered in a cloud of black smoke and when the smoke cleared, they were gone. Kai's slaves were freed from his spell and looked around like lost puppies. Guilmon and Renamon were still quit angry from early and were now searching for any sighs of the evil creatures with the intent of finishing them off.

_Now that's was weird, even for those two,_ Rumiko thought as she walked up to her friends. "Okay, they gone and I think we should be going too."

The two empowered digimon snapped their heads in Rumiko's direction and the look she was getting from them, made the famous model a little edgy. But after a moment, they nodded and let the power of the light slip from them. The three warriors then hurried off before anyone could ask any kinds of questions that they didn't feel like answering.

(…)

Me: Well I'm finally done with the first chapter of this story.

Rika: Well, Space for brains, it wouldn't have taken you so long if you didn't make that stupid short story or were so lazy.

Me: Well, you royal pain in the backside, I do as I feel and right now I feel like ending this, so I don't have to listen to you anymore.


	3. Intruder Without The Intruding

Rika: Listen; Space for brains, there's something I want to get off of my chest before you start embarrassing yourself again.

Me (Sighing in annoyance): Listen, you royal pain in the backside, you have been on my case for the last three fictions, so I really don't think you can say anything to me that I already don't know.

Rika: Well, Space for brains, I just felt like reminding you not to put any messy stuff like your last one.

Me (Growling in annoyance): You said that already and it not like you want to denial it either.

Rika (Suspicious): And what does that means, Space for brains?

Me (Grinning slyly): Well, it's as I keep saying, I know, you want your special little Gogglehead. I see it in your face.

Rika (Blushing viciously): And like I keep saying, Gogglehead and I are just good friends and don't you dare pull that heat joke okay.

Me (Smiling): Okay, I wouldn't, but I knew why you're blushing.

Rika (Growling): Will, you just stop you're babbling and typed before I punch you in the face!

Me (Giving her the OK sigh): Got it, you royal pain in the backside.

In-Training: The Next Level:

Chapter two: Intruder without the intruding.

The day had whined down to the quiet of the night and taking with it all of the day's events. For the tamers, their digimon and Rumiko work crew, they bushed aside their confusion with saying it was a case of mass blackouts, but to a select few, they were a little more concerned. For Renamon, it was a major headache and more. The fox from another world was sitting in her favorite spot, looking up at the smoothing night sky as she ponders the day's events.

"It still doesn't make any sense to me," Renamon said to herself in thought. "Why did he take control of the tamers, their digimon and Rumiko's working crew, only to leave empty handed?"

The fox turned her eyes towards the small pool on the house grounds and let the sounds of the night smooth her nerves as she continue to think this whole matter over. Normally, Renamon was one to figure things out in a short period of time, but this one had even her stomped and she had this nagging feeling that something even worse was about to happen.

Renamon sighed in annoyance and returned her eyes to the stars, hoping their might gave her the answers that were avoiding her grasps. She was so deep into her thinking that she didn't see or sense the famous model on the ground, looking up at her. Rumiko had the same feeling of dread as her friend does, and like Renamon, the model worried about her daughter and friend. But unlike Renamon, Rumiko had the bonus of knowing Kai since childhood and that only added to the model's worrying.

"Thinking about today?" Rumiko asked, cutting straight to the point.

Startled, Renamon looked downed at her cursed tamer's mother and let out a small sigh. " You could say that," she answered and jumped from her seat. She leaned against a beam and resumed her stargazing. "I just know, those two are up to something, but I couldn't figure out what."

Rumiko sighed lightly and took a seat next to her daughter's partner. She looked up at the clear skies and let her thoughts wondered. After a moment, she dropped her eyes to the ground, her thought drifting to the man who was once her brother.

"I know he's planning something," she whispered solemnly.

"Hmm," Renamon looked at Rumiko liked something just had dawned on her. "I keep forgetting that you lived with the human for half of your young life and probably knew him like a book."

Rumiko sighed and close her eyes. "I really wished I didn't, but I do, just as he knows me." She opened her eyes again and looked at Renamon with a semi solemnly expression. "When we used to play games as children, he would use cunning tricks to trap me and win. When he began his training as a sorcerer, he apply his cunningness to his magic, making him a touch opponent to beat."

Renamon watched as Rumiko solemn look was quickly replaced with anger and knew what she was going through. She may not known Kai as well as Rumiko did, but she knew his brand of evil and what he was capable of too. And that brought little comfort to the digital fox.

Renamon returned her eyes to the stars and Rumiko joined her a second later. They set there, stargazing as they both tried to figure out the really reason for Kai's action today, but after a few minutes of thinking and coming up with no clues, the two blondes silently agreement to leave the matter for the time being.

"So how's Guilmon doing?" Rumiko asked trying to lightened the mood up.

Renamon sighed and looked at Rumiko in a semi concern way," Well, he's tired out and that has me concerned."

"Why, I mean he's used the light of love and that's had drained him before," Rumiko said obviously.

"That's the thing, I used it too, but I was only winded and he was so tired that he needed to go to bed once we got home," Renamon explained calmly, but the concern was great in her piercing blue eyes.

"Huh," Rumiko looked towards the ground and thought it over. She realized that Renamon was right and that only pointed to one thing. "Do you think he did something to Guilmon."

"I have no doubt in my mind he did," Renamon said, her voice rising slightly in anger. _And if he did have something to do with hurting Guilmon, I'll rip out his black heart and shoved it down that frozen digimon's throat to chock on._

(With said evil sorcerer and his frozen partner)

"I still don't get you, human," IceDeivmon complained for about the 20th time as he paced angrily beside his master's chair. "We have an army of controlled humans and digimon, the like of which those pathetic fools wouldn't even think of fighting against and what do you do? YOU WORKED THOSE TWO UP SO THEY UNLEASHED THAT STUPID LIGHT THING AND THEN YOU RUN AWAY!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENNG?"

Kai hasn't heard a word the frustrated digimon said. Instead, he was busy looking at something in his hands with a pleased smile on his face. When IceDevimon notice that Kai hadn't paid attention to him, he lost it and opened his mouth to screamed right in Kai's ears at the tops of his lungs. Kai didn't take his eyes off of his lift hand as he extended his other hand and snapped his fingers.

Unlike most times when Kai takes actions against his disobedient servant, IceDevimon felt his top lips melt into dripping ooze. The ooze that was once IceDevimon's upper lips dripped onto the lower lips were it fused together and the opening closed off completely, cutting of IceDevimon from speech. Startled, the icy digimon pressed his fingers against the spot where his mouth once was and grow even angrier then before. He tried to scream at the evil sorcerer, but it only came out at angry mumbling.

Kai finally looked at IceDevimon, his smile changing into a cold grin and got out of his chair. He walked over to the frozen devil and held out his left hand. He opened his fingers and showed IceDevimon, a pure white light, about the size and shape of a golf ball. Startled, IceDevimon looked at his master and tried to express his surprise, but like before it came out as mumbling.

"This is the essence of the pure being otherwise known as Guilmon," Kai said in a smug tone.

IceDevimon once again tried to talk, but like the last few tries, all that came out with mumbling. Kai smiled, it was nice not having to listen to the digital baby constant bully aching.

"You want to know how I got this, don't you?" the sorcerer said mockingly.

IceDevimon nodded his head vigorously. He was already starting to lose his patience with this stupid spell Kai had put on him.

"Well it actually quit simple, even for someone like you to understand," Kai walked over to his chair and took a seat. "When I had those fools early, I created a link between that bread obsess digimon, that was slowly draining him of his essence. When I badger those two into using their dim light of love, I was able to gather the need amount without even lifting a finger."

IceDevimon mumbled something that sounds like a question and Kai throw a smirk his way.

"You're probably wondering why I need both of them to use that light, didn't you?" He asked and IceDevimon shook his head no. "Well, I know for a fact that those two need to be in prefect unity of the heart."

IceDevimon went into a series of angry mumbling and Kai finally decided that he had enough torment for one night.

"Oh, do you want your mouth back?" Kai asked in a sickening sweet voice.

IceDevimon nodded his head angrily and that only caused Kai to chuckle to himself. The evil sorcerer snapped his finger and a small pinhole opened in the center of where IceDevimon's mouth should be. The opening grew until it was the size of a normal mouth. Lips grew around the opening and teeth grew out from the gums. IceDevimon took in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly. He then glared at his master/partner, but kept his mouth shut, afraid that he might lose it again.

Kai gave his slave/partner one least cocky grin before he turned to his table and materialized a holder for the essence of Guilmon. He placed the essence over the holder and took his hand out from under it. The glowing ball became suspended in the air and a protected sheet of glass formed over it. The evil sorcerer admire the ball like light for a moment more, before he grabbed the chaos ritual sheet and look at the second ingeminate. His eyes suddenly snapped opened and his hands began trembling in anger. His face became set in a mix of anger and frustration and in a fit of rage, slammed the paper onto the table. The table suddenly erupted into flame, startling the icy digimon greatly.

_How did that happen?_ IceDevimon wondered to himself in slight panic as he took a step back from the table.

Kai began cursing in even language known to men and other things began catching fire at random. IceDevimon looked at the shove where Kai kept his books, then at the wall in front of them and finally at Kai's chair. All were on fire and more things in the little apartment were catching fire by the minute.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" IceDevimon screamed, his panic growing with each new erupting fire.

But, Kai was go deep into his own rage to even notice what he was doing. The evil sorcerer got up from his chair and began pacing in front of it. Every step he took lifted a ring of fire in his wake. His cursing has gone down to three languages. German, French and some Japanese.

IceDevimon stayed fearfully at the evil sorcerer and the infernos he was creating. Slowly his eyes turned to the raging inferno that was the table. He knew Kai want into this fit when he read something on that piece of paper, so the answer was on there, but fire and an ice digimon don't mix well.

_Why am I so afraid of?_ IceDevimon asked himself. _I'm a powerful viral digimon. I fear NOTHING!!_

With a glare of his eyes, IceDevimon sent a blast of freezing energy around the room, instant freezing anything in its path, including the table. IceDevimon walked up to the table and looked at the second ingeminate for the chaos ritual.

"Flower of the moon?" IceDevimon read in confusion and then looked toward the raging Kai. "What's a flower of the moon?"

"IT A PLANT THAT CAN ONLY BE MADE BY MAGIC!!!" Kai screamed angrily, an aura of fire erupting around him.

The fire that was suspended in the ice suddenly began heating up and soon it began to creak. The raging infernos suddenly shattered the ice and IceDevimon was jumped back as the flames began even worse.

"YOU WILL CALM DOWN!!!" IceDevimon roared angrily at Kai.

The evil sorcerer glared at his servant with fire burning in his eyes and he was tempted to reduced IceDevimon to nothing by a pile of ashes. But after a moment, he forced himself to calm down and the fire died down. He took a second to get himself in check and then used his magic to repair everyone damaged by the fire. He then checked his supply of item and was glad they weren't ruined. He then took a seat and stared at the chaos ritual on the table.

"What is this flower thing?" IceDevimon asked impatiently.

"It's a flower that can only be made the hands of a sorceress," Kai answered, his voice coming out like a hiss.

IceDevimon thought about it for a moment and then it dawn on him and he became angry. "Oh, I see," a low growl escaped the virus's throat as he said that.

"Yes, and as you said, we can't get in there," Kai said hatefully and looked at IceDevimon.

Kai's look suddenly changed into a thinking gaze as a plan began forming. IceDevimon didn't like the way Kai was looking at him and knew it meant something was already happening that twisted place Kai calls a brain.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" IceDevimon asked suspiciously.

"I may not be able to get in, but your other side can," Kai replied with a twisted grin forming.

_I'm definitely not liking where's this is going,_ the icy digimon thought in annoyance.

(The Nonaka household…early morning)

The first light of the morning sun shone through the Rika's window, casting it warm glow over the room and reaching a certain cursed tamer. Rika moaned lightly as the sunrays awoken her slightly. She stood up and turned around, so her back was forcing the window. She was about to go back to sleep when a sound caught her ears. It sounded like someone was moaning in his or her sleep.

Normally, Rika would have let that noise slide because it was to early, but something deep down told her was important. So with a light moan, Rika lifted her head from the cat bed, her mother gave her and looked around for the source of the noise. Surprisingly, the moaning was coming from the makeshift bed that Takato was sleeping in. Rika became more alert when she thought something was wrong with her special little Gogglehead and without thinking, jumped out of her bed.

Rika had known for a while about the nightmares plaguing Takato. She could remember it all like it was yesterday. She was going to meat the other tamers at their usually hangout and got there early, intending to scare the wits out of Takato. But when she got there, she was the one who became scared. She had found her Gogglehead, tossing and turning in his sleep. His face was covered in sweat and he seemed to be mumbling in his sleep. Rika grow really concern when she saw what kind of condition he was in and leaned down to hear what Takato was saying. The young man took that time to wake up and was meant with an awkward scene. Needless to say, Rika was also a little uneasy about the scene too. They stared like that for about a few minutes before Rika regained her composure and demanded an explasion from Takato. It didn't take long for Takato to break down and tell Rika everything about his nightmares and how he was losing sleep over them. That was when Rika made a silent promise to herself to help Takato in anyways possible.

_Poor Gogglehead, not even someone like him deserves to suffer like this,_ Rika thought as she walked up to the bed and looked at her secret love.

It was basically the same scene as the first time Rika found out about Takato's nightmares, but this time, he was tossing and turning worse then before and sweat covered his small, lizard–like body. He was tossing and turning so much that his bed was starting to come undone and the sheets were covered in sweat. Rika wished there was something more she could do then watched, but comforting someone wasn't one of her strong points.

"It's sad when someone so young has to suffer for something we can't understand," a soft, calm voice said from above, startling Rika slightly. "Especially when we don't know what causing those nightmare in the first place."

Rika arced her head back and looked into the piercing, caring glaze of Renamon. Renamon smiled slightly as she took Rika into her arms and took a seat on the floor.

'I know you're greatly concern for him," Renamon said softly, her smile never wavering.

Rika snorted slightly and looked away from her large partner. "I wouldn't need to worry so much if Gogglehead wasn't such a whip."

Renamon's smile grew ever so slightly when she heard that. She understands "Rika" talked better then anyone else. She knew every meaning to every sentence that comes out of her cursed partner's mouth. She knew by that sentence along, that Rika was very worried for Takato and was growing more worry by the day.

Takato suddenly jerked awake as his nightmare reached its climax, startling the two foxes in the process. He looked around frightfully for a minute, but as the shock settled in, he became aware of the figures in front of him. He blushed deeply when he saw it was his secret love and her partner, embarrassed that they saw him like this.

"Hmm," Renamon's small smile returned as she set Rika down and stood up. "I'll see if breakfast is ready."

Renamon then lifted the room in the best way she knew, leaving the two cursed tamers in another awkward scene. Takato looked Rika straight in the eye for about a minute, before he looked away, more embarrassed then before. Rika, wanting to break the uncomfortable, said the first thing that came to her mind.

"So, Gogglehead, was it that dream again?" Right when she said that, Rika felt like biting her own head off. The last thing she want to do was reminded Takato of his nightmares.

Takato looked at his secret love, startled slightly before he lowed his head bitterly. If there was one thing that cut at Rika's heart, she was looking right at it at this moment. She hated to see Takato like this and did the only thing she knew of to cheer him up.

Rika got into a forward leaping stance and put her trademark mischievous grin on, before she pounced on the unknowing Takato. The brown lizard gasped in surprised as Rika jumped him and they rolled out the bed. Another one of the cursed tamers play fights just has begun and Rika hoped it would cheer her Gogglehead up.

The cursed tamers continued to roll around on the floor and for one unfortunate person they rolled over his tail. Guilmon woke slightly from his slumber when he felt his tail before squeezed and looked up. He saw Takato and Rika, having one of their play fights and smiled groggily. He rested his head back on his pillow, intending to go back to sleep when a smell reached his nose. His eyes opened fully and he snapped to his feet, taking in several whiffs as he went. He put on his goofy grin and rushed out the room without even thinking. Luckily, someone seemed to think ahead and open the bedroom door. The cursed tamers stopped their play fight when Guilmon ran out the door and then stiff the air. The enriched smell filled their noses and before they knew it, the cursed tamers were hot on Guilmon's heels.

(Later in the day)

Rumiko walked home from her job in a nice brick pace, her dark sunglasses hiding her suspicious gaze her eyes has. She was still a little uneasy about a few things. When she got to work, first thing this morning, she was alert, just incase Kai had taken control of the working staff again. But as the day worn on, she relaxed, but kept in a semi alert state.

"Though Kai hasn't made a move all day, I still have a feeling something isn't right," Rumiko muttered to herself suspiciously.

Rumiko had remember a time when she thought she could let her guard down because Kai hasn't shown his face for nearly four years, but she when did, he made his move. Kai had tripped her by tricking her into using the magical item her mother give her on some clone and then the real Kai had made his appearance. Luckily, Rumiko's night in shinning armor also show up and beat Kai.

Rumiko's eyes fell to the ground when she thought about her late husband. It still pains her to even say his name out loud. But then again who wouldn't miss the one they love? Rumiko did and it pains her heart greatly. Sometimes she could feel the one she loves right next to her, like he was there, protecting her as he allows has.

Rumiko walked by a small, one lane alley when she thought she heard a light moaning coming from within it. The famous model stopped in her tracks and stare into the alley, trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. She heard the moan again, but this time, it sounded more pained.

"Hello! Is anyone in there?" Rumiko shouted as she took a conscious step into the alley.

A figure suddenly appeared out of the shadows of the alley, limping toward the model. Rumiko took hesitated step towards the man as he limped closer and she got a good look at the person. She gasped when she saw what kind of condition the guy was in.

This guy had an icy white sweater and its right sleeve was torn up to joint of the shoulder. Multiple claw marks covered a good third of his arm. Dried blood on the shirt body, made a kind of like face that seemed surprisingly familiar to Rumiko. His right cheek was swallowing and there was a deep cut, running across his forehead. His right pants leg had a tare in it that went a third way down. His left knee looked like it was injured and bleeding. There also must be a cut somewhere on his head because his milky brown hair was also covered in dried blood.

Rumiko instantly forget everything else when she saw the injured man and quickly rushed to his side. The man finally lost what little strength was lift in him and collapsed into Rumiko's arms. Rumiko eased the man onto the ground and checked for a pulse. She was relived to found one, beating steadily too.

"What happened to you?" the famous model asked in concern

"Some kind of monster, as white as ice, just dropped from the sky and began beating me for no reason," the man answered weakly before fainting.

_IceDevimon? _Rumiko thought in confusion. _But what's he's doing just beating up a bystander?_

Rumiko had a lot of questions, but she knew she couldn't afford to waste her time around here, incase IceDevimon returns to finish this poor person. She also knew, taking him to the hospital was out of the question. So there was only one reasonable place to take him where he was truly safe.

Rumiko looked behind her and saw no one was around. She then opened her sixth sense and look around the area through it. There was only one person, but he was at the corner, a good long ways away. Satisfied with that, Rumiko opened her eyes and gently lifted up the injured man. She then leapt onto the floor and ran at a nice, easy pace, so not to risk hurting the man more.

From the corner, the only other living soul, smiled wickedly as he watched the famous model flee the area. His plan was working better then he had figures it would.

(…)

Rumiko had taken the injured man to her house, were Seiko was certainly treating his wounds. Rumiko, Renamon, Guilmon and the cursed tamers, were all in the kitchen. Rumiko had filled the others in on what happened to the man and each was thinking this over in their own way. The vaccine fox opened her eyes and looked at her cursed tamer's mother.

"Now you sure he said IceDevimon?" Renamon asked, carrying a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"He didn't say IceDevimon by name, but he described him to the little detail," Rumiko replied, shaking her head slightly.

"But there could be hundreds of IceDevimon in the digital world," Takato exclaimed. "So how do we know this is the IceDevimon we know?"

"Get some brains, Goggles," Rika said harshly, slipping Takato lightly on the head with her tail. "Most would probably want to make a human their tamer, not beat the stuffing out of them."

"Rika brings up a good point," Renamon said, giving Rika a small smile that vanished when she looked at Rumiko. "And that's what worry me."

Rumiko nodded her understanding, but Guilmon looked lost, as did his cursed tamer. They did a union, confused head turn to the right and Guilmon said," But why does it worry you, Renamon?"

Renamon sigh and looked at her secret love. "Well, Guilmon, if IceDevimon is attacking humans freely, then it's more then likely that Kai is getting restless and not keeping him on a tight leash anymore."

Rumiko nodded her agreement and said," Yeah and that's got me more worried too."

The door opened and Seiko stepped into the kitchen. The small band of heroes looked in her direction and patiently waited for news on the victim. Seiko looked at each one, before sighing and walking over to the pot, to make some tea. After the tea was made, she took her usually seat and took one long sip.

"Well, for one thing, our friend is going to make it," she said, placing her tea on the table. "But the strangest thing is, he awoke during my treatment and he seem perfectly fine."

"Seiko, did he say anything that might help us to find the one who hurt him?" Renamon asked calmly.

"Sorry, Renamon, he didn't," Seiko said, shaking her head. "All I could really get from his was that this creature that attack him, say he was going to destroy every human for the wrong that had done to him."

"That sounds like that stupid creep, all right," Rika said viciously, her fur standing on end for anger.

"And that means Kai is starting to loose his hold on IceDevimon," Rumiko lowed her eyes to the table and let out a small sigh. She then looked at the two digimon and their cursed tamer, seriously. "Renamon, Guilmon, Takato, Rika. I know this may be strange, but I think you should stay hidden until our guest leave."

The two-digimon and former tamers looked at the famous model and Renamon nodded. Even Guilmon had a small understanding of what Rumiko was saying. The group heard a door opening and knew that the houseguest was coming. Seiko quickly chatted a teleportation spell, teleporting the four digimon to the attic. The young man stepped into the kitchen a moment later, looking around for something. His wounds were dressed and he was wearing some of Matt's old clothes.

"Was there someone else here with you two?" the man asked in a deep toned voice.

"No, dear, I was just listening to an old radio show, that's all," Seiko said with a kind smile. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was already up, anywhere," the man said with a light shrug.

"Would you like some tea?" Seiko offer nicely. "My daughter just made a flesh pot."

"I'll like that very much," the man said and took a seat next to Rumiko.

"I don't believe I caught you name?" Rumiko asked sincerely.

"Oh, it's Ian Davidson," Ian said kindly.

"Well Ian, I'm Rumiko and that's my mother, Seiko," Rumiko introduce in kindly voice.

"Nice to meat you?" Ian said kindly and bowed.

For some reason, Rumiko got this weird feeling when she was around this Ian person. He seems like an okay kind of guy, but there was things that didn't settled well with the famous model. Like the way he moves even when he has an injured leg and several other injuries. And there was the fact that this person remained Rumiko of someone who she sees very often.

Seiko finished making Ian's tea and gave it to him. Ian took the cup with a small bow and began drinking it. Rumiko kept her eyes on Ian without making it look like she was looking, a trick she learned from Matt, and tried to piece anything else about this man together, but sadly, she couldn't see anything suspicious. So she'll let things go for now, but she plans to keep a close eye on this man, this Ian Davidson.

(That night)

With the coming of the night, it's creatures came out and much, much more. A figure floated high above the houses as he made his way towards a certain location. He was being careful not to let too much of his magical essence to seep through, just in case someone was on the alert. The mysterious figure stopped over the Nonaka/Makino household and got into a sitting position. He waited there from a few minutes before the chill of the night air started to get to him. With a little snapped out his fingers, a small fire materialized in front of him, costing enough light to show that the mysterious figure was Kai.

"Stupid powers," Kai mumbled to himself as he held his hands close to the fire to warm them up. "I can created and control fire, but I can't just heat my body up without creating a fire first."

Kai kept his hands close to the fire as he looked back down at the house and decided it would be best if he's cloaked himself and his fire, just in case someone in the house was still awake. He quickly chatted and the fire and his form disappeared from view.

_Now if everything goes according to plan, he's should be coming out right about…now_, no sooner then did he think that, then did Ian came out onto the law.

He was dressed in his origin clothes and he didn't seem to mind all of the holes, either. He looked around the area, making sure the coast was clear before looking up, directly at Kai. Kai looked straight at Ian and opened a mental link between them.

"_What took you so long?"_ Kai demanded. _I'm freezing my butt off here!_

"Hey, it's not easy trying to sneak around in this clumsy human body!" Ian mentally screamed in a soft tone voice. Especially when the humans in this house can tell when someone is out and about! 

"_Just quiet your bully aching and found that flower!" _Kai ordered.

"_I would, if you only told me what this stupid plant looks like!"_ Ian mental screamed.

Kai mentally sigh and then said coldly,"_ We have been over this already, I'll send a mental picture directly to your brain and then you find it."_

"_How come we can talk when you're mother's spell is suppose to block you from this house?"_ Ian asked coldly.

"_Because you're in there, you icy freak,"_ Kai mentally said angrily.

"_And what does I have to do with any of this?" _Ian asked in cold anger.

"_Simple, you're like bridge over a river. You don't go in the river, you over around it. Now, quiet you're stalling and gave me my flower!!"_ Kai ordered.

"_Okay, gave that stupid picture,"_ Ian mentally said, letting a sigh escape his lips.

Kai narrowed his eyes and send a mental wave at Ian. A picture of a simple looking flower with a red outline around a yellow body formed in Ian's head a minute later. The mysterious "person" let out another sigh and began his search. From his spot high above, Kai could easily see where the flower was located, but wasn't going to tell Ian about it.

Ian searched the entire garden and came up with nothing but soared hands and clothes. He was ready to give up from the night and just go back to bed. He was turning back towards the house when he spotted an area in the far corner of the garden that he overlooked. He thought about just leaving it for the time being, but remembered that Kai was watching and he didn't feel like getting any more lip from that human at the moment. So with a light sigh, he went over there and found the flower of the moon staring him right in the eye.

_Great, now I know I'm never going to hear the end of this from that stupid human,_ Ian thought anger, a bitter frown on his face.

"_Watch those insults,"_ Kai ordered coldly.

Slightly startled, Ian snapped his head in Kai's direction, curious to know how Kai knew what he was thinking.

"_Don't look so surprise…Ian," _Kai said smugly. _I still have my link connected and I can hear all of your thoughts." _

Ian frown as he turned back to the plant and bent down to pick it up. He was about to grab the stupid plant when suddenly….

"…Ian, what are you doing here at this hour?" Startled again, Ian spun around on his heels and looked at Rumiko.

The famous model was dressed in a flower red, silk nightgown and was wearing her late husband's old jacket for warmth. She was looking at Ian in concern, but Ian also saw the suspicious gaze she was hiding.

"What are you doing out here at such a late hour, Ian?" Rumiko asked again, her voice taking on a hint of suspicious.

"Umm, I had a nightmare that awoke me and I thought some night air would help calm my nerves," Ian said quickly, but calmly as he looked around the garden to avoid the model's eyes. "Say, this is quit the garden. You're mother must have one big, green thumb."

"Yes, she has a lot of time on her hands and gardening is the only thing I can think of that doesn't hurt her," Rumiko said softly, stepping besides Ian.

Ian frowned slightly in anger at Rumiko. He hated all the nice talk he had to chock out, but being right next to one of his biggest enemies was driving him over cliff. His right fingers began twitching and soon he slowly reached his hand up to Rumiko's neck.

"_Don't even think about it,"_ Kai's voice suddenly said in Ian's head, stopping him from doing his deed. _"If you can't take my sister in your natural state, what make's you think you can do it in the state you're in?"_

Ian's frown grew more angrily as he dropped his hand back to his side. He knew Kai was right, but that still didn't mean he had to like it. Ian shot a glare in the direction that Kai was cloaked and then looked back at the garden before Rumiko was the wiser.

The famous model continued to stare at her mother's garden for another minute before looking at Ian. "Shall we head in, Ian? Maybe you can get some sleep now?"

Ian simply nodded and Rumiko took the lead into the house. Ian followed at a slower pace and when he was at the door, he looked towards Kai's hiding spot.

"_Now what?"_ he asked rudely.

"_Now, I leave this up to you to figure out,"_ Kai replied coldly and dropped his cloaking spell.

Ian watched as Kai flow away, glaring at the sorcerer's back. Once Kai was gone, Ian entered the house, already working on a plan to get that stupid flower.

(The next day…Morning)

Guilmon let out a big yawn as he stretched out and scratched his back. He groggily looked toward Renamon, who was taking a look out at the entrance of the attic. He then looked around and spotted, Rika and Takato, also just waking up. Guilmon fail to notice how close the cursed tamers were or the fact that their tails were intertwined either. Guilmon let out a smaller yawn as he got to his feet and wimbled his way to Renamon.

"Morning, Renamon," Guilmon said in a half sleepy, half awoke voice.

"Morning, Guilmon," Renamon replied, giving Guilmon a small smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Un nun," Guilmon said, nodding. "It was cold, but I finally got to sleep when I had this dream?"

"And what was this dream?" Renamon asked slowly.

"I was cold and then you held me close to you and I felt nice and toasty," Guilmon relied innocently.

"Ummm," Renamon looked away in embarrassment as a light blush appeared under her fur.

"OOWWWW, did someone want they special dinoboy to be warm?" a teasing voice asked from below the two digimon.

Guilmon and Renamon looked down at Rika, who was smiling teasingly up at Renamon. Takato was next to the flame colored fox, looking like he was still half asleep.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rika?" Renamon said slowly so to keep her embarrassment out of her voice.

"Oh, come on, Renamon. I saw you with Dinoboy last night," Rika said teasingly, while trying to trip her partner.

"No, I was by myself like I usual," Renamon replied, some of her embarrassment appearing in her voice. "And weren't you really close to Takato?"

"Oh, you mean Gogglehead?" Rika asked, looking at Takato and batting him on the nose with her tail. "I just didn't want him to get cold and bull ache, that's all"

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you'll near him," Renamon said in a semi calm voice.

'You know that's not going to work on me, Renamon," Rika replied, throwing that teasing grin Renamon's way again.

"Umm," Renamon's eyes began darting about, hoping to find anything to change the subject and get all of the attention off of herself.

Luck appeared by with the vaccine digimon because the door to the attic opened and Rumiko came up with a tray of food a second later. When Renamon saw the famous model, she smiled slightly and hurried over to her.

"Here, let me help you with that," Renamon said calmly and took the tray before Rumiko said a thing.

"Umm, thanks," Rumiko replied and came fully into the attic.

Renamon set the tray in the center of the attic and the other digimon gathered around it. There are pancakes, toast, juice, milk and some tea for Renamon. Guilmon looked at the toast funny like and packed a slice up. He sniffed it and found that it had a similar scent to bread.

"It's called Toast, Guilmon. It's made from bread," Rumiko said kindly when she saw Guilmon's clueless face. "I even added peanut better to it. Go ahead and try some."

Guilmon looked at the model and then back at the toast. He took one small bit out of the corner and his taste buds were instantly bombarded with the enriched favor of toasted bread. He inhaled the slice in his claws down and immediately went for more. Rumiko smiled at she watched Guilmon make short work of the all ten slices of toast in no time flat. She knew he would like the breakfast she prepared for them, but he wasn't the only one. Takato and Rika were inhaling their own stick of pancakes just as fast as Guilmon. Renamon was the only one who wasn't pigging out. She was calmly sipping away on her tea. After a moment, Renamon put her cup back on the tray and looked at the closet fighter.

"Rumiko, I don't mean to be rude and all, but there's something unsettling at this Ian person," the fox said calmly.

"I know what you mean, Rena," Rumiko agreed, nodding her head. "There's something odd about him."

"Mm, um, un…" Rika said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Rika! You know it's rude to talk with your mouth full," Rumiko scolded in a motherly tone and put her hands on her hips.

Rika swallowed the pancakes and then said in a rude voice," Well, if you ask me, that guy remains me to much of that icy freak."

Renamon and Rumiko looked at each other, startled by this fact. They really haven't consider that IceDevimon might be able to change into a human form, but then again, they couldn't rule out that Kai, with his black magic, might have a hand in this.

"Do you think that can be possible?" Takato asked, speaking for the first time this morning.

"Gogglehead, when you have a Harry Potter wannbe, I don't rule anything out," Rika said coldly.

"Well, I guess your right, Rika," Takato replied quietly.

"But if we're right, there's something I don't get," Renamon said, more to herself then anyone else.

"What's that, Renamon?" Guilmon asked innocently.

"With the barrier around us, that should stop any force powered by black magic, right?" Renamon looked toward her cursed tamer's mother.

"I really don't know much about magic, but I could ask my mother about it?" Rumiko suggested.

"Yes, that would work," Renamon, agreed, nodding her head.

Rumiko smiled at her foxy friend and then looked at her watch. "Well I better be off. Much sure to keep a close eye on Ian."

The two digimon and cursed tamers nodded and Rumiko waved to them as she headed towards the stairs. Rumiko exited the attic and closed it up. Suddenly this feeling that someone was watching her came over the model. She did a quick scan with her eyes and found nothing suspicious, so she chuckled this one up to paranoia. She then hurried to her room to get ready to greet the day, unaware of a pair of eyes watching her from the shadows.

(Later that day)

The morning quickly rolled into the early afternoon and the day was quickly coming towards a close. Ian silently made his way out to the garden, keeping his eyes trained just in case he wasn't alone. He did a quick scan of the area and was pleased that no one was around.

_That's stupid blonde is at work, her limb excise of a mother is nowhere to be found and the fox and dino breathe are in the attic with those pip squeaks. This is a perfect time to grab that flower and high tail it out of this place,_ Ian thought in confidence and grinned.

Ian did another quick scan and when the coast appeared to be clear, he hurried over to where he saw the flower. He looked over his shoulder and quickly reached for the flower. Ian could feel his human's body starting to get into the feel of this. His blood was racing. His palm was getting sweaty and his mouth was drying up. Ian licked his lips and couldn't help but grin.

_So this is what humans feel when excited. It feels good too,_ Ian thought.

Ian slowly reached for the flower, getting lost in the thrill of the moment. Closer and closer, his hand came to grasping the flower. His pulse was now so fast that it felt alive. He was so close now! All he needed to do was close his fingers around it and the flower would be his.

"You seem to have a great interest in flowers," A calm voice said from behind Ian.

Startled, Ian spun around and saw the two beings he didn't want to see at this moment. Renamon was looking at Ian suspiciously, while Guilmon was giving him his trademark, viral stare. It only took Ian a second to recover from his shock and get into character.

"What are you?" he asked, trying to sound as scared as possible.

"Don't you know?" Renamon asked suspiciously.

"No, I don't," Ian, said trying to sound clueless. "You and that red thing are the about the second monsters I seen, since that white monster attacked me."

Renamon kept her silence as she studied this human in front of her. Guilmon had kept his eyes on Ian and now he was growling at him. That growling was starting to get on Ian's nerves and he was starting to sweat.

"What wrong with you?" Ian asked uneasily.

"You smell like rotten fruit," Guilmon growled.

"I do?" Ian asked, startled and smelled his arm. "I don't smell like rotten fruit!"

"You smell like black magic," Guilmon growled.

_What?_ Ian screamed in his mind, his eyes widening in surprise. _How did he know about that?!_

"Hmm," Renamon looked at Guilmon from the corner of her eyes and then look back at Ian. "Who are you really?"

Ian titled his head down, shadowing his eyes and suddenly began snickering. Suddenly that snickering exploded into an insane laughter and Ian threw his head back.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! IF YOU CAN'T FIUGRE THAT OUT, FOX, THEN YOU'RE MORE BRAINLESS THEN I THOIUGHT!! Suddenly Ian became surrounded in a black aura that quickly shattered apart. All of the tears, holes and rips in Ian's clothes repaired themselves like magic. Ian's milky brown hair faded into an icy white color and his eyes changed into a light red color that seemed to glow with evil.

When Guilmon saw him, his eyes returning to their normal state. He stared at Ian in confusion for a few seconds before a memory clicked in the back of his head and he recognized him.

"You!!" Guilmon exclaimed as he eyes returned to their viral state and he began growling viciously.

"Guilmon, do you know this man?" Renamon asked Guilmon with a hint of curiousness in her voice.

"He's was the one who helped Kai to kidnapped Takato and me," Guilmon replied through his growling.

"Hmm," Renamon looked at Ian and studied him thoroughly. She let out a small, surprised gasp as she realized something eerie about Ian.

Icy white clothes with hair to match, a bloodstain that formed a familiar looking face. Red eyes that pierced through Renamon with sneering hatred and disgust. All the sighs clearly pointed to one conclusion, a conclusion Renamon didn't want to believe it.

"No, it can't be," Renamon, whispered.

"What's the matter…fox?" Ian asked, grinning, a way to familiar grin. "Did you finally put the pieces together?"

"What's he talking about, Renamon?" Guilmon asked confusingly.

"I don't know how it's possible, but I think this human here, is actually IceDevimon," Renamon replied in mild disbelief.

"Huh?" Guilmon looked at Ian in confusion and blinked twice. He couldn't see the eerie resembles to the icy digimon and the human before him.

Ian began snickering to himself before he said to Guilmon," If you're lost, you dimwitted dinosaur, let me spell it out for you. Kai's a sorcerer who travels this world many times over, so a spell to hide one true form is child play to him."

Ian closed his eyes and concentrated. A pair of icy white, tattered wings unfolded from Ian's back and incased around him, forming a cocoon like object. The cocoon lifted off the ground about four inches and glowed for about a second. The wings opened up, revealing that Ian has transformed back into his true state of IceDevimon.

When Renamon and Guilmon saw their rival, they immediately snapped into fighting poses, of which IceDevimon just laughed off.

"Hahaha! What makes you think a couple of pip squeaks like you can actually hurt me?" he asked insultingly and then began laughing again. Once he settled down, he threw an insulting grin at his rivals and said," Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking me flower and be going."

He turned back to the flower and reached out for it. He suddenly stopped when he notice another shadow on to his right. He snapped his head in that direction just in time to see a leg heading towards his eyes. IceDevimon was knocked back and would have fell into the small pond, if he hasn't opened his wings and took to the sky. He looked towards the one who just attacked him and was a little surprised to see Rumiko, all dressed in her fighting clothes.

"It was a good thing I decided to eat launch at home today," the famous model joked seriously.

"How long have you been here?" IceDevimon screamed angrily.

"Long enough to know who you are…Ian," Rumiko answered emotionlessly.

IceDevimon growled to himself in frustration. He probably couldn't have taken Guilmon and Renamon if he rush them quickly enough so they didn't have time to use the light of love thing, but taking on a human with the strength of a champion digimon was a whole different matter all together. He darted his eyes around the area, looking for anything that might work as a shield. He found it, lacking in the shadows near the pouch. It was the cursed tamers, hiding in the shadows to watch the fight.

IceDevimon looked back at his opponent and threw them a cocky grin. He suddenly dropped low to the ground and flew at high speeds to the pouch, cloth lining Guilmon and Renamon in the process. He reached the pouch, grabbed the first thing that was in reach and faced the fighters quickly then anyone could react.

"If anyone makes one wrong move, we'll see if this one shatters into data like normal digimon do," IceDevimon said threateningly and held his captive close to his claws.

Guilmon, Renamon and Rumiko all gasped deeply when they saw Rika, struggling to get herself free. When IceDevimon realized who he has, he grinned insanely.

"Rika…" Rumiko unknowingly took a step forward and IceDevimon noticed it too.

"I said don't move or else," to prove his point, IceDevimon press his claw into Rika's throat, causing Rumiko to stop instantly.

"Let me go, you, stupid icy freak," Rika exclaimed without fear.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," IceDevimon replied in that sickly smooth voice of his. "You're my insurance out of here."

IceDevimon opened his wings and threw one final grin at his rivals as prepared to take to the sky. Suddenly a stream of bubbles came from out of nowhere and blocked IceDevimon's sight, preventing him to taking off.

"WHAT'S THIS!!" the icy devil exclaimed and used his claws to clear away the bubbles.

IceDevimon looked towards his right to see a very, very anger Takato. The brown lizard/dinosaur was growling viciously at the icy demon and his eyes were set in their viral state. At the same time, Takato's red aura was flashing around him and the copy collar that contains the curse of Rika family was sparking about.

_What's that power I feeling from this pathetic being? _IceDevimon wondered to himself. Suddenly his eyes widened as he recalled an event similar to this. _Wait I remember something like this, when my data was part of that dino breathe. But what could it mean?_

Rumiko used this distraction to her advantage and dashed up to IceDevimon. She kicked him in the wrist and in surprised, IceDevimon let go of Rika. Rumiko caught her daughter and jumped into the air. IceDevimon watched at the mother and daughter soared through the air, growling at himself from getting distracted. Suddenly he caught a light out the corner of his eyes. He looked forward to see Renamon, standing on Guilmon's shoulders and both of them glowing in that light of love, they possess. The two digimon were preparing to use their ultimate, special, combo attack and IceDevimon didn't feel like taking it on the chin again.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!!!" the icy devil screamed and jumped into the air.

"Diamond sphere!! Guilmon swing his head up and released a stream of fire as Renamon fired her concentrated diamonds into it. The sphere of diamonds emerged from the stream of flame covered in fire themselves and the sphere rocketed after IceDevimon.

The diamond sphere chased IceDevimon until they were out of eyesight. Renamon and Guilmon lost their light and Guilmon collapsed from Renamon's weight. The exhausted digimon fell to the ground and Rumiko landed right next to them.

"RIKA!!" Takato ran up to Rumiko and jumped into Rumiko's arms with all of his might. "Are you all right?"

"Of course, Goggles," Rika said in her tough voice. "It's takes more then that icy freak to break me."

Takato smiled in relief, happy that Rika was fine. Without realizing it, Takato snuggled close to it. Though embarrassed, Rika didn't push him off either. Instead she snuggled into Takato as well.

Rumiko smiled a little at the scene in her arms and then looked at her friends seriously. Renamon had gotten into a seating position and Guilmon looked ready to nod off.

"What do you think that was all about?" Renamon asked in a semi-tired voice.

"I don't know, but I know it can't mean anything good," Rumiko answered grimly.

(Later)

"_You're completely worthless!"_ Those angry words echoed deep in the back of Ian's mind as he wondered the solemn, night streets. _"All you needed to do was grabbed a simple flower and you couldn't even do that! I'm seriously starting to regret even bring you back in the first place!" _

"Its not like he could have done any better," Ian muttered angrily to himself.

Ian walked aimless around the streets, trying to block all of Kai's insults from his mind. But the evil sorcerer had been on icy attire human's mind since leaving Kai's lair. And he would never forget the "punishment" he got for his failure.

As Kai had been insulting Ian in his true form, he was tightening gripping his hand, causing the collar around IceDevimon's neck to tighten to the point where he felt like his head was going to pop off at any time. In the end Kai had decided to "spare" IceDevimon because he thought he was of some use.

Ian scowled at that little memory as he rounded a corner into an alley. The disguised digimon was hoping to found some action to relieve some of the stress that had been building since leaving Kai's place. Sadly there was no one around to pick a fight with. The alley was empty, excepted for some mouse, getting food from a dumpster.

_Great, not even a mutt or hairball to kick around,_ Ian thought angrily and exited the alley.

Ian stuffed his hands in his pockets as he resumed his aimless walking. He walked for hours on end, coming across closed local owned businesses, closed office building and a few packs. He also ran across some humans, but didn't attack them. As time wore on, Ian's stress grew and it wasn't long before his stress turned into frustration. And by the time he reached the alley he came across more then five hours ago, Ian's frustration had turned into rage.

"That human thinks I that worthless," Ian growled angrily, looking at his clutched fist. "Then I'll show him."

Ian ducked into the alley and a bright flashing icy white light emerged from the alley's mouth seconds later. The light quickly faded away and IceDevimon rocketed from the alley moments later. He glared in the direction of Kai's lair and sneered at he looked in the direction of Rumiko's house.

"So, they all think, I'm just some pathetic piece of trash," IceDevimon asked himself, anger dripping from his voice like venom. "Well then I'll show. I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!!!"

IceDevimon opened his wings to their full length and took off in the direction of his rivals house with the attention of proving to Kai and to himself that he was more then just a piece of data trash.

(…)

Me: Well I know this isn't my usually style, but I think I'll end things here for now.

Rika: Yeah, well if you ask me, you're gotten done sooner if you haven't been lazily for so long, Space for Brains.

Me (Shrugging): Hey, when I feel like doing things, I do them.

Rika (Screaming): YEAH, WELL WHEN THEY'RE CUTTING INTO YOUR STUPID TIME, I CARE!!"

Me (Smiling Slyly): Why Rika, I didn't know you like my stories so much.

Rika: Dream on, Space for Brains! I'm just went this stupid story over with so I can get out of here.

Me: Well then you're have to wait, you royal pain in the backside.

Rika (Glaring suspiciously at Me): And what does that mean, Space for Brains?

Me (Smiling innocently): Nothing.


	4. A Dangerous Game of Cat and Mouse

Me: For everyone who been reading my work. I am truly sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but a friend of my roped me into doing a piece for him and it took longer then I thought it would, but I hope to have no more interruption.

Rika: So, Space for brains, you finally came back down to us, I see.

Me (Muttering darkly): Except for the royal pain in the backside kind of interruption.

Rika (Grinning): What was that, Space for brains?

Me: Nothing and why are you grinning like that? You're not planning something, are you?

Rika: No, I'm just happy that you didn't work on this story for a few mouths.

Me: Well, there was that other story.

Rika (Frowning): I'm not even touching that one.

Me (Grinning): Well that's one up for me and now long with this story. Finally.

In-Training: The next Level

Chapter Three: A dangerous game of Cat and Mouse.

Renamon stared into the night skies, thinking. Things just didn't add up for her. First, Kai took control of the tamers, their digimon and Rumiko's working stuff and had them attack the small band of heroes. But in the end, he lifted empty handed. Then IceDevimon had gotten into the house, intent of stealing a simply flower; which Renamon learned had great magical powers. The only plus side to this whole confusing day was the fact that IceDevimon revealed that he had a human form. So now it would be easier to know if he's following them.

_Why are they doing all of this stuff, if only to end up with nothing?_ Renamon mental asked as she took a seat at the porch and continue to stargaze.

Usual, Renamon was able to put pieces to a puzzle together quickly, but the actions of IceDevimon and Kai were truly confusing her and she didn't like it. When she was confused, she felt like the entire world was enclosing around her, cutting her off from air. She liked to know the facts before she acted. Renamon let out a light sigh as she turned away from the stairs and looked in the direction of the flower that IceDevimon was after.

"Flower of the moon, that's what it's called," Renamon muttered to himself, deep in thought.

Renamon learned early that the flower of the moon carries great magical energies, which could be used to make a bunch of powerful spells. She figures that why Kai wanted the flower, to cast a powerful spell to use against Renamon and her friends. But beyond that, she was lost. She let out another light sigh and returned her eyes to the night sky.

"You know, you have that same look in your eyes that Matt did when he was confused about things," a soft voice said from behind Renamon.

The humanoid fox smiled a thin smile as she looked over her right shoulder to see Rumiko, all dressed up in her fighting clothes. The global model was leaning on a support beam and the way she was positioned, remain Renamon of Matt so much.

"Going somewhere?" Renamon asked in a semi friendly tone.

"I was thinking about going for a run to clear my head," Rumiko said casually and pushed herself off the beam.

Rumiko walked up to her friend and took a seat beside her. For the next few minutes, the two remained in a peaceful silence, staring up at the stars and thinking things over. Both had things on their minds, but neither wanted to break the silence that they were in.

"So, this whole thing with Kai and IceDevimon also has you worried," Renamon said calmly, breaking the silence.

"Well, when you're a cat trapped in a house for more then year, you do nothing but think," Rumiko said casually.

"So, you are worried," Renamon replied, understanding the hidden message in her friend's words.

"Yes, I worried," Rumiko, muttered softly. "I very worried."

"Hmm," Renamon looked at her friend and mother of her tamer out of the corner eye.

It didn't take much to see how worried the model truly was. She was worried that her kin might never return to flesh and blood. Renamon was also worried about that as well, but at the moment she was more worried with what Kai and IceDevimon was planning.

Rumiko stood up and stretched. She looked at Renamon with a kind smile and said," Well, I'm going for that run. Care to join me?"

"Sounds good, but I think, I'll…" Renamon suddenly cut herself off as she felt something wrong.

The fox spring from the porch and joined her friend. Rumiko also felt a strong presences heading straight for them. The famous model narrowed her eyes and stared intently in the direction that the presence was coming from. At first, she couldn't see a thing, but soon she could make out a tiny dot in the night sky. At first, she couldn't make it out good, but as it got closer, she could make it out better. Rumiko suddenly gasped as she saw who was coming at them.

"It's IceDevimon!" Rumiko screamed at the top of her lungs and Renamon let out a small gasp of surprise.

"That's right, ladies!" IceDevimon screamed viciously. "I here for a rematch!"

Renamon and Rumiko quickly got into a fighting stance and tried to counter the icy devil's assault, but in the end, IceDevimon was to fast and he cloth lined the two.

(Rika's room)

In the room of the famous ice queen, all was quiet, but not peaceful. Takato was going through his nightly tossing and turning as he was pledged by his nightmares. Sweat covered the cursed tamer's entire body and he was letting out soft moans.

Rika stared intently at her follow cursed tamer; worry hidden deep within her large, violet eyes. For the last few nights, she had to endure this and though she didn't show it, seeing Takato suffering like this, was tarring at her little heart. Each moan she heard, she felt her heart creaks more. She felt so helpless, knowing that the one she cared for the most was just a few inches from her and yet she could do nothing to help. It was tarring Rika's soul to pieces just sitting here and watching all this.

Rika tore her eyes off of Takato, unable to watch him suffer any further. She looked around her plain looking room, trying to find anything to take her mind off of the boy beside her. Renamon was outside, stargazing, she knew that and dinoboy was sleeping blissfully. Beyond that, there was nothing much to focus on. So, Rika decided staring at Guilmon was better then anything.

_Look at him sleeping in such bliss,_ Rika thought a little solemnly. _I only wished Gogglehead could sleep like that._

Guilmon suddenly rolled onto his back and reached for the roof with both claws. He was smiling a Takato smile and he was mumbling something in his sleep. Rika thought she heard him mumble the word, Renamon. At this, she became curious and decided to see what the dinoboy was dreaming about. She got up from her bed and silently made her way to Guilmon.

"Oh, Yes, Renamon, I would like some more bread, especially if it's made by your loving hands," Guilmon said in his sleep.

Hearing that caused Rika to smile slightly, her troubles forgotten for the time being. She was thinking about ways to use this to her advantage to get Guilmon to do some favors for her, when she suddenly heard loud moaning coming from the direction of Takato's bed. Her worries returning in full force, Rika silently hurried over to Takato. His tossing and turning had become more intense, causing his sheets to entangle around him and the sweat was just rolling off his body. Rika figure he must be reaching the climax of his nightmare and wished there was something she could do to stop it.

"_Comfort him,"_ a soft, fatherly voice spoke in Rika's ear.

"Who's there?" Rika whispered suspiciously, casting her eyes around the room.

There was on one around, expect for Guilmon and he was still in dreamlands. So who said that, Rika wondered? Plus she got this feeling that she heard that voice from somewhere else, but where, she didn't know.

Rika heard another moan and looked back at Takato. He was close, she could tell. His moans were now going into small groans and he stopped tossing and turning. Rika knew it wasn't long before Takato's nightmare reached its end and that's when he would snap awake. That feeling of helpless returned with avenges and Rika could wish for this one time, that she knew what to do.

"_Just comfort him,"_ the voice said again. _"Let your feelings calm his troubled spirit and he would sleep for the rest of the night."_

Rika stare suddenly became hesitant. She wanted to help her friend, but she wasn't so sure she should trust this voice in the wind. Another painful moan from Takato and Rika made up her mind quickly. She silently walked up to Takato and carefully got into his bed. With a light gulp and a hidden blush, Rika cuddled up to Takato. Instantly, Takato settled down quit a bit and his breathing even out. She then did something really out of character. She let out a soft, low growl that almost sounded like purring to further smooth Takato and it wasn't before the calming sound put Rika into a light slumber of her own.

Suddenly a transparent figure appeared in front the two cursed tamers, smiling down at them. It was the same ghost that had bee seen around since the mass with Kai and IceDevimon started. He was wearing his usual attire of white t-shirt, light blue jeans and shoes matching Rika's. But again this figure is a ghost and it's not like he could change at any time he likes.

The ghost kneeled down and carefully unwrapped the sheets from around Takato. He then covered both of the cursed tamers, making sure that the sheets were set so Rika could be a quick escape in the morning.

"_You know, for such a touch girl you can sure have a soft spot for the ones you care for, my flaming fox,"_ the ghost said in pride and suddenly turned serious. _"Now that's that taken care of, it time to get down to business."_

The ghost straightened up and looked toward Guilmon. He got down on both knees and thought of the best way to wake this boy up. An idea popped into his head quickly and he flicked one of Guilmon's bat-like ears. Guilmon responded to that and bushed his claw against the bat that was just flicked. The ghost did it again and Guilmon repeated what he just did. The ghost then leaned toward the ear he been flicking and placed his mouth close to the ear.

_Guilmon,"_ the ghost spoke softly into his ear. _"Guilmon. Renamon is in danger. She needs your help."_

Guilmon instantly snapped awoke when he heard that and he was immediately bombarded by IceDevimon's odor. The crimson dinosaur/lizard let a fierce growl exploded from deep within his throat as his eyes want viral and he jumped to his feet. He ran to the door, not even thinking about opening it. He was focus only on getting to Renamon. Luckily the door "opened" on its own and Guilmon stormed through it.

The ghost silently closed the door and let out a light sigh. It then looked towards the cursed tamers and was glad that all the stomping hadn't awoken up the two smaller digimon.

"_I have done all in my power, now it's up to Guilmon,"_ the ghost said calmly, but then grinned. _"But with the power of love behind him, he's going to put that's icy freak in his place."_

(Outside)

"What's the matter, ladies?" IceDevimon asked insanely. "CAN'T CATCH YOUR BREATH!"

The icy devil had a death grip on the two female warriors by their necks, squeezing the life right out of them. Rumiko and Renamon kept pounding away at the demon's hands, but the icy devil seem to be enjoying it! He began laughing insanely as he saw Rumiko's face turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"HAHAHA! THIS IS THE BEST!" IceDevimon screamed at the top of his lungs. "SCREW KAI AND ALL OF HIS PLANNING! I'LL CRUSH BOTH OF YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

"Y-You, n-n-never w-w-win," Renamon choked out as she did her most threatening glare she could mustard.

"How are you going to do that, fox?" IceDevimon asked insanely. "If you haven't noticed, you're a little tied up at the moment!"

The icy devil then went into another fit of insane laughter as he tightened his grip around the two females' necks. Renamon was starting to feel lightheaded and her vision was blurring. Rumiko wasn't in much better shape herself. Despite all of her training, she was still human and against a digimon death grip, she was loosing ground faster then Renamon. She was close to fainting. IceDevimon continued his insane laughter, enjoying the looks on his victims' faces.

"Pryo sphere!" IceDevimon suddenly felt something hot collided with his back and he recognized that voice instantly.

The icy devil dropped his captives and turned around. He sneered when he saw Guilmon, growling at him fiercely. The crimson dinosaur was boiling over on the inside when he saw his secret love struggling in IceDevimon's grip.

"YOU!" IceDevimon said viciously in his voice and pointed angrily at Guilmon. "You're the reason why I'm like this! So, I'm going to take your data FIRST!"

Without a second thought to the two blondes at his feet, IceDevimon launched himself at Guilmon. The virus digimon held his ground as he stares fearless at the charging icy devil. IceDevimon was smiling insanely at the mere thought of his victim's painful screams. Suddenly Renamon and Rumiko appeared in between the two viruses and they preformed a double roundhouse kick to the icy freak's face. IceDevimon was sent flying backwards, but caught himself before he hit the ground. He straightened up and glared fiercely at his opponent. The two warriors were still winded from the devil's death grip, but they could manage.

"I DON'T CARE IF THERE THREE OR THREE HUNDRED, I'LL STILL WIN! FROZEN WING!" IceDevimon flapped his wings at a fast pose, sending thousands of ice shards at the trio.

Renamon and Rumiko got a few steps from the porch and began punching and kicking at the shards to break them before they reached the house. The ones that got by them, Guilmon used his pryo sphere to melt them. Soon all of the frozen wing was either laying in small pieces or a puddle of water. IceDevimon growled to himself as he saw all of his best affect beaten by two rookies and one humans.

_There too much for me along,_ IceDevimon thought angrily. _So, I think I'll take the door prize instead._

IceDevimon took to the air and went for the location of the flower of the moon. When they saw what the icy freak was after, Renamon and Rumiko quickly shadow walked over to it to project it.

"NOT THIS TIME! FROZEN CLAW!" IceDevimon stretched his right claw out and sweep the two aside.

When Guilmon saw what was happening, he rushed over to aid his friends. IceDevimon heard him coming and expended his wings. Then he spun around and knocked Guilmon upside the head, stunning him for the moment. IceDevimon smiled at his down opponents and quickly took the flower.

"It's been fun, but I have to go home, now!" IceDevimon screamed mockingly and then rocketed into the air before his foes could recovered.

Rumiko got onto his knees, couching as she caught her second wind. She looked up and watched as IceDevimon faded into the night sky. She was getting that feeling that something bad was coming and she didn't like it.

(Kai's lair)

"Hmm, well it's looks like your earn your take for now," Kai committed coldly, smiling emotionlessly at IceDevimon. "I have to admit, even I was shocked by this. You must be shocked the pants right off of my darling sister."

IceDevimon didn't reply to any of Kai's words. He just stood in his corner, arms folded and growled to himself. He was also making sure not to make eye contact either.

"What the matter, cat got your tongue?" Kai asked coldly.

IceDevimon closed his eyes, trying to drain out Kai's voice as imagined tarring that smug look from Kai's face when he was free from his spell. He smiled slightly at the pleasing thought.

"Hey, you icy freak, pay attention when I talk to you," the commanding voice of Kai said, breaking IceDevimon out of his dream land.

The icy devil opened his eyes partly and looked at Kai. "What is it?" he asked in a cold whisper.

"I was telling you about the next ingredient for the chaos ritual," Kai answered coldly, glaring at IceDevimon.

"Well tell me it again," IceDevimon, said emotionless, brushing off the glare he was getting.

"Hmm," Kai glare at his slave for a moment more before turning back to the piece of old paper in his hands. "Locks from the fairest maiden in the land."

"What does that mean?" IceDevimon asked.

"It means, we need hair from someone who's a true beauty," Kai answered in annoyance and then grinned. "And I can't think of anyone more beautiful then my darling sister, Rumiko."

Hearing that, IceDevimon let out a frustrated groan. He knew what Kai getting at and also knew that he was going to get hurt at the same time.

"Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?" IceDevimon asked, keeping the edge from his voice. "And why does it have to her? Can't it be another woman from this world?"

"Because, I think if the beauty is the best, it would make the spell that more powerful," Kai replied smoothly, that grin still in place.

"But to get to the woman, we need to go through that fox and dino breath," IceDevimon muttered roughly. "And incase you have forgotten, your "darling" sister isn't a pushover."

"I already have that figure out," Kai replied smoothly. "I have already made a plan that wouldn't lay a single hair on your head, if you had hair that is."

IceDevimon snorted lightly and turned his head away so he didn't have to look at Kai's smug face anymore. "Just tell me, already."

Kai's just kept on grinning as he got out o his chair and walked up to his shoves that holds all of his magical items. He began searching through them, while humming a tone. IceDevimon clinched his teeth as he impatiently waited for Kai to finish this nonsense.

"Do you know today's Thursday?" Kai asked smoothly, watching his slave from the corner of his eye.

"Why do I care about a stupid day in the human world?" IceDevimon replied in annoyance, clinching his teeth tightly.

"Well, every Thursday, that fox took her hairball of a tamer out for an afternoon stroll and I have a feeling she will be taking that brown water bag with her," Kai answered smoothly. "Ah, here it is."

"And what does this have to do with us getting hair from that sister of your?" IceDevimon asked in rising anger.

"It's quit simple, even for you," Kai replied, walking up to the digimon. "We capture those two and force my darling sister into a trap and if you're worried about the fox, took this."

The evil sorcerer showed the icy devil something in the palms of his right hand. It was bracelet made from beads. The beads were a deep red with a Japanese marking on them that IceDevimon didn't recognize. At the tip of the bracelets was some kind of woodenhead, shaped like a dragon.

"And what does this do?" IceDevimon asked in annoyance.

"Just one of my many items I have collected from my travels," Kai replied in his smooth voice.

"I can see that, but what does it do?" IceDevimon asked again, the annoyance in his voice turning into anger.

Kai just kept smiling as he forced the bracelet into IceDevimon's hands. "Trust me on this one, it will help."

IceDevimon stared at the object in his head, weary. He didn't trust Kai or half of the spells he uses, but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. He sighed and then slipped the bracelet into his right wrist.

"All right," IceDevimon said emotionless. "What's the plan?"

(Afternoon…. Nonaka/Makino household)

"What brought this on, little one?" Renamon asked and eyebrow rose in surprise. "This isn't like you at all?"

The humanoid fox stared down at her counterpart, hiding the surprise she was feeling. Rika shifted her weight uncomfortable; feeling like the world was watching her. Just before Renamon was going to take the curse tamer out for their usual Thursday run, she had asked if Takato could come along for the ride. It surprised Renamon greatly, but like any good trained warrior, she kept her surprise in the inside.

"I just starting to get bored with this whole things we set up, that's all," Rika snapped, managing to sound like her usual self.

Renamon just smiled as she said," well, of course he could come along. I was actually thinking about asking him, so he wouldn't be bored waiting."

"Don't push it, Renamon," Rika said threateningly.

"I don't know what you mean, Rika," Renamon stated calmly. "Now go and get Takato."

Rika glared at her digimon for a second, before turning towards the house and ran inside. Renamon watched her curse tamer disappeared into house, seeing the eagerness that Rika was trying to hide. Renamon smiled slightly to herself and got herself comfortable on the grass. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her as she waited for the curse tamers.

As she waited, she began thinking things over again. There were many pieces to this ever growing puzzle and none of them fitted together. She didn't like how things seemed to be leading too, either. She couldn't shake this feeling that something big and dangerous was coming.

"Renamon. Renamon! RENAMON!"

The yellow fox snapped opened her eyes and looked at the source of the voice. It was an annoyed Rika and an embarrassed Takato.

"Daydreaming, Renamon?" Rika asked mockingly. "Now, that's not like you."

"I was just thinking that's all," Renamon replied calmly, getting up from her seat on the ground.

She then scoop up the two cursed tamers and jumped into the air before Rika had a choice to make one of her famous sarcastic remarks and jumped over the fence. She ran across the rooftops at a nice brisk pose. She let the feeling of the cold fall air, calm her nerves for the time being and she got lost in the sense of freedom she gets when she running.

Takato watched as Renamon jump clear across the rooftops. He was soft of use to this when he was merged with Guilmon. But this was a different story. When he was merged with Guilmon, he had the skill and instinct need to do that kind of stuff. But now, that he was just a small digimon, he was very afraid and clanged to the nearest thing next to him. Which just happened to be Rika.

Rika gazed at Takato with her eyes. This was another of the times that she was glad that her thick, ashy fur hid the deep, red blush that was running across her face. The female parts of her were jumping for joy at having Takato this close to her. But the other side, the tougher side of her, was very uncomfortable with all of this and wanted to punch Takato right in the face. Luckily she didn't have any hands or she just might have decked him one. So, to take her mind off of this inner battle, she did what her partner did and lost herself in the freedom the wind brought with it.

The small band of digimon swiftly ran across the rooftops, watching as the world passed by, below them. Trees, buildings, people and other things were just a blur to the eyes of the cursed tamers. The usual sights they were used to seemed new and exiting. Even Rika, who had experienced this quit a number of times, was still in awe by all of wondrous sights she was witnessing.

Renamon suddenly came to a halt on the next rooftop. She held the cursed tamers in a defense gesture as her body tense up. Her head began snapping around in every direction, obviously looking for something.

"What's wrong, Renamon?" Rika asked calmly, but was worried by her friend's behavior.

"We're not along," Renamon stated simply, still looking around.

The cursed tamers looked at each other in worry. They knew if Renamon had a reason to be worried, they were in for some trouble. They tried to get free to help, but Renamon held them in a firm grip. So, they settled for helping the best they could. Takato begin sniffing the air, using his slightly acute sense of smell to see if there were any abnormal scents in the air. Rika joined her partner in looking around the area.

_Why did I feel like there something quit not right here?_ Renamon wondered to herself, stopping her searching and looked down at the cursed tamers.

If there were some kind of attack being planned, Renamon would have a hard time, defending her charges while fighting off whoever was here. But she would protect the cursed tamers to the ever end if needed.

A figure suddenly appeared before the digimon and cursed tamers. This person appeared out of thin air and that was cause enough from alarm. Renamon pushed the two smaller digimon further into her chest as the figure began advancing towards them.

"What's this?" a smooth voice asked in dry sarcasm. "Someone threw a digimon bash and didn't invent the life of the party? I'm hurt."

Renamon growled lowly and tightened her protective grip on the curse tamers so much that they were being cut off from air. She recognized that voice and knew it wasn't anyone she wanted to see at the moment. IceDevimon, in his human form of Ivan, walked up to the humanoid fox, wearing that smooth grin of his.

"Hey, fox how's it hanging?" he asked in that sickening smooth voice of his.

"What do you want now, IceDevimon?" Renamon asked calmly, keeping her anger at bare.

"Please, when I'm like this, I'll rather be called Ivan," Ivan stated smoothly.

"Okay, Ivan, what are you doing here?" Renamon asked, a slight edge appearing in her voice.

"Just to talk," Ivan replied smoothly.

Ivan then shoved his hands in his hands into his pants pockets and proceeded to walk slowly around the fox. Renamon kept all of her sense trained on the false human, watching him just in case he tried anything funny. Ivan walked a complete circle around Renamon and stopped in front of her again. They were nearly nose-to-nose. Renamon could smell the garlic on the false human's breath. All of this was starting to really get Renamon angry.

"If you're here to talk, talk," Renamon said, the edge in her voice growing slightly.

"You know," Ivan said smoothly. "He's right, you are quit the sight."

Ivan reached out to touch Renamon with his right hand. By instinct, Renamon quickly brought up her arm to intercept Ivan, thinking he was trying to hurt the little ones. Ivan grinned when the arms connected. Ivan's sleeve rolled back, revealing the bead bracelet that Kai given him, it's dragon's heading bobbling slightly. The eyes of the head lit up and a thick, purple gas came from the mouth. The gas quickly passed over Renamon, causing her to cough slightly.

Renamon suddenly felt very light headed and her vision was blurring in and out. She took her hand away from Ivan and held it to her head, shacking it slightly to see if she could clear away the clouds from her mind. Her head felt like blood was rushing to her head. She shook it again in another adept to clear it, but whatever that gas was, it strong and she felt herself losing consciousness fast.

"What the matter, Renamon?" Ivan asked smoothly. "Not feeling sleepy are we?"

The last thing she heard before she slipped into a world of darkness was the sickening laughter that IceDevimon was known for and the calls of the cursed tamers.

Ivan watched as Renamon fell onto her back with a faint thump, grinning through the entire show. He thoroughly enjoyed watching the fox struggling with the sleeping gas that was hidden in the bracelet's dragonhead. He also enjoyed watching as the cursed tamers tried in a desperate adept to wake their protector, with no luck. He only wish the fun didn't have to end, but sadly, he knew it had too.

Ivan closed his eyes and concentrated. A pair of icy white wings folded from behind the false human and enclosed around him, creating a cocoon like object. The cocoon hovered off the ground a few inches and glowed. Soon the glowed faded and the wings opened, revealing IceDevimon in all of his glory.

The icy devil walked up to the distracted tamers and lifted them up by their tails. Both let out yikes of surprised as their were lifted away from Renamon. IceDevimon brought the two cursed tamers up to his eye level and looked at them in victory.

"It would be so enjoyable to see if you dissolve into data like any normal digimon," IceDevimon said in his soft, snake-like voice. "But that human needs you for his plan, so you're coming with me."

The icy devil then opened his wings and took to the air. He flew off to where Kai was waiting for him, enjoying feeling of the squirming tamers in his arms. Unknown to IceDevimon, there was someone else there. This third party was hiding in the safely of the shadows. He was waiting for the icy freak to leave so he could make his move. He looked towards the down Renamon and grinned.

(Some time later)

Renamon slowly worked her way back to consciousness, images playing in her mind. She saw a split image of a grinning IceDevimon and Ivan rolled by her closed eyes. The image of that bracelet IceDevimon used on her, rolled by. Finally she heard the cries of the cursed tamers mixed with the laughter of IceDevimon. And just like that, everything stopped.

Renamon moaned lightly as she slowly opened her eye half way. She let her eyes adjust as she wondered what was going on. As her mind cleared, she recalled what happened and her eyes snapped opened fully. She bolted up right and looked around. There was no IceDevimon around, but also no cursed tamers either. That wasn't a good sigh at all.

_IceDevimon must have taken them when he knocked me out,_ Renamon thought as she got to her feet.

Surprisingly, she felt no after affect from the gas that she breathed in. In fact, she felt like a million bucks. Renamon would have taken this into thought, if she weren't so worried about Rika and Takato. She looked around the area, searching for any clues that would her good since of where IceDevimont might have want. Sadly there wasn't any. So, she decided to do something she doesn't do often. She began sniffing the around.

Renamon wasn't one to sniff around like a normal housedog. She thought it was truly beneath a warrior of her level and that a lady shouldn't do something that could get her dirty. It was one of those things she picked up from living with a family of females.

Renamon sniffed the air, hoping to catch the scent just as quick as Guilmon. She actually did pick up on IceDevimon's terrible smell, but another scent was cutting off the icy Devil's smell. Renamon tried to bypass the smell, but found it to be strong. She kept trying for several minutes, but soon quiet. The scent was just too strong to break through and pick up IceDevimon's scent.

Renamon let out a light sigh as she looked towards the afternoon sky. "What would you do, my old friend?"

"Rena!"

Renamon looked to her right to see Rumiko skipping across the rooftops, quickly making her way to the fox. The model was dressed in her battle clothes and wearing a worry expression on her face.

"Rumiko, what are you doing here?" Renamon asked calmly as her friend made to her.

"Well, when you didn't come home, my mother got worried and called me at work," Rumiko quickly explained.

"How long has it?" Renamon asked.

"Just about thirty minutes," Rumiko replied.

"Thirty minute?" Renamon repeated in slight surprise.

"Yeah, why?" Rumiko asked.

"No reason," Renamon replied calmly. _Even I know a trail can't get cold in that length of time. So what's going on?_

"Renamon? Renamon!"

Renamon snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Rumiko, confused. She obvious said something that Renamon didn't get. She felt like sighing, but kept it in.

"What was that, Rumiko? Renamon asked calmly.

"I was just wondering where Rika and Takato are?" Rumiko asked, searching around for the cursed tamers.

Renamon narrowed her eyes shamefully and looked at the ground. She couldn't bear to look Rumiko in the eyes at the moment. She was angry, but not at IceDevimon. She was angry at herself. She had massed up big time and that's something she tries not to do often.

"Rena, is something wrong?" Rumiko asked, concern with the look on her friend's face.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Rumiko," Renamon muttered solemnly.

"You know me, Rena," Rumiko said kindly. "I trust you completely and that I don't get mad just like that."

_And that's why this is so hard_ Renamon thought solemnly and let out a light sigh. She then looked at her follow warrior with fear and regret. "IceDevimon showed up from out nowhere. Though he was in his human form, I was still on my guard. But it didn't matter. He used that to his advantage and gas me with something he more then likely got from Kai. I tried to fight it, but found the gas to be strong and soon I was out. He must have taken Rika and Takato why I was out. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect your daughter."

Rumiko stared intently at her friend, taking all of this in. Renamon waited for her friend's reply, actually fearing that she might be punished for failing in her duties to protect the cursed tamers. Instead, Rumiko did the opposite of what Renamon was thinking. She smiled knowingly and reached out towards Renamon. Renamon tensed up, thinking she was still going to get the punishment she deserved.

"Don't worry about it, Rena," Rumiko said kindly, patting Renamon on the shoulder. "I know better then anyone how tricky Kai can be."

Renamon looked at the mother of her tamers, feeling both relieved and even guiltier then before. Here was a woman who trusted her with all of her being, even when she screwed up. That actually made Renamon feel lower then she already was. The fox looked away in shame. She couldn't face a person who had become such a close friend in such a short time.

"Well, I guess, we should get Guilmon and have him track down that freak," Rumiko said in a sort of Rika way.

"I tried that already," Renamon muttered solemnly.

"And what happened?" Rumiko asked curiously.

Renamon sighed and said in defeat," There's something kind of strange smell in the air. It's mixing with IceDevimon's own scent, making it hard to figure out where that freak took them."

"Then we look around, I'm sure Kai lift some kind of clue as to where he took the kids," Rumiko said in an up-beat tone.

Rumiko began looking around the place, searching for clues that might lead them to Kai and the cursed tamers. Renamon stayed glued in place. She felt that fear of guilt growing in the pit of her stomach again. How could she tell Rumiko that she searched the area and came up with nothing? She was again afraid of her friend's reaction to this news and that halted her from disclosing the news to the model.

Rumiko halted in her searching and stared at Renamon's back. She actually understood what Renamon was going through. Protecting Rika was always an issue with Renamon. But with the whole cursed thing happened, her protecting instinct had kicked into a mothering instinct. Rumiko knew what that was like all to well. That was one of the reason she wasn't upset with the fox. The other reason is that she knew that Renamon would give her very life for Rika and she couldn't be mad at that.

Rumiko was about to go back to her searching when she spotted something sticking out of the back of Renamon's right gauntlet. She walked up to Renamon and snatched the object out of Renamon's gauntlet. The action got Renamon's attention and she looked over her shoulder, curiously.

"Looks like Kai lift his calling card again," Rumiko said and showed Renamon a folded piece of paper.

"I actually have forgotten he likes to leave notes that have clues on them," Renamon said in slight annoyance.

Rumiko nodded her agreement and unfolded the paper. She looked at it and began reading.

"Greeting my darling sister," Rumiko scowled deeply at that commit, but kept reading. "You're probably noticed by now that your hairball of a daughter and her friend are missing."

When they both heard Rika being called a hairball, the two blondes narrowed their eyes and growled lowly. No one gets away with calling Rika a hairball and lives to tell about. Renamon was also going to give that human an extra punch to his over sized head for Guilmon.

Rumiko had to force herself to continue reading instead of tarring the paper into tiny little pieces. "If you're small brains haven't figure it out yet, I have them both. If you want to find them, look at the riddle on the bottom of this paper and if you know what good for your daughter and her friend, I would leave that fox behind."

"Once I have that human in my paws, I going to slowly take the life from him," Renamon said angrily and completely out of character.

"Just hold on for a minute there, Rena, the note said to came alone, remember," Rumiko said calmly.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I can't follow you," Renamon said out of character.

Rumiko was surprised by her friend's behavior at the least. At the moment Renamon was sounding a lot like Rika, instead of her usual reasonable self. But then again, Rumiko wasn't in the right state of mind either. She was also thinking about ripping out Kai's black heart and stuffing it into IceDevimon's mouth. She would watched in pure enjoyable as the two were slowly killed. Rumiko shook that image out of her head, quickly. She knew that with the two cursed tamers in his hands, she couldn't slip up even once or Rika and Takato would pay dearly.

Rumiko looked at Renamon and figure she was thinking along the same line that Rumiko was thinking about. She shook her head lightly as she sighed and walked up to her friend. She suddenly punched Renamon lightly in the face.

Renamon was to caught up in her mental imaging to notice that Rumiko had walked up to her. She was surprised when she felt Rumiko fist meat with her face. Though the punch didn't have enough power to hurt her, Renamon still fell onto her rear from the surprise of action. That snapped her out of her fantasy world and she looked up at Rumiko in surprise.

"Now, listen, Renamon," Rumiko said in grim seriousness. "At the moment those two holds all the cards. If we don't play by they rules, then they could hurt Rika and Takato. So I'm asking, not as a mother or a companion, but as a friend, please stay out of this one."

Renamon looked at her friend, anger growing inside of her. She wanted to argue with Rumiko, telling her that it was dangerous to go in along. But after she started to calm down, she realized that Rumiko was right. If she was to follow Rumiko, there was a good possibility that Kai or IceDevimon would hurt the cursed tamers or worse. Then how would She live with herself?

Renamon got to her feet and hanged her head in defeat. She muttered lowly," Okay, you win. But at least tell me the riddle, so I can be back-up if needed?"

Rumiko nodded. She could tell that took any single ounce of Renamon's will power to actually say that. She looked at the riddle at the bottom of Kai's note. "Where was the place that the shadow shed tears over a dieing cat?"

_Where was the place where the shadow shed tears over a dieing cat,_ Renamon repeated the riddle in her head, feeling a memory clicked in the back of her head. _Can it be that place?_

Rumiko stared at the riddle intently. She also had a good feeling of the place where Kai wanted her to be. She wasn't looking forward to seeing that place again, but if she didn't go, then Rika and Takato would get hurt.

Rumiko tare the note into tiny pieces and let the wind take them. She looked at Renamon and the fox returned the stare. They nodded in unison. Rumiko then faded into the shadow in the style that she learned from her late husband. Renamon stayed in the same place she has been in from the last few moments, an unsettling feeling forming in the pit of her gut. She debited about following, but she then remembered her friend's word and decided against it. She turned in the direction of home and stared into the horizon for a second.

"I wish you best of luck my friend and please bring them home safely," Renamon said softly to the wind.

(Rumiko)

"I can't believe this place haven't changed in the past fourteen years," Rumiko mumble softly to herself.

The famous model was staring at any old playground in a neighborhood in the East Shinjuku area. This place actually holds great meaning to her. This was the place where she nearly died in her own cursed state. This was also the place where she saw a hard man shard tears over her. This was the place where Matthew smith, the only man she ever truly loved, broke her free of her family's end old curse. This is where the shadows shed tears over a dieing cat.

Rumiko touched the scar on her right side, thinking back to that fateful day. She could remember it almost as if it was just yesterday. She could see her husband as a fourteen-year-old boy, fighting his way past various gang members to get to her. At his back was a beautiful girl about the same age as Matt. Her long, silly blonde hair was flowing freely as she executed moves with the grace of a swing. Her name was Rena kemiya also known as Renamon in this day and age.

Matt fought past all that was in his way and rescued the cursed Rumiko from the gangsters holding her. Once free, the shadow fighter took the blonde cat that held the human soul, lovingly into his arms. For the time being, they were lost in the other love and time itself seemed to stop for them. The two were rudely brought back to reality by some gangsters who were trying to attack the shadow fighter. Matt easily took care of these guys and then hid Rumiko in a sandbox. Then it was time for Matt to face off with Kai.

Now Kai wasn't as powerful as he is today, but he was just as insane and tricky as he always was. He used some of his usual tricks, such as his trademark fire bending and lightening for the sky. But in the end, Matt was just the more powerful of the two and knocked Kai for a loop. That's when Kai did something that ever took Matt by surprised. He fought the shadow fighter hand to hand. Of course, Kai had cheated and wrapped the element of wind around his hands and feet for extra power. Still in the end, it was Matt who was standing and not Kai. But Kai, being the sore looser he is, had one last trick up his sleeve.

Kai had hidden some of the gangsters he was controlling by a cloaking spell and one even had gun. The armed gangster took aim quickly and fired. Not even the shadow fighter's skill could match that surprise attack and he was frozen in place. Rumiko had seen the shooter and without a second thought, come out of her hiding place and raced towards Matt. She jumped up just as the gun was fired and she had taken the bullet in the side. Things after that were a blur to Rumiko. She remembered something wet hitting against her fur and she thought she heard Matt's solemn filled voice in her ears. Her head began spinning and she thought she was going to die. The next thing she knew, she was staring into the shocked face of her lover.

The sound of a bird's wings taking to the air brought Rumiko out of her thoughts. She shook her head once to clear away all of those remaining memories and stare into the park. She shouldn't be getting caught up in old memories at a time like this. She did a quick scan of the area by her sixth sense and didn't found anything out of the ordinarily, but with Kai's involved, one could ever be to carefully.

Rumiko took one cautious step into the park, expecting some kind of trap to spring forth and tried to cut her head off or something. Surprisingly, nothing happened. No trap door opened beneath Rumiko. No hidden item came out from the entrance of the park to try and take Rumiko's head. Everything was at a dead silence and Rumiko knew that meant only one thing. Trouble.

Rumiko ventured further into the park, keeping her eyes sharp. Anything that moved, she locked onto it instantly. Every little shadow could be a dangerous trap just waiting for her just to step into it and trigger it. Every little leaf could be a hidden weapon waiting for it time to strike. Anything and everything in this park could a lethal weapon when Kai Makino was involved.

Rumiko stepped into the center of the park and looked around one more time, trying to find the traps she knew Kai had set for her. Still everything was at a dead silence and it was starting to get on Rumiko's nerves. A thin lair of sweat began running down her brow and she quickly wiped it away with a rug she kept with her.

'All right, Kai! I'm here! Now where are Rika and Takato?" Rumiko screamed calmly into the air.

The famous model waited patiently for her former older brother to responded. The seconds ticked away, but there was no sigh of the evil sorcerer or his icy massager. She was quickly loosing her patients, but knew she needed to keep in control of herself. She knew if she looses control, she forfeit it over to Kai and that's something she didn't want to do. She opened her mouth to say something, when she suddenly felt a dark presence, causing her to close it.

"_No need to shout, my darling sister, I can hear just fine,"_ the smooth sarcastic voice of Kai boomed from all direction. _"And for the hairball and her friend, I have them."_

"Well, I'm here now! So let them go!" Rumiko screamed into the air.

"_Not so fast, little sister," _Kai said smoothly. _"First you need to do something for me."_

Rumiko kept herself from growling in frustration. She was already getting tired of hearing Kai's annoying voice. Those dark thoughts from earlier was starting to resurface and she was almost tempted into them. She quickly pushed those dark thought back into the deep, darkest concerns of his mind. Now wasn't the time to get reckless and do something foolish. A move like that could cost Rika and Takato dearly. That's a risk that Rumiko wasn't willing to keep.

Rumiko took several calming breath and waited until her anger was under control. She looked up at the sky, a grim look of determination on her face. "What do you want for me?"

"_You may have not notice, but you're standing a magical dimension zone,"_ Kai said smoothly.

"Magical dimension zone?" Rumiko repeated to herself in confusion.

She scanned her surrounding again, but still found everything, as it was when she came into the park. She then closed her eyes, relaxed her body and opened her senses to the wind around her. There was just one little problem that threw her whole plan out of whack. They was no wind, what so ever. No South wind, no North wind, no West wind and no East wind. There was no wind in this place and that was just weird. Rumiko opened her eyes and stared intently skyward.

"_I bet you're wondering about this, aren't you?"_ Kai asked mockingly. _"A magical dimension zone is created through the use of magic."_

"Well that's a big fat, due," Rumiko said sarcastically.

"_When a zone is created, its area is determined by the amount of magic the user has, and as you might know, I'm one of the greatest out there,"_ Kai said, boosting.

"Would you get to the point, already!" Rumiko growled angrily.

"_Getting anger, are we, little sister?"_ Kai asked mockingly. _"Well, if you insist. A magical dimension zone is use by most sorcerers to watch their prey slowly die of hunger, but I'm different."_

_Of course, he can't do anything normal. It has bee all lights and show,_ Rumiko thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"_My zone stretched out for miles. Traps lined this zone and if you're not careful, you could loose you head,"_ Kai said in that sick humor of his.

Rumiko felt the dark presence around her subside slightly; meaning Kai had broken his connection. Now that Kai's presence had left, she could feel how wrap this area was. She felt like she was standing in nothing. At the same time, the air suddenly felt thick and sticky, but she had no trouble breathing. She watched the sky as turned from the black of night to a thick blackish blue color.

She sighed and fixed her gloves, which had slipped off her hands because of all sweat she was dipping. She took a moment to collect herself and think things over. She really didn't have a choice but to play Kai's game. That or let the cursed tamer die a horrible death. Rumiko quickly shook off that thought and hurried out of the park.

Rumiko looked right, then left and then right again. She needed to think about this carefully. If she chooses wrong, it could cast her dearly.

"All right, Rumiko, which way? Right or left?" Rumiko asked herself and suddenly slipped herself in the forehead as she remembered something. "Duh, Kai's left handed.

She looked toward her left. She knew it was a long shot, but this was better then anything at the moment. She took one step forward, keeping her eyes peeled for anything that looked like a trap. Nothing looked dangerous, so she began walking at a slow pace. When no traps spring forth, she picked up her pace.

As Rumiko walked away from the park entrance, darkness around it began rising around it. It quickly stretched out across the walls of the park. The entire park was soon encased in darkest and it faded away. Now all that was lifted was a wall of darkness.

_Okay, this is getting weird,_ Rumiko thought to herself. _He said there would be traps and I haven't come across any, yet._

Rumiko have been walking in a straight line for a few minutes now, keeping herself close to the "wall" and she still haven't ran into any of the traps But it was still early in the game and she knew how clever Kai could be when setting a trap.

What Rumiko wasn't aware of was how the wall beside her was stretching out, keeping up with the famous model. She should have remembered that the wall should end a long time ago. She also wasn't aware of that faint echo that seemed to come from all around her.

Rumiko kept on walking, keeping her eyes and senses sharp. Still no trap came springing out from the shadows, trying to take her life and she was starting to get a little paranoid. She kept expecting anything to jump out at her and tried to kill her. She stopped suddenly, hearing a sound close by. She looked towards the source of the sound and realized that the wall has been following her since she left the park. Plus the noise was coming from the wall too. Curious, she stared at the wall. A small groove opened up in the center of the wall and she felt a rush of air, escaping from the opening. Rumiko's eyes snapped opened and she drove to her side just as a saw came spinning out of the groove.

_Okay, so maybe I spoke to soon,_ Rumiko thought, looking up at the whirling saw.

Rumiko watched at the saw retracted back into the wall from where it came from, it's sound dieing down. Suddenly she heard the same sound, coming from beneath her and she rolled outward as the saw coming out from where she just was. She quickly jumped to her feet and watched as that saw returned to where it came.

Rumiko waited for a few moments to see what the next trap No more traps were triggered and she relaxed slightly. Keeping her senses alert for anything unusual, she resumed her journey. She didn't take more then five steps when she heard this noise. It sounded very much like a swinging rope, holding something heavy. Rumiko looked over her shoulder and saw nothing. Returning her eyes forwards, she took one more step forward. Suddenly a pendulum appeared beside of the model. Rumiko saw the thing and jumped back just before the thing would took her head off. Small strain of blonde hair fell to the ground below the pendulum.

_Blast that Kai and his cloaking spell,_ Rumiko thought angrily, glaring at the pendulum.

Now, that she had triggered it, Rumiko could see more pendulums behind the first one. There were six in total, five more behind the one Rumiko was looking at. They were each swinging at their own speed, making it hard to find a pattern to cross through.

Rumiko studied the pendulums, trying to determine the best possible way to get through, but they was just to fast for Rumiko to get a good beat on them. The only thing she could figure out was that the first pendulum was the fastest of the six. And all of the pendulums were to close to jump in and study the next one.

"No guts, no glory," Rumiko muttered to herself and got into a splinting position.

Rumiko's muscles tensed as she stared intently at the pendulum, waiting for the right time. The first pendulum swings to the right and Rumiko acted. She took off, splinting pass the first one with ease. The second one was just swinging into center, so Rumiko used the momentum she gained from her splint to jump over it. The third one was in the process of swinging down and would have taken her out, if she haven't rolled into ball the second she hit the ground. She was nearly there. There were only three more lifted and she would have gotten through this with only loosing a few locks of hair.

The last three were actually the slowest and Rumiko made it through them easily. She only lost a few more locks of hair in the process. The famous model stood in front of pendulum, watching as their melded into the shadows, one by one. Once the final one faded away, Rumiko sighed in relief. She was slightly winded from running through that gauntlet, but it was nothing she was used too.

Rumiko was about to move on, when suddenly the area she standing on, opened up and she fell in. She let out a small cry of surprise as she fell into another one of Kai's traps. She looked below her and saw some very sharp spikes, rushing up to meet her. Without thinking, the blonde warrior stuck her hands and feet out and touched the sides of the pit. Surprise quickly subsiding, she press her limbs tight to the wall, hoping to stop herself before she reached the spikes. She slowed slightly, but still the spikes were still coming fast. Desperate, she pressed her hands tighter to the wall and squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands were starting to burn from all of the pressure that was being forced onto to them, but still she kept them tight to the wall. She stopped mere inches from what men would call the point of no return.

Rumiko was almost afraid to open her eyes in fear of what she might see. After a long moment, she forced herself to creak open one eye. What she saw caused her to break out in a cold sweat. She was just close enough to be barely touching the tips of the spikes. This was one of these times, she was glad to be born a woman. She crocked her neck up and looked at the entrance to this trap.

"Well, at least he didn't make the hole disappear," Rumiko muttered nervously to herself.

Looking away from the hole, she studied the position she had gotten into. It looks like she could climb up, but she would have to be very careful. One slip up and she would meat a horrible end.

Taking two short breathes; Rumiko returned her eyes to the hole. She then began slipping her hands up while pushing her feet up at the same time. Slowly she pulled away from the dangerous pointed objects. She kept up this and soon was up half way. She felt like smiling, but kept from it, in fear that any sort of distraction would end badly.

(With Kai and his icy slave)

"Saws. Pendulums and now traps holes?" IceDevimon asked and shook his head in disgust. "As few as your plans go, human, this is far the worse one."

"You really think so?" Kai asked in his smooth composure.

Kai had fashioned a chair of darkness from his zone and IceDevimon were leaning against it. The two where currently watching Rumiko climb out of the trap hole through the orb of truth. Kai was thoroughly enjoying watching his sister squirm so much. IceDevimon on the other hand, thought this was just a big waste of time. He thought action should be directed and not all of this cloak and dragger stuff that Kai was into. But he knew with the stupid spell around his neck, he had no choice but to follow this fool for the time being.

"Yes, I do!" IceDevimon snapped angrily at his master. "Do you actually think a warrior like your sister would fall for these second rate trap?"

Kai just bushed off his slave's tone with a composed smile. "I don't expect these traps to trip up my darling sister."

"Then what are they for?" IceDevimon yelled in Kai's ear.

"They meant to wear my sister out," Kai answered in his smooth voice. "My real trick is at the end of this little gauntlet."

IceDevimon growled to himself in frustration and looked away. He hates how calm and composed his master is. It actually remained IceDevimon a lot of himself, before the dino breath defeated him with the help of that fox. He also hated of how Kai was so sure that his plans would never fail, that also reminded IceDevimon so much of himself.

The icy devil looked around the small room, searching for anything to take his frustration out on. The room that the two tyrants were in, wasn't actually a room, but more like a closed off section of the magical dimension zone. It would count as a middle-sized room. It has four walls, but no ceiling. If someone would to look up, all there would see is the endless dark abyss.

Personally, IceDevimon hated it with all of his heart. It didn't have his unique style. He still could remember all of the lairs he created when he was back in the digital world. He wouldn't delete a defeated foe. Instead, he would freeze them in ice and treat them like art. He would only get rid of them when he was either tired of looking at them or when he got a new piece of art to look at. He missed those days and long to be back doing what he's does best.

IceDevimon was getting angrier by the second. There was nothing in this dark place for him to vent his frustration on and it was causing him to get more frustrated. He looked in the center of the room and saw a sight that only made him even more anger.

In the center of the room was a small cage, made from the same material as the room. In the cage was none other then the cursed tamers, in a deep sleep thanks to a spell cast by Kai when IceDevimon had delivered them here. IceDevimon walked up to the cage and growled to himself.

Rika and Takato were cuddled close to together, no doubt dreaming of wondrous things. Rika had a small burn make on her lift side, about a few centimeters from the center. Takato has a swallowed tail from all the rough handling IceDevimon did while coming here, but in the end, they were basically unharmed. IceDevimon continued to stare down at the ones who helped caused him all of this pain and suffering.

The icy devil had a changed his mind while on route him and decided to delete them before reaching Kai. But he had surprised him with the second spell that was came with the stupid bracelet. If IceDevimon would to take any action that wasn't the one Kai gave him, the bracelet would release a painful, almost numbing shock to IceDevimon system, stopping him from deleting the two cursed tamers. And he couldn't take it off until he reached the evil sorcerer. Truthfully the viral digimon was getting sick and tired of all of Kai's underhanded tricks.

IceDevimon's right hand began twitching as nasty thoughts begin popping into his twisted mind. He could easily dispose of these two and thanks to the deep sleep spell, neither would make a sound. All he had to do was raise one claw and quickly pierce through the cage.

The icy devil quickly looked over his shoulder and saw Kai glued to his Orb of Truth. He was obvious enjoying watching his sister pain and wouldn't noticed anything else. IceDevimon returned his eyes to the cursed tamers, a wicked grin quickly spreading across his face. He reached out his right-clawed hand, positing it over the cage. He held the claw in place for a moment, savior this moment. Then, with a widening grin, he thrust his hand down.

Like a falling star, the claw quickly descended, straight for the cursed tamers. Down, down, it want, almost as if the claws had claimed a life of their own and was doing it out of their own free will. The look of pure joy was lining IceDevimon's eyes as he watched his claws fly free to their destiny. His eyes suddenly widened in shock as a familiar sensation overtook him. His claws stopped a mere inch from the cage.

IceDevimon collapsed to his knees, gasping for air. He quickly grabbed the glowing collar around his neck and began pulling with all of his strength. But no matter how hard he pulled the collar wouldn't loosen nor let fresh air into his lungs. He turned his head in the direction of Kai and was surprised to see that Kai was still watching his orb of truth.

"If you have forgotten, this is my zone," Kai replied coldly, still watching the orb. "Even if my eyes are not on you, I still knows what happening in my zone."

If IceDevimon wasn't gasping for air, he would have threw an insult Kai's way. So, he had to settle for a menacing glare. Kai smiled when he felt the glare he was getting. He loves to mass with the icy devil's head and he was wondering how long before he tried something.

"I hope you learn not to be rude when you're someone else home," Kai joked coldly and thrust his hand open.

Instantly after Kai opened his hand, the spell on the collar was halted and IceDevimon could breath again. By now he was use to when Kai activates the spell collar, but it still takes his breath away. As he caught his breath, IceDevimon continued to glare at Kai. His hatred for Kai grew each time he uses that spell on him. He vows when he was free from the stupid thing, he would return all the pain he has caused him, only much worse.

"Hey, Ice Boy!" Kai called over his shoulder. "If you're done sulking, you would want to see this!'

IceDevimon continue his glare for about a minute, before dropping it and sighing lightly. He decided watching the human was better then doing nothing at all. He got to his feet and looked at the cursed tamers one last time. His vengeance would have to wait for another day. He then looked toward Kai and walked away from the cage.

(With Rumiko)

The famous model sighed in exhaustion as she leaned up against the "wall" that has been following her since she left the "park". She been running for what seemed like hours and she was wearing out fast. She has to dodge saws, get pass pendulums and avoid traps holes. It doesn't sound that hard, right? Well when you have more saw appearing each time and more pendulums appearing, it wasn't a walk in the park. Plus when trap holes are widening doesn't help either.

"I have to give it to him on this one," Rumiko muttered coldly. "This is sure one tricky trap he roped me into, but I'm not going to give up that easily."

Rumiko pushed off the wall and resumed her quest to get out of this crazy place, the wall following her as she walked. The famous model walked for what seemed like hours on end, the only source of company she had, was her echoing feet. She kept her eyes between her front, the wall and the ground, just in case another one of Kai's tricks popped up. Surprisingly, no traps were triggered. In fact, there haven't been any traps in a good while and though she was glad about it; she was also starting to get paranoid. She knew when something wasn't happening; it meant that Kai was about to pull something big.

She fastened her pace, suddenly eager to find the cursed tamers and get as far away from here as possible. She stopped suddenly as she realized something was missing. The echo that followed her footsteps had vanished. The fear was starting to build in her as she looked around, expecting to see some of Kai's traps springing from the shadows. That's when she noticed something else was missing. The wall that has been following her from the start of all of this has also vanished. The air has also become thicker, like when Kai was talking to Rumiko. The famous model also felt a little heavier.

Rumiko was now close to panicking, but she quickly pushed that back into her mind. She knew if she looses it at this point, she would be giving Kai the upper hand. She'll bet that what Kai would want too. He would liked to see his former little sister going into a panic, but she wouldn't gave him that pleasure. She would tough this out and wins over her former brother.

Rumiko took a step forward and she felt the ground pulse beneath her. Curious, she looked down and saw that the shadow beneath her was a different shade. While the surroundings around her were a blackish blue, the shadows beneath her were a pure black. And it pulse with a live of it's own. Rumiko kneeled down and touched the shadow. It's felt like a rough silk.

The shadows suddenly shoot ahead and Rumiko jumped up. The shadow lifted the space beneath the model's feet and centered in a circle about five feet from her. Rumiko tensed up, sensing impending danger. The shadow set there, motionless. It soon began bubbling. At first it was just little water bursts. Then it began bubbling more intensely. Now it was shooting from bursts of shadowy water like a geyser. Suddenly, the entire puddle just rose up, matching Rumiko height.

The underground street fighter got into her usual fighting stance, readying herself for anything that might come from that shadow. The shadow just stood there, like taunting Rumiko into attacking. But she kept her ground. The shadow pulsed again and it began going through another change. The shadow split up the middle and formed what appeared to be legs. Large pieces of the thing shoot out from its sides. Fingers grew out from the tips of the ends. The center of the body was divided into two halves. One for the head and the other half made up the body. Suddenly the entire thing just collapsed in on itself and it resulted in the final from of this shadow creature.

Rumiko gasped lightly when she saw the final form of the strange creature before her. It was a shadow copy of the famous model herself. It has everything that original did. Right down to the ill-fitting jacket. The Shadow Rumiko stood in the spot where it formed, head titled down and eyes closed. The only sigh that this thing was even alive was the small twitching of the fingers.

Shadow Rumiko pulsed again and the real Rumiko quickly got tensed up. The shadow clone slowly raised it head up, straightening it up. Its "eyes" snapped opened and what the real Rumiko saw, scared her. Where there should have been eyes, were only swirling, black vortexes. It was like these "eyes" were trying to suck Rumiko's very soul into them

Shadow Rumiko titled its head to the right, sizing up the real thing. It suddenly snapped into a stance that mirrors Rumiko's own fighting stance exactly. Rumiko narrowed her eyes, sizing up her shadow copy. The stance was prefect. It was almost like Rumiko was looking into a black mirror. It was creepy and a little frightening at the same time.

_So, Kai thinks he can shake me up, can he? Well he's has another thing coming,_ Rumiko thought sternly.

She then charged at the shadow clone and surprisingly, the clone did the same thing. Rumiko ignored this fact and threw a punch with all of her might, intending to smash that copy in half. The clone also threw her fist out and the two meant. Normally this would end in a draw, but this wasn't an ordinarily fight. The fist that had locked with Rumiko's fist began swelling up. It swelled up to twice its normal size and then exploded, releasing a wave of dark energy. The energy pushed against Rumiko, quickly forcing her away from her shadow clone. Rumiko managed to keep herself balance as she fought against the dark energy pushing against her.

The energy continued to force the blonde warrior back. It pushed her two feet away from the shadow clone and it suddenly stopped. Rumiko quickly got her bearings and look at her clone. She was surprised to see all of that energy she was just fighting against, being pulled back into the clone. Once it has reabsorbed all of the energy, a tangle of shadow, shoot out of the limb were the arms was and quickly reformed.

"Okay, I wasn't excepting that," Rumiko muttered in sarcasm.

Rumiko resumed her fighting stance and the shadow clone mirrored her. The two stood there for the longest time. Rumiko was trying to figure out how to beat this thing while the clone was just waiting for Rumiko to make the first move.

_Okay, this thing can mirror me and blocks all of my moves and threw all my energy back at me,_ Rumiko thought, going over everything she just learned about this creature. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. _What if I could trick this thing and caused it to explode when I'm nowhere near it?_

Rumiko crouched down and spread her arms out to their fullest length. Her fingers tips were just barely toughing the ground of this strange place. Her head was up, looking straight ahead. If someone would see her at the moment, they'll say that she looked like a bird, readying to take to the air.

Rumiko was about to perform one of the few techniques that her late husband has taught in their short time together. It was called the soaring shadow. Like any other techniques in the shadow fighting style, it needs prefect timing or everything would fall apart. Basically the move is just a lunging charge, but the difference is in how the charge ends. When the two fighters were toe to toe, the user of the Soar Shadow wall leap over their opponent and kicked them in the back. While they were off balanced, the user of the Soar Shadow would rebound off the ground and stuck them again.

Shadow Rumiko mirrored the real Rumiko and got into the same position. Rumiko glare at the shadow copy, studying the stance it was in. It was mirroring the stance perfectly, but Rumiko was counting on that. Rumiko doubted that this copy could get the timing down when it was needed. Rumiko couldn't even get the Soaring Shadow down when she first tried it.

"Lets see if you can do this?" Rumiko asked the copy coldly.

The shadow copy didn't reply, instead it titled it head to its side. Rumiko grinned when learned that she could do something that copy couldn't. She turned serious and prepared to execute the Soaring Shadow. She leaned forward slightly, so the palms of her hands were firmly set on the ground. She then charged in, keeping low to the ground. The shadow copy mirrored her in every step of the way.

The blond warrior and her copy rushed at each other like two missiles on a collision cause. Just when Rumiko was toe to toe with her copy, she leapt up. Unfortunately, Shadow Rumiko was just as quick and light on her feet as the real thing and she jumped at the same time as Rumiko. The two slammed against each other and the shadow clone instantly swelled to twice its normal size. The clone exploded, releasing a massive wave of dark energy onto Rumiko.

"UUUUUUUURRRRGGGHHHHHH!" Rumiko screamed as she went flying backwards.

The famous model went spinning out of control as she tried disparately to regain control of herself. But the dark force engulfing her, made it hard to move one finger, let along her entire body. She went flying about 30 feet before she finally came down. Then she skidded about an extra foot.

Rumiko lay there, motionless. It looks like it was the end of the line for the self-proclaimed shadow fighter. Suddenly, she let out a light couch and her body began twitching. She slowly opened her eyes and let them focus. She then tried to get up, but was only came with overwhelming pain in her back. She decided to lie there until the pain subsided.

_Great,_ Rumiko thought sarcastically. _I lay here, Batter and broken, while that thing rebuilds itself. Fresh and smelling like a rose._

(With Kai and IceDevimon)

The two tyrants watched Rumiko suffering through the orb of Truth, both enjoying it to their fullest. IceDevimon had to admit he was enjoying this. He only wished that its one of his rivals suffering at the hands of a shadow clone, instead of the human.

Kai on the other hand, was completely and thoroughly enjoying this. He was close to crying tears of joy. He had waited for years on end and want through a lot of pain to see this moment. He only wish he could witness this moment in person.

"I hate to admit this human, but this is one good spell," IceDevimon said coldly. "Why haven't you used it before?"

"There's just a small problem with this spell," Kai said casually, not looking away from the orb.

"Hmm," IceDevimon crossed his arms and looked around with his eyes. "Let me guess, the spells power isn't as good in the light then in the dark, right?"

Kai looked at IceDevimon with his eyes as a small smirk spread across his face. "Once again, you're simple mind fail to understand the complexity of the spell."

IceDevimon glared in Kai's direction as the evil sorcerer looked back at the Orb of Truth. If there was one thing IceDevimon hated most of all was being called simple minded. Those thoughts began popping into the icy devil's head again and he quickly began tipping one claw against the cursed collar around his neck. He let the faint, metallic sound calm his nerves.

"Then what is the real reason you don't use this spell more often?" IceDevimon asked, keeping his jaw set so not to gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"This spell had no resistance with any forms of light," Kai answered without taking his attention away from the show. "Rather it's man made or otherwise."

_Ah, I see now,_ IceDevimon thought, casting his eyes over the area again. _He created this place of pure darkness so no light can portrait it._

"Ow, she getting up," Kai said in a smooth, moonstone voice.

IceDevimon looked at that the orb of truth to see the female human slowly rising to her feet. Shadow Rumiko had long since pulled herself back together and was patiently waiting for her opponent's next move. Rumiko got to her feet, only to fall to her knees as she gripped her chest in pain. The famous model slowly looked at the clone, as if studying it.

IceDevimon grinned, despite all of the heavy anger in the air. He was looking forward to what the human would try and do next. Just then something crossed the icy Devil's mind that causes his grin to turn into a light frown.

_Wait. Wasn't the whole purpose of this to get some hair from this human? _IceDevimon asked himself and then looked at Kai.

He thought about bringing this up with Kai, but noticed quickly how absorb he was this show he was and decided to wait. Beside he didn't care if they get what they need as long the human get taken out. Then the fox and her dino breath boyfriend will full easily.

(Back with Rumiko)

"Okay, maybe getting up prematurely wasn't one of my better ideas," Rumiko muttered with her gasping breathes. "That stupid clone is just standing there."

The famous model was in a real bound. If she attacks, that clone would just counter her and exploded. If she didn't attack, she would be safe while the curse tamers were be in immediate danger. And that's something Rumiko couldn't live with.

_I can't win!_ Rumiko screamed angrily in her head. _That thing can mirrors by best techniques and just threw their power into my face._

Rumiko tried to think of any weakness she might have uncovered about this thing during their brief fight, but she was drawing a big fat blank. The shadow clone could copy her to the littlest detail and with her body in its broken state, she couldn't hope to even harm a feather, let alone a clone that knew all of her moves.

_I can't win,_ Rumiko thought, her anger giving away to sorrow. _Oh, Renamon. Do I wish you and Guilmon were here. Then we might have a shoot of winning. But I wish you where here the most. You'll know just want to do to win._

Suddenly she felt the air around her became less thick and easily to breath. The atmosphere also became a lot colder and more comfortable to be in. Rumiko felt a pair of warm, caring arms wrapped around her and she felt a strange, yet familiar energy entering her. Her body last of sigh of exhaustion and she melted into this feeling. It was like the first time she meat her late husband and the time they reunited.

"_You're never alone, my wildcat,"_ A soft, caring voice spoke into Rumiko's ear.

Rumiko's eyes snapped opened fully when she heard that name and recognized that voice. It was Matt, her beloved husband. And that energy she was feeling, was his loving arms, wrapping themselves around her. It was giving her the power and strength she needed to go another round. She rose to her to feet, feeling like a million bucks.

"_Remember, Wildcat, you're strength is your heart,"_ The ghostly voice of her husband spoke lovingly in her ear.

Rumiko felt the voice of her husband fading into the darkness, and yet, his love reminded around her. She stood in place, pondering her husband's words carefully. She felt that there was a deeper meaning to his words, but if there was, she couldn't find it.

_What did he mean, by my heart is my strength?_ She wondered and pressed her hand against the area where her heart was.

That's when she felt her hand pressing against something. She knew it wasn't the medical bag. She keeps that in the side pockets. She wondered what could be in the jacket and how it's there? She then remembered that Matt had long ago sewed an extra pocket long ago, but what could be in it?

Curious, Rumiko pulled her hand from her body and into the jacket. She reached into the extra pocket and pulled out whatever was in it. She took it from the jacket and looked at it. It was a small pouch, identical to the one that carries the Smith family remedy. But it was heavier then the other bag. Rumiko stared at the bag, pondering where it came from. Suddenly a memory clicked and she remembered where this bag came from.

It was about five mouths ago, just after Rika got trapped in her cursed form. Seiko thought with Kai being around, would make things a lot harder for the blonde underground fighter, even with her training. So to remedy this problem, the elder sorcerer gave her daughter the bag she's holding. Inside the bag were some metal beads, about the size of a pea. Seiko told Rumiko that one bead had great magic stored up in them, but there was also a warning with these beads. The magic in stored in a single bead was powerful, too powerful. It not only could hurt the user opponent, but the user itself. So Rumiko was told to use them wisely.

_Where I couldn't think of a better time, then now, mother,_ Rumiko thought, opening the bag and looked into it.

The bag was about half full, which gave Rumiko plenty of beads to burn. The model thought about this quickly, but thoroughly as well. If these beads were as strong as Rumiko's mother made them out to be, then only a few would do. She held out the palm of her free hand and titled the bag slightly. Three beads dropped into Rumiko's palms and she decided that was enough.

_Okay, mother, let see if you're magic is as great as you say,_ Rumiko thought, closing the bag and putting it back into the extra pocket.

She then kneeled down and placed the beads on the ground. She stood up and took a few stands away. The shadow clone watched all of this, confused. It couldn't copy this strange action and it didn't know how to reacted to any of this. But it did show a sigh of some level intellect by showing curiousness.

The beads suddenly began shacking slightly. They began picking up momentum and shacking more fiercely. Soon a thin lair of orange light coated around the beads. The grow build until it covered the entire bead from sight. Both Rumiko and her shadow copy stared at the beads in shock, surprise and confusion. Suddenly the beads exploded, releasing all of the light it has built up. In surprise, Rumiko got into a blocking position, shielding her eyes from all the intense light. The shadow copy, confused by what was going on, did the only thing it knows how to do. It copied the stance Rumiko was in.

The orange light shot out to all corner of the dimension zone, piercing through it and allowing the light of the outside world to shine through. Rumiko kept her eyes shielding. She could feel the warm glow of the light as it passed all around her. But it didn't hurt. Instead it felt like she was in a tanning booth. Maybe she would get a good tan out of all of this. Suddenly a horrible cry reached her ears and without thinking, lowed her arms, slightly. What she saw cause her to gasp lightly.

The shadow clone had several beams of light were piercing through it. It was thrashing about badly; trying it's hardest to break free of the bounding light. Another light cut through Shadow Rumiko from behind, adding more anguish to the creature painful cry. Rumiko became in traced by all she was witnessing and completely forget about shielding her eyes. More lights became converging on the copy, causing it to cry more viciously. It eventually stopped trashing, but it kept on screaming. The last few beams of light joined the rest of the beams and the creature cried it's last cry as the beams cut through the rest of it body, dissolving it completely.

(…)

Me: Well, I think, I'll end it here.

Rika: Well that's one thing I did mass about you, Space for brains.

Me: And what's that, you royal pain in the backside?

Rika (Grinning): The fact that you're a bad writer.

Me (Returning the grin): All right, I admit, I'm not that good, but that's why I do this. And again, I'm sorry for any reader that actually read my work, about me being so late with this. I hope to have no more interruption so I can continue with this story.


	5. Tears From the Sun

Me: Well everyone, I'm glad to be back and hope the last chapter wasn't any kind of disappointment.

Rika: You know, Space for brains, you don't have a lot of pride, do you?

Me (Grinning): Oh I have pride; I just don't let it get in the way of my work.

Rika (Frowning angrily): Well, if you don't let that pride of yours get in the way, then why are you posting you crap here?

Me: Well, I do it for fun and plus it's always nice to get a second person's word on my work.

Rika: You're weirder then Gogglehead.

Me (Grinning wider): Yes I am.

In-Training:

The Next Level: Chapter Four: Tears From the Sun

Renamon knew she shouldn't be here, but she couldn't help it. She was worried and it's not like she was breaking her promise anyways. It has been three hours since she had that run in with IceDevimon and she had kept her promise and returned home. She waited for what seemed like days for Rumiko to return with the cursed tamers, which in reality it has only been three hours.

Guilmon wasn't much help either. When Renamon had gotten home, she was instantly meant at the door by the lovable dinosaur. He was wearing his trademark smile that usually would brighten up Renamon's day. But when he saw the grim look on fox's face and the empty hands, he got worried. Renamon quickly filled Guilmon in on what were happening and the crimson dinosaur was shocked. That shock was quickly turned into blind fury and he would have charged out viciously if Renamon hadn't stopped him. He was mad, Renamon could tell, but she managed to tell him about the situation and he calmed down slightly. He took to the window, watching and waiting for Rumiko to return with his close friend.

It broke Renamon's heart to see a care free spirit looking so solemn and down in his dumps. But Renamon wouldn't be one to talk either. Though she looked at ease on the outside, she was really a mass on the inside. She kept her senses sharp on the ground's entrance, waiting for her friend to enter those doors with the curse tamers in her arms. But an hour ticked by and she was starting to get worried. Another hour passed and her worries grew. Three hours later, Renamon was close to panicking, which was really out of character for her. She couldn't take the wait and decided that following Rumiko was the best choose. It was the words of her friend, echoing in the back of her mind that stopped her from taking action. She then began a debit within herself, about following Rumiko or waiting in a nervous wrack. That's when an idea popped into the fox's mind. It was clever plan and it wouldn't get her in trouble.

So that's how the humanoid fox ended up on a house that hasn't been used in the past fourteen years. Renamon was sitting on the roof of the house that once belonged to a one Sango Urameshi, the great grandmother of Rika. Sango had past away about six mouths after Matt had give his life for his family. The medical reports had said that the cause of death was a weak heart, but Renamon believe it was the shock of learning about her only living relative being killed. In her last will, Sango said that her entire house and belongings to her son and his family. Rumiko couldn't bring herself to sell that house.

"Fourteen years that how long you been gone from this world and yet to me, it has only been five mouths," Renamon said softly to herself, staring down at the lawn that brought back so memories for her.

The lawn hasn't been cared for in years and yet it still held great meaning for the fox of the digital world. She could still remember the first time she was in that lawn. She has just gotten up after her first night as a human due to old habits and decided to try out her human body. She had crept into Matt's empty room and stole an extra pair of workout cloths. Then she went into the back yard, where she witnessed the ending of her friend's warm up excises. Matt then ask Renamon if fought and she said yes. Then they both decided on a sparring match and that's when things want south. Renamon was clumsy in her human body and in the end Matt needed to couch her in how to use her body.

Renamon sighed lightly as she felt the spot where she was sitting in. It was the same spot that Matt had set in when he was staring up at the night sky. On nights of a full moon, the last shadow fighter would have trouble concentrating. Renamon always thought that was because of the fact that his parents were killed on the night of a full moon and it brought up a lot of painfully memories for him.

Renamon let those memories faded from her mind and got up. She looked in the direction of the park where things were supports to be going down and narrow her eyes. Surrounding the park was a blackish blue dome of a strange energy. It has been there since Renamon had arrived and she didn't take it as good sigh either.

When she first saw the thing, she had tried to pierce through it with her sense, hopping to see if Rumiko or the curse tamers were there. But whatever the thing was, it has strong defenses. It has blocked her at every turn she tried. Renamon figure that this dome was a creation of magic and she couldn't get pierce through it even with just her acute sense. She thought about trying to get through it, but decided that it might not work because it was made by magic and only another magical force could break through it.

Renamon let out a light sigh and return to her original seating position she was in before. "What would you do, old friend? Would you wait or acted?"

Renamon suddenly felt a strange feeling coming over her. It felt like someone had just put a comforting arm around her shoulder. It was like a close friend was trying to comfort Renamon when she needed it the most. It felt like Matt was beside the fox at this very moment.

"_Don't worry, Rena,"_ a soft, ghostly voice in the wind said. _"You'll know what to do soon."_

And just like that, the voice faded into the wind, but the comforting feeling remained. Renamon stared intently at the lawn belong her, thinking the words of the wind carefully. She thought she recognized the voice as Matt's voice. But how was that possible when he has been died for fourteen years? And then there was what he said. Renamon could feel the deeper meaning to his words, but was confused by them.

_What did he mean?_ Renamon asked herself.

That's when she noticed a glow from the corner of her eye. Curious, she twisted her body around and looked behind her. Renamon's eyes widened and her mouth fill opened ever so slightly. There were beams of orange light piercing through the dome of dark energy and shooting into the sky. Renamon suddenly got to her feet. She felt like she needed to go to the light and she couldn't fight this feeling either. Then let a moth to the fire, she began jumping across rooftops, intent on getting closer to that light.

(…)

Rumiko watched as her shadow clone was completely engulfed by the beams of orange light, it's cries fading away. By now, the hole that the light had created were widening, expanding as the magic that created this strange place was dispelled. The famous model/martial artist watched in awe as her clone and the magical dimension zone disintegrate, leaving only the night sky and the orange glow. As the last of the light faded, the model was a little surprise to find himself standing in the center of the park. It was like she never lifted the spot she was in.

Rumiko suddenly collapsed to her knees, panting like a dog. All the strength she just had, had lifted her, leaving her just as weak as before. Sweat dripped off of her brow like a rainstorm during a mid summers day. Her vision was blurring in and out as she fought to keep herself conscious.

_Well at least it can't get any worse,_ the second she thought that; she heard an all to familiar laugh. _Or it could be time tens worse._

Rumiko slowly titled her head up as she managed to get her vision to clear. She saw the Kai in his black attire, chuckling to himself. He was no doubt enjoying seeing his sister like an old dog in the blistering heat. Behind him was IceDevimon, scowling because he had to listen to Kai's annoying chuckling. In each hand, he held an unconscious tamer.

"Well, that's was certainly a surprise," Kai said coldly, walking up to Rumiko. "That spell was sure a shocking, my darling litter sister. Where did you get it?"

"From my mother," Rumiko said, with strength she didn't know she had.

A look of anger suddenly flicked on Kai's face and just like that it was gone, replaced by his cold mask.

"Our mother, you say," Kai smiled coldly as he bent down, so he could look his sister in the eye. He suddenly backhanded Rumiko right in the mouth. Before she could fall backward, Kai grabbed her shirt and kept her in place. Then he slipped her really hard. "DON'T LIE TO ME, YOU SPOILED BRAT! I KNOW OUR MOTHER COULDN'T CREATE SUCH A POWERFUL SPELL WITHOUT HURTING HERSELF!"

Kai then proceeded to hit his sister in the face. IceDevimon watched all of this with a cocked eyebrow. He was a little surprise to see his "master" so out of character. But he was more pleased with that fact he just learned that something could get under the human's skin.

_Whatever this spell has to do with the humans' mother, it clearly gets under Kai's skin,_ IceDevimon thought, watching as Kai continued to beat his sister.

"Now…are…you…going…tell…me…where…you…get…that…spell?" Kai screamed each word as his fist meant with Rumiko's face.

"I'm not lying," Rumiko said through a swelled cheek.

That angry look appeared on Kai's face again and this time it stayed. He hated being lied to and he hated it more when a family member is the one lying. He would enjoy delivering a long deserve punishment to this spoiled brat. He raised his fist, ready to smash it into his sister's lying face. He tried to thrust it down, but found it being held. He angrily snapped his head around and found the one person he really didn't want to see.

Renamon held Kai's fist at bay as she glared daggers at the evil sorcerer. Kai scowled angrily when he saw the fox and was about to attack. Renamon saw this and acted quickly. She grabbed Kai by his shirt and lifted him up. She then twisted around and launched Kai into the air. The evil sorcerer acted quickly and chatted a quick spell. A force of wind gathered around the sorcerer, slowing his decent. He up righted himself planted his feet on the ground. He looked at Renamon angrily and growled.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPORT TO BE HERE!" Kai said viciously, angrily pointing at the fox.

"Actually, I was strolling down memory lane," Renamon joked dryly.

"I DON'T CARE!" Kai screamed angrily. "I TOLD MY SISTER TO COME ALONG! AND SURPRISE, SURPRISE! YOU'RE HERE!"

"Is this going somewhere?" Renamon asked calmly.

Kai, by now was breathing a little hard from all of the yelling he was doing. He took a minute to collect himself and caught his second wind. He put on his cold grin.

"Yes, there is," Kai, said coldly. "If anyone else would have come with my darling sister, then a price needs to be paid. IceDevimon would you like to collect?"

"With pleasure," IceDevimon replied coldly and let go of the two tamers.

The icy devil pointed his claws at the curse tamer and grinned in Renamon's direction. He looked at the blonde fighters, grinned and thrust his claws down at the cursed tamers. Renamon instantly knew what was coming next and rushed over to stop it. Unfortunately Kai had cast a gravity spell, causing the fighter to become heavier then her natural weight and halting her from advancing any further. She tries to move a leg, but it to be like solid stone, willed into steel. She could only watch as IceDevimon's claw quickly lowed towards the two unconscious tamers.

The grin on IceDevimon's face was growing wider as his claws rapidly descended to the two small creatures. This was a moment he had long dreamed about ever since he was brought back to life nearly five mouths ago and now it was coming true. He only wished that everyone that has wronged him were in the path of his claws.

"Double impact!"

Several things happened at that. Kai snapped his head in the direction of the voice, breaking his concentration on his spell. The blonde fighter was freed from the intense gravity Kai was creating and her body was jerked forward slightly. Renamon didn't want to waste this and immediately snapped into action. She executed a roundhouse kick at Kai's stomach. The evil sorcerer was sent flying into the air from the impact of the roundhouse. He quickly chatted a spell and a force of air formed under him, floating him softly to the ground.

IceDevimon snapped his head in the direction of the voice and saw two bullets flying straight at him. His eyes widened as the incoming objects and quickly jumped back. The bullets rushed passed the icy devil and he let out a breath of relief.

"You know, when I saw all of those flashing lights, I thought there was a party and looks like I was right," a taxis voice said rowdily.

Kai touched down to the right of his "slave" and both glared in the direction of the voice. There, leaning against the fence was none other then Beelzemon. The viral biker had his trademark, double barrel handgun against his left shoulder and his free hand was on the fence, fingers tipping against it. He grinned cockily when he noticed the two tyrants glaring at him.

"Whatcha you looking at?" he asked cockily.

Kai scowled angrily as he realized something important.

_That spell, whatever it may be, somehow draws creature that aren't of human nature,_ he thought angrily while looking at the spot where his sister kept that magical item. _Whoever created it, knew a lot about these creatures. That person could be trouble in the near future._

Kai began looking around, studying the situation. To his left, was the advancing blonde fighter. To his front the biker with the guns. And to his right a creature that probably couldn't face these odds even with his help. Things didn't look good for him at the moment. So there was only one thing lifted to do.

"IceDevimon! We're pulling back!" Kai order and before the icy digimon could protest, he pulled one of his trick balls from his pocket.

The evil sorcerer tossed it high into the air, where it exploded, releasing an intense blast of light. The light blinded everyone in the immediate area say for Kai and IceDevimon. The two tyrants used this time to escape into the air. Once they were cleared of the area, the light instantly died out. It took a moment for everyone's eyes to adjust to the dimmed light.

"Oh boy, I should got some shades," Beelzemon said rowdily as he hosted his gun and stride up to the blonde fighters.

Renamon just gazed at the biker digimon, nodded her thanks. Then Renamon want over to the cursed tamers. She scooped them up gently and then looked at Rumiko. The model nodded, telling her friend that she was good and Renamon walked over to her. She grabbed a hold of the model and then both blonde fighters jumped into the sky. They bounce off the fence and then onto the rooftops. Beelzemon watched as they hoop across roofs, a small, angry frown on his lips.

"Not even a thanks?" the biker shouted at the fighters. "Jeez, that's gratitude for yer."

Beelzemon turned to leave when he noticed something odd by his feet. There was a strain of blonde hair being sucked into what appeared to be a black vortex of some sort. He glazed around and noticed other locks of hair being sucked into these vortexes. He shack his head and grinned.

"I really got to stop watching all of these horror movies, I'm starting to see things," the biker muttered to himself and then looked to the sky.

Black wings grew out from the leather-clothed digimon's back. With a single flap of his wings, Beelzemon was airborne. He headed in the direction of his tamers' house, intent on getting something in his stomach.

(Kai's lair)

IceDevimon stood in his corner, tipping his finger on his arm in frustration. He was close to his breaking point. He had been listening to Kai's endless gloating for about an hour now and it had already worn thin with the icy devil. Even listening to nails on a chalkboard would sound more inventing then human's endless gloating.

"…I mean who could come up with a such a prefect plan, beside me?" Kai said, gloating. "Even if my darling sister did escape, we still get the prize. It was a plan that couldn't be beaten and it was me who came up with that plan."

IceDevimon gripped his elbow and gritted his teeth in an attempt drown out the human's useless bibbing. How could someone carry on for nearly an hour without turning blue in the face? That has been on the icy devil's mind since Kai had started his gloating.

"And you know what's the best part is?" Kai asked, looking IceDevimon's direction.

IceDevimon just closed his eyes and ignored Kai to his best ability. He really didn't care what Kai had to say. So, to further drown him out, the icy devil imagined he was tarring Kai lamb from lamb. That caused a small smirk to form on the corners of IceDevimon's face.

"I know you'll like it," Kai mused and grinned. He knew that his servant was ignoring, but he was in too much of a good mood to let that bother him. Nothing was going to ruin his mood this time. "We killed two birds with one stone."

IceDevimon creaked opened his left eye, slightly curious to what his "master" meant by that. But seeing that smug look, blossoming on Kai's face, he knew he wasn't going to get any answer from him. So, with a light sigh, IceDevimon pushed off his wall and walked up to the sorcerer's seating area.

He looked down at the items needed for the black chaos ritual. There was the essence of the pure hearted fool, Guilmon, on the upper left corner. The flower of the moon was under the glowing sphere. To the upper right of the table were the newly acquired locks of a fair maiden in a small bottle. And under that bottle was another bottle. Wait! Another bottle?

IceDevimon looked at Kai with a crooked eyebrow. Kai smirked and leaned back in his chair. If there was one thing he loved more then tormenting his little sister, it was making his "slave" more confused then a turkey on Thanksgiving Day.

"If you must know, it's the forth ingredient needed for the black chaos ritual," Kai said smugly. "Claws of a fierce beast."

"Hmm," IceDevimon gave his "master" a suspicious glare before looking at the second bottle and picking it up. He lifted it so he could see it better and study it's contents. They appeared to be blue claws shavings in the bottle. Wait? Blue claws. "You get this from the fox, didn't you?"

Kai smirk grew wider and he said smugly," Good. If this was school, I would give you a gold star."

IceDevimon scowled angrily and held out the bottle," How did you get this?"

"That's my friend…" Kai chuckled lightly as he took bottle from his slave. "…Is all thanks to you."

"What?" IceDevimon asked sharply.

Kai just continue to smirk as he began telling his tale to his "slave".

(Flashback)

Kai had remained hidden in the shadows, as IceDevimon in his human form of Ivan, had confronted Renamon. He had enjoyed watching the fox get all tensed up as "Ivan" played with her mind, getting her all worked up. Finally, when Ivan had made his move, Renamon had instinctively reacted. That's when the real fun began.

Renamon had gotten sprayed with the gas hidden in the bracelet's dragonhead. Kai had really enjoyed watching the fox fight against his prison gas. He was a little disappointed that she didn't last long and was on her back in no time. He also could see the disappointed in his slaves as well.

Ivan then switched into his natural form of IceDevimon. He collected the cursed tamers and went airborne. Kai waited until the icy devil was out of the area before emerging from the shadows.

"Phase one want off without a hitch," Kai said with a smirk. He then strolled up to the unconscious digimon and kneeled down. He held up his right index finger and chatted. "Oh, fatherly sky, hear my plea and sent to me your caring breath."

Air began swirling around the evil sorcerer. It quickly gained momentum, causing his hair and jacket to fly freely in its current. All of the air suddenly gathered into his fingertip and a jet stream of compress air shot from the fingertip.

Kai lowed his finger to Renamon's paw and with out swift motion sliced off two claws. He then sliced off the remaining claws. He held out his hand and with a snap of his wrist, a small bottle materialized in his palm. He collected the claws clippings into the bottle and then stood up. He walked over to the other side and kneeled down again. He repeated the same routine and soon has a nice full bottle of claw clippings. He finished bottling the entire clipping and put the bottle in his right jacket pocket. He then took out a small note from same pocket and slipped it in Renamon's glove.

"Now, for the icing on the cake," Kai rose to his feet and sticking his hand over Renamon's body. "Oh heavenly father, hear my plea and send to me your healing light."

A thin glow of orange light appeared around the evil sorcerer's hand. Orange sparkles fell from Kai's hands and onto Renamon's body. The fox's figure shimmered in orange and the evil sorcerer looked towards the claw he was closest too. He grinned when he saw the claws quickly regenerate.

_Not only would that ease any trace of my work, but also it would make the effect of my gas wear off quicker,_ Kai thought smugly.

He then chatted a transportation spell and disappeared into thin air.

(End flashback)

"So, you're telling me, while I rounded up those yipping bags of fur and skin, you were collecting those," IceDevimon asked irritated by Kai's story.

Kai just grinned, leaned back in his chair and stared off into space. He watched as IceDevimon's irritation grew by the second, enjoying every bit of it. When the icy devil's irritation was about peak, Kai decided to end it.

"Basically, yes," Kai finally said smoothly.

IceDevimon growled lowly to himself, fighting every ounce of his being, not to leash out and attack the human in front of him. But he knew if he did that, then he he'll be punished for it. So he'll just have to put up with it for the time being.

Taking a few calming breath techniques he learned while spying on the blonde fighters, the icy devil looked at his "master" with hard eyes.

"Just tell me the final item we need," IceDevimon said, a slight edge working into his voice.

Grinning, Kai leaned forward and picked up the piece of age paper. He looked at the finally item needed for the Black Chaos ritual and his eyes widened in surprise as he moth dropped. That lasted about a half of a second and then his face began set in an expression of pure rage. His hands began shacking violently and a fire erupted in his eyes. He slammed the paper on his table and it exploded in a mass of fire.

"What are you doing?" IceDevimon yelled and grabbed Kai by the wrist.

He yanked Kai's hands from the sheet and the fire died down instantly. The icy devil was a little surprise to find the aged sheet completely undamaged. There wasn't a burnt mark or black spot to be held on the yellow piece of paper.

"Don't even touch me again, you worthless pile of data," Kai hard voice rang in IceDevimon's ear.

Before the icy digimon could respond, he felt an incredibly wave of heat bombarding his palms, fires erupting from the gasps between his fingers. He cried out in surprise and immediately let go of his "master's" wrists, falling to his butt in the process. He tried to put the fires on his palms out by pounding them against his chest, but they just wouldn't go out. In fact, they were getting worse instead of better. They were now spreading around the rest of his hands and just starting to go down his wrist.

"Don't even touch me again…" Kai warned his slave coldly, drawing IceDevimon's attention. "…If you do, I will make you suffer an inferno worse then any you have experienced before."

With that out of the way, Kai snapped his fingers and the flames surrounding the icy devil's hands, died down.

IceDevimon looked at the evil sorcerer with fear. He has always a slight understanding about his power, but never truly experienced it first handed. Now that he has experienced, he had to admit it was powerful. Even a mega level digimon might have trouble fighting this human.

Kai glared at his "slave" for a moment more before sigh in irritation and getting out of his seat. He got in front of his table and began pacing in a circle. He was irritated that much was for certain. But why was he was the question.

Curious, IceDevimon got to his feet and leaned over the table. He tilted his head to the right, confused by the final item.

"What is a Tear of the Sun?" he asked, looking at Kai for the answers.

The evil sorcerer halted his pacing and glared at his slave with a fierce fire burning in his eyes. IceDevimon actually felt a shiver of fear run up his spine.

"If you must know, it's another item that can be created only by one who knows magic," Kai answered coldly and want back to his pacing. "The only person I knew who could make this stuff was kill by…"

The evil sorcerer stopped in med sentence and halted in his pacing. He had the deer in the headlights expression on his face. IceDevimon back away as much as he can. He had a sinking feeling he knew what was about to happen.

Kai started to shake violently, the fire in his eyes returning ten fold. His hands slowly balled into fists and he bent them at his elbows. He stares that them as if they were deadly weapons, an aura of fire encircle around him. As he grew angrier, his aura became stronger. Heat was radiated off of him, heating up the room to insane temporaries. A thin lay of sweat was dripping down the icy devil's brow.

UUUUURGGHHH!" With a might cry, Kai's aura exploded engulfing the entire room in fire.

IceDevimon frantically try to put out all of the raging flames with his icy glaze, but the mystically created inferno would just melt them as fast as he could freeze them. The infernos were getting heater by the second. They were starting to box the icy devil into his corner.

The frost color digimon frantically looked around. Fires were in front of him, to his side, even on the roof. There was no way he could escape without getting himself caught in the inferno and an ice digimon doesn't go well with fire. He then spotted Kai, standing in the center of this entire mess. Stream was coming out of the evil sorcerer's body and his eyes had rolled back into his head. But the icy devil took no notice of those things; instead, he was looking at the floor. The ground surrounding him was completely untouched. It was like there was some kind of barrier surrounding him, keeping the fires from touching.

Icy devil stared at his "master", taking in everything. If Kai was the sauce of all of this, then snapping him out of his rage, should stop the raging infernos. He knew it was long shot, but it was the only one lift to him. So, gathering his courage, the icy digimon advanced deep into the inferno, getting burned badly in the process.

"WILL YOU SNAP OUT OF IT!" the icy devil screamed viciously and used his frozen claw to whack the evil sorcerer to the ground.

Being knocked to the ground brought Kai out of his rage and the fires around the place died down to flickers of flames. IceDevimon stared at his burnt claw, panting from all the heat that still remained in the room. The icy devil had many burnt or black spots around his body, but they weren't anything serious. Kai quickly regained his sense and looked up at his "slave", angrily.

"Let me take a wild guess on this one," IceDevimon said breathless. "We have to go into the Leomon's den, don't we?

"Worse…" Kai replied coldly. He stood up and brushed himself off. He then looked at his "slave" straight in the eyes. "…We have to get the old fool out of the lion's den."

(Nonaka household…next day)

"Oh, great sprit of the wind, protect the ones of the white star from the sins of the dark star. Gave them, your strength and wisdom," Seiko was doing her usual morning ritual, performing her morning prayer.

The elder ended her prayer like she usually does, by sparkling some dust onto a candle to her right. The dust caused the candle flame to jump a foot in the air. The candle flame next to the first one then jumped a foot in the air, followed by the one next to it and the next one after that. The process repeated itself until it has completed a fall circle around and returned to Seiko's side. Then all of the candles just died, like some invisible hand came down on all of them and snuff them out. Seiko sat there for a moment, taking in the quiet of the moment. She let out a peaceful sigh and then got to her feet to collect things.

On the porch behind the elder, a certain brown skin lizard had watched the entire thing. Takato had been awoken early when a restless Rika had tail slip him. He had tried to get back to sleep after that, but Rika was too restless and kept on bugging him. Takato tried to ignore her the best he could, but in the end, Rika had used a bubble attack to get him out of bed.

That's started an early round of bubble madness. Unfortunately, Takato has been on the run the entire time. He eventually came out to the backyard, where he happens to catch Seiko starting her morning ritual.

It didn't matter how many times he sees it, Takato always seem to become in traced by the ritual. It was like the dancing flames put a spell on him that he couldn't break free nor did he want too, either. The flames that in traced him seem to bring with it an ease that he hasn't felt in mouths. When he looks into that burning light, he just forget everything and became one with his surrounding.

Seiko collected the last of her candles and place it into the basket she holds them in and straightened up. She smiled when she saw a suspicious looking shadow closing in on the brown skin lizard. She just shack her head and began walking up to the porch.

"Huh," Takato titled his head to his right when he said something fall from the elder, the light of the raising sun shimmering off of the object.

Unknown to the cursed tamer, a figure was slowly creeping up behind him. Closer and closer it crept up to the unexpected lizard. The mysterious shadow clanged to the walls and got directly under Takato.

"Fox bomb!" Rika cried out playfully and jumped from the wall.

Unfortunately, Takato didn't hear or saw his secret crush as she leapt from the wall. The brown lizard got up from his spot and hurried out to where he saw the thing landed. Rika landed on her stomach with a small oof.

"Hey, Gogglehead!" Rika screamed angrily, jumping to her feet. "What gave you the right to move when I having fun?"

Again, Takato didn't appear to hear Rika. He was to engross in searching for whatever Seiko dropped. He searched the area he thought he saw it drop. He found it very easily.

It was a pendent, about a quarter size of a CD, but twice as thick. It was a sea green with a swirl going inward. There was also a strange red crystal in the center of the pendent. It seemed to glow with a life of it's own. Takato couldn't help but admire it. It was like there was something about it that made it so hard to look away.

Takato snapped out of it after a moment and grabbed the pendent by it old, brown leather lace. He then turned around and hurried back to the house.

Rika waited behind a pillar. She was still ticked off for what Takato had done to her. And she was planning on paying him back.

Takato eagerly hurried up to the porch, Rika's grandmother's pendent flying behind his small body. Rika impatiently waited in her hiding spot, waiting for the time to act. The brown skin Gigimon was probably a few inches from the ashy Viximon's location and that's when Rika acted.

Rika jumped from her hiding spot and showered her secret love with bubbles. Takato took no notice of this as he raced through them and into the house. Rika watched in shock as the brown lizard disappeared into the house. She quickly got over it and angrily followed Takato, intent of getting her revenge.

Seiko exited her room. She was dressed in the normal attire she had always worn. The elder closed her door and turned in the direction of the kitchen. Rumiko had left early for some reason, Renamon was patrolling the street, on her quest to find Kai's lair. And Guilmon was still sound asleep in Rika's room. The only two who the elder knew was awake, was Takato and Rika.

"Well, better start breakfast," Seiko mused to herself and began her journey to the kitchen.

She most had gotten two steps when she felt something brushing against her ankle. She looked down and a gentle smile quickly spread ear to ear. The said brown lizard was the one brushing against her ankle; the pendent that her late husband had given her as a wedding anniversary gift, in his mouth.

"Why, thank you little one," Seiko said gently, bending down and taking from his mouth.

She patted Takato on the head and he gave her his goofy smile, an overwhelming sense of satisfaction over taking him. A light blush began working it's way onto the cursed tamer's brown cheeks.

Suddenly an ashy blur came out of nowhere and tickled Takato. Seiko watched in mild surprise as Rika pinned Takato to the ground, glaring at him viciously. It was clear that the ashy fox was in a bad mood and it wasn't going to be pretty one for the other cursed victim.

"Who do you think you are?" Rika asked in angry viciousness.

"Well, I ummmm," Takato stammered nervously.

He could clearly see how angry she was and it didn't take rocket scientist to tell how much trouble one could get in when Rika was mad. Only a fool would be stupid enough to cross Rika when she was in this mood.

"First, you walked out for under me and then ran through my bubble storm," Rika said angrily. "So what do you have to say in your defense?"

"Umm, I'm not guilty," Takato answered nervously and showed a smile to match his mood.

"Sorry, but the judge say otherwise," Rika said angrily. "Get ready for your punishment, Gogglehead!"

The ashy fox opened her mouth, preparing to shower Takato was bubble attack. The poor gogglehead squeezed his eyes shut tightly, awaiting the beating he knew he was getting after his bubble bath. The bubbles were starting to form in Rika's mouth, Takato could hear them swishing around, getting ready to come out.

"Now, Rika, you shouldn't be so hard on someone, who was only trying to do something nice," a soft, yet stern voice said from above.

The ashy fox let out surprise yelp as she was lifted from the Takato and into the sky. Seiko hugged her cursed granddaughter as she picked up Takato with her free hand, careful to keep the lizard from the enrage fox. The elder smiled down at her enraged granddaughter and held her until her anger subsided.

"Now, Rika, there's no need to be so angry," Seiko scolded softly. "Takato was only returning my pendent to me."

Rika just puffed out her cheeks and looked away, angrily. Seiko only chuckled at that. She still can remember her youth very clearly. She was very much like Rika is now, but then again, when you're a hawk for nearly three years, one tends to became a little hard and angry at the world.

Seiko let out a soft, gentle sigh as she thought about the man who saved her from a live worse then death. Her husband has been a gentle man with a fierce look in his eyes. He was kind when he wasn't fighting and when he was in battle, he was a beast. Seiko didn't have a clue when she first meant him that he was a sorcerer battling against dark forces, nor did she care when she found out either.

Seiko quickly snapped herself out of her daydream as she reached the kitchen. She set the cursed tamers on the table and then proceeded to make breakfast. In a matter of minutes, the usual breakfast was ready, it aroma drifting through the house. The elder sorceress set the cursed tamers' breakfast in front and then took her usual place at the table. The three began eating like usual.

Mere seconds after breakfast was served, the sound of doors rushing opened, could be heard by the three in the kitchen. Guilmon came rushing up to the table mere moments later. His mouth began to water as he spied the golden brown toast with the eggs and bacon. Since staying with Rika and her family, he had grown to look a fine number of food and dishes. Luckily, all of Kai and IceDevimon's attack keeps him from getting a gut. The crimson dinosaur took his seat and eagerly dove into breakfast.

Seiko smiled as she watched all of this with a gentle smile. She knew this place has become like a mad house at certain times, but it has became part of the morning routine in such a short time, it felt natural.

Seiko felt a sudden change in the room, causing her to frown in curiousness. She then smiled as Renamon appeared in her usual place. The fox took a seat and grabbed her usual cup of tea. The group ate in a comfortable silence. But like all things in this world, it never last.

Seiko placed her silverware on the table and looked at the fox, seriously. Renamon placed her half full cup of tea on the table and looked the elder in the eyes. Both knew what was on the other's mind, but still they were afraid to ask. Guilmon, Takato and Rika weren't obvious to any of this because they were to busy shaving their breakfast in. Finally one decided it was time.

"So, Renamon, how's the search for Kai's lair going?" the elder asked as casual as possible.

That's got everyone attention and they all looked up from their meal. Renamon kept eye contact with Seiko for moment more before looking at her cup and finished off it contents. Seiko waited for Renamon, a gut feeling telling her it wasn't good news. The fox put her cup down and made eye contact again.

"To true the truth, I couldn't even pick up on that devil's scent," Renamon said, a sliver of disappointment appearing in her voice.

Everyone in the room, Guilmon including, hid their sour faces and went back to breakfast. Another silence fall upon the group, but this time it was an unease silence. They all were worried with what those two tyrants were up to, but more determined to stop them and found a way to get the tamers free of the curse.

Everyone finished they're breakfast about the same time. Seiko then got up and gathered up all of the dishes. Renamon also got up and cleared off Takato, Rika and Guilmon's faces. She took more time to clear off Guilmon's face then the cursed tamers. She had secretly enjoyed being that closed to her secret love. She enjoyed wiping egg and remains of toast, off of Guilmon's face.

From her spot in the kitchen, Seiko had watched the entire thing. It only took half of brain to see what Renamon was doing. She had enjoyed herself when she had clear the red lizard's face. A clever smile appeared on the elder's face as a plan quickly took root. She quickly finished washing the dishes and put them into the drainer to dry.

"Say, Renamon, Guilmon, I have a suggestion," Seiko said nicely as she stepped into the dinning room.

"Yes, Seiko, what is it?" Renamon asked calmly.

"Well, I was thinking since you and Guilmon look after Rika and Takato so much, you'll like to have some time off," Seiko suggested kindly.

"I don't know Seiko," Renamon said hesitantly. "What if Kai or IceDevimon attacks?"

"If that's happens, I'll just run," Seiko said easily.

"Hmm," Renamon thought it over for moment. It would be nice to just have a little time off, but there was something unsettling about all of this. She couldn't help but feel like Seiko was planning something. "…I don't know if this is such a good idea."

"Nonsense," Seiko said with a bright smile. "I'm just going to do my weekly errands. I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Then before anyone could say a thing, the elder grabbed her purse and gently picked up the confused cursed tamers. She hurried out the door before anyone could stop her.

Renamon watched as the sorceress lifted, an unsettling feeling rapidly growing in the pit of her stomach. She watched as Seiko exited the gate. She continued to stare out the window, feeling the crimson lizard stare on her. She slowly turned around and the two digimons eye locked. They stood in an awkward silence, neither breaking eye contact.

Renamon suddenly put on an out of character, nervous smile and replied with slightly nervously," So, what do you want to do?"

(With Seiko and the cursed tamers)

"Now, lets see, I have paid the bills, put Rumiko's weekly pay check in her account, now that's only leaves the groceries," Seiko said to herself as stroll down the lists of completed errands.

The elder spell caster was currently on the road, in her old 1989 Blue Ford. She was waiting for a red light to turn green to precede the local grocery store to get the food for the next week.

Seiko heard a squeal and looked in her rear view mirror. Rika and Takato playing with a small, red ball. It was one of Rumiko's cat toys from her cursed days, and it held great value to both mother and daughter. Rumiko had actually picked that one out when she was first cursed to her feline body and since leaving a cat alone in a big city was a bad idea, Seiko had accompany her. It was one of the most enjoyable memories she had from that time.

The elder smiled gently when she noticed the look in each tamer's eyes. While Takato was plain out enjoying himself, Rika liked bored, like she was only doing because of the brown lizard in front of her. But if you looked closely in the ashy fox's eyes, you would see a twinkled, gleaming. Seiko was one of the few who knew that Rika was secretly enjoying playing with Takato. But then again, almost everyone knew that Takato and Rika had something going on, but both were just too stubborn or shy to say a thing about it.

Seiko turned her attention back to the light, her smile still in place. She waited patiently for the light to turn, passing her time by listening to the cursed tamers, playful cries. Her smile faded all of sudden.

There was a chill in the air. But this was no ordinary chill. The only thing that can cause this chill is when a person of black magic was near. And with the way this thing was going down her entire body, there could only be one person of the dark arts.

Seiko leaned over the stealing wheel and searched. She looked at every rooftop that was in view. Everything looked clear. She then looked out the driver window and passenger side window. There was nothing suspicion about the cars or the streets around her. Finally, she used her rear view mirror to check behind her. Still everything was calm.

Seiko turned her eyes forward and let out a relieved sigh. She touched her pendent under her shirt and muttered a quick prayer in her mind. She really hoped what she was just her mind was playing tricks on her and that "he" wasn't here. And if that was the case, could she fight him without revealing her best-kept secret?

She looked at cursed tamers through her rear view mirror. They were still playing around, but they have forgotten all about the ball and were just having one of their wrestling matches. Somehow they knew to stay clear of the edges. If it comes down to it, she'll fight to protect them with all of her might. Even if he cost her life, she wouldn't let those tyrants have them.

The light turned green and Seiko's car moved forward.

(…)

High above the busy streets, a pair of figures watched the elder's car, passing on the streets. Kai and IceDevimon watched the old car, waiting for the prefect time to strike. The space around the two tyrants seemed to distort and wavered.

"Humph, and here I thought she was going to spot us for sure," IceDevimon said arrogantly.

Kai grinned from his "slave" tone. He didn't mass the disappointment in the icy fiend's voice. The evil sorcerer knew how much IceDevimon loves it when one of his spells massed up. But when did one of his spell every go haywire?

"It's because of my cloaking spell, of course," Kai boosted, tipping the joint of his finger against the barrier. A ripple was created, going out from where Kai touched it.

"Humph," IceDevimon crossed his arms and looked at the moving vehicle that carried they target. "What I want to know is why that old hug was looking around?"

Kai grin grew slightly as he heard his "slave's" question. He looked out the corner of his left eyes and noticed the icy fiend staring in his direction, waiting for the answer from his question. Kai looked forward and kept his mouth shut.

IceDevimon waited for Kai's smarty-pants remark, but he kept his mouth shut. IceDevimon's patience quickly snapped and he was closed to striking his "master" with a frozen claw. He quickly stopped himself when the painful memories of his other "lessons" came rushing back to him. He clinched his fists and gritted his teeth as he try sub press his anger to the best of his ability.

_One of these days, human, one of these days,_ the icy fiend thought angrily

Kai looked at IceDevimon, satisfied with his work. He just loved to work up the icy digimon so he could "punish" him. But he was starting to get bored with IceDevimon learning to control himself. He needed to think up new way of getting this digimon mad again.

"To answer you question, she felt the chill in the air," Kai finally answered smoothly.

"What chill?" IceDevimon asked with a bit of force.

"A "chill" is teem used for when a user of black and white magic are close," Kai explained in a boosting manner. "But of course, being near me, she should be frozen stiff."

IceDevimon rolled his eyes and shake his head slightly. He always thought this human has too much of a swelled head as they say, but with Kai that was an understatement, sometimes.

"Can I just ask when we plan to attack?" he asked in slightly irritation.

Kai just looked at his "slave", grinned and began walking along the roof, keeping up with his former mother's car. IceDevimon watched with growing anger as his "master" just calmly strolled across the rooftop, not a care in the world. He hated when Kai does something like this. But he had learned to put up with it.

The icy digimon felt the edges of his wings pressing against the cloaking spell and decided it was time to move. He began walking, keeping in a steady pace, so not to pass the sauce of the spell. Kai strolled up to the edge of the roof, where he chatted a quick wind spell. The wind wrapped around the evil sorcerer and settled on his feet. He was lifted up five inches and he continued to the next rooftop. IceDevimon also took the air and followed the twisted human.

They did this for several minutes, following the elder's car, until it reached a local food store. Kai landed on said store rooftop and grinned in his "slave" way.

"Now, we attack," Kai said and then looked back at the car. He outstretched his arms and bent his fingers slightly. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. "From the heavens I call upon thy creator of life! Giver all creation…"

The air in the cloaking spell became thicker and heavy. Electricity began sparkling between the evil sorcerer's fingertips. The sparkles became more frequent, gaining more momentum with each passing second. In only a matter of seconds a current was going between Kai's hands.

The cloaking spell was suddenly lost as Kai lost his concentration on that spell. IceDevimon took no notice of this. He was to engross by what Kai was doing.

"…I summoned your aid! Send to me your righteous hand of judgment…"All of the electricity began moving up Kai's arms. It quickly reached his shoulder and then traveled down his body. Once it reached his feet, it immediately began traveling along the rooftops. IceDevimon quickly jumped into air when he felt the electricity shocking him. All the electricity began draining extra power from the building itself, causing lights from within the building to flicker for a quick second. "…To strike down the wracked and guilty!"

Kai lifted his hand over his head, bending his elbows slightly. He gathered all of the electricity he gained into the center of his hands. A small ball of electricity began forming It rapidly grew in size until was about the size of a basketball. Kai then began transferring all of his energy into the ball and it tripled in size. He slowly moved his hands away from the pulsing electric ball, as if he was afraid to encourage it wrath.

IceDevimon landed next to Kai and stared at the ball. Amazing was the only word that came to the icy fiend's mind and even that word seemed not to fit.

"So, what do you think of the hand of the creator spell?" Kai asked, slightly winded from all the power he pooled into the spell. "It's prove of how great, I'm truly am."

_I wouldn't go that far,_ IceDevimon thought, studying Kai's figure.

The evil sorcerer's shoulders were slinking slightly and his hands were lamp at his sides. A thin lay of sweat rolled down his face and his breathing was coming out as short, heard breaths. His legs were also shaking, like there were ready to give out at any time.

_So, I see you do have some weakness, human,_ IceDevimon thought, pleased with his latest finding.

Kai stared at ball, feeling a sense of proud in his handy work. He still could remember when he first used that spell. It had never killed him. But now he had complete control over the thing. He grinned and then looked at IceDevimon.

"Well, shall we get this show on the road?" he asked the icy fiend sarcastically.

IceDevimon just nodded his agreement, not taking his eyes off the ball. Kai looked back at his creation and slowly reached out with a trembling hand. Sparkle began sourcing off of his hand as it slowly reached out. When Kai had his arm all the way out stretched, a current was flowing between his hand and the ball. He used this time to regain some of his lost energy. He grinned like a mad man and looked down at his mother.

(Down belong, moments ago)

Seiko pulled into the local super market store and shut off her car. She sat there for a moment, thinking. That feeling from early hasn't lift yet. In fact, it was getting worse by the second. She also couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. She could feel a great disturbance in the flow of magic, but still couldn't pinpoint it.

She shake quickly shook the feeling off and looked behind her. Takato and Rika were staring at her, expecting her to do something. She forced a gentle smile onto her lip and muttered a quick wind spell. The cursed tamers giggled uncontrollable as the wind rip around them in a gentle hold and lifted them off the seat. Seiko took them into her arms and hugged them gently, still feeling something bad coming.

"All right, little ones," Seiko said gently. "All we have is this last place and then we can go home."

Both tamers just nodded, surprisingly quiet. Seiko's smile grew slightly as she watched the cursed tamers jumped into her shoulders. She grabbed her purse and stepped out of the car. She locked her car and then proceeded to get a cart. She ignored all of the odd stares she was getting from the others at the parking lot.

As Seiko was heading towards the front entrance, she felt a great concentration of magic gathering somehow close, but couldn't pinpointed. She looked around, hopping to find the sauce, but still found nothing. Everything suddenly seemed to go into a dead silence. Birds weren't singing. Cars were silent as they passed by. Even teenagers, talking on their phones was quiet. Everything around the elder sorceress seemed have gone mute. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around.

Seiko finally pinpointed where all the magical energy was coming from. She looked up towards the rooftop, where she felt of the magic emitting from. She let out a surprised gasp and her eyes widened in shock as a blue shimmering objected became reflected in her eyes.

Dozens upon dozens of lightening bolts rained down from the clear, blue skies. The sound came back on as the first bolt stroke the ground a mere two feet from the elder and a screamed pierced through the air.

More lightening bolts began striking the ground at random. The people began panicking as they skitter around, trying not to get zip, causing mass panic. Seiko watched as the lightening bolts circled around her, moving every so close. Though close to panicking herself, she took the time to study her surrounding. She quickly realized that the early bolts were nothing more by distractions. The real threat was the lightening currently around the elder.

_This is an attack…on me,_ Seiko thought and looked towards the sky.

Looking through the dancing bolts of lightening that made her cage, she could see, the grinning, arrogant face of her forming son. Seiko glared at the black sorcerer, while said black sorcerer just continued to smile down at his mother.

"Umm, gram, I don't want to sound like Gogglehead, but get us out of here!" Rika nervous voice ringed in Seiko's ears.

Seiko looked away from her former son and back at the cage. It couldn't be more then two feet away and rapidly closing in. Seiko closed her eyes partly and concentrated. She could feel that it wasn't any ordinary elemental spell, but something entirely difference. It felt like a spell of a pure magic and not elemental magic.

"Umm, Miss Makino, do you think we could get out of here, now?" Takato asked nervously.

Seiko opened her eyes and looked down at the cursed tamers. They had long since moved from the elder shoulders to her arms, and both were trembling in fear. They couldn't tare their eyes from the lightening bolt that created their cage.

Seiko smiled gently at the two tamers and said softly," Don't worry, little ones."

She then bent down and shifted Takato into the hand that currently held the flaming fox. The brown lizard blushed a wide red, while a slight embarrassed, almost shy look cross the fox's eyes. Seiko paid no attention to this as she brought her free hand onto the ground and concentrated.

"Oh mighty father of the land! Hear my plea, and send me your gentle embrace!" She chatted as sent elemental energy into the ground.

The ground seemed to come to live as the elder sunk a few inches into the earth. The pavement seemed to be reaching up, like it was trying to hug Seiko and the cursed tamers. The pavement quickly rose up, forming a sphere around the elder and cursed tamers. The sphere sealed itself just moments before the electric energy converged on the top of the sphere, merging into one massive and troublous bolt of electric energy.

From high above all of the chaos, Kai and IceDevimon watched all of this, each displaying a different emotion. The icy fiend was irritated. He was irritated because another chance to get rid of the two who caused him so much grief weren't effected by that powerful attack. And yet, he was somewhat pleased that another one of the human's plan had been foiled before it even got off the ground.

Kai on the other hand, seemed quit different. He seemed quite pleased with the turn of events. His smooth grin hasn't even wavered from all of this. In fact, it was slowly turning into a cocky smile. It was like he knew something that wasn't telling his "slave".

_Soon, mother, very soon,_ Kai thought confidently.

(Inside the sphere)

Seiko groaned slightly as she tried to make up her concentration. It was taking most of her energy to keep the sphere from creaking from all of the pressure it was taking.

"Miss Makino, are you okay?" Takato asked in concern.

The small brown lizard-like digimon had noticed the thin lay of sweat running down the elder's face. He also noticed the smart swallow breath she was trying to conceal.

"I'm fine, little one," Seiko replied with a tired smile. "It just this spell is strong. So I think it's time to get out of here."

Seiko tried to turn her tired smile into a reassuring smile, but she was just loosing too much energy into keeping the sphere together. After failing to reassure her charges, Seiko put on a serious face and turned her attention to the task at hand.

She switched the elemental magic she was currently using to a mix breed of elemental energy. Her hand glowed orange and all of the energy was pooled into the sphere. The sphere pulsed orange as something was changing within it magical created walls. The cursed tamers watched in awe, as the sphere seemed to come to live.

"Umm, gram, what's the deal with your sphere?" Rika asked, slightly curiously as she watched the light show.

Seiko looked at granddaughter with smile more tired then the last. She would never admit this, but her spells really take a lot out of her. If it wasn't for her good luck charm, she probably wouldn't be able to cast high level spells.

"Don't worry, little ones," The elder replied, trying to find calm. "I'm just going to gave that son of my a show he'll never forget."

When Seiko mention the word "son", she said it was no emotion. She had long since forsaking the evil sorcerer when he murdered his own flesh and blood. She didn't even looked at him like her son anymore. Instead she looked at him like an enemy and nothing more.

She focused on the task at hand and left other thoughts behind. She pooled just a little more of her elemental energies into the sphere. The circle shaped shield pulsed once more and then it started to vibrate, causing a soft, almost faint hum to fill the air. The tamers became in traced from the sweet sing that seemed to hang in the air.

From top of sphere, something was happening. Small sparks were starting to sip through. The sparks zip across the surface of the sphere so fast that the eye couldn't see it. More sparks began coming through the top of the sphere and could be seen slightly. Soon four electric currents were surrounding the trio. All of that energy was being absorb by the elderly sorceress.

"What are you doing Gram?" Rika exclaimed in surprise.

"Don't worry, dear," Seiko, replied breathless. "I'm just taking what I can get."

Takato looked at the elder, curiously. Now, he wasn't the smartest around, but he didn't need to be to see what was in front of him. He instantly noticed how tired Seiko look. Her skin was quickly paling to a sickly white and her breath was getting harsher and shorter by the minute. Finally a fine lay of sweat was running down the elder's face. Her shirt was already soaked. A feeling told Takato something bad was coming.

Seiko redirected all of the energy she been absorbing into her sphere. A noise similar to a lively fire filled the air and the cursed tamers knew something was about to happen.

(Outside the sphere)

"It can't hold out much longer," Kai said confidently.

_Two minutes, that's how long he's been at it,_ IceDevimon thought broadly.

At first, things were interesting, but by now, it just was getting boring. The icy fiend kept expecting his human " Master" to loose it at any moment, but much to his disappointment, Kai kept his cool.

IceDevimon looked at the human from the corner of his eye, suspiciously. He was getting this feeling that Kai wasn't telling him something. But then again, the twist human doesn't tell his "slave" anything.

The icy digmon, frown angrily at that thought. He was now sure of himself. Kai was keeping something from him. And knowing that human, it was something important. It was just to bad, he couldn't just get the information out the human with force.

_I'll just have to wait this storm out like I always do,_ IceDevimon thought determinedly.

The icy devil looked back at the electric sphere and studied it. It was rapidly shrinking as Kai continued to bombard his mother's sphere, trying to get it to break. It was down to half of its original size already. Still, Kai didn't seem concern with this at all. His grin hasn't wavered in the entire time he's been attacking the sphere.

Kai pooled more energy into the sphere, his grin not even flicking. Then something weird happened. The sphere began becoming red hot and the electric energy began draining more quickly.

"Kai, what's going?" IceDevimon asked calmly, but watching curiously as the electric ball shrunk faster.

Kai grin became cockier and he just let the sphere absorb his all of his energy. He let his mother's spell take all of his energy and he just crossed his arms and watched. The icy devil could only watch with growing terrier as the sphere sucked up the last of Kai's electric energy.

The sphere pulsed with a life of it's own and began spinning counter-cloak wise. First it started off slow, but quickly gain momentum. It wasn't long before it was spinning so fast that it was kicking up a dust cloud. IceDevimon watched in shock as the ball became lost in the massive cloud it was creating. And yet, Kai kept his cool through all of this.

The sphere suddenly rocket from within the cloud and quickly climbed. IceDevimon watched with a shocked expression as the sphere rushed right passed him and the twisted sorcerer. Still, Kai was completely at ease. The sphere climbed high into the sky, where a smaller piece broke off and continued towards the stars. The larger half veered off to the right and went deeper into the city.

"Hehehe," Kai chuckled lightly, sticking his hands into his coat pockets. "Everything's going as planned."

"AS PLAN?" IceDevimon screamed viciously in his "master's" ear. "AND WHAT IS THE PLAN, EXACTLY?"

The icy devil was mad, that was clear. He wasn't mad that another one of his so-called master's plans had fail. He was mad that Kai was taking this so light heartedly. One of the few enjoyable times he had these days was when Kai lost it. But he was to relax, which gave the icy fiend a cause for suspicion.

Kai just chuckled and looked at IceDevimon with a smooth grin plaster on his face. "Don't worry, icy, I have this all planned out."

He then pulled out his left fist from his coat. He juggled something he kept in his palms, the object making a clinging sound. IceDevimon looked at Kai's hand, then at the twisted sorcerer, hoping to find some answers. Kai just continued to grin as he raised his hand up to the icy devil's eyes and opened his fist. Three of Kai's trick balls were resting in his palm.

IceDevimon looked at the balls for a moment before snorting and crossing his arms arrogantly. "And what do your stupid trick balls have to do with any of this?" he asked arrogantly.

Kai just look at his "slave" with that smooth grin of his and replied coldly," Watch."

He then held out the balls to the sky. IceDevimon watched this with boredom. He wasn't expecting much. In fact, he wasn't expecting anything.

The balls shock lightly in the twisted man's hand as they became active. The balls became outlined in an orange glow and lifted a few inches from their creator's hand. They floated away from the building and right in the path that the sphere traveled. They began shacking once more, but only more intense. The space around them seemed to darken and they were pulling something from the air, into them.

"What is all of this?" IceDevimon asked, curious to know.

"These tricks ball can absorb magical essence from the air itself," Kai explained cockily. "Once they have absorb enough, they'll track their target like a couple of trained attack dog. This puppies are just another prove of my greatness."

_This human's head is bigger then a Datamon, _IceDevimon thought in irritation, not taking his attention away from the trick balls.

The balls finished collecting the needed energy and pulsed with all of the collected energy. It violated slightly as the glow around them flickered from orange to a light green. They flickered for a few more time before settling on a light green. The balls floated there for a minute, like they were getting their bearings. They then rocketed upward, following the same path that the sphere took.

"Now, mother, the real fun begins," Kai, whispered menacingly.

(…)

The streets of the city were going about their usual business. Adults were walking to and from local stores and works. Kids were walking or running to their favorites hangs out and teenagers were just loafing around like usual. It was just another ordinary day in this manger city.

A kid, no more then eight years old, was strolling down the busy streets without a care in the world. He was going through a pack of digimon trading card games he just recently got, humming the Digimon theme song. He grinned widely as he spied a card he has been after for nearly a mouth.

A shadow passed over the young boy and he looked away from his card, curious to know what was up. His eyes widened and his mouth hanged opened. He let his new cards dropped from his grasp and to the ground.

"Oh wow, that's so cool!" the boy exclaimed in excitement.

A round of gaps echoed through the streets as the mysterious shadow caught more bystanders' attentions. A giant ball of fire rockets through the sky, causing an up roar. Some were panicking, but this wondrous sight in traced most. The fireball rockets into the center of the city, where it disappeared from sight. Most of the bystanders quickly calm down and went back to their daily routine. The kid who saw the ball first bent down and began collecting all of his loose cards.

The ball rockets into an abandon part of the city. It rushed through a crap of old, decoying building before coming to one that looked suitable. It changed it cause and headed straight for the building. It crashed landed on the roof with a loud bang!

A large cloud of dust and grime was kicked up from the sphere's crush landing. As the dust cloud blocked the sphere from view, a creaking noise filled the air. As the dust settled, a web of creaks could be seen on the top of sphere. The webs of creaks quickly traveled down the sphere unit it covered the entire sphere. With one final creaking sound, the entire sphere shattered into multiple pieces the size of sand.

"Gram, are you all right?" Rika asked as she looked over her grandmother.

Seiko smiled at her cursed granddaughter. She didn't look all to well. Her skin was a sickly white and she was sweating so much, her shirt was beyond soaked. Her entire body was trembling furiously and her breath was hard and short.

"Don't worry, Rika, I'm just a little winded," the elder replied tiredly. She stood up, toppling from side to side as slowly walked over to the roof access. "Think I'll take a short rest here."

The elder turned her back to roof access and collapsed to the ground. Though she didn't show it, Seiko was in far worse shape then she'll letting on. Casting two high level spells had would drain even the most experienced spell user, but she had the added bonus of a little "gift" her former son had lift nearly 20 years ago. She was nearly running on empty and was very close to fainting.

Takato and Rika jumped from Seiko's arm and study her. They could tell she was worse off then she'll letting on. They could see it in her eyes. They looked tired and heavy, like she was ready to fall asleep. They looked at each other, directly in the eyes and nodded, a silent message in their eyes. They would protect the elder no matter how small or weak they were.

Rika's ears suddenly twitched as she pulled some kind of faint noise in the air. It sounded like a buzzing noise mixed with a clanging sound. She turned her head in the direction of the noise and tried to find where the source was. When she didn't find it, she began looking around. Takato watched with growing confusion. What was Rika doing, he wondered.

"Umm, Rika is-" Takato was interrupted when a large zip came from behind him, causing him to let out a surprise howl and jumped a good foot off the ground.

They quickly spun around and saw three metal balls, hovering in the air. They were hovering in circle, making the buzzing nose Rika heard earlier. They were constantly moving closer together. When they began rubbing against each other, a clanging sound filled the air. They suddenly banged together and a bolt of lightening stroked the ground, causing another yelp to escape the brown lizard.

"Umm, that was something new," Takato, said nervously.

"Be impressed later, Gogglehead," Rika scolded harshly, while slipping him with her tail. "Just bubble boom them, already!"

Takato nodded meekly, embarrassed by his lack of focus. He then looked forward, his eyes burning with determination and let out a stream of bubbles. Rika would have grinned, if she weren't also showering the balls with bubbles.

Surprisingly, the metal balls dodged the bubbles, like they had a mind of their own. They split in three separate directions. The cursed tamers continued to shoot the bubbles, trying to keep them apart. Unfortunately, they didn't notice that one of the balls was missing. The missing object was floating right over their heads, keeping as quiet as a mouse.

The other two balls dodge and darted around the stream of bubbles like ace pilots during a dogfight. They were steadily moving closer to the cursed tamers' location. The cursed tamers were still unaware of the ball hovering above them, waiting for it chance to strike. The others ball did one last barrel roll to avoid another blast of bubbles, and there were over the tamers' head. It was only then that they realized that they had fallen right into a trap.

Time itself seemed to slow to a stand still and everything happened like freeze flame. The three balls banged together and there was a bright flash of light. The cursed tamers squeezed their eyes shut tightly, unable to watch what was going to happen next.

As the lightening was descending down on the tamers like a bird on its helpless prey, the ground around them distorted. It stretched out around them, incasing them in a shield of grabble. The lightening bolt stroke against the shield, leaving only a black mark in its walk.

Seiko let a proud, tired smile blossom on her face. Her right hand was on the ground, a green energy seeping into the ground from the elder's hand. She was using what little energy she had lift to protect the cursed tamers. She stopped the spell she was casting and immediately the shield dissolved. They still had their eyes shut and didn't appear to know what had just happened. Seiko's smile grew in relief, glad that she had made it in time. She turned serious as she looked at the ball, no doubt sent by her former son. She collected what little energy she could and began casting one last spell.

"Oh, heavenly father of the inferno! Hear my plea, and sent to me you burning gaze!" Seiko took all of the energy she gathered and centered it in her eyes. They lit up as bright as the most intense inferno. The energy build and build. Brighter and brighter it got. Until Seiko finally released it like Superman does his heat ray vision.

The metal balls didn't even have the chance to act as they were engulfed in the raging inferno beams. The cursed tamers opened they eyes when they felt the heat coming they way, and looked on in awe as the balls quickly heated up. They quickly moved as the balls began melting, drips of heat metal falling to the ground. Within seconds, all three balls were laying in a pool of metallic ooze.

_That's it. I'm reached my limit,_ the elder thought weakly.

By now, Seiko's breathing was exergual and her eyes were glazed over. Her vision was blurring in and out as she fought to deep her eyes open. It was a shear miracle that she was even awake at the very moment.

She watched as the cursed tamers hurried over to her, a dizzied grin plaster on her face. Takato was grinning like a wild child on a sugar rush. Rika, on the other hand, looked a little tamed, but if you look deep in her eyes, you could see the pride beaming in them. Seiko wished she had the energy to lift her arms and welcome them with a warm, loving hug.

The elder's smile suddenly faded into a worry frown when she felt a disturbance in the magical flow. There was a chill in the air, and considering how numb she felt, this could only mean one thing.

"…You know, when my darling little sister told me you created those items, I didn't believe her. But after witnessing all of this, I'm convince," a smooth, cold voice said mockingly.

The cursed tamers stopped dead in their tracks and spun around. Rika fur was standing on ends as she growled threateningly. Takato's eyes were in their viral state and he was growling along side his secret crush. They both knew whom that voice belonged to, and they weren't pleased either.

A figure began appearing in the horizon. At first it couldn't be made out, but as the figure draw closer, more of it became visible. The trio quickly realized that there was two instead of one figure then they first thought.

Kai and his "slave" IceDevimon seemed to be walking on thin air as they slowly "walked" onto the rooftop. The evil sorcerer wore that cocky grin of his, as he looked at his defeated mother.

"Now, mother, if you please," He said confidently and held out his right hand. "I'll take your pendent."

"Why do you want it?" Seiko asked weakly, finding the strength to reach up with one arm and grasped the pendent under her shirt.

Kai just smiled devilishly as he said smoothly," Wouldn't you like to know. But if you refuse, then…"

Kai rotated his right hand, so his palm was facing the ground. The cursed tamers let out cries of surprise as they found themselves being lifted from the ground and into the air. They floated a good few feet off the ground, right in front of the twisted sorcerer.

Kai looked at his mother devilishly, expecting her to cave in at any moment. Surprisingly, Seiko was holding strong and refused to give up her pendent. That only caused the twisted sorcerer to grin more.

He balled all, but his index finger, into a fist and pointed said finger at the small animal-like creatures. He twirled his finger around and the cursed tamers began spinning in mid air. Rika over Takato, Takato over Rika, it was quit confusing. Plus, Kai was gaining momentum; making the spinning tamers, spin faster.

All Seiko could do was sit there and bare this. Her jaw was set tightly and her eyes were shut tightly. Still, hearing the little ones reparative cries was doing a number on heart. Every yip or howl she had, caused a creak to grow larger. She didn't know how much longer she could hold on for.

Kai suddenly halted his finger and the tamers stopped spinning. They looked dazed and confused, but otherwise, okay. Both were groaning and their head were bobbing up and down. Takato even looked close to tossing his cookies.

The evil sorcerer looked at his mother, expecting her to fold by now. He frowned angrily when he saw that his mother hadn't even watched. But he notice how tightly the elder's jaw was.

_So you want to play hardball, huh, mother? Well, then you'll learn I'm up for any game,_ Kai thought confidently.

He smiled devilish at cursed tamers and began thrusting his wrist up and down in a quick motion. The small animal like creatures let cries of surprises as they found themselves began thrust up and down quickly. They were getting picking up momentum as Kai picked up his pace. The ground was moving ever so closer and they were starting to get worried. Just as Takato was about to slam into the ground, they suddenly stopped. Drops of sweat fell from the little brown lizard's brow as he stared fearfully at the ground.

Kai lifted the cursed tamers into the air again, so that he was staring at them at eye level. He looked over at his mother, expecting her to finally give in. Still the old bat was stubbornly holding on. He didn't notice that his mother did have her eyes creaked open. She was trying to make it seem that she wasn't watching, when in reality, she was. Kai devilish grin appeared again. He knew he was close to breaking her.

He began wavering his finger side-to-side, real quick like. The cursed tamers once again found themselves flying through the air. It wasn't long before the two cursed tamers were slammed against each other, causing small oof to come out of their mouths. They were quickly separated, only to fly through the air again, and slammed right into each other. Kai repeated this for a whole minute, until he just relax his fist and the cursed tamers stopped right in front of the twisted Makino.

By this time, Seiko's eyes are fully opened and watching all of this with a heavy heart. Her jaw was set so tight, she was gritting her teeth. Her hand was griping her pendent so tight her knuckles were turning white. Here elemental aura was dangerously close to emerging, but she kept it under control. She knew if she lost any more energy, it would be trouble.

"So, mother. Ready to reconsider?" Kai asked smoothly.

"Gram!" Rika shouted in a mixed of determination and dizziness. "Don't give this creep anything, but you're spit!"

"Yeah, we have taken worse then this!" Takato added, sounding dizzier then anything else. "But, I sure wish I knew where the ground was?"

"Little fire balls, aren't there, mother?" Kai said in mock cheeriness. "Let see if we can change that."

The evil sorcerer looked at his "slave", grinning more evilly then devilish. IceDevimon had remained silent through all of this. He just stood there with his arms crossed, keeping his eyes on the sky. He had learned from all of this, that when things were going good, something yellow always came to save the day.

"IceDevimon," Kai said in a sickly sweet voice. When the icy devil didn't reply, Kai became slightly angrily. "IceDevimon." He put a little more force into his voice.

The icy demon tore his eyes from the sky and calmly looked at his "master". "What is it?" he asked dally.

Kai brushed off his "servant's" lack of attention and put back on his devilish grin. "Oh, I just thought you'd liked to test that theory of yours."

IceDevimon couldn't help but grin a little devilish as he said," Why not?"

The icy devil dropped his arms down as he leaned back on his legs. He stretched out his right leg as twisted his body slightly. He raised his left claw up to his face. His muscles tensed and he claw twitched as he prepared to slice them through the cursed tamers. The look of fear in their eyes was like fine wine to the icy fiend. He thrust his claw out, on a collision course with the cursed tamers.

"STOP! I'LL DO IIIIT!"

Kai pulled the cursed tamers away just as IceDevimon's claw reached the spot there were in. The icy devil lost his balance and would have fallen float on his face, but he used his wings to regain his footing. He looked up at Kai, glaring diggers at the evil sorcerer. But Kai already had is back turned on the fiend.

"Now, mother, gave me the pendent before I reconsider," Kai said smoothly.

Seiko nodded weakly. She weakly pulled her shirt away from her chest and pulled out her pendent. She snapped it off her neck and stared at it, memories of the past rushing back to her.

She still could remember the day she got this from her beloved husband. It has been a year since she's been married, and she was really happy. She was on the front porch, practicing some spell she had learned a while ago. She used some wind to create a small twister that could fit in the palm of her hand. She was using it to cool herself half because it was such a hot and sticky day.

Suddenly, everything went dark. At first, Seiko was confused, but quickly relaxed when she figured out what was going on. With a small surprise, the darkness was lifted. She gasped when she saw the most beautiful pendent she had ever seen. It spiral design was something that seemed to draw her in. But it was the center that caught the young sorceress eyes. It glowed with a life of its own and seemed to in trace anyone who stared into it.

Seiko took it and grasped it tightly to her heart and closed her eyes. She stood like that for a few more second before spin and faced the man who gave her this great gift. This man could only be detailed as a male vision of his future daughter. Rumiko's gained all of her figures from this man and much, much more. They wasted no time in sharing just how much they love the other as their shared a passionate kiss. It was later that Seiko told her husband about a certain event.

Seiko quickly snapped out of her flashback as she remembered who was there. She quickly threw it like it was a wild animal trying to take a bit out of her. Her eyes were close, unable to bear witness to this. The throw was clumsy because of her weakened state and would land a mere few inches from her.

Kai just feh, and stroke out his free hand. The pendent stopped before hitting the ground and lifted a few inches off the ground. Kai began floating the pendent to him, when he loosely balled his hand into a fist. The pendent snapped in half and the two halves dropped to the ground. Only the centerpiece was lifted in the air. The piece quickly floated over to Kai and he grasped it with his thumb and index finger.

"Ahh, the tear of the sun," Kai admired the crystal as he brought it up to the sun to get a better look.

The crystal was no bigger then a small piece of hard candy, and was shaped to resemble a shad tear. It fire colored surface glowed with a life of its own.

"This single crystal can increase a spell user's magic to the point of unlimited," Kai rambled on. He admired the jewel a little more before he looked at his weakened mother. "And this is, no doubt, the reason why you avoid my "gift" from all of these years. But now with this gone, you're benched."

The evil sorcerer lightly tossed the crystal into the air and caught it in the palm of his hand. He turned to IceDevimon with a glee in his eyes.

"We have what we wanted and more, so lets get going," he said, a slight note of happiness in his voice.

The icy fiend just nodded and both turned their back to the elder and began walking towards the roof's edge.

"WAIT! I THOUHGT YOU WERE GOING TO SET THEM FREE?" Seiko screamed in a mix of anger and confusion.

The two tyrants stopped dead in their tracks, but only IceDevimon gazed over his shoulder at the elder. Kai kept his back to his former mother for a moment and then turned around, a devilish grin spreading across his lips.

"I never said that, now did I, mother?"

(…)

Me: Well, I finally got this done, and I'm sorry for being late, but there have been a lot of things on my mind lately.

Rika: Like what, Space for brains

Me (Getting a little angrily): Well, there's my grandmother for starters.

Rika (Snorting): Don't give me that creep.

Me (Angry): Well excise me, you royal pain in the backside, but this something I can't just shake off.

Rika (Crossing her arms): If you say so, space for brains.

Me (sighing): I'm not going into this.


	6. Raise of ChaosDevimon?

Me: Yo, T. here to tell you all I'm back and not planning on leaving this story until I have finished it.

Rika (Sarcastically): So I guess we'll be old and gray by the time you finish this junk off?

Me: Rika, I could care less what you have to say.

Rika (mad): Well, you better, Space for brains.

Me (Shrugging): There's nothing scary about you, so I have no need to be afraid. Now, on with the chapter!

In-Training: The Next Level

Chapter Five: Raise of Chaos…Devimon?

Seiko gasped loudly as she heard those words. And yet, at the same time, she realized he was right. He never did say anything about letting the little ones go. In the back of her mind, she had known that he wasn't going to let them go, but still, she couldn't let that icy fiend just "delete" them.

"What do you want with them?" Seiko asked determinedly.

The elder tried to get up and surprisingly enough, she did. She slowly got to her feet, using the roof access for support. Her breathing was still irregular and her vision was blurring in and out, but she wasn't going give in. She was going to protect her grandchild and her friend, even at the cast of her own life. And the way things were shaping up, that's how it's going to go down.

Kai looked at his mother, a cool expression set on his face. He had watched his mother, feeling nothing, but a sense of satisfaction. He loves to torment a love one, especially when it was someone as weak as his mother.

The evil sorcerer put on a cold grin and walked towards his weakened mother. He stopped about two or three steps from the elder and stared at him. He "joggled" the cursed tamers in mid air and the small creatures let out surprised yelps and howls. Seiko's attention was drawn to the poor creatures from all of their cries. Kai took this time to silently chat a spell. A small current of wind gathered in front of the twisted Makino, forming into a ball about half of the size of a baseball. With a quick nod of his head, Kai sent the wind at his mother. The wind hit the elder right in the face and she lost her footing. The blast of wind was just strong enough to blow a leaf into the air, and with Seiko in such a weaken state; she was easier to knock over then a leaf. She fell against the access and sunk down. She tried to get up again, but Kai just cast a light gravity spell, sticking his mother in place.

"Please, mother, keep some of your pride and stare down," Kai joked coldly.

"W-What, do you want with them?" Seiko asked again as she struggled against her former son's gravity spell.

"Let's just say, I want some witnesses for a grand event," Kai said in malice.

The evil sorcerer then turned around, letting go of his spell. Seiko tried to get up, but found her entire body numb and wouldn't listen to her. So, she was forced watched as Kai walked away, the cursed tamers floating beside him. She hadn't felt this helpless in years. She wanted nothing more then to reach out and grasped her former son with all of her might. She would like nothing more then to pound her fists into that smug face.

Kai walked back to IceDevimon and the two made eye contact. The icy fiend nodded his understanding. Both looked out at the horizon and prepared to take to the air. IceDevimon opened his wings as Kai chatted a levitation spell. He was lifted high enough that his toes were just over the edge of the rooftop. IceDevimon bent slightly at the knees as he ready to launch himself into the sky.

Seiko watched this, her dread building. It was like a torment from the underworld itself. She could only sit there and watch as the two tyrants took their sweet time leaving. She's been trying to gather even a spark of energy since Kai had released her. Sadly, she couldn't even collect enough power to light a candle, let along the energy needed to stop a powerhouse sorcerer and an icy fiend from another world.

Kai and IceDevimon were just about ready to take off. Kai was just putting their finishing touch on their travel plans by casting a cloaking spell. IceDevimon suddenly began looking around the area. He had this gut feeling something wasn't quite right. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it felt like there was another digimon around, just waiting to attack. He shook off all of his instinctive feeling and looked forward. Even if there was a digimon nearby, he was strong enough to take it down. It might even be fun to fight a weakling. It would be like the old day back in the digital world.

Kai was putting the finishing touches on his cloaking spell, using his free hand to draw circle patterns in the air. There was a red circle in front of the evil sorcerer with four diamonds on the inside and another circle on the inside of the diamonds. He was finishing the spell with another diamond on the inside of the inner circle.

"Pyro sphere!" The two tyrants barely moved out of the way as a sphere of pure fire rockets past them. The sphere collided with the spell circle. The circle quickly dissipated into the air. The two tyrants snapped their heads in the direction of the voice and growled when they saw the two beings they really didn't want too.

Renamon, in a crunching position, was giving the tyrants a fierce glare. Guilmon had his eyes in their viral state and was growling a warning to them. Both were in front of the weakened elder, protecting her and preparing to attack the tyrants.

"Put them down…" Renamon said fiercely.

"…Or else!" Guilmon finished in a growling voice.

"I knew this was going to happened," IceDevimon said under his breath.

Kai looked at the cursed tamers with his eyes. He somehow managed not to drop them when he was startled earlier. But then again, he was the "greatest" sorcerer to ever live. A devilish grin began creeping onto his lips as a plan took route.

He turned the grin on the digimon and they tensed up. They knew, when he grins like a devil, it doesn't mean anything good. They would need to be very alert when he pulls one of his tricks. Their muscles tensed as they prepared from the worse.

"Do you mean these?" Kai asked devilishly and held the cursed tamers over the roof edge.

He turned his palm sideways and the cursed tamers were free from his invisible grip. The small creatures cried out in a mix of surprise and dread as they began falling toward the ground. Guilmon and Renamon's eyes widened in shock, but that short lived. They quickly rush over, trying to make it before the tamers were out of reach. Unfortunately, IceDevimon stepped in front of his "master", stopping the two good digimons from getting any closer. The icy devil tickled the two and held them at bay. They tried to break through him, but he was a level higher then them and he held them back with ease.

The cursed tamers were a quarter way down the building, they're screams filling the air. They were rapidly plunging to the ground, the afternoon sun casting shadows on the old building behind them. Suddenly, they just stopped. The sudden action caused the two small animal-like creatures to stop their screaming and look around. They had stopped about half way down the building. Curious, they both looked towards the ground. They could barely see it. It was nothing but a gray blur to them. They quickly look away, afraid that they might resume their one-way trip at any time. They suddenly found themselves being yelped upward, causing them to one again cry out.

Kai had his palm down, grinning like the devil. IceDevimon still held the enrage digimons at bay. They were punching and pounding on his arms, but since he was a level higher then his opponents and had spends a lot of time getting stronger, he barely felt it. It was more like ant bites to him.

Kai watched all of this with an amused grin. He was enjoying watching two powerful warriors loose control like this. It was one of the things he lived for. He looked away from the action as he felt a vibration in the air. His grin grew ever so slightly as he snapped his wrist around. The curse tamers flew up from the side of the building and right into their original position Kai had them in before.

"Now, if you don't want a replay, I suggest, you back off," he said smoothly.

Guilmon and Renamon stopped struggling and looked at the evil sorcerer with piercing glares. IceDevimon lowed his arms as the two enrage digimons began backing up. They returned to their original spot in front of the elder, keeping their piercing glares on the wicked sorcerer. Kai kept his cool, smooth grin on the digimons as IceDevimon returned to his side.

"Now, be good and stay," Kai said in a manner one would speak to a dog or cat. He then turned to IceDevimon. "Now, let beat-"

Kai stopped in med sentence as he saw a familiar glow from corner of his eyes. Snapping his head in the direction of the glow, he saw something that caused him to gasp in horror. Renamon and Guilmon were executing the mysterious power that only they seemed to have. The Light of Love! It was a power that even Kai didn't understand. And he's been all around the world, studying ever form of magical arts there is. It was the only power that IceDevimon and he feared.

"N-Now, don't try anything funny, you h-hear me?" Kai voice was creaking in fear of that mysterious power.

IceDevimon looked ready to jump out of his skin. Unlike, his "master", he had experience that strange power many times. And he can tell you this; this is a power you don't want to be massing with.

Guilmon let out a fierce growl as he threw his head back. Renamon tensed up her entire body. They light began intensifying. Glowing, brighter and brighter, until it get to the point that the two digital creatures were blocked from view. Everyone in the immediate area gasp in surprised. This was the most intense light of love they had ever generated. They must are really mad to generate this much power.

" Pryo sphere!" The voice that came from the light sounded like a growl of pure rage.

A crimson ball of fire, rocketed from the light so fast, it was nothing more then a crimson blur to the eye. The pryo sphere flow at the two tyrants with such speed, they barely had time to put any kind of defense.

Kai quickly chatted a shield spell, making the needed gestures with his free hand. But since the spell was done quick, the gestures were sloppy.

A small, transparent blue shield appeared in front of the two and blocked the on-coming attack. But since the spell creating the shield was done in such a poor manner, the shield didn't have the power it usually does. It was just strong enough to block the attack.

As the dust settled, Kai grinned in the digimon's direction. He was feeling cocky from blocking that super charge Pryo sphere. His grin quickly turned into a frown when he notices something off about the glow from the two digimons. The light had dimmed. It had lost just enough light that Kai could see an outline of Guilmon's figure. It took the evil sorcerer about half of a second to process this and let out a small gasp. That's when he became aware of another light coming from behind him. He spun around to see Renamon's glowing figure. She snatched the cursed tamers from the evil sorcerer's grasp quicker then he could react. She then jumped over him, "accidentally" hitting him in the face with her tail. Kai lost his balance and would have fallen flat on his back, if he didn't act quick and chatted a wind spell. The wind quickly gathered behind him and pushed him back into a standing position. Kai then spun around in just to see Renamon do a double back flip and landed next to her crimson lover.

The evil sorcerer felt rage starting to build in him. He hated to be made a mockery of, and punished those who done the act. He glared at the digimon, his rage building up faster. The light from the two had died down greatly. The glow from the light no longer masked them from view, but it was still there. It enraged him more, knowing that there was a power out there that he can't master. It was like that light was given to those two creatures just to mock him.

He slowly began balling his hands into fists and began chatting a spell under his breath. He was calling one o his most destructive spells. He doubted even one who possessed the light of love could withstand it. He suddenly stopped as something clicked in the back of his brain. He relaxed his hands and put on his smooth, cool grin.

"It doesn't matter if you have the hairball or her water sack boyfriend," the evil sorcerer said calmly.

Takato blushed when he mentioned that, while Rika glared at her so-called "uncle". Kai looked down at the cursed tamers, taking in their expression. His grin grew slightly when he noticed the looks generated from his little taunt.

"If I had one hand, you'll pay for that," the ashy fox threatened and topped it off with a fierce growl.

It was an empty threat of course. Even if Rika were in her human state, she probably would be smart enough to stare away from the evil sorcerer. Only a couple of fools would dare to fight him, and those fools were put in their place…quickly.

Kai ignored his niece's threats and looked at back at the glowing digimons. He patted the pocket were he kept his newly acquired item. "With what I got from my own so selfless mother, CHAOS WILL ONCE AGAIN BLACKENS THESE SKIES! AND I DOUDT YOU THAT SILLY LIGHT OF LOVE WILL HELP!"

"WHAT?" Seiko suddenly yelled. "KAI! YOU CAN'T SERIOUS!"

That suddenly, outburst caught the good digimons' attention. The good digimons looked at the evil sorcerer, hoping to find some answers. But the evil sorcerer decided this was the time to shut his big mouth. He just looked his former mother right in the eye, grin still in place. Looking deep into these eyes, the elder saw the truth. And it shocked her.

Kai looked away from his mother and dipped into his right jacket pocket. A second later, he pulled out one of his infamous tricks balls. Figuring out what was happening, Guilmon quickly ready a pryo sphere. Before he could finish it, Kai throw his ball into the ground. The ball shattered opened and a dark light came from it. It quickly circled around Kai and his "slave", forming into a sphere. Once it was complete, the sphere became transparent. The evil sorcerer gave a casual wave good-bye, his grin slowly turning into a smile of victory. Suddenly the sphere jumped straight into air. Everyone watched as the sphere quickly gained height, rapidly disappearing from view. Soon it was nothing more but a speck, glowing in the blue skies.

Renamon and Guilmon collapsed to their knees as their felt the light of love leave them. They were breathing was abnormal and Guilmon was sweating bullets. They had drained a lot of energy into that massive light of love and they were weakened greatly. It was a wonder they were still in their rookie state and not facing their cursed tamers right in the eye. Takato and Rika jumped from Renamon's arms and Takato hurried over to his partner to see if he was all right.

"Guilmon, that was cooool!" Takato exclaimed ecstatically.

"Yeah, even I have to admit, that was somewhat cool," Rika stated, puffing out her small "chest" in pride.

Renamon let a tire small blossom on her lips and she weakly reached out for her cursed tamer. She patted Rika on the head. The ashy human turned digimon let her partner get away with it. But she still felt rotten anytime anyone treated her like a child. Renamon quickly stopped patting her cursed tamer's head, knowing how much she's hates it.

"Now that's over, mind telling us how you get here?" Rika demanded seriously.

Renamon's smile grew slightly as she forced herself into a seating position. She took a minute to collect her thoughts and figures were to start. She looked at the cursed tamers and decided it was better to just start at the beginning.

(Flashback…Renamon's P.O.V.)

After Guilmon and I got done a small sparring match, we decided it was time for a good rest. We retired to the porch, where we decided to do our own relaxing routines. I decided to do some mediation, while Guilmon decided to take a little nap.

(End Renamon's P.O.V.)

Renamon took a seat Indian style on the porch, hands on her knees and head titled down to a 45-degree angle. Her eyes were still opened as she mentally prepared herself. Next to her is the lovable dinosaur. He was crawled up into a ball with his tail around him and snoring lightly. She glazed at crimson dinosaur, a small, soft smile blossoming on her lips. She couldn't help but think how innocent and cute he looked sleeping there. It was like the gods of both worlds were giving them this fine day to enjoy it.

Renamon slowly turned her eyes away from the sleeping viral digimon, her smile never leaving her lips. She slowly shut her eyes and found her center. She focused on the mediation techniques Matt had taught her when she was in the past. Her soul became free and merged with the wind. She became one with it, as it became one with her.

She felt her surrounding like she had a hand that can reach everywhere at once. She could feel how damp the air felt. She could feel the grass, like was under her very feet. A few blocks from the house, there was a middle age woman, making use of this nice day to work on her garden. On the house next to the aged woman, two children were playing a friendly game of tag.

Suddenly all of Renamon's senses focused on one point. Namely a crimson dino-like digimon named Guilmon. Renamon could see him so clearly in her mind's eye. She could every little detail about the crimson virus, down to the little fat under his chin. She could hear everything coming off of the dino from his soft snoring to his calm heartbeat.

This cause Renamon's smile to grew greatly. She subconsciously slowly reached out to dinosaur. She easily found the digimon's right ear and grasped it gently. She began scratching behind the bat-like ear in the same manner as one would scratch behind a cat's ear. Guilmon subconsciously smiled in his sleep and let out a soft, low growled that made it seemed like he was purring. When Renamon heard that, it made her heart sing. For the next few minutes, they stared like that, one enjoying the moment, while the other not even aware of what he was doing.

Renamon suddenly frown. She felt something in the air, something that didn't belong. Forcing her senses away from the sleeping virus, she focused them on the unknown object. She bent the wind to her will and it shaped around the object, forming a picture in the fox's mind. It was a ball, about the size of a baseball, and apparently made out of pavement. And it appeared to be on fire too. Renamon's frown deepened into curiousness when she felt something familiar about the ball. She couldn't place it, but she knew she felt it before.

Feeling concerned, the digital vixen took a firm hold of Guilmon's ear and get it a firm, yet gentle tug. The act was just effective enough to wake the dino into a semi conscious state. He looked at the one who pulled his ear and became slightly more awake when he noticed the serious look to her face.

"Renamon?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

When he noticed how tensed Renamon was, he became wide-awake. He may not have the same acute or trained senses as Renamon did, but he has been around her long enough to know the sighs. From the way her shoulders were tensed and head titled up ever so slightly, Guilmon could tell something wasn't right. He also knew from the way she looked, she wouldn't answer her right away, so he did the only thing he does best.

The red dinosaur stuck his nose in the same direction that Renamon was looking and began sniffing the air. His nose was the best around, more developed then even the most trained trackers. He could smell things and remembered how unique their scents are. Having Guilmon around was sometimes better then having ten tracking dogs around.

The crimson digimon sniffed around, seeing if he could found anything weird about the air. There was something there, but it was to faint at the moment to identify it. As the seconds past, the scent grown stronger and Guilmon smelled it better. It smelled like hot pavement. It also had another scent that seemed familiar, but he couldn't place at the time.

Guilmon remembered that smell from when he and Takato found against a Maramon. One of the fire-powered digimon's attacks barely missed him and heated up the pavement beside him. Out of curiosity, Guilmon had sniffed it and it wished he hadn't. The smell had made him sick for hours on end. He wasn't able to eat until the next morning.

As the mysterious ball draw ever closer, Renamon went into instinctive mode. She rose to her feet, slowly opened her eyes. She had forgotten about ear she was holding onto. Guilmon, not wanting to feel any discomfort, rose as well. After a moment, she realized she still held Guilmon's ear and quickly let it go. She would have been embarrassed if she weren't so concern with the object in the sky.

They both stared intently at the sky, waiting for the mysterious ball to appear before them. At first they couldn't see a thing, but soon, a speck appeared in the sky. It grew in size as it rapidly descended to the ground. Out of instinct, the two digmons got into fighting stances. They didn't want to take chances at the moment.

The mysterious object was quickly plaguing to the Earth. It was already 50 feet there. 45 feet. 40 feet. At 35 feet, Renamon and Guilmon were tense. They were expecting an attack from one of the two tyrants. The mysterious object was at 30 feet and that's when something odd happened. The object began slowing. At 25 feet, it was not at fast as a bird flying through the blue skies. At 15 feet, the object was like a kite in the wind. At 5 feet, the ball was just sailing, like a hand was guiding it down. The fire that had long since surrounded it, has been snuffed out when it begun slowing. The ball touched ground in the center of the lawn with the grace of a feather.

Renamon and Guilmon stared at the small, gray colored ball, instincts on full alert. The thick smell of smoke hanged in the air, causing Guilmon to wrinkle his nose to try and block the horrid odor. They watched the ball carefully, expecting something to pop out of it at any second. As a minute slowly ticked by, the two warriors began realizing a few things off about this small object.

Guilmon finally realized what that second scent coming from the ball was. It was the smell of freshly picked fruit. Something in the back of the viral digmon's mind clicked. He knew that the smell of fresh fruit meant something. But with his instinct dominating his mind at the moment, he couldn't think straight.

Renamon also notice something similar to what Guilmon realized. They were no dark aura surrounding the ball at the time. And she doubted that Kai knew any kind of spells that used white magic. At the same time, she realized that was something very familiar about this aura. But like Guilmon, her instincts were dominating her thinking at the moment.

The two continued to stare at ball, pounding their next move. Everything seemed to have come to a dead silence. Like nature itself was watching and waiting to see what was going to happened next. Another minute ticked by and still everything remained as it is. Deciding this was getting nowhere fast; Renamon decided it was time to act.

Carefully stepping from the porch, the humanoid fox slowly proceeded to the mysterious object. Not wanting his love to be in any danger, Guilmon slowly followed behind her. They slowly made their way over to the ball, still expecting something to happen at any given time. But as they drawn ever closer, the threat of danger diminished and they began regaining control over their instinct. They were starting to figure out what that second smell that surrounded the sphere was. They stopped a mere two feet in front of the sphere.

Renamon stared at the sphere, studying it to try and get a handle on the thing. Guilmon, still behind the other digimon, stared at the sphere from behind Renamon. That smell was stronger then ever, and still Guilmon was having trouble place it. Curiosity began surfacing within the dino-like digimon and he stepped from behind his love. He quickly closed the gap between him and the ball. Staring at the ball with his head titled in confusion, he slowly reached out to touch the ball.

"Guilmon, don't!" Renamon quickly ran up to the viral digimon and pushed his claw away. "We don't know what this thing can do! So we better not touch it yet."

Guilmon frown sadly. He hated when he angers his lover and needed to be scolded like some kind of child. But he took what he deserves and solemnly nodded his head in agreement. Seeing that sad look cross the crimson virus's face, wanted to make Renamon apologized for the way she treated him. But she held firm. She didn't like to scold Guilmon, but she didn't want to see him hurt either.

The ball at the digimon's feet suddenly hummed. The two digimons looked down, wondering what was happening to the strange object. It continued to hum for about a second and then it stopped. Curiosity growing, they continued to stare at it. The ball suddenly seemed to turn into liquid, wave flowing downward. Through the surface seemed to have dissolved into a liquid, its kept its natural shape. Curious more, the digimon leaned down slightly to get a better look. Suddenly the ball leapt up, stretching out around the two digimons.

Renamon and Guilmon watched as the liquid pavement stretched around them quicker then they could act. The light was cut off as the "pavement" quickly formed over them. They watched as the strange substance covered up the last bit of space. The ball seemed to heat up for a quick second, it surface glowing a heat red color. And just like that, it stopped. Curious, Renamon slowly reached out and placed her paw against the surface of the sphere. It felt cold and solid.

"Hmm…" Renamon narrowed her eyes and study her surrounding.

Now inside the sphere, she could tell it was indeed a creation of magic. But it doesn't feel dark. It felt completely opposite to what Renamon was used to dealing with. It felt more like gentle hands was wrapping her into a loving hug.

The yellow fox let out a small gasped as that thought crossed her mind. She has it! She finally realized what this feeling was and who created it. But if she was right, then that means…

"…Guilmon," Renamon said firmly, causing the viral digimon to look at her. "Don't try and break out of this thing."

Guilmon was confused, but nodded. He trusted Renamon with all of his being. He knew she was smarter and wiser then him, so he trusted her word. Plus, Guilmon was starting to figure out where he smelled this scent before.

Suddenly the sphere rocked slightly, causing the two digimon to loose their footing. Fortunately, Renamon was able to regain her footing rather quickly by holding out her arms and balancing herself. Guilmon, on the other hand, was a different story. The crimson dinosaur didn't have the training needed to stabilize himself and he want tumbling forward. He grabbed onto the first thing he could, which could only mean trouble.

"Guilmon, I know you didn't do that on purpose, but mind getting off of my chest?" a calm, if not slightly irritated voice stated.

The virus blinked twice before looking up. He made eye content with a pair of piercing blue eyes. He stared into them for a few second, seeing the hidden emotions buried beneath the calm glaze. Anger was the strongest among those hidden emotions. Curious, he looked back to where he had his face moment before. He realized he had his face nuzzled in what women would call "forbidden treasure." He quickly looked back at Renamon's face and gave her a sheepish smile. Renamon just kept up her piercing glare, trying to push back an intense feeling of embarrassment.

Guilmon got the feeling he such let go while he had arms lift. He slowly began unwrapping his arms from around Renamon's chest. He was half way through when suddenly a massive force of gravity pushed him onto the vaccine digimon once again. Renamon wasn't able to support the extra weight and fall onto her rum. She let out a surprise yelp as she sat on her tail roughly.

Outside of the sphere, the object itself was quickly rocketing into the air. It climbed high into the sky and stopped about 100 feet in the air. It just floated there for about a minute, like it was getting its bearings. A second later the sphere rockets towards the inner working of the city. It was like the sphere had some kind of programming it was fulfilling.

Back inside the sphere, Guilmon held onto the yellow vixen like his life depending on it. He looked like a scared child after riding his first roller coaster. As the sphere picked up speed, Guilmon instinctively held on tighter to Renamon.

Renamon on the other hand, was a completely different story. An emotional war was raging in the digital fox. On one hand, she was happy that Guilmon was so close. But on the other hand, she wanted nothing more to get free and give the virus a good beating. That's how confused she was at the moment.

"Guilmon, this is getting tiring, very quickly," Renamon said as calmly and as nicely as possible.

The viral digmon quickly rolled off his secret lover and onto his stomach. He looked at Renamon and gave her a nervous smile. The vixen refused to look the virus in the face. She found the ceiling of the sphere much, much more interesting. Guilmon wiped the smile off his face and looked at the floor.

As the sphere raced across the sky, to its mysterious distention, things haven't improved much on the inside. An uneasy silence hanged thick in the air. The two digimons haven't moved much since the little "incident." Guilmon had gotten himself into a better laying position, so not to be in any discomfort. Renamon was using her hands as a pillow. During their "trip", one would begin glazing at the other, but quickly looked away when they were in threat of being caught. Both digital creatures had things on their minds, but neither felt like talking either. Finally, after two whole minutes of silence, one dared to break it.

"Renamon, do you know where we're going?" Guilmon asked.

It was innocent enough, but there an uncertainly in the virus's voice. It was like his still expecting Renamon to be mad at him from earlier. He didn't want to get on her bad side any more then needed.

Renamon kept her peace, thinking deeply. She truly didn't know where this sphere was taking them. But she had a fair idea of who sent it. And if that was the case, then this piece of junk better get the lid out.

"Lets, just ride this out, Guilmon," Renamon finally replied in a calm tone.

(End of Flashback)

"The sphere dropped off on this very roof a while later," Renamon explained, her voice a lot clearer then when she started. "We had heard Kai taunting Seiko and decided it would be best if we joined in."

The cursed tamers stared at their digimons, awed by their tale. Well, Takato was awed by the story. Rika was just curious and a little suspicious, like usual.

"Wow! Guilmon that sounds awesome!" the cursed tamer said in awe.

Guilmon nodded his agreement. "Yup, it was. To bad there wasn't bread."

Rika shook her head. How could someone who experienced basically the same thing as in the digimons' story, be so enthralled by it? But then again, they were in the heat of danger and didn't have time to enjoy the ride.

"Well, I like to know where that thing came from?" Rika asked suspiciously.

Renamon opened her mouth to reply when the sound of weak chuckling cut her off. The four digimon looked behind them at the sauce of the noise to see a barely conscious Seiko, chuckling. During all of the action, they had forgotten about her.

The cursed tamers hurried over to the weakened elder, while their digimon took their time. Though they had regained some of their energy, they still felt like they were run over by a Tankmon. They seat against the roof support, looking to join the elder in resting. The cursed tamers took seats on their partner's laps.

For a few minutes, they seat there, regaining their energies in a calm, peaceful silence. Still, there was a level of uncertainty that hang in the air. They were worried about what Kai had said to them. They had this sinking feeling for a while now that Kai had up too something. And that feeling had only been getting worse. And now with this, that feeling was overwhelming. Something big was coming that much they were sure of. They could only hope they were ready, for whatever those two would throw at them.

"So, you're going to tell us about that sphere?" Renamon asked causally.

Seiko weakly turned her head to look the digital fox straight in the eye. Renamon stared deep into the elder's eyes and just saw how tired and wore out she was. It made the elder look older then she really was.

Thoughts began surfacing in the vaccine's head. What was this strange illness inflicting Seiko? Was Kai involved with it? And what was this mysterious "chaos" that he talked about? Whatever it was, Seiko was concerned with it. That was another thing that bother her. Renamon had this strange suspicion that Seiko was hiding something for them. But that was just silly. Why would such a kind and caring person like Seiko hide something from her own family? Still, that feeling was there, and Renamon had learned to listen to her feelings since her trip into the past.

Seiko broke eye content and leaned her head against the roof across. "Well, when I used my protection spell, I put a little more of my energies into it. A small sphere was created and want to the place I have "program" into it."

"Ahh, I see now. You "program" it do snatched up anything that wasn't of human origins, didn't you?" Renamon asked and Seiko nodded. "Then, it was "program" to return to the sauce, wasn't it?"

Again Seiko nodded, closing her eyes in the process. She could feel a massive headache coming. She wanted to rub her tumbles to try and relief some of the stress, but her arms felt like lid. The rest of her body didn't feel much better. Her legs felt like ten heavy and large stones were tired to them. Her shoulders felt like gravity was forcing them down. And her eyes felt so heavy. In the end, she had overdone it on the spell casting and she was now paying for it.

Satisfied, Renamon nodded and stood up. By now, she had regained enough energy from the walk down the building. She could only hope that Guilmon was up for it.

Walking over, to said lizard, the fox shifted her cursed tamer onto her right shoulder. She then take Takato from Guilmon and placed him onto her over shoulder. The crimson dino watched with confusion as his secret love walked back to Seiko opposite side. The fox then gently took the elder by her arm and began lifting her up. She put the elder arm around her, careful not to knock the cured tamers from their rest. Guilmon finally got the picture and got to his feet. He let Seiko used him for support and together, the small band began their long walk to the bottom of the building, where they hope to find a phone to call Rumiko

(Nearly Three Day Later)

The sounds and creatures of the morning want about their usual routines. Birds were wakening to catch breakfast for their little ones. Crickets began an early morning sing to all the wakening creatures. And at the Nonaka/Makino household, the sounds of the usual morning sparring match could be heard.

"Hiya!" Rumiko threw herself at her opponent and released a bombard of punches.

Renamon clumsily dodged all over them, barely avoiding getting her face redone. She then tried to retaliate with an uppercut. Rumiko jumped back slightly to dodge the blow and then responded with an uppercut of her own. The blow hit Renamon squared in the jaw and she was sent falling backwards. The fox quickly recoiled by turning herself around and rebounding off the ground with her hands. She got a few inches away from her opponent and resumed her stance.

Rumiko, body tensed, staring deeply into her opponent's eyes. She was sizing Renamon up, looking for any opening to attack. Unfortunately, she found several, which was quite odd. She could also see others things wrong with her opponent, someone of Renamon's level usually doesn't make. Sighing, Rumiko relaxed her body and dropped her stance. Renamon watched with suspicious, wondering what her sparring partner was up too.

"Okay, Rena, something bothering you, isn't it?" the global model asked seriously.

Renamon's ears twitched in curiosity. There was nothing bothering her, or at least she thought there was nothing wrong. Still, what was the reason behind her sloppy fighting today?

"What do you mean?" the fox asked, getting a little suspicious.

Rumiko sighed again. She then walked up to the vaccine type digimon, stopping right in front of her. Renamon's body tense slightly, expecting something out of her sparring partner. Surprisingly, all Rumiko did was stared deeply into Renamon's eyes and then walked past her. Renamon was surprised by this act and didn't know what to think of it.

"Hiya!"

Renamon's eyes snapped opened and she spun around on her heels. Rumiko had thrown surprise attack. She had expecting something like this, but hadn't really given it much thought for some odd reason. And now here she was, facing down an on coming fist from her partner. It was so suddenly; Renamon couldn't put up any kind of defense. So, she did the only thing she could do in a time like this. Stand there and took the assault like a true warrior.

Rumiko's fist stopped a few inches before colliding with Renamon's face. The fox stared at the fist, feeling intimidated by it. She feels a drop of sweat run down the side of her face, fearing that something was about to happened. Again she was mistaken.

Rumiko draw back her fist, relaxing her slightly tense shoulders. She dropped her hand to her side, letting out a exhausted sigh and look at Renamon intently. The fox couldn't help but feeling timid under the model's stare. It reminded her so much of the glare Matt used to give to his opponents.

"All right, Renamon, I know something's wrong now, so out with it," Rumiko demanded in a sharp voice.

Renamon sigh in defeat, her shoulder slopping. She knew Rumiko meant business when she called her by her full name. But then again, there was no beating around the bush now. There was something bothering the vaccine digimon and it was effecting her concentration. She sighed again as she walked around the model and up to the porch. Rumiko followed, patiently waiting for her friend to tell her what was wrong on her own free will. The fox took a seat in the porch; her body arched forward, elbows resting on her knees and paws locked together. Rumiko stood in front of her friend, waiting.

"It just for the past five mouths, those two had tried everything in the book to pound us into the ground," Renamon finally said, her voice low. "But now, they just been attacking at random, either annoying us or stealing worthless items. It just has been bothering me."

"Hmm…" Rumiko took a seat beside her friend and closed her eyes, thinking. In truth, all of this has been bothering the model as well. She had found herself waking in the middle of the night that question flesh in her mind. She then found herself unable to get back to sleep because of that stupid question. But what really made this so pain sticking, was that she thought she knew Kai like a book, but couldn't figure this one out. The only bright side to all of these early mornings was she was able to check up on her ill mother.

Rumiko frown a little as her thoughts drifted to her mother. She knew she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, but still there was something odd about Seiko behavior. Ever since IceDevimon had taken the Flower of The Moon, the model has notice something different about her mother.

She remember the night after IceDevimon stole the Flower of The Moon, she had find her mother, nose in a spell book she didn't recognize. When Rumiko would try to see what her mother was reading, she would quickly close it and say she was just doing some research. She couldn't help but feel suspicious from the nervous look in her mother's eyes that day. A gut feeling told the model that her mother was hiding something from her, but like a good daughter she kept her nose out of things that it didn't belong in.

Rumiko shook her head, clearing away all of those thoughts. She looked at the second blonde, a sudden feeling of understanding washing over her. She could relate to what Renamon was feeling. She also understood why Renamon was so touchy about letting her feeling known. Heck, there's things that she still kept bottle up inside. Things that was too painful for her to reveal.

"Well, Rena, if we can't concentrate on our morning sparring, how about a nice run?" Rumiko asked kindly, forcing a smile onto her lips. "It just might clear your mind?"

Renamon gazed at her friend with her eyes for a few seconds before looking at the sky. She thought Rumiko offer over for a moment. But she wondered if a run would clear her mind of this mess or just make worse? This was something you can't just forget that easily. She gazed at the model again, seeing her waiting patiently. She let out a soft semi defeated sigh and nodded.

"Great!" Rumiko said in a cheery voice. "Just wait a minute while I change."

She then stood up and hurried off into the house. Renamon didn't bother to watch as her friend disappeared into the darkness of the halls. Instead, she turned her way worried eyes to the morning sky.

_I just hope we're ready for whatever those two are cooking up,_ she thought in doubt.

(That Night)

"May I asked, why we didn't do this when we got the final ingredient to that stupid spell?" the icy devil asked in irritation.

Kai just threw a grin at his "slave" and then returning to his preparing. IceDevimon just frown slightly in anger as he took a large, messy bit out of his cheeseburger. He hated it when Kai just grins at him and then ignores him. It just wants to make him stomp over there and ring that little human's neck. IceDevimon quickly pushed those kinds of thoughts away; knowing they would only results in him getting hurt then the other way around.

IceDevimon just mumbled something about stupid humans and want about finishing off his burger. Kai grin grow slightly from listening to all of his "Slave's" mumbling. There were on the roof of Kai's lair and he was finishing setting up to preformed the Black Chaos ritual. He had set up 30 white candles in a circle. Each was spaced about four inches apart and was lit by a strange white flame. Inside the circle, Kai was just finishing lighting a black candle. There were four other black candle already set up, each glowing with a black flame. If someone would to connect the dots, they would see that the black candles were set out in a star-like pattern.

Kai finished setting up the final candle and stared at it for a moment. This was a moment most dark sorcerers dreamed about most of their lives. And he here was, about to fulfill the dreams of most whom where beneath him. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud. He savored the moment before turning serious. Kai waved his hand over the unlit candle, and just like that, the candle was lit. The flame looked normal for a split second as the candle's mysterious powers kicked in and turned the flame black, like the other ones.

The evil sorcerer then stood up, grabbing a porch from his side. He step outside the star-like shape and opened the porch. He tipped the porch over and a crimson red dust poor out of it. He began walking around the five black candles, carefully watching his very move.

Kai knew when casting a spell like this, he needed to watch his step. When casting a spell that requires items, everything needs to be done in the utmost care. If done sloppy or incorrectly, things can get messy. Kai grinned as he thought about the time he first done one of these kinds of spells. Lets just say, his teacher gotten a sunroof for his home.

Finishing the red dust circle, he gave it a once over to make sure that everything was prefect. Satisfied with his work, he carefully stepped back into the circle. He returned to the center of the black candles and kneeled down. Mumbling a spell, he held out his right hand behind him.

From his sport, IceDevimon glazed at his feet, looking at a chest that lay near him. The chest rose about five feet into air and floated over to the evil sorcerer. IceDevimon resisted the urge to shake his head in irritation. This was already wearing thin on him. They have been out here for nearly an hour and all that has been done is a bunch of candles have been set up and dust put around them. The only thing he sees is a big stupid human child, playing.

Kai snatched the chest from mid air and opened it. Inside the chest was the scroll and ingredients to go with it. He stared at the six items, seriously for about a second, and then grinned victoriously. Setting the chest by his knees, he took out the tear of the sun. He placed it under the head candle. Next, he took the essence of a pure being and flower of the moon. He placed the flower on the upper right candle, and the glowing sphere under the lower right candle. Finally, he took the last two ingredients and placed them where they were support to go. The locks of a fair maiden were put under the upper left candle and the claws of a fierce beast under the last candle. He then grabbed the scroll and see if it was right. His grin grew into a cocky smile when he learned that he did everything right. Now came the hard part.

Kai knew this was something else he couldn't afford to mass up. Even if a simple letter was mispronounced, it could spell the end in more ways then one. So, the evil sorcerer took a page off of his lame father's book of how to cast spells. He had study the spell until he knew it by heart, but still, there was no second tries when it comes to a spell like this.

Taking a deep breath, he let out slowly and looked toward the full moon. He kept his face calm and expressionless, but felt like grinning like a madman like he has been doing all night.

"Under the light of the purest moon, I summon thy! I call thy forth from your dark realm of chaos to heed this lowly servant plea!" As Kai chatted each word, the letters became lighted up in a blackish purple light. "I beseech you, my lord! Give this lowly servant a moment of your time!"

IceDevimon felt strange. Every ounce of his being told him that there was someone or something here. But a quick scan of the area revealed that there was no one, besides the human and himself, around. He tried ignored it, hoping it was just nerves or something. But still the feeling wouldn't go away. In fact, it was getting worse. He decided to do a thorough search, just incase something was there.

The icy devil was in the middle of his search, when a light caught his eye. Looking at the source, he let out a small, faint gasp. A light from the moon seemed to be shining down on the evil sorcerer. There also seemed to be a shadow reflected in the light. The icy devil squinted his eyes to try and make out the shape in the light. All he really could make out was a pair of wings and a beak with small horn at the end.

"Oh, mighty lord of Chaos, I offer these items of the purest, fairest, fiercest and most powerful of the land! Take them and infused your mighty power into them!" The five items that the evil sorcerer and his "slave" had collected became enveloped in a bright light. They lifted from the ground and into the air, becoming suspended over the black blazing flames. The flames suddenly rose up, covering the items in their black light.

The mysterious shadow in the light of the moon seemed to howl with pleasure as it tainted the five items. The black flames began spreading to the candles. Then they began spreading further, connecting into a star shape. A few sparks fell from the flaming star onto the crimson dust. With a small burst of fire, the entire circle erupted into flames. The white candles and their matching flames, which have been waiting, suddenly sprung to life. The white flames grew more intense until there have covered the candles and had connected, creating one white flaming circle. The mysterious shadow beast let out a howl that pierced through the air like a knife through butter. It was such a fierce sound that it ever sent a couple of chills down IceDevimon's spine.

The icy devil could only stand there, mouth gaping. He could feel the massive power sourcing off of that shadow, and he was scared stiff. From what he could measure, this thing has more power then all four sovereigns put together. And that was from only a shadow! He hated to see if that thing was in this world fully.

Kai rose to his feet, his eyes lost in the glory of the mysterious shadow beast. He raised his arms to sky, like he was welcoming the mysterious creature with open arms. He could feel the powers of the dark lord napping against his soul, but he resisted it greatly. Just another thing he could boost to IceDevimon about later.

"Bestow your power onto your lowly servant!" The dark lord let out another howl after hearing that phase. It was like that sentence was music to his ears. Kai grinned, satisfied with all of this. "Bestow, all of your power onto…HIM!"

Kai suddenly spun around, pointing a finger directly at IceDevimon. The beast howled again, but this time in approval, like he wanted the icy fiend to be his vessel. The icy digimon, himself, was startled by this, but only of a second.

"WHAT…" Was all IceDevimon had time to say as the five items shot from their resting place and quickly flow over to the icy devil.

Before the icy fiend could think about flying away the items encircled around him. He tried to move out of the circle, but found his feet wouldn't move, like their were glued to the ground. His wings weren't any better either. They felt like their were made out of stone and wouldn't move for anyone.

"What are you doing, human?" IceDevimon asked in a threatening voice.

Kai just shrug off his "slave" threat and looked at the final line on the scroll. "Let your power flow into this lowly servant! Let the servant become the vessel for your message of chaos and destruction!"

Blazing red bolt of electric energy began zapping IceDevimon; serving to both weakened his defense, while infusing the power of the mysterious shadow creature. At the same time, icy white electric energy was coming off the icy fiend and into the items, like they were exchanging powers. The icy fiend groaned in pain, trying to reject the power he was getting. But he found all to soon that this wasn't the type of power one just could shrug off. This was the power of a god, rejection meant death. Not like he could fight against something that powerful, anyways.

As the tainted items continued to zap the icy devil, four of the items lowed to the ground, while the filth one lifted over his head. The essence of a pure being was on his upper right, and the flower of the moon was on his lower right. The claws of a fierce beast were on his upper left and the locks of a fair maiden were on the lower left. And suspended over the viral digimon's head, was the tear of the sun.

Suddenly the essence of a pure being shook violently and shot a icy white beam to the flower of the moon. It then shot a beam to the claws and they fired a beam to the locks. Then another beam was fired to the one that started it all, completing a square around IceDevimon. Finally all four of the items shot a singular beam up to the tear of the sun, and all five of the items seemed to hum in a tone.

And just like that, all of the electric energy just stopped, freeing the icy digimon from their grasp. He wanted to use this to his advantage and escape. But his body was in no condition to do much of anything. He was surprise it hasn't given out on him yet and turned into data. He felt like collapsing, but his legs had locked up on him. His shoulders felt like the weight of two worlds were pressing down on him, and yet he was still standing.

The tear of the sun glowed with a life of its own, pulsing rapidly. Then, it began releasing small beams at random. They quickly filled the opened spaces, creating walls. Mustering all the strength he could, the icy fiend opened his mouth….

"…KAI, YOU SON OF—" the rest of the sentence was cut off as the walls were completed, turning from a icy blue to a light tan color.

The beast responsible for all of this, began emerging from the moonlight that allowed him into this world, a soft, howl escaping from it. All of the flames that had surrounded the evil since the casting was being sucked into the shadowy figure's frame, leaving in they wake only burn marks and a nasty smell. The creature put one of it "claws" around the pyramid. And like that, the shadow was sucked into the pyramid. A thin, icy blue line suddenly went down the center of one of the pyramid's walls. Another line cut through the middle of the wall, creating a cross-like amble. Then a circle appeared around half way into the cross. Finally, two more lines appeared inside of the circle, forming an X and making for quite the weird amble.

Kai dropped the sheet of paper back into the chest and stuck his hands into his pants pockets. He strolled up to the pyramid, a cocky grin plaster on his face. He leaned into the tan wall, attempting to see beyond the barrier. He could just barely make out a figure, thrusting about inside of the thing.

"He should be thanking me," Kai told the pyramid, proudly. "It not every day, one gets to experience the power of a god. And when that power melts your icy skin, you will turned from a simple devil into a DEMON LORD!"

Those words echoed into the night sky, causing the very night to shiver in fear of the impending danger that was about to be released into the world.

(Nonaka/Makino house…during the time of the casting of the Black Chaos ritual)

Seiko turned down her bed for a long night rest, her mind heavy with deep thoughts. In the past three days she had recovered greatly. Her flesh had regained a lot of it colors and she didn't look that sickly either. She has also recovered a lot of her strength; she could now walk around the house for a few hours before getting winded. She wanted to resume her duties around the house, but some stubborn residents had refused to let her do much. Even the cursed tamers were trying their best to do the chores, so the elder didn't have to.

A faint smile blossomed on Seiko as she thought about those two. Early that day, she had decided to for a walk to try and forget about a few things. That's one of the many drawbacks to having to much downtime; one tends to think a little more then usual. So, she hopped that a walk would help to take her mind off things. She was half way around hall that that lid to her room, when her heard her granddaughter's voice, insulting someone, Takato no doubt. Curious, she peeked in on the cursed tamers and saw a most amusing sight.

Takato had gotten his paws on an old rag and was trying clear the floor. Rika was using her small claws to grip the walls, using a feather duster that she had somehow manage to tie around her tail, to dust the walls. Takato was running at a high speeds, trying clear the floor and keep up with Rika at the same time. Suddenly, he lost his footing on his paws and fell forward. He went sliding across the floor, leaving behind a wavering strike. When the small brown lizard had stopped, he looked at the mass he created and hanged his head. That's when the insulting began, making Takato feel worse and better at the same time.

Seiko giggled silently. It still amusing her to no ends when she see this strange relation of two very different people. She knows, she wasn't the only one who thought this, but she often wondered how those two could make such a prefect couple? After watching Takato take the third for Rika, she decided to give the once normal human a helping hand. She chatted a quick spell and held out her hand, making sure to stay out of eyesight. The rag Takato was using was bathed in a faint light for a split of a second and then it was gone. Now when the small lizard uses it, it would work like he had hands. Satisfies with her work, the elder began walking back to her room, intending to stop an on-coming headache.

As those peaceful memories dropped from her mind, Seiko faint smile quickly give away to a serious frown. New thoughts surface, and Seiko didn't even tried to push them back. Taking a seat on her rum, she gazed in the direction of the praying man statue.

She had to admit, she had her suspicions. But she didn't want to jump to any conclusions, just yet anyways. Even if "it" was taken from it keeping place, she would know. The praying man statue was created as a sort of early warning device. If or when "it" was set free, a large creak would appear on the praying man statue. But as Seiko stared at it, she couldn't see an visible signs of anything. There were no creaks on any part of the gray stone. And the glowing, green jewel was intact.

Seiko looked away from the statue and stared at her bedroll, thoughts still entangled. She drafted back to the encountered with her former son more then three days ago.

"_CHAOS WILL ONCE AGAIN DARKEN THESE SKIES!"_

Despite all of her tries, the elder couldn't shack the feeling that those words had a deeper feeling. It sent chills down her spine when he said those words and it still was bothering her. And the look in his eyes…. it was just so eerie and frightening. She didn't even detect any trace of doubt in these eyes either. Like he was serious about using "it."

Seiko shook her head to get rid of those kind of thoughts and mutter," He wouldn't be that stupid." Then prepared to get into bed.

She stopped suddenly, a strange feeling in the air. It was like the feeling she gets when there's a user of black magic around. But she knew that was impossible. Her magic shield kept anyone who practices in the dark arts from entering the grounds. The air was also thick and heavy to breath. Seiko tried to shack it off as paranoia, but still the feeling wasn't going away.

The elder suddenly doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. It felt like someone was squeezing her lungs while another person was pressing against her back at the same time. She put her hands on the ground, trying to stand up. But whatever force held her, was strong. A fine lay of sweat began dipping onto the wooden floor, forming a small wet spot.

"W-what is this?" Seiko gasped as she once again tried to get to her feet.

The elder suddenly gasped as she found herself flown from the floor to the wall. She groaned as collided with the wooden barrier. Her arms were held out straight and her legs were straight as will, pressed tightly together. It was like someone had crucified her. She still felt like someone was squeezing her lungs.

Seiko tried to settle her breathing, while calming her mind to think. This wasn't anything like she had experienced before. Her entire body was being effect by whatever this force was. She searched her memory, trying to find the name of this mysterious power. But nothing came to her, and that worried her. Thoughts from early once again began surfacing, and this time, she didn't push them away.

She was brought out of her thoughts, by a creaking sound. Looking in the direction of the sound, her eyes widened in shock, disbelief, and mostly fear as she let out the loudest gasp thus far. The praying man statue has many creaks leading from the bottom of the statue from half way up the base. They were rapidly expanding, covering more of the figure with each passing second. Within 30 seconds, the webs of creaks were up to the statues knees, and it showed no sigh of slowing.

Seiko watched as the creaks creep up on the marble statue, a crumpling sense of dread overwhelming the mysterious force that held her to the wall. It was at that very moment that her thoughts have been put to rest. Just seeing that statue quickly creaking, like a cheap pair of glass, put everything into a whole new light. Everything that Kai and his "slave" have been doing for the past few days have finally become clear. Everything was had fallen into place and it scared the elder to the core and beyond.

The creaks were now up to the mid section of the man's chest and another thing were beginning to happen. The glowing green jewel, that had once stood pride among the statue, was also creaking. The green glow that shine with a life of its own was flicking, it glow fading in and out. It was almost saddening to see something that once shimmered with a life and pride of it own, looking so flair and weak.

The creaks has now reached the statue's neck. Small flakes were starting to fall from around the crumpling body of the statue. The support of the arms were giving away, making it look like the statue was slowly lowing its arms. The base of the knees was also giving away, causing the statue to tilt to it right. It was like the statue itself was in pain and trying to ignore it.

Time itself seemed to stop as the creaks reached under the chin. Seiko watched as the creaks reached over the eyes and finally meeting in the center of the head. A glowing light, similar to the one that the jewel emanated, began shinning from within the creaks. The small openings were starting to expand as more of the light escape from the statue. And just like that, the statue shattered apart, releasing what sounded like a horrified scream.

All of the light that has been flooding out of the broken figure suddenly flooded the room. Seiko was blinded by the intense glow that suddenly filled her room, and didn't notice how the light reached out to her, like it was trying grab to a hold of the elder. Her eyes suddenly lit up in the same color as the light and they became unfocused.

Seiko found herself in some place that wasn't her room. All she could see was lime green, the same color as the jewel on the praying man statue. This strange and unfamiliar place stretched on forever. Seiko couldn't even see an end. It was both amazing and scaring.

As she looked around, she realized another thing too. She wasn't in pain anymore! She looked at her body and was shocked to see right through herself. She was having an out of body experience.

Seiko wasn't a stranger when it came to astro projection. When she was starting her training, she was taught how to release her spirit from her body. She had probably done it about twice in her lifetime, and probably would have done it more if it didn't draining. But this felt different from those times.

When a person leaves their body, they still retread some feeling of their body. But this didn't feel like that. This felt more like she was watching from a far. Plus, when someone projected their spirit, they get this sense of freedom. Seiko didn't feel free. She felt like she was still hung up against her wall.

There was a sudden cool wind, causing the elder to shiver slightly. Weird, when someone on the astro plane, they usually don't feel such thing as heat or cold. Then what was this?

Curious, Seiko looked around for the source and found it easily. Below the elder was none other then IceDevimon. He was just standing there, like a lifeless statue. Suddenly shadows began gathering around the icy fiend, swirling over him. And yet he still just stood there, lifelessly. The shadows quickly covered him, making a shape similar to a digivolution field. The dark field pulsed with dark magic and though Seiko was only a spirit, she still felt herself shiver uncontrollable. The field began growing, doubling in size very quickly. It didn't exploded like the other digivolution she had witnessed. Instead, the field began taking a new shape. The egg-like shape began collapsing in on itself, while the bottom divided in half. The lower half formed into legs and the mid section formed into a body, arms growing out from its sides. Wings sprouted out from the back and the top of the field formed into a head with horns.

Seiko stared at the shadow creature, an overwhelming sense of fear growing in the pit of her stomach. Though, she couldn't see the figure clearly, it didn't take much for her to realized what this creature was spawned from. And it froze her to the core. To think, he was actually dumb enough to use that spell! He doomed this entire world just for petty revenge.

Seiko closed her "eye", unable to stare at that creature. It was just too terrible to stare at, even if it was nothing more then an illusion. But from that along, she knew that this was the end and the only one who could have fought against that creature, has died more then 14 years ago.

Suddenly, the elder felt another presence enter this strange place. She opened her eyes, located the new presence and looked straight ahead. At first there was no one, but in a few short moments, a figure appeared on the horizon, walking towards the shadow creature that was once IceDevimon. Like the icy fiend, this new figure was also nothing but shadows. And there was something familiar about the way this new figure walked.

The new figure was about the same of an avenge size male adult. The way it's "shoulders" where tense and the way, its "arms" suggested that the shadow figure had its "hands" in its "pockets". It was the style of walk that causes something to click in Seiko's memory. She remembered that someone she knows walked that way, but she couldn't put a name to the walk style. And there was a familiar feeling to this shadowy figure's aura. It was like it was nothing but pure shadows. That also remained the elder of someone who she couldn't think of at the moment.

The new figure continued to walk towards the larger shadow, showing no signs of fear. The shadowy devil finally showed sighs of life as his body tensed and he brought out his "claws" slightly. Suddenly flames erupted, blocking the two figures from reaching one another. The flames were strange to say the least. The left side was crimson red with while swirling around it. The right side was yell with white swirling around it. The two colors never seemed to mix, always staying close to each other, like they have a mind of their own. And yet, the human shadow walked up to the flames.

Seiko gasped as she watched the shadow man walked right into the flames, an imprint of his body outlined in the burning fires. A minute later, "he" emerged from the ember, changed in more way then one. The figure was no longer shadows, but more like living fires. His left side was crimson with what appeared to be sword. And the right side was yellow with a staff in hand. The figure also had more noticeable changes. He had grown, nearly doubling in "his" original size. "He" now appeared to now by wearing armor and has a cape flowing from "his" back.

The living flame figure stopped a mere foot from the shadowy fiend, looking up into its glowing eyes. The two figures stood tensed up as they continue they stare down. Then, the living flame figure began slowly moving his arms up, placing one weapon on the opposite shoulder. It was during that time that Seiko notice something on the living flame figure that made her gasped loudly. On the living flame figure's right hand was a black…lightening…bolt! The mark of a shadow fighter!

And just like that, everything want black. Seiko opened her eyes, light moans escaping her. She quickly realized she was back in her room and not that strange astro plane. As her mind processed all she witnessed, she came one conclusion. Something big was about to happen, and it was going to rock this world and probably the digital world.

She tried to get up, but found her strength gave out on her and she collapsed to the floor. As her energy faded, she realized there were lime green sprinkles in the air, remains of the strange and intense magic that came from the statue when it shattered.

The elder suddenly felt very tired and was unable to keep herself awake. With the last bit of strength, this is what she said," Kai, you're such an idiot."

She then slipped into an unconscious state, where her confused daughter found her the next morning.

(…)

In the center of the city, atop the highest building, a figure stood at the edge of the roof. The figure was enjoying the calm that night brought with it. A light breeze was in the air, making the figure wish he had a solid body to enjoy the feeling the wind brought with it.

If you don't know by now, that this figure is the ghost who been watching the heroes since the beginning, then I don't know what to tell you. More importantly, if you don't that these navy blue jeans, white shirt, red sneaker wearing ghost is Matthew Smith then I really don't know what to tell you then.

"_What am I still doing here and why do I still have this?"_ the ghostly shadow fighter asked himself while looking at the black lightening bolt tattoo on his right hand.

When a previous shadow fighter dies, they remain on this plane as a ghost to watch and continue to train the next fighter. When the next fighter is prepared in body, mind, and spirit, the spirit would retired to the afterlife for a long deserve rest. Matt long ago learn that not a lot of shadow fighters weren't mental prepared when they teacher passed away. But not once in his studies did he even come across anything about a spirit carrying the shadow fighter's mark. And then there was Rika.

At the thought of his cursed daughter, the former shadow fighter frown with light sorrow. When he first became a spirit, he was almost in tears about the hard life that he knew his only child was about to face and she would have to face it along. It had taken an over a week for him to gather enough courage to see his daughter. Needless to say, he was shocked, relieved and confused to see that Rika's hand was tattoo free. That's about the time he realized that he still carried the tattoo. He really didn't bother to look at his hand because he thought it was gone.

For weeks on end, Matt had thought his ghostly brain drain as he tried to figure out things. He drew a blank each and every time. It was getting to the point where he wanted to punch something. But his hand would only pass through it. During those weeks, he stayed by Rika's crib, fearing that "he" might show up and tried to take his little baby.

Matt wasn't the only one worried about all of this. Rumiko knew enough about the shadow fighter's legacy that something should have happened. It was just so confusing to the former married couple that they didn't know what to think anymore. It was Seiko who suggest that since the blood running through Rika's veins were so unique that maybe, she wouldn't be a shadow fighter or be affected by the curse that had been plaguing Seiko family for many years. Unable to think of anything better, the model and her ghostly husband lift it at that.

"_I only wish, you were completely right about that one, Seiko,"_ Matt said sadly, looking away from his tattoo and to the night sky.

A faint sigh escaped the ghostly fighter as he thought remained on his daughter. He still can remember the time he tried to talk to her. Rika was about five when Matt decided to talk to her. He still could remember that sad day well.

Rika was out in the front law, playing with a ball her stepfather, Sho Nonaka had gotten her on her 5th birthday. She treasured that ball very much. She was very content just bouncing it up and down, humming a soft tone to herself. Behind the young child, was her ghostly father. He wore a solemn smile as he watched his daughter play. Every inch of his ghostly form wanted nothing more then to reach out and take her into a loving embrace. Sadly, he knew he hadn't yet collected enough energy to do that and plus, he didn't want to confused his baby girl.

The ghostly fighter shook off all of the usual thinking and tried to sound happy as he said a simple hallo to his five-year-old daughter. The young Rika stopped bouncing her ball, a look of surprise on her face. She turned her head and looked directly at the ghost. For a belief moment, Matt actually thought she heard him. That's when Rika ran right through him, dropping her ball in the process. The only sound the spirit could, or would hear was the sound of the ball, bouncing across the yawn. It was on that moment that the former shadow fighter learned that a person needed to be a shadow fighter to see a previous fighter. The ghost then sulked away, not bothering to look back for fear of what he might see.

The 14-year-old ghost let those memories faded to the back of his mind as he looked from the star lit sky to the streets below him. For a few minutes, he watched the streets, his mind a complete blink. He didn't want to think about the past anymore. But when you're a ghost, all you can do is think about the past. After another minute ticked by, the ghostly fighter let out another faint sigh.

"_Maybe I would visit the house and see if anyone needs my special brand of help,"_ as those words escape the ghost, his lips curled up into a faint smirk.

The ghost turned to leave, but stopped suddenly. Looking back at the sky with narrowed eyes, the ghost got this strange feeling. He couldn't explain it in words, but if he would to have detail it, he would have to say, it was an unbreakable rope, tired around him. This "unbreakable rope" was pulling him somewhere far off. As he stared off into the horizon, trying to figure out where this feeling was coming from, his right hand began to inch. He unknowingly began to scratch it as he continued to stare off into the horizon.

_What's this feeling? It like something is calling to me,_ the ghostly fighter thought in wonderment.

This was about the time he realized what he was doing and become more curious then before. He looked down and saw something that would have shocked him to death if he wasn't already a ghost. His shadow fighter legacy mark was glowing brighter then it even had when he was alive. He suddenly felt a source of power go through his ghostly body, causing massive shivers to rock his body.

"_Okay, now this is getting weird,"_ the shadow fighter said to himself, looking away from the glowing symbol and back at the sky, where he felt that power. _"First I feel like something is calling me, and now I feel alive again. What's happening?"_

The second those words lift his mouth, his question was answered. Things were about too hard and his family would probably be in the middle of the entire thing. And if things were about to get hairy, he wanted to be by the ones he loved.

"_Well, I better get to the house,"_ the ghostly shadow fighter said and couldn't help but smile as he felt this new power fuelling his ghostly form.

Then he disappeared from the top of the building, leaving behind no trace that he had been there.

(That evening)

When the day dissolves into the night, it brings with it a calming and relaxing feeling with it. The usually events of that day are weeding down and being relived to a loved one. Yes, the night is where the day is forgotten, and a mellow feeling raises in it place. But at the Nonaka/Makino household, anything wasn't calm and peaceful.

Renamon sat at on the porch, watching as Takato and Rika engaged in one of their play fights. Of course, the small, ashy colored fox was winning because she was pulling a little effort then her brown colored dancing partner. But of course, the larger fox didn't miss the playful glee that the smaller fox was trying to hide. Renamon watched as Rika pinned Takato to the ground and began using her tail to tickle Takato in his soft spot, which just happens to be his bully.

The larger fox let out an uneasy sigh as she continued to watch the cursed tamers play. Though only a trained eye could see it, the digital beauty was tense around the shoulders. She has been tensed all day long and despite all of her trying, she just couldn't seem to relax. But then again she wasn't the only one edgy this day.

When Rumiko had found her mother sprawled across her bedroom floor this morning, she had been wired. Her eyes were constantly darting anytime something suspicious would happens, making the usually calm and cheery faced model look liked a paranoid star, waiting for the paparazzi to jump out at any moment. She wasn't even enough to put her entire concentration into their usual morning sparring. Mind you, that Renamon wasn't much better that morning either.

Then there were Seiko. She seemed to be more on edge then the rest of the household. After recovering from whatever had happen to her last night, she had buried herself in her room. Around noon, Renamon had volunteered to take the elder her lunch. When she got into the elder's room, she was a little surprised to find the place a mass, with spell book of all kinds and size, clotting the middle-sized room. Renamon found Seiko at a makeshift table, combing through a spell book with a blue cover and words that the fox couldn't understand. She had just lift the tray of food near the elder, feeling like she didn't want to be disturb.

_Even Guilmon seemed uptight,_ Renamon thought puzzlingly.

Usually when she thinks about the crimson virus, she was put onto cloud9, but this day even seemed to be affecting the peace loving digimon. Though, it wasn't as noticeable on him as it was on the other member of this little gang, it was still there.

Renamon knew from experience that a digimon like Guilmon has a higher develop sense of impending danger. He was a virus after all, and sometime they were targeted more then other digimon in the digital world because of their natural strength. It was because of this that the weaker viruses develop a higher sense of their surroundings and Renamon learned that Guilmon had this sense as well, even though he was raised in the real world.

Renamon suddenly heard a faint tipping sound coming from behind her. She smiled faintly as a familiar smell of peanut butter reached her nose. The sound kept coming closer to Renamon and yet, she kept her eyes trained on the cursed tamers.

"Renamon, can I sit with you?" Guilmon asked in a kind and almost out of character way.

Renamon just nodded her yes, eyes still on the tamers. Behind her, Guilmon out an uneasy sigh and got beside Renamon. It was true, he has been feeling uneasy this day just as everyone else in the house and he really couldn't understand it. This wasn't something he was used to, but quickly learning since coming to live with Renamon and her family. But he knew enough to know that something was about to happen.

From the corner of here eye, Renamon watched Guilmon sat down in his usual style. She could tell how uneasy he was just from the way he shifted uncomfortable around and it broke her heart to see such a care free spirit looking so heavy. Every ounce of her heart just screamed at her to comfort him until he was smiling like the child he is. But she couldn't bring herself to do that at this moment. She wasn't in any condition herself to do much of anything, let along comfort the one she loves.

Renamon returned her full attention on the cursed tamers out on the front lawn. Takato had somehow gotten on top of Rika, but the ashy fox was still implementing her tickling strategy and the brown lizard was having trouble taking a straight face. Half of a second later, Takato let out a huge laugh as the tickling took it torn on him, causing him to ease up on his captor. Rika used this opening to lunged forward, tumbling the other small digimon and pinning him again. That mischievous grin spread quickly across the ashy Viximon face as she picked up her tickling attack.

From their spot on the porch, the natural digimon watched this all with an amuse smile quickly spreading across their faces. Watching their cursed tamers playing like children were starting to take the edge off of their shoulders and they were starting to relax. Suddenly a strange, almost ill wind picked up, causing both digital being to frown curious. Renamon could feel something off in the wind, while Guilmon smelled something weird in the wind. They both focus on the strangest in the wind, trying they're hardest to figure out what was wrong. They both reached a conclusion at the same time. They weren't alone in the lawn. And it wasn't Rumiko or her mother either.

Renamon quickly got to her feet, followed shortly by the crimson lizard. "Rika! Takato! Come him here, this instant!" Renamon barked a little harshly to the tamers.

The smaller digimon stopped their rough housing and looked at the larger fox, curious frown plastered on their faces. They knew from experience that when Renamon yells something bad was about to happen, but they just didn't want to obey her and hurried over. Renamon sense this and tried this again.

"Listen, I don't have time to explain, so please, just come here?" she asked a little nicer then last time.

Finally the cursed tamer nodded their heads and Rika got off of Takato. They began hurrying over to their digimon partners, when Renamon felt a shift in the wind, telling her that their mysterious guest was on the move. Before Renamon could act, the mysterious guest appeared in a similar fashion that Renamon appears, getting in between the digimon and their small copies.

"I don't think so," the figure said in a familiar yet alien voice.

At the sense of impending danger, Renamon snapped into her fighting stance and Guilmon's eyes went into their viral state and he begin growling. The mysterious person just shrugged off the impending threat and shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets. Renamon stare at this person, a strange feeling, that she knows this human, overtaking her.

The person standing before the two battle ready digimon would be a punk at best. He wears a pair of combat boot, tie-dyed a blazing red. His blazing red jeans fitted perfectly around his lower half, though there was no belt around his waist. The blazing red muscle shirt and matching leather jacket looked a little loose on him, but still fitted nicely. He also wore finger gloves that were also blazing red that couldn't be seen at the moment because his hands were in the jacket's pockets. His hair was gulled and was spike style that rose into the air slightly. It was also dyed a blazing red color.

There were only about three things on this human's entire being that wasn't a blazing red color. First were the icy white eyes that pierce through the two digimon with an intense hatred. The second thing was the strange symbol on the back of the jacket. It was a cross inside a circle with an X inside the circle. The final one was an image on shirt and edges of the front side of the jacket. The way how the pattern were design were lay out, made the image look like…

…_Like a face!_ Renamon thought as realization dawn on her.

She stared at the mysterious person intently, hoping against all odd that she was wrong about this. The person must have felt the digimon's discomfort because he flashed her an all to familiar grin. Seeing that grin just put to rest all of the humanoid fox's doubts.

"Ivan…" Renamon gasped out lightly as her arms dropped slightly.

Everyone looked at Renamon in surprise. They then looked back at mysterious person, not seeing what their friend was seeing. This person just couldn't be the human form of IceDevimon. They knew what "Ivan" looked like and this joker didn't even look like him.

Guilmon blinked his eyes back into their normal state and titled his head in confusion. Now that he thought about, there was something familiar about his scent. Titling his head upright, the dino digimon got a better whiff of the mysterious person's scent. His eyes suddenly snapped opened as the smell of rotten fruit reached his nose. But this time, it was like he was smelling ten baskets of rotten fruit instead of just a single piece. It was almost overwhelming if he didn't know how to block his sense of smell. He returned his eyes to their viral state and began growling again, only this time much fiercer. Renamon looked at her lover from the corner of her eye, a feeling of dread growing in the pit of her stomach.

"It's him, all right," he growled his answer.

Renamon had to reframe from gasping. Even though she had figure it out first, she was still a little doubtful about this punk being the froze color devil in human clothes. But if there one things she trusted more then her warrior's instincts, it was Guilmon's nose. She tightened her fighting stance, her eyes locking upon the former icy clothed human.

Ivan, for most of this time, had just stood there with hands shoved into his pockets and an arrogant grin on his face. It was like he didn't even fear those two anymore, despite the fact that these two lower level digimon was slightly more powerful then he was.

"Hey, you icy freak!" Rika shouted boldly. "What's the matter? Got tired of seeing that ugly mug of your, so you asked your master to change it?"

Ivan snapped his head in Rika direction, his grin replace by a angry scowl. The glare he was sending the ashy Viximon was enough to send a couple of shivers down the famous icy queen's spine. Suddenly, the scowl was replaced with a cold grin that would made even the most stone willed man feel like peeing in his pants.

"No, I didn't ask for this, but now, I'm starting to like it," he spoke in such a icy voice, that it made Rika seem nice when she's was having one of her ice queen moment.

He then took his right hand out of his pocket and reached for the tamers. Takato began quivering in fear when him saw that hand move towards him, while Rika looked scared but kept herself in control.

Renamon saw the impending danger that was about to full the two cursed tamers and instantly spring into action. She crouched at the knees and spring in the air. She flew at the former icy human with a punch ready. Suddenly, Ivan spin around faster then Renamon thought possibly and caught Renamon's punch. Everyone in the area, expect for Ivan, gasped when they saw this.

Ivan's grin suddenly turned cocky and before Renamon could reacted, he had rammed his fist into the fox's gut. Another round of gasp echoed around the area as Renamon let out groan of intense pain. Ivan then tossed her to the ground hard, causing another painful groan to escape the fox's laps. Still holding onto her arm, Ivan twisted it in the wrong direction, but this time, Renamon held in her cries.

"So, tell me, fox? How does it feel to face someone who stronger then you?" Ivan asked in malice voice.

Renamon would have opened her mouth to threw an insult at the former icy fiend, but that would only add to Ivan's enjoyable and she didn't feel like doing that. Ivan just grinned more and twisted her arm more. She couldn't stop the smell painful groans that escape her.

From his spot, Guilmon could feel something building from within him. This feeling only happens on rare occasions, and usually involved Renamon or Takato. And at the moment, watching Renamon suffer so much, he felt like a raging bull in a bullfight.

"PRYO SPHERE!" with a might roar of rage, the crimson lizard sent his trademark attack at the false human.

Without even looking up, Ivan deflected the pryo sphere into the sky like it was nothing. Guilmon didn't become distress by this all. Instead, he became even more anger and blindly charged Ivan. Again, Ivan didn't look at Guilmon as his brought out his free hand and caught the dino by his beak. He then pulled the viral onto the vaccine digimon, hard. Renamon couldn't stop the loud cry that escaped her from having all that extra weight thrown onto her.

From the spots, the cursed tamers felt a mix of helplessness and anger building within them. They felt helpless that they couldn't asset their partners in anyway and anger that they could only watch. They just wished they were back to normal, and then they'll show that color-changing freak who the boss was.

Ivan grinned more various at his opponent. It was some times hard to believe how much power he had gained. He had easily taken out two of the most powerful digimon in this world and he hasn't even changed out of his human disguise. He wonder just how powerful he had became. He almost wished that these two losers would get up and summon that light of love power they had. He wanted to see if he could actually beat it this time.

_Oh well, I guess that's human saying is true, beggars can't be choosers,_ Ivan thought.

He then bent at the wrist, to finish off his once time equals when he felt something around him changed. Even since getting these knew powers, Ivan had a large increase in his senses and he trained to push his heightened sensed to their limits. It had gotten to the point now, that he could sense a bug landing on a flower more then 3 miles away.

Turning his attention away from his defeated foes, he focus on the distortion around the area. The wind seemed to shift in almost unnatural way, parting ways almost. It was like someone was standing next to him. He wanted to kick himself when that thought popped into his head. But instead did a long, high raise forward flip just as a foot would made contact with his face. Ivan rotated himself around and landed in front of the house. Rumiko materialized next to the spot where Ivan was just standing. He grinned towards the model and despite her calm, cold expression, he could see the fear rapidly growing in her eyes.

Rumiko stared at the mysterious intruder, getting a strange feeling she knows him from somewhere. That grin was familiar, that much was for sure. Then there was the power this person generated. It was so massive and powerful; it felt like the Earth was trying to escape from it. It was driving Rumiko's sixth sense crazy. It was like this person was nothing short of a living sun. And despite all of the calming training she had taken, she couldn't stop the shivers from shooting down her spine, one after another.

"Umm, Guilmon, could you mind getting off me now?" Renamon asked, having caught some of her second wind.

At this, the dino virus get his bearing back and smiled sheepishly. The yellow fox notice the embarrassing blush that spread across his already red face as he moved off her. Renamon set up and service the scene. Rumiko had arrived and was looking at Ivan. But Ivan looked completely at ease. He probably didn't consider Rumiko a threat anymore with the mysterious power he had acquired. Renamon thought it best to warn her friend before Ivan could harm her.

"Rumiko! Be carefully! That's Ivan and he got some kind of new powers," the fox informed her friend warningly.

At this, Rumiko looked at her friend, a light gasp escaping her. "Are you sure, Rena?" she asked her friend.

Renamon nodded, which only cause the global modal to let out another gasp. She looked at the blazing red character before her. It was a little hard to believe that this punk was the icy fiend in disguise. But at the same time, she knew it was that icy freak just from the grin he was giving her.

"Ice…Devimon?" Rumiko mumbled the first thing that came to her mind.

Ivan just grinned a little more and waved a finger at the model in a scolding manner. "Oh no. I'm not ice anymore…"

Suddenly a blazing red aura flamed up around Ivan. The space around him turned into a pitch-black color, like all of the light was being sucked from the air itself. Ivan grinned wildly as he felt all of his new power flowing freely into his veins. The symbol on his back suddenly pulsed and a tan-white energy pooled out from the center of the emblem. It spread to the four corners of the inside of the emblem and continued to spread out across the body. The energy quickly covered his back and then his shoulders, arms, hand, wrist, legs and feet. Just before the strange energy covered his head, Ivan's grin turned into a malice filled smile.

The small band of heroes didn't even consider moving a single muscle as they waited on edge to see what the former icy devil had in mind. The watched as the energy that incased the false human like a second skin. Suddenly, Ivan began growing. He quickly tripled in size, reaching a near prefect height of 12 feet. His body went through some change, but not many. Wings spouted from his back and horns grew from the side of his head. Finally he came a lot more muscular then compared to his human form.

The creature suddenly let out a beastly roar that not even a digimon should be capable of. With that mighty roar, blazing red lightening bolts began shooting out from the body, striking the invisible barrier that kept any user of dark magic from entering the ground. And for the first time, in nearly 20 years, the barrier became visible to the naked eye. The purple walls continue to take a hammering from the lightening assault of the creature Ivan was becoming. Suddenly an all to familiar sound filled the air, filling Rumiko and Renamon with fear. They knew that sound all to well and it wasn't all to comforting.

The two blonde fighters look up, quickly followed by the rest of their small band. They looked at one of the lightening bolt, pressing against the barrier, causing ripples to move across the surface. Both fighter squinted their eyes, trying to confirmed what their feared. They fears were made real when they notice creaks were developing where the lightening was passing against. The creaks were growing steadily by the moment and in about half of a minute later; the creaks were visible to the rest of the small band of misshaped heroes. The creature that Ivan was turning into let out another piercing, monstrous roar as an extra boost was sent into the lightening bolts. When the extra energy reached the barrier, the mystical creation suddenly shattered. The broken remains of the barrier silently fill to the earth, disappearing before even touching solid ground.

"…Now, I'm ChasoDevimon," a deep voice said roughly.

The small band turned their eyes away from the clear, night sky and gasped at what they saw. The creature that stood before them was 12 feet even, and that wasn't counting the horns. His entire body was colored a blazing red that seemed to have a glow all its own. His arms and legs were no longer out of proportion with the rest of his body. His shoulders were larger to support the now more muscular arms. The rest of his body had muscles that were cut like a diamond. His clawed fingers were now covered in chrome digizoid metal. His wings were much smaller. They barely reached beyond his arms. And there were a set of smaller, icy white wing just below the larger wings. His head had widen every so slightly that his horns moved down to where his ears should be. They have also grown by four inches and bent upwards, making his look like more devilish then before. He face hasn't changed shape that much, expect for his eyes, which were now a icy white. Finally he had some armor around his body. He wore wrist guards that had two grooves in them, just large enough to see blazing red energy flowing within them. The shin guards were the same. His shoulder pads were mushroom shaped and were like the other armor pieces. Finally he wore a form fitting chest plate that didn't have grooves, flowing with blazing energy. Instead, the face that all Devimon carried was panted on it in a icy white colors. The only other thing that seemed to be from the old IceDevimon was the collar that Kai used to control him.

The small band stared fearfully at creature that was so similar and yet so different. They could feel the massive power flowing off him. It was like he was ten waterfalls all rolled into one. Renamon and Guilmon could sense that this new ChaosDevimon were stronger then even the four guardians of the digital world put together, which meant this was an impossible fight.

As the gravity of things settle in on the global model, she said the first thing that popped into her mind," Chaos…Devimon?"

"That's right, ChaosDevimon," Kai said smugly as he emerged from the shadow, joining his new creation.

The small band of heroes stared at Kai. If he was there, then it was sure sigh that the barrier that once held him from getting in here, was indeed toast and that they were in some serious trouble.

(…)

Me: Well I finally got this one done.

Rika: Well, it would been sooner if you weren't such a lazy bum.

ME: Well, it just I have been busy that's all.


	7. The Power of Chaos, Unleahsed

Me: Yo, fan readers, M here to tell you, I'm kicking things up here a bit.

Rika: So, what? You're planning on dumping this lamb story all together? That would kicking things up a bit,

Me (Grinning off Rika's insult): Rika, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not leaving this story until it's finished.

Rika: Well, you should, it sinks worse then Gogglehead's gym shorts.

Me (Shaking my head): If you say so, you royal pain in the backside.

Rika (Getting mad): Would you stop calling me that or I'm going to break all of your arms. Got it, Space for Brain?

Me (Grinning): I would stop calling that when you stop calling Space for Brain. Now on with the chapter!

Rika Hey wait! I'm not done here!

In-Training: The Next Level:

Chapter 6:

The Power of Chaos, Unleashed

The streets of Shinkuju city were unusually quiet tonight. They were an uncertain thick that hanged in the air, like a stain odor that you can't find. The sidewalks that usually has, a certain amount of life to them, were strangely bare. They weren't a single soul for miles.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps pierced through the silent night air. Moment later a small, white and purple creature came into view, running like he was being chased by something that wanted to eat it. Its long white and purple tipped ears were flying freely behind it. Its large, light green ears were filled with panic, worry and dread.

This little digimon was none other then Culumon; the free spirited little creature that often hangs around with the digimon tamers. In the public eye of the human world, he considered the mascot of the band of human and digital creatures. But unknown to the world outside of the digital one, or those who had traveled to that second world, Culumon is much more then a mere little digimon. In reality, he's the catalyst, the light of digivaluation. He's carry within him, the power to make a digimon digivolve, though it still in question if the little guy has that power anymore. After the Chaos pass and the digmon were allowed to return to the real world, Culumon followed them and is currently living with Jeri.

The In-Training digimon stopped to catch his breath and tried to get his bearings. The little guy was scared witless. He had decided on a whim to go and see Takato and Rika. He haven't seen them in a couple of days and wanted to see if they would play with him. He had just arrived in time to see Guilmon being thrown onto Renamon. Now, he wasn't the smartest digimon around, but he knew enough to know trouble when he sees it. He stayed hidden as he watched things go from bad to worse. He was shocked to see a human changed into a digimon, but what shocked him the most was the power he could feel, coming off of it.

Culumon may not be like most digimon around, but he has their senses that connect them to their surrounding. Thus, he could sometimes feel how powerful a digimon is. But what he was feeling from that digimon was scary. It was like there was nothing natural to that creature. Like, he was nothing more then a big blanket of fog, covering someone from seeing straight. It was truly a horrible thing to witness.

Culumon moaned lightly as he shook his hand to rid himself of all of these unneeded thoughts. Now wasn't the time to get lost in your own thoughts. He needed to act quickly or his friends were bee in big trouble.

The little digimon's ear suddenly shrunk into little stumps and he stuck his little finger into his mouth. He knew the best course of action was to get either Henry or Ryo, but there was one tiny problem that complex things. He didn't know where they lived? Sure, he been at Henry's a few time, but that was when Jeri was going to visit him and he wasn't paying much attention. Now he wished he had.

"Hey Creampuff! What got you looking so down?" The familiar voice surprised the little digimon and he jumped into the air, feet thrashing about. He spun around to see who scared him and was more happier then he ever been.

"Impmon!" Culumon shouted happily and leached onto him.

The little purple imp was surprised by this sudden action. He knew that Culumon was a bundle of joy at times, but this was just too much. He quickly recovered and gently pushed Culumon off. Still the little digimon looked extremely happy to see the rude talking imp.

"Okay, first you looked more jumpy then when Ali and Moko's pops drinks three strong cups of coffee and now you're more happier then I ever seen," Impmon said, clearing out his right ear and then looking at Culumon seriously. "So, what's seems to be the problem, Creampuff?"

Culumon's happy face was instantly replaced with a serious frown. When Impmon showed up, he had forgotten why he what he was doing. He suddenly turned happy again as a light bop lit up.

"Impmon! I need you help!" Culumon said, leaching onto Impmon's arm like a girl would her boyfriend.

"Huh…" Before Impmon could ask what was going on, Culumon was pulling him to where he thought Henry lived.

(Back at the house)

The air was thick with tension and an ominous power. Everything was at a dead silent, like the land itself had became terrified by this new being, wielding the incredible power. The only person, who didn't seem to fear this being, was the one who created it.

"ChaosDevimon?" Renamon repeated to herself as she slowly got to her feet.

"Is there an echo around here?" Kai asked sarcastically, his grin not wavering.

Rumiko ignored her former brother's irritating voice and focus only on this ChaosDevimon. You didn't need to be a digimon to feel how much power this new Devimon has. It was like a blanket of pure dark energy, wrapping around her head, cutting off the very oxygen needed to breath. But this power felt so unnatural at the same time.

In the past five mouths since this whole mass started, Rumiko had fought her fair share of digimon. She had learned early on, that each digimon has they own unique auras about them. Only a digimon of the type generated the same aura or something similar to it. But this aura didn't feel like any digimon's aura she had encountered. It was just too unnatural. She doubts even the strongest sorcerer on the planet could have this kind of power.

Kai noticed his sister's intensive stare and his grin widened. He could tell how scared she was by just looking deep into her eyes; despite the look she was giving the digimon. He thinks its time to show those fools what kind of power he now possessed.

"ChaosDevimon, I think it's time you shown them the power of the black chaos," Kai commanded in his smooth voice.

ChaosDevimon give a quick nodded and then stepped away from the evil sorcerer. He opened all fours of his wings and leaned forward ever so slightly. He tensed his muscles slightly as he prepared to launch himself. A blazing red aura, like the one that appeared when he first changed, appeared once again and concentrated on his wings. Behind the blazing fiend, the evil sorcerer plated his feet firmly in the ground and brought his right arm in front of his face. Suddenly both tyrants put on matching smirks and without warning, ChaosDevimon launched himself at the small band of heroes. The backlash created from the chaotic creature launch, created a massive burst of wind that hit the evil sorcerer in the face. Such force would have knocked him flat on his back if he hadn't prepared for it early.

A round of gasped echoed, one after another, from the small band of heroes. They couldn't believe what speed a creature of his size had. They also couldn't believe that he was moving so fast, that he was compressing the air as he moved through it. He was almost on top of them in less then a second! Now that was speed!

At the least second, ChaosDevimon veered up, sending the concentrated air at the band. Rumiko and Renamon were quick enough to brace form impact, but it wasn't the case for a certain crimson lizard/dinosaur. Guilmon was in the process of getting to his feet when the blast of air hit him, so he want falling back to the ground. He would have crushed the cursed tamers if they haven't move out of the way in time.

The two blonde fighters snapped their heads in the direction of the former icy fiend and watched as he soared high into the night air. He stopped in the center of the half moon, his blazing wings shadowing the glow of the moon. Though they couldn't get a clear look at his face, they could tell he was grinning down at them.

ChaosDevimon looked down at his former equals, feeling like he was looking down at a bunch of ants that just begged to be stepped on. Oh, wait. They were ants, just begging to be step on! Bitter irony. The fuel, that drives ChaosDevimon on.

The chaotic devil held his arms out at his side to their fullest and without warning, he dropped from the sky. The small band watched with growing confusion at their greatest foe seemed to go into a suicidal fall. Suddenly all of his chaotic energy was relocated into his right hand and he balled it into a fist. It took about half of a second for Rumiko and Renamon to draw to the same conclusion.

"MOVE!" Rumiko screamed and scooped up the cursed tamers.

Renamon quickly helped Guilmon to his feet and darted to the right, while Rumiko dart to the left. ChaosDevimon hit a split of a second after the fighters parted. The earth shook violently, forcing the small band to fight to keep their balance as the chaotic creature sunk into the ground a good 20 inches. The small band of heroes watched in speechless shock as the last of ChaosDevimon's power dissipated into the air. They never have seen such a mix of row power with brute strength before. They knew this wasn't an enemy you can meet head up and hope to survive.

ChaosDevimon stood in the position, he was in for a few more moments, taking in all of the feeling he was getting. He could feel the fear that vibrated off of his former equals and it felt good. This was the feeling he liked. He lived to see the fear in a victim's eyes before he deletes them and take their data. This is what he lived form and now was enjoying it once again. Five long mouths he dreamt of this day and it was finally here!

ChaosDevimon slowly rose to his feet, allowing his arms to fell limp to his side. He kept his head titled down at an angle so his opponents couldn't see his face. The small band kept their distant as they ponder what to do next. They were in no way as powerful as this devil and they knew it too. It was like the pit of the underworld has opened and this creature was released from it. It was just pure madness to fight that monster.

Still having his head titled down, he turned his eyes and looked at one certain digimon. Namely Guilmon. He wanted to "thank" him for all he done. If he haven't uploaded his data all of these years ago, then he might not have this wonderful gift. So, he wanted to thank him in the best possible way.

The former icy fiend stepped out of the crater he created and turned to face the viral digimon. The dino boy could feel it in his bones that this creature was after him. And he was smart enough to know running wasn't a good idea. So he did the only thing he could. Take the heat and hope he can survive. The digital devil suddenly launched himself at the dinosaur, an insane grin plaster on his face.

"Double impact!"

ChaosDevimon stopped suddenly, thrusting up his right arm in the process. Two bullets hit his arm guard moments later and were dissolved by all the energy the guard was emitting. ChaosDevimon lowed his arm and looked in the direction that voice came from. He grinned like a madman when he saw Beelzemon hustling his double barrel shotgun. He was hopping to run into him. Now he can repay him for the time he interrupted his fun.

Beelzemon stared at this mysterious new digimon, trying not to shiver like he was in a snowstorm. He, like any other digimon, could feel all of the power this creature had, and it scared him. Fearing, the worse, he mode changed into his blast mode and called his corona blaster. He aimed it at the mysterious digimon and kept his eyes sharp on the digimon.

"Beelzemon, what are you doing around him?" Renamon asked calmly as she, and the other joined the rebel of the tamer group.

"Feh, let just say, a little creampuff was worried," Beelzemon replied roughly, never taking his eyes off ChaosDevimon.

ChaosDevimon was sick of all this waiting to see if the biker was going to make the first move. He began advancing towards the band when he felt some more uninvited guests, making them grand appearance. He closed his eyes and got a better beat on these uninvited guests. One was as tall as a skyscraper, while the other one was the size of a normal adult man. He knew both were digimon, but human as way. That confused him a little, but he just shook it off as nothing.

ChaosDevimon frowned curiously as he focused on the taller guest. Something was familiar about this one. He couldn't place it yet, but all of his instincts told him that he had meant this digimon before. He would have pondered this matter further, if a voice had brought him out of his thoughts.

"Justice kick!"

ChaosDevimon kept his eyes closed as he shifted his body forward ever so slightly. The shift in his positioning put his left shield in the path of the mysterious attacker. A familiar blue and silver digimon, wearing a large red scarf emerged from the shadows and landed a solid kick onto ChaosDevimon's shoulder plate.

"Justimon!" Renamon and Rika said in mild surprise.

The cyber digimon quickly rebound off the larger digimon just as a surge of chaos energy want through the shoulder plate. Triple back flipping to gain some distant between him and the mysterious virus, the cyber warrior landed gracefully on his feet and took up his usual fighting stance, a deep growl escaping from him.

ChaosDevimon cracked opened his eyes and lazily looked in Justimon's direction. He could sense that this creature was no threat to him. Nor was that large digimon that was still hiding for strange reason. He wonder how such a large creature could hide so easily when they barely any cover?

_Oh well. It not like that big idiot would have made a difference,_ ChaosDevimon thought lazily, turning his eyes away from Justimon to his rivals.

He began advancing towards the small band and the two-mega digimon got the idea of what he was after. Beelzemon took a forward position in front of the small band and aimed his blaster at ChaosDevimon. Justimon also got the same idea and dashed across the lawn, trying to reach the mysterious digimon before he reached his friends.

"Hey! If you don't want to see your insides, you better plant them!" The biker warned and to prove his point, opened his blaster and charged a shot.

ChaosDevimon didn't even seem intimated by the biker's threat. He just picked up his pace slightly, closer the gasp faster. Fearing the worse, Beelzemon prepared to fire his shot, while Justimon changed his robotic arm into its larger form, readying to launch a thunderclap. Suddenly ChaosDevimon stopped a mere two feet from Beelzemon and the others. He looked up at the clear sky with a piercing glare.

"Why don't you just come out and face the music," he said in a bone chilling tone.

The two mega-level digimon halted their actions, confused by what ChaosDevimon said. This also confused the small band of heroes as well. Confusion quickly slipping into curiousness, they looked in the spot that ChaosDevimon staring at. At first, there was nothing but clear, dark blue sky, but then something began happening.

It was like the sky was dissolving, breaking apart, revealing a familiar deep green armor. Gray pads launcher on his arms and large rockets launchers on each shoulder. A dog-like face stared down at the others with a confusion shinning in his large black eyes. The giant cyborg digimon had all of his missiles pads opened, ready to add to the firefight that was about to happen.

"What? Do we have something stuck in our teeth?" MegaGargomon asked sarcastically.

"Hey, Rabbit ears had did you pull off that slick vanishing act?" Beelzemon shouted to the giant.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked confusedly from within the giant. "We've been here the entire time."

"What…" the mega digimon and band of heroes, shouted in surprise.

Kai narrowed his eyes, seeing what the others couldn't see. They were a dissolving, white aura, surrounding the large digimon. There was also a line leading from the digimon to somewhere else. Curious, he followed the line, leading away from the digimon, across the lawn and up to the porch. Piercing through the shadows, cast by the moon's light, the evil sorcerer could make out a figure, standing there. It didn't takes much brains to figure out who that person was. It was Seiko! She has been casting a cloaking spell to shield the large cyborg.

_She actually thinks that cloaking that idiot, that it would make a difference;_ the second he thought that, he dispatch that. _No, she was cloaking him, not for a sneak attack, but to protect him from ChaosDevimon!_

Kai threw his mother's a cocky grin that said nice try, but no cigar. He then turned to watch the show, his grin never wavering. ChaosDevimon looked up at the large, green cyborg, with avenge in his eyes. He recognized who owned these voices. It was the blue haired tamer and his mouthy digimon pet. They were also the ones who help delete him and get him absorb by that idiotic dinosaur two years ago. Now he really could get some revenge.

_Tonight it just filled with surprises,_ the former icy thought in mock joyousness as he crouched at the knees. With a single flap of his wings and a simple boost from the knees, and then chaotic beast was airborne. Within a split of a second, ChaosDevimon was staring MegaGargomon in the eyes. "I remember you…both of you."

From within the giant cyborg digimon, Henry was scared stuff. Since he was merged with Terriermon at the moment, he has the natural sense like any digimon and he could feel all of the unnatural power this digimon has. And it scared him speechless. Terriermon, on the other hand, was a different story.

"Hey, freak-o, what's with the face lift?" the cyborg asked sarcastically. "Can't stand your face anymore?"

ChaosDevimon responded to this insult with a menacing glare. Henry felt several shivers zipped down his spine from that glare. Even Terriermon felt intimated by that glare.

"Umm, let not anger the super power digimon, shall we?" Henry asked his digimon nervously.

Though Terriermon choose that time to zip his lip, Henry could feel his digimon's emotions because he was part of him at the moment. And he could feel all of Terriermon's fear, just ready to swallow him up. It was just taking all of his concentration not to break down and run like the rabbit he is.

As MegaGargomon continue to stare fearfully at ChaosDevimon, he noticed something…or someone coming from behind the former icy fiend. Beelzemon threw the green cyborg his trademark, arrogant grin and brought his blaster over his chest. Henry understood the message instantly, but reframed from acknowledging it, in fears of giving it away. He then mental relayed the message to Terriermon.

MegaGargomon closed all of pads and dropped his arms at his side. He had kept them opened in case of energies, but haven't fire them yet. He kept his eyes glued on the devil before him, trying to keep the devil's attention away from the wing biker.

"What's the matter?" ChaosDevimon asked mockingly. "Scared already?"

Shifting his eyes slightly so he could look over ChaosDevimon's shoulder, Henry watched for Beelzemon's signal. The biker nodded his head, and slowly pulled his gun forward, trying not to make a sound. MegaGargomon returned his full attention back on the blazing digimon in front of him.

"What's the matter, now?" ChaosDevimon asked a little impatiently, his lip slowly turning upward. "To scare to talk?"

Suddenly without warning, MegaGargomon snapped his hands forward, tightly wrapping his large fingers around the viral digimon's body. ChaosDevimon didn't even looked surprise by this suddenly action. Instead, a various grin just exploded onto the devil's face, like he wasn't threatened or even scared by this at all. Behind them, Beelzemon was quickly building up his corona destroyer. Once he was done drawing the symbol, he pointed his blaster behind it and began charging for his most devastating attack.

"Do you really think I didn't know about that biker?" ChaosDevimon asked in a bone chilling voice. "Well…THINK AGAIN! CHAOS AURA!"

ChaosDevimon's body suddenly began wrapped in that aura he was using early. MegaGargomon quickly let go as he felt the searing heat portrait the metal gloves that covered his hands. He looked at them and was surprise to find the metal melted to fine ooze. Henry figured he must have let go about half a second after ChaosDevimon used his chaos aura. So that mean…

…Henry gasps as he started to come to grip with ChaosDevimon's new power. If he was right, then no one was safe from the creature of the underworld. Behind them, Beelzemon was in shock from what he witness. But he quickly got over it and unleashed his corona destroyer. The large, purple beam was on the former icy virus in a matter of seconds. MegaGargomon was in the process of ducking from the massive blast. Still, ChaosDevimon remained in place, calm as a morning wave.

Suddenly, the blazing virus swiftly spun around, thrusting his right hand out, concentrating his entire chaos aura into the palm of his hand. The corona destroyer suddenly split in half when it collided with the concentrated chaos aura. MegaGargomon looked on, in amazement as the massive wave of energy passed around him. Beelzemon was also shocked by this, but like before he quickly recovered and began pooling more energy into his attack. Still, ChaosDevimon deflected all of his effort with ease.

ChaosDevimon grew bored quickly and decided to spice things up. He began advancing towards the biker, keeping his concentrated chaos aura palm at the front. Beelzemon started to panic when he saw this, and became desperate. He pulled out his shotgun and fire round after round of double impact into the mix. To bad, the bullets dissolved before they reached ChaosDevimon.

Beelzemon continue to try and stop ChaosDevimon from getting any closer and the chaotic beast just kept moving forward like nothing was happening. The blazing devil was right in front of the biker within two and half second and said biker didn't even realize it. Then, without a warning, ChaosDevimon thrust his chaos aura hand through the corona destroyer and gripped his fingers around Beelzemon's throat. The biker suddenly let out a bone-chilling shriek as he lost his concentration on his corona destroyer. He could feel the searing hate, piercing his neck, threatening to designate him at any moment. Suddenly, ChaosDevimon dropped his chaos aura. The biker would have sigh in relief if the devil weren't squeezing his neck.

"I don't want you to die…yet," the former icy devil said menacingly.

Then without warning, he dropped from the sky, taking Beelzemon with him. The winged biker struggle to free himself, but the stronger digimon just had too much of a firm grip on him. It didn't take much imagine to tell what the beast was about to do. Even Beelzemon figure out what ChaosDevimon was planning and he didn't like it.

From the spots, Beelzemon's friends watched in stunned shock as the two mega-leveled digimon quickly fill towards the ground. They felt waves of helpless wash over them. They were all to shock to move or help their friend. Even MegaGargomon, who could easily reach out and grab them, was unable to move. He was afraid that he might get another one of those chaos auras.

ChaosDevimon suddenly stopped at thirty feet, Beelzemon hanging under him. He looked around, taking in all of the expression of his victims. A sick and twist grin spread from ear to ear as he looked at all the scare and helpless expressions his former equals wore. He drank it all in, savoring the sweet irony of it all. This was one of the habits he had picked up from the evil sorcerer. Tormenting others for the joy of it. He turned his grin to the barely conscious biker in his grasp, his grin turning into a sick smirk. Then with a simple flick of the wrist, Beelzemon was sent flying towards the ground. The biker tried to get his wings to work, but they choose this time to stiffen up on him. Having nothing in mind, Beelzemon did the only thing that came to mind. Scream his head off.

Beelzemon was rapidly rushing to have a nasty meeting with the ground. Suddenly Justimon regain control of himself and spring into action. He dashed forward, hurrying to intercept his friend. He got under Beelzemon just in time to catch the winged biker. Unfortunately, the force of the falling biker, forced the smaller humanoid onto his back.

"Are you okay, Impmon?" Ryo asked from within Justimon.

The biker didn't reply right away as he rolled off the other mega digimon and onto his stomach. He moaned lightly as he rubbed his sore throat. After getting their second wind, the two-mega digimon got to their feet.

"To answer you question, I will be fine once I take out the trash!" Beelzemon answered variously.

Justimon nodded and they became poised for the attack. ChaosDevimon lowed himself to the ground, arms cross in front of his chest and a bored look to his eyes. He was already tired of all of this and just wanted to end it so he can move on.

Justimon circled around the chaotic devil and turned his arm into it larger form. Beelzemon aimed his blaster at the devil and opened the barrel, charging for a shot. Even MegaGargomon opened all of his missiles pads, though he was a little hesitant to attack. ChaosDevimon lazily gazed around, studying his opponents. There wasn't much threat to him. Still, he wanted to end this now. A devilish grin suddenly appeared on his face as an idea popped into his head.

"See, if you're still grinning after this! Corona fire!"

"Thunder clap!"

"Mega barrage!"

The three attacks were on ChaosDevimon before anyone could blink. It looked like they were going to hit, and the chaotic devil didn't seemed concerned in the least. Suddenly, he spread his wings to their fullest.

"Destruction twister!" ChaosDevimon spin clockwise quickly. Energy, like his chaos aura, quickly wrapped around him, spiraling towards the sky. The three attacks were caught in the swirling energy, spinning around in place.

The mega digimon gasp as they watched some of their powerful attacks were caught in the swirling energy like fly in flypaper. They were a little awe by all of this, to say the least. Suddenly the three attacks were sent free from the swirling attack. The corona fire was heading for Justimon, while the mega barrage was on course with Beelzemon. Finally, the thunderclap was on route to MegaGargomon. The giant green digimon simply lifted his left foot and the thunderclap passed under it. Justimon leapt to the right moments before the corona fire would have hit him in the face. Beelzemon took out his shotgun and intercepted all of the missiles before they reached him.

"All right! I have enough of dis!" the biker screamed angrily, looking in his foe's location, only to find him missing. "Hey! Where are you?"

The three-power house digimons scanned the surrounding area, looking for any sighs of their slippery foe. But they couldn't find even a hairline trace of him. It's like he just vanished from the face of the Earth.

Unbeknown to the three powerhouses, their foe had used his destruction twister to gain such a height that not even MegaGargomon could see him. Arms crossed, he stared down at the ants, just ready for a good stomping. He was bored and wanted to end this…now!

_I think it's time, I give this fools a good taste of my new power,_ the chaotic beast thought menacingly.

He uncrossed his arms and held up his right hand close to his face. Energy flowed through his body and into the tips of his claws. Twinkling balls of blazing energy formed above his claws. The balls grew ever so slightly that they covered the tips of his claws. He looked at the balls for a belief moment and then back at the ants below him, a sinister grin spouting on his face.

"CHAOS CLAW!" He first threw back his right hand and then thrust it forwards. The balls burst apart, unleashing multiple arrowheads of blazing energy.

Back on the ground, the tree mega digimons and the small band of heroes were still looking for their foe. They knew he was still around here, they could feel it. Even Rumiko and Renamon, with their sense of surroundings, where having troubling pinpointing his location. It was getting a little frustrating.

Suddenly the blonde fighters felt a massive chill go from their spines to the toes. The wind was in sudden chaos, as they felt something unnatural shooting through it. They quickly broke the connection with the wind because that massive, unnatural force was driving them crazy.

"EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!" Rumiko shouted in fear.

Everyone expect Kai looked at the blonde in confusion. That lasted for about a second as the chaos claw rain down on them. The arrows of blazing, chaotic energy move around in random patterns, around the digimons and small band of heroes. When they thought one was going to hit them, it changed direction at the last moment. It was just so weird and confusing at the same time. It was like ChaosDevimon was controlling them somehow. Suddenly, a single arrow of blazing energy shot down, right in front of each good guy. All of the energy that the arrow had, suddenly exploded. The band of heroes didn't have time to prepare a defense for the attack and take it on the chin.

Kai chuckled to himself as he walked into the middle of the smoke covered battlefield. With simple gesture of his hands, he summoned some wind and blow away all of the smoke. He looked at every of his foes with menacing glee, growing in his eyes.

There was a redhead that Kai didn't know. Next to him was a black and gold dragon like creature. A quick aura scan showed these two to be that digimon with the right metallic arm. Not to far off was a little imp-like creature. One look at the red scarf and he knew it was that biker. Turning his head, the sorcerer saw two figures in the distance. He recognized them as the blue haired boy and the loud mouth bunny with the dogface that hangs out with him. Finally, he saw the source of his pain. The small band of heroes! Lips slowly curving into a wicked grin, he walked up to them and studied his henchman handiwork.

It seems that Renamon and Guilmon had shielded Rumiko and the cursed tamers at the least possible second. With just a little force, Kai was able to push them off of the others. Despite the fact that two creatures were acting as their shield, the model and cursed victims still got hurt. There were little ash marks on Rumiko's face, and burn marks on the cursed victims' skin or fur. Kai felt his grin widen as he took this all in.

_Simply amazing,_ the twisted sorcerer thought in satisfaction, turning his grinning face towards the sky. _All of this destruction and I bet that wasn't even half of his full power._

High above the battered battlefield, ChaosDevimon was a little awed by all he just did. It was true that he was only using about a quarter of his new power, but he didn't expect that much to happen. He wasn't really expecting to have that much control of his chaos claw, like he did either. But still, it was something that was, as the human would say, cool.

"Truly amazing. I have all this power and yet..." ChaosDevimon touched the rim of the collar that kept him a prisoner to a mere human. "…I'm still just a slave to a stupid human."

The chaotic beast began slowly descending to the ground, using this time to think back to the night when he became this new creature…this ChaosDevimon.

(Flashback)

Three hours has pass since Kai had cast the black chaos ritual and he had grown bored within two minutes after he had cast the spell. He had spent the first two hours, rejuvenating his lost energy from when he cast the spell. The last hour was spent, reading through a spell book, he, himself had created many years ago.

Kai scanned through the pages of the slightly aged book, memories of old, flashing around in his head. These spells of his creation were potentially fatal. Each had their own and unique way of ending someone's life. Each one more horrible and painful then the one used before it. The twisted sorcerer was planning on using these spell on his sister.

Kai looked up from the book, a grinning slowly appearing on his face. He imaged what it would like, if he uses one of these spells on his sister. He could see it now. His sister's large, red lips and perfect nose, melting into her face, cutting the famous model off of the oxygen needed to breathe. He can see Rumiko's face, turning blue as her lungs burned for precious oxygen. Kai got a good chuckled from that little imagine.

The twisted sorcerer returned his eyes to his book and continued to scram down the pages. He stopped on another one of his spell he had intended for his sister. It was a poison that was injected through magic. It was a slow acting poison, usually taking two days to finally worked through someone's system. The ironic thing about this poison was turn its victim's skin into a sickly shade of green and all they hair would fall out. Faint laughter erupted from Kai as a metal image worked it way into his head. In the end, he thought all of these spells where far to good to waste on his lowly sister. His revenge was only to be dealt from his hands, and his hands only.

Kai's laughter suddenly died down as he felt an incredible spike of power. It was so massive, it sent shivers down his spine, but it was also so unnatural, it was giving him stomach cramps. He grinned sinisterly as one conclusion popped into his mind. He closed his book and set it on the ground as he stood up. He looked towards the pyramid that held the transforming IceDevimon. The pyramid was pulsing with a force that wasn't of this world. He tried to get closer, but a force of chaotic energy was pushing against him, holding him from advancing any further. So, he'll just have to settle for watching from afar.

The chaos aura, surrounding the pyramid, pulsed, followed by a familiar sound filling the air. Kai focused on the pyramid, quickly founding the source of the noise. Large cracks were running down the top of the structure, rapidly forming a web as they went down. Within a few seconds, the cracks were down to the center of the pyramid and surprisingly, the strange symbol was still in tact. Another 30 seconds later and the entire structure were covered in a web of cracks. Finally, with a monstrous roar, like that of the beast that created this pyramid, the object exploded. A blinding flash of red light exploded outwards in all directions. Kai quickly brought up a light shield to filter out most of the light so he could see.

At first, he could only see that strange symbol, fading into what appeared to be a human figure, pulsing with that unnatural power. But, quickly the figure changed ever so slightly. It grew taller and grew a few new factures. The new creature suddenly howled in the same way as that strange beast from earlier did. Even Kai felt a shiver go down his spine from that roar. But this shiver wasn't out of fear. No, it was more like excitement. This was something ever dark sorcerer dreams about and it was his, and his alone.

"Human…" A deep, anger-filled voice rang out. "…What have you done to me?

Kai dropped his shield and got a good look at his newest creation. He was awed by, the mere sight of this new Devimon. He had become a sight to behold. It was like the Satan himself was reflected in this new creature.

The former icy fiend on the other hand, wasn't happy at all. He hates it when he used by that lowly human. But this time, he crossed the line. He had been changed against his will and he wasn't going to stand for it either. Without thinking ahead, the new viral digimon charged in and threw his right claw at Kai. But the twisted sorcerer just shrugged off his "slave's" offensive and held out his hand. He lightly squeezed his fingers and the new viral digimon suddenly stopped died in his tracks, his body looming over the sorcerer. He collapsed to his knees, chocking as he grasped the collar around his throat.

"Don't forget about the gift I give you when I gave you new life," Kai said coldly, glaring up at the digimon. Even with the virus on his knees, he was still taller then Kai. "Its part of you, no matter what form you take or how powerful the spell is. It well remains that way unless I say other wise. Now, do you have a name, or do I need give you one like a newborn?"

Kai loosen his grip enough that the former icy fiend could talk, but take no other action. The digimon formerly known as IceDevimon glared down at the human before him. He image tearing that smug look from the human's face and shoving it down his throat, once he wad freed of this cursed object that is. After a moment, he relaxed and let out sigh in semi-defeat. He next searched his memories for his newest name.

"Chaos…ChaosDevimon."

"Good…" Kai released his hold on the newly named ChaosDevimon. "Now, It's time for test of our new powers."

The twisted sorcerer ordered the former icy beast to get into the center of the roof and he obeyed. Next, Kai waved his hands over each other, muttering words in a tongue that ChaosDevimon didn't understand. He stopped a few seconds later and put his right hand over his left one. Inhaling a calming breath, he pressed the tops of his index fingers and thumbs tightly as he brought them up close to his face. Exhaling the breath he drawn in, he slowly spread his hands apart.

Next to ChaosDevimon's feet, an opening appeared. Curious, the beast stayed down at the opening, watching as it extended outward. It stopped about the same wraith as ChaosDevimon, himself. He looked into the square opening, seeing nothing but a black void. Suddenly, something came from the void. He watched as a black metal of some kind, came shooting out of the void, extending up to ChaosDevimon's height. He stared it at in puzzlement, wondering what it was for?

"This is the most strongest metal that magic can conjure," Kai explained smugly. "I forget its name, but that's really not important. This metal can withstand a blast created by two nuclear missiles. I want you to try and push your hand through it, only using about a quarter of your new power."

ChaosDevimon needed to suppress a growl when he heard that. He thought Kai was just trying to be funny. If this metal could survive something as strong as the most powerful man made weapon, then it must be nearly as strong as chrome digizoid, the metal of the digital world. He doubted even with this new power, he could dent this thing.

"Do it now, or I'll punish you," Kai order from behind the slab of metal.

ChaosDevimon suppressed down another growl and looked at his right claw. He wondered just how much power he has now and if he could actually do what that human wanted of him? He then became aware that his claws were now chrome digizoid, the very metal he was thinking about. He wondered if he could actually pierce this wall with his metal claws?

_Oh well, guess there's only one-way to found out,_ ChaosDevimon thought lightly.

He took up the usually fighting stance that a Devimon was known for and prepared himself. His muscles tenses as he readied his claw throw. With a short battle cry, he threw his claw at the slab of metal, as he was order too. At a quarter of power, he didn't even except to leave a dent in the surface of the metal. Imagine his surprise when his entire hand went through the metal. He could only gawk at the hole he created.

Kai walked around from behind the slab and stared at the hole his "slave" created. Even he was little surprise by this. He wasn't expecting much, like maybe a quarter of the claw to be in the slab, but not the entire hand!

A grin starting to appear on the evil sorcerer's face as he realized the true depth of power he had acquired. If only a quarter of chaos power could actually do that, he can only imagine what full power could do! Maybe another test was in order?

"I want you to try and shatter this thing from the inside," Kai ordered, turning his grinning face towards ChaosDevimon.

This time, ChaosDevimon let a faint growl escape him. Now he knew Kai was just making fun of him. There was no possible way he could destroyed this thing form the inside. Even with all of his new powers, he doubted it could be done.

The beast glared draggers at the human, feeling anger boiling to the surface. He wanted nothing more then the rip this human's face off and paste it to this slab of metal his claws were in. Suddenly he felt something else beside his anger, coming to the surfacing. It was some kind of mysterious energy, heating his insides with its power. It was so unexpected that he lost his grip on his rage.

He suddenly this new power dropped greatly and wondered why? The beast thought about it for a moment and quickly put the pieces together. He felt this new power raising when his anger for the human was rising. He wondered…

Turning to the slab, he stared at it at he recalled all the tough times he had, since teaming up with that twisted human. He remembered all of the names, all of the punishment, all of the pain he had to endure since becoming this human's "slave". He could feel his anger soaring to new height, along with his that power he felt earlier. With one final memory of torment, ChaosDevimon felt that power break the surface.

"Chaos Aura!" A blazing red aura suddenly erupted around ChaosDevimon's body, causing Kai to gasp and take a step back. Cracks were starting to press out from the hole.

ChaosDevimon, now guided by his instincts, compressed all of the chaos energy surrounding his body, into the hand that was in the hole. The cracks began extending out more. Kai could only watch in awe as the cracks reached to the edges of the slab. With one finally cry ChaosDevimon thrust his hand up and out of the slab of metal. The sudden backlash of energy from the concentrated chaos aura took its toll on the already brittle slab of metal, cuasing it to crumble to pieces.

The twisted tyrants watched as the itty-bitty pieces of metal dropped into a pile on the ground in front of their feet. Neither could believe what just happened. Neither was really excepting something like that to happen. After a moment, Kai regained his composure. He shoved his hands in his pants as looked at ChaosDevimon with his cold grin. With a simple nod, the sorcerer caused all of the metal fragments to disappeared.

"That was semi-impressive," he said and then looked away. "Lets get a good night rest. Then we'll pay our "friends" a little visit."

ChaosDevimon watched as the evil sorcerer began walking to the fire escape, more anger then confused by what he said. He hates it when the human goes into that mysterious aura of his. It just annoyed him to no end.

"Why don't we just go now and surprise them?" the beast asked in irritation.

Kai stopped died in his tracks, but didn't face the chaotic beast. ChaosDevimon waited impatiently for his "master" to answer him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternal, the twisted looked at his creation, his grin turning more arrogant.

"Because I want to crush them when they're at they best," the sorcerer said menacingly.

(End flashback)

_This human and his games are starting to really irritate me,_ the beast thought as he touched ground.

ChaosDevimon looked to his right and saw his "master" gloating over his sister's unconscious body. He held back a groan when he saw this. He was sick of this stupid obsession this human had with his sister. He would rather just blow them all up and be done with it. But that wasn't Kai's style.

"Finally, after all this years, I will finally have what's my," the evil sorcerer mutter while cracking his knuckles. "To bad that husband of yours isn't around to share your pain."

ChaosDevimon suddenly finally a faint shiver shoot down his spine. He did a quick scan of the area, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Strange, the only time he felt like this was when something of potentially strength was around. But his scan showed nothing. Maybe he was just bored or something liked that.

"Hey, Devimon, how would you like a pick at the meat?" Kai asked in a light, joyous tone.

ChaosDevimon shook his head in irritation. What he'll really like would to shut that annoying human up for good. But again, he's remained of that human saying: beggars can't be choosers. He'll just have to wait this out a little while longer. Until then, he can enjoy some benefits. A small grin began to blossom on his face as he thought of all the payback he could dish out with all of these who wronged him. And fortunately, all of these said people where here in this very yard.

The beast began walking to where Kai was, but stopped suddenly. His entire body tensed up as he felt that shiver from before came back, only this time, much stronger. He found his breathing coming out as short, harsh breathes. He felt like his body was being pressed under the very world.

"What's with you?" Kai asked harshly when he noticed the dear in the headlights look on ChaosDevimon's face.

It was about this time that he noticed a bright light, coming from behind the beast. He could also feel it and it felt like pure, white magic. Suddenly an all to familiar voice rang out from the porch, where the light was coming from.

"FROM THE BRIGHTEST STAR, I SUMMON THY, OH FATHERY GOD!"

With all of the strength he could muster, ChaosDevimon turned around and saw Seiko, emerging from the shadows. The elder was bracing a white, glowing book in her right arm. Her left hand was outstretched, glowing in the same light as the book. Both tyrants could feel overwhelming scourges of white magic coming off of that book and it even scared the creation of the black chaos ritual.

"FROM THE PURIEST LIGHT, I REPEL THOSE WHO ARE RULED BY THE DARK!" Seiko balled her glowing fist, index fingers still extended. She pointed her finger at ChaosDevimon and suddenly he jerked back, like someone had punched him.

"FROM THE BRIGHT STARS…"

ChaosDevimon jolted back again as he felt that invisible force slugged him in his right shoulder.

"TO THE SUNNIEST DAYS…"

ChaosDevimon's head suddenly was thrown back as he felt that mysterious force uppercut him. He titled his head back into position just in time to hear the next part of the spell.

"AND THE MYSTIC GLOW OF THE MOON…"

ChaosDevimon suddenly doubled over in pain as he felt a blow being dealt to his stomach. Suddenly another uppercut was dealt to his chin, causing his head to jolt forward again.

"I CAST THY FROM THE LAND…"

ChaosDevimon suddenly found his arms pinned to his sides, unable to move them in the slightest. He struggled with all of his might to break free of this invisible force, but found its grip to be far too strong.

"…TO NEVER RETURN!" Seiko read the last of the spell and the book suddenly became a lot brighter. She opened her fist, showing her palm to the tyrants. She channeled all the energy she had been gathering, into the center of her palm and with one small shove of her hand, she sent that energy forward.

ChaosDevimon cried out in surprise, frustration, and shock, as he found himself being launch from the grounds by that mysterious power. He continued his cries as he was sent flying through the night sky, his screams slowly fading, as he got further away. It wasn't long before he disappeared into the horizon, his cries lost to the night's wind.

Kai watched as he greatest creation was thrown form his old home like a leaf in the wind. The twisted sorcerer had suspected that his mother might possessed the legendry eternal light spell, but he didn't think she'd actually be dump enough to use it. The eternal light spell was rumored to be been created, to counteract the black chaos ritual, but there were those who question that it really existed. Guess Kai just prove that it's real, all right.

The evil sorcerer stiffly turned his head to his mother, a look of shock still written on his face. His shock deepened when he saw something that was truly frightening. Seiko had her glowing hand pointed at him, silently chatting the spell over again. It was obvious she was planning on unleashing that spell on him! That spell may only weaken a creature of the black ritual, but on a sorcerer like him, it might kill him.

Not quite ready to meet his end, he turned around and quickly chatted a levitation spell. He quickly climbed high into the air and when he was high enough, he chatted a wind spell, adding extra boost to his get away. He rocketed away as such speed, he most have set records.

Seiko watched as he former son flew away, feeling the effect of the eternal light spell, taking hold. When he was out of sight, the elder let the energy fade from her hand and the book stopped glowing. She collapsed to the ground, more drained then ever before. She had once again jumped in without thinking and used a high level spell. And boy, was it a knockout.

She had remembered listening to her husband's tales about this very spell. He said many masters of the mastics arts had tried to master it, and all had meant a similar fate. The spell requires a lot of energy just to conjure the magic from the heavens. And it takes even more energy to cast it. In the end, most of the caster's energy is used when casting the spell. Some haven't even recovered when they tried to use it. Luckily, Seiko knew a few tricks she learned from her husband.

With her remaining strength, the elder looked around. She still couldn't believe the level of destruction caused by this being along. He had easily taken three of the strongest beings in two worlds. He had toy with them and then dispatched them as easily as one would a child. She even has doubts that ChaosDevimon was using his full power.

"We're in so much trouble and the only one who can save is long since gone," Seiko muttered weakly as the last of her strength gave out and she fainted, falling backwards.

From his spot, hidden and yet out in the opened, Matt's ghost watched all over this with sorrow on his face. He was next to his wife, best friend, his daughter, and her friends. He was worried about all of this, but with him as he was, he couldn't do a blasted thing about it. And it was driving him crazy! He just wished he had a solid body ago, so he could fight this new creature. But sadly, he could only watch and hop for the best.

(The next day…late afternoon)

The usually city life want on as normal, the thick tension of the other night, completely forgotten. No one was the wiser about the terrible beast, just waiting to swallow them up in an instant. Well, almost everyone was oblivious to the danger that was about to befall them.

In the famous twin towers of the Shinkuju city, known as Hypnos, a meeting was underway. In the newly remodel meeting hall, Yamaki was getting the low down on the battle last night.

The meeting hall of the Hpynos building had been destroyed during the D-reaper attack. It was rebuild with the rest of a building after the D-reaper was defeated, but the head of the building requested that the meeting hall be changed slightly. The meeting hall was giving a much more calming astrosphere so the tamers didn't feel uncomfortable. Also the lumpy chair were replaced with these soft, form fitting chairs. Yamaki was the happiest about that one. He hated to seat in a boring meeting, trying to get comfortable while trying to listen to someone. Some chairs were also specially made in different shapes and sizes, so the digimon could also be comfortable when a meeting was taken place. The chair also had special symbols, telling each digimon and their tamer where to sit.

Yamaki stared ahead, his sunglasses hiding his thinking gaze while flipping the lid of his lighter opened and closed. Henry had just debriefed him about the battle that took place last night. He was a little surprise by how things want down. He knew from the data gathered that night that this new digimon wasn't ordinary, but he wasn't prepared for something that could easily take three of the strongest digimons he knew of.

He closed the lid of his lighter and stuck it into his blazer pocket as he looked at Henry. "So not only are you telling me that this digimon was something you have never seen before, but he has powers that you believe suppress the sovereigns of the digital world?"

Henry nodded his answer, stopping Terriermon from making any rude commits with hand gestures. The young tamer was seated in the middle of pairs of empty chairs, meant for the curse tamers and their partners. After that were Jeri and Leomon. After them were Ryo and Cyberdramon. Kazu and Guardramon were after them, followed by Kanta and MaineAngemon. Finally there were chairs that were set up for the younger tamers and their partners. The only one present from that group was Beelzemon.

"Hmm," The blonde haired man looked towards the three who took part in that battle last night. He then address the entire group in a calm manner," Well, we did reserve a lot amount of data last night. It was so much that we had to shut down the entire system or risk another overload."

"Yeah, that guy really is a freak!" Terriermon suddenly said. "I mean he bush us off like we were dolls and what's with that mannish Rika?"

"Huh?" Yamaki looked in Terriermon's direction, his attention caught by his last commit. "What mannish Rika?"

Henry let out a slight irritated sigh. He had left that strange man he saw last night out, because he had a feeling he was more trouble then he looked. Plus, he remembered seeing that man when he slipped that necklace on Rika. His gut told him that this guy was in the middle of all of this.

Yamaki turned his gaze onto the blue haired boys, waiting with thinning patience, for an answer. Henry tried to keep his nerves steady as he felt everyone turned his eyes, expect the one who were in the battle, on him. He thought about bolting, but decided he wouldn't get two steps before his girlfriend's partner was on him.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, he looked up at his friends. "There was a man who was at Rika's house yesterday. I got this feeling that he was the one pulling the strings behind this new Devimon. And he did look a lot like Rika. I think he might be related to Rika."

Yamaki nodded and then turned to the rest of the group, ready to address them all, but Henry wasn't finished yet.

"But this wasn't the first time I have seen him." That got everyone's attention back on him. Henry took a second to get his thoughts straight. "You remember how I told about the Rika and Takato's problem?"

Yamaki nodded, his curiousness growing by the second. About the time Rika and Takato had become cursed, Henry had informed Yamachi about it, hoping that he may have a way of curing them. Sadly, five mouths later and those two were still a hairball and a leather bag.

"Well, about the time Rika changed, she ran into him," Henry explained calmly. "He's easily got Rika mad and without thinking, she tried to attack him."

"What's else new with the queen of short tempers?" Terriermon asked sarcastically.

Henry just faintly sighed and ignored his partner as he went on. "Well, he was able to pin Rika to the ground and then he slipped on a strange necklace on her. A few days after that Rika changed."

Yamaki once again took out his lighter and began flipping the lid again. He slowly went over the information in his head. In these past few mouths, things had went for a normal kind of weird to a strange kind of weird. There was still so much that none of them understood and he didn't like that. His gut told him that something was lurking in the shadows and if not dealt with soon, it could be trouble.

"But there more," Henry said faintly, but still everyone heard it. They all looked at the young Chinese man, waiting for him to continue. "When Takato began changing, I remember seeing that man come out of his family bakery when I want to help him study."

Everyone looked away from the young man, feeling more confused then before this meeting starting. They wanted to help their friends in any way possible, but in their ways, each knew that only a select few actually knew what was really going on behind the shadows. And these select few were keeping their mouths tightly shut.

Yamaki looked around the group, seeing each of the different, yet similar expression on each tamer's face. He had been around them long enough to know that when they had their minds set on something, they usually don't let it go that easily. Letting out a quite sigh, he thought maybe it was time to wrap things up.

"If no one has anything to add, then I guess this meeting is over," he said seriously.

Again, it was Henry who spoke up.

"Well, I may have an idea about all of this?" the young Chinese/Japanese boy spoke quietly, but still, everyone heard him.

And for the third time in that afternoon, everyone turned his or her full attention on Henry. The young man let out another faint sigh as he thought things over. He wanted to choose his words carefully so not to be mocked on by a certain few in the group.

"Well, for all we have see in these last few mouths," Henry said quietly, avoiding eye contract. "And the only think that came to mind is that this is magic."

He then looked at his friends, studying each of their expressions. Most wore disbelieving looks on their faces, while the said certain few were looking at Henry like he went nuts and was wearing something he shouldn't. An awkward silence quickly settled into the astrosphere and it's get Henry wishing that he was under a rock right at the moment. Finally the silence was broken and for once it wasn't by Terriermon.

"Dude! I think you took one to many hits to the head!' Kazu exclaimed. "I mean, we ain't little kiddies anymore."

Yamaki stopped flipping his lighter's lid and thought things over. Since becoming the head of Hypnos, he had witnessed some strange things. But magic? It just didn't seem possible. And that's considering a lot, coming from a human who watches over a world that was made up of pure data.

"I for one, believe Henry," Leomon stated calmly.

Now it was the noble lion's turn to get the odd stare downs. He just tune the stares out as he went on he looked at the boyfriend of his partner and close friend.

"I mean how could we all fall under this mysterious power at once?" Leomon asked. "Even Cyberdramon and I fell under this mysterious power."

Everyone thought about that one for a moment. They quickly realized Leomon made a valid point. They all had fallen prey to so kind of power, some even remembering seeing a couple of Rumiko's film crew after they were freed from that power. But some were still in doubt that magic had a hand in all of that.

"But still, magic-?" Kazu said.

"What's so wrong about that theory?" A serious voice asked.

Startled, everyone in the room snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. Yamaki needed to spin his chair around to get a good look at the uninvited guest. Most everyone, expect Henry and his bunny-like digimon, were surprised to see a world famous model, dressed in clothing that didn't do her justice.

Rumiko leaned up against the wall, hands shoved into her ill-fitting jacket, staring at the group of surprise tamers, digimon, and one adult. She could see how surprise they were at seeing her there, dressed in cloth that wouldn't really her style. She just shrugged it off and pushed off the wall, slowly walking up to the meeting table.

"So, I ask you, what's so wrong with magic?" The model asked in the same forcefully manner her daughter was known for. "I mean, my mother used magic all the time."

She threw a glare Kazu way, making the young man feel like he was under one of Rika's glare. She turned her glare on each of the non-believer's, which were Kazu, his partner, Kanta and his partner, Ryo and finally Cyberdramon. But when the glare reached the cyber dragon, he took it as a challenge and his dragon's fury began rising.

"Is there's any reason why you're here, Miss Nonaka?" Yamaki asked in a polite manner.

Rumiko turned her glare to the blonde man and even he felt a shiver go up his spine. She remained him of that teenager he meant during college, especially with that jacket on. He should consider himself lucky that he never cross the man who was said to be unstoppable.

Rumiko dropped her glare, but kept her face serious. She looked away from the man and looked at the entire group. They all could see that she wanted to talk and they didn't want to intrude on her, in fear that she was her daughter's mother.

"Listen, I do thanks for all your help, but I think it's best that you stay out of this," Though her face was still stone, her voice had became much softer. "None of this really concerns you. And I don't want to see you get hurt."

This took everyone by surprise. Why would someone refused their help when it's them who had the most experience in dealing with digital monster? Especially when all you had on your side were are a pair of rookie who can't even digivolve into their highest forms, and they partners, who has been cursed into small bodies that can only shot bubbles. So, it made sense that she would want some help, wouldn't it?

"Why wouldn't you want our help, if you already involved Takato?" Jeri asked, showing deep concern for her childhood friend.

Rumiko let out a faint sigh and looked away from the young girl. She couldn't bear to see that young, pretty face on the verge of tears. In all rights, Takato shouldn't have been involved in any of this. But that slim bag had dragged him into all of this, and there were no saying other ways.

"What happened to Takato was unfortunate, but it couldn't be helped," the model said, her voice faded inward slightly. "I just don't want any more of my daughter's friends to get involved what such be a family matter."

Cyberdramon violently slammed his claws onto the table, nearly breaking it in half. Everyone in the room looked at him in confusion, expect for Ryo, who had a good hunch of what was going on. That hunch soon spread to the other who knew this digimon. Something Rumiko said, must have anger the cyber dragon, and he dragon fury was growing. One wrong move or slip up could send him over the edge and then things could get real ugly. Ryo was a little surprise that his partner was restraining himself this good.

"And what if don't?" the dragon asked, his voice coming out as a low growl. "What if we keep on helping?"

Rumiko looked the dragon directly in the face, her stare turning into a piercing glare that could chill even the hardest person. Yamaki couldn't help but fine timid from that glare. It remained him of the glare her husband was known from during his college days. Rumors had always said that a man, who fall under that glare would pee his pants while running for his life. But those were just rumors. Yamaki had actually experienced that glare first handed when Matthew Smith had saved him for a bunch of bullies and he can tell you this, that glare could do more then just cause someone to pee their pants.

"Listen, I'm not threatening you, I'm warning you," Rumiko stated in a hard voice. "The forces that man, you saw last night, can command are far more then you can understand. I don't want any more to get hurt because of me."

Now everyone was really surprise that that last commit. It sounded like Rumiko felt at fault for what happened to Takato and now it was like she didn't want anyone else to get hurt. But of course, there were those who didn't see it like that.

Cyberdramon could feel his dragon's fury build like a waterfall. He felt like every word this human said was nothing short of calling him weak. Like he was nothing in her eyes. He couldn't stand looking at the female it was driving him nuts. And then it happened. His fury broke. Without warning, the cyber dragon digimon jumped onto the table, using it as a springboard to launch himself at the global model.

"Cyberdramon, stop!" Ryo ordered warning, drawing out his blue D-Ark.

But the dragon was far to drawn into his own dragon's fury to listen. All he thought about was tearing that smug face off of that human. That was he only concern at the moment. Ryo, when he saw this, quickly snapped into action. He began to throw out his energy whip that he used to restrain his digimon, but found he wouldn't make it in time. Cyberdramon was going to take a hug bite off of Rika's mother's face.

Rumiko, on the other hand, was at complete ease. There wasn't a hint of fear throughout her entire face. It was liked she didn't even consider the ultimate level digimon a threat. She just stood there, waiting for the dragon's attack.

Cyberdramon's left claw was mere inches from the model's face and still she didn't even show an ounce of fear whatsoever. Everyone could only watch with growing fear as the claws, draw ever so closer to their target. Suddenly the claws stopped about two inches from Rumiko's face. Everyone gasped as they stare at the model that was holding Cyberdramon by his wrist. The dragon tried fiercely to free his claw, but found that the human had a firm and surprising strong grip.

"You think I'm just another pretty face in the crowd?" Rumiko asked, a cold grin spreading across her face that faded all to quickly into a serious face. "Well…THINK AGAIN!"

She balled up her free hand into a tight fist and drove it into the dragon's gut. Said dragon let out a gasp of surprise and pain as he felt himself flying backwards. The tamers, their digimon, and Yamaki all watched in surprised as the black and silver dragon flew pass them. He finally stopped when his back meant with the wall opposite of where Rumiko was. Everyone gasped when they saw the large dragon revert into his smaller form of Monodramon and sled from the in dent that was created from the impact. They stared in disbelief for a few seconds before remembering who caused this. They turned their heads to look at the famous model, only to find her gone, disappeared into the shadows.

"Umm, let just do what the nice lady, who scarier then her daughter, say, don't you think, Henry?" Terriermon asked nervously, his entire body trembling in fear.

Henry didn't answer his partner right away. He was busy with his own thoughts at the moment. He looked at the spot that Rumiko was in, and then at the down dragon, which partner was helping to his feet. He repeated this process for few seconds, going over everything that just happened. Finally after coming to occlusion, he answered his bunny-like partner.

"For once, I completely agree with you, Terriermon."

(Nonaka/Makino household)

A four set of sour faces, stare out at the back yard with blink stares. Rika, Renamon, Guilmon and Takato all set on the back porch, still licking their wounds from last night. The humanoid fox had a cup of tea, she had personally made, but not even half of it was gone yet. Guilmon had a loaf of bread that he was solemnly numbing on. Even the cursed tamers, who were usually lively and fill of energy, were just lying there.

Though their wounds had healed thanks to some special medicine Seiko had kept for a rainy day, their battle spirits were wounded more then their bodies. The cursed tamers' thoughts were along the same line. They wished that they were out of their small bodies so they could help their friends fight again.

Guilmon just felt terrible. He had made a silent promise to protect Takato after he was cursed, but that promise had spread after he experience Renamon's family kindness. And all he could do when they were in danger was stand there, trembling in fear, like some baby. He let out a faint sigh from behind his bread.

Then there was Renamon. Guilmon had promise to himself that no matter what happened and how strong she was, he would protect his special fox to the bitter end. But in the end, he couldn't do that. And that made him feel low. Lower then he had ever felt in his entire life.

But if anyone was suffering the most through all of this, it was Renamon. Unlike the others, she had something different. She had traveled into the past and meant Rika's father. He had taken her in with open arms, despite the fact that she was a stranger. He had taught her how to fight like a human, how to open hers senses in way she didn't even imagine. He treated her like a sister and she felt like he was her brother.

After her adventure in the past was over and she had returned to her rightful time, she had become more determined to protect the daughter and wife of her "brother." She thought she was doing a good job, until last night when she faced the devil himself, in the eye and flinched.

And then there was Guilmon… Since returning to the digital world after the D-Reaper, those two had gotten close and since living under the same roof for the past few days, that bond had only gotten stronger. She was just as determined to protect and fight along side the virus, as she was willing to protect Rika and her mother.

Letting out a faint sigh, she looked over at said virus with just her eyes, so he wouldn't catch her staring. She almost couldn't bear seeing the usually happy go lucky digimon, looking so down in the dumps. Her heart ached for her to just go over and comfort him until he was happy again. But the warrior's spirit inside of her, kept her feet on the grass and her rear on the edge of the porch.

Letting out another faint sigh, she looked away and picked up her tea. She gave the cup a light shake, watching as the thin, green liquid swirled inward. She couldn't help but think about how that tea reflected her current situation. Everything was collapsing around her in an inward motion. And she felt like there was nothing she could do in her power to stop it.

_What would you do, old friend?_ The fox thought solemnly. _Would you handle this better?_

Sadly, she felt no hand on her shoulder, heard no eerie, yet reassuring voice, whispering in her head. She would give anything to hear that voice, lifting her spirit, like he had done in the past. Some times she wished he was still alive, so he could guide all of them, like he did to her when she was in his time. Sighing for the third time in such a short period, she took a light sip from the old tea.

Suddenly, she felt the wind in front of her, part in an unnatural way. She set her tea down and looked ahead. Sure enough, Rumiko appeared before the foursome, working her left hand for some reason. Renamon notice a look in her friend's eyes that suggest things didn't go over well at the meeting of the tamers, but she let it slid for the time being.

"Something wrong?" the fox asked, trying to sound casual.

Rumiko let out an irritated sigh and then said," Let just say I punched a dragon with skin thicker then my husband's ego."

Renamon let a small smile blossom on her face as she caught the meaning behind the model's words. She knew from experience had thick that dragon was.

The light mood that was generated from the little joke was quickly engulfed by the events of last night's battle. Though no one said a thing, everyone knew what was on the others' mind. They couldn't get the image of the powerful, unnatural creature they saw last night. It scared them in many levels. Because they knew that no matter what they do, they'd never find an away of fighting, let along matching that kind of power this ChaosDevimon has. No one wanted to say this, but they knew, in their own ways, that they wouldn't going to win this fight.

Suddenly a wood hitting wood sound, coming from behind them, caught the attentions of all the grief-ridden heroes. All of the fighters, startled by this noise, quickly snapped into action, thinking that it might be an attack. Renamon and Guilmon got out of their seats, taking their cursed tamers with them, and got beside the global model. They set the cursed tamers behind them for protection and then with Rumiko, all took up fighting stances.

The sound steadily grew closer, making the small band of heroes tense up. They were afraid that it might be Kai or ChaosDevimon, trying to play mind games to weaken them mentally. Suddenly a wooden cane emerged from the shadows of the hallway, followed shortly by Seiko. At first, the group thought it might be a trick, but after checking in their own unique ways, the heroes found out that it was really the elder, and not a trick of the evil sorcerer. They would be embarrassed at the mix-up, but there was just to much on their mind at the moments.

"Mother! What are you doing out of bed?" Rumiko scolded angrily. "You should be resting after casting such a powerful spell!"

After the group had recovered, they had found the elder passed out on the porch, looking near death. Rumiko barely found a pulse when she checked on her. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew of the special medicine that her mother had kept hidden, they would have probably lost Seiko.

The elder just ignored her daughter's cried as she walked from the porch and stopped in front of the band of heroes. For someone who was near death the night before, she looked surprisingly well. Though her skin still lack color and her eyes look like the Earth and digital world were pulling down on them. And there was a large, aged scroll under her right arm.

"I have something I need to tell you all, and it can't wait till I'm better," Seiko told the group in a surprising firm and strong voice.

She then turned around and walked back into the house before anyone could say a thing. The small band stood there, confused by what just happened. Renamon and Rumiko looked at each other in the eyes, a silent massage being sent between the two. They nodded their agreement and then followed the elder. That only left a confused Guilmon, Takato and a slightly annoyed Rika. All to soon, those three followed the blonde fighters, still as clueless as before. But they trusted Rumiko and Renamon's judgment. If they knew what was about to happen, would they still have followed so freely?

(…)

Me: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that fight, and just between you and me, I'm planning on kicking things up a lot in the next chapter.

Rika (Annoyed): You know, you say that almost every chapter.

Me (Grinning slyly at Rika): That may be true, but it seems to work.

Rika (Sarcastically): Right.


	8. A truth Hidden beneath Cenutries of Lies

Me: Yo, readers! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and just to let you know, I'm going to fill in a few holes today.

Rika (Sarcastically): Oh, so you're finally filling that space between your ears?

Me (Grinning like a fox): Actually I had that filled in last week. Now, all we need to do is filled the void in your chest.

Rika: HEY! What do you mean by that?

Me (Grin spreading): You know what I mean. Anyways, the holes I was talking about have to do with my story.

Rika (angry): Like I care about this lame story.

Me (ignoring Rika) Well, I'm planning on throwing in some things that might answer a few questions you reader might have.

In-Training:

The Next Level: Chapter 7:

A Truth Hidden beneath centuries of lies

The small band of heroes set around the table, eyes on a certain elder. It has been nearly ten minutes since Seiko had beckoned the band into the kitchen with some important news to tell them. But since that time, all she had done is sit there, deep in thought. The large scroll lay untouched in the center of the table.

Each member of the small band had his or her own mixed emotion about all of this. Takato and Guilmon were just confused about what was happening. Rika, was slightly suspicious about her own grandmother's action, but in the end trusted her. It was the blonde fighters, Rumiko and Renamon that seem to be the most emotional about all of this. They had tried several times to converse themselves that Seiko wouldn't hold anything from them. Anything that was truly important anyways. But now, sitting here, staring at the elder, they couldn't help but feel suspicious about her. In a small, they had known from the start, that she was hiding something from them, but they refused to actually believe it.

Seiko suddenly let out a tired sigh that caught everyone attention. Then, without opening her eyes, she extended her right arm and pointed it at a pot of tea, bowling on the stove. With a simple twist of the wrist, the pot and a cup were caught in a levitation spell. The tea was pooled into the cup, some herbs and honey was added for favor, all mixed with a spoon. The cup then began hovering over to the elder. Though it wobbled a bit, it still landed in Seiko's hands without spilling a drop. Seiko cracked her eyes opened half away as she took a long drink from her tea. She then set her tea down and looked at the band with remorse in her eyes.

"First of all, I just wanted to say I sorry," the elder spoke in a soft, almost remorse filled voice.

The group exchanged confused glazes. They clearly didn't understand the meaning behind the elder's words. Why would someone be sorry if they didn't do anything wrong? That what was on most of the bands minds? Once the confused glaze had come to Rumiko, she looked at her mother with confusion.

"We don't get it, mother, you have nothing to be sorry for," the model tried to speak in a comforting voice, but it came out more uneasily then she intended.

Seiko let out another tired sigh and finished off her tea. She then looked her daughter directly in the eyes. From that stare along, Rumiko could see something buried deep within those eyes she share with her mother.

"And that's why I'm sorry," Seiko replied with the same soft toned voice.

Rumiko couldn't help but shiver at her mother's soft tone. She could feel a deeper meaning to her mother's words. And it scared her to her core. Renamon also sensed the meaning behind the elder's words, and it scared her too. But to a certain few, it just confused them more.

"I don't get it," Takato said and Guilmon added his trademark "head titled to his right side in confusion" gesture.

Seiko looked at the pair with a sorrowful smile. She reached out and patted Takato on the head softy. The cursed victim felt his cheek redden from the touch alone. From her spot next to the former gogglehead, the ashy fox couldn't help but grin a little. She always gets a kick out when Takato is embarrassed. She thinks it makes him look cuter, though she would never say that to anyone, including herself.

Seiko stopped patting the cursed tamers head suddenly, her face turning serious. She withdrew her hand and looked back at the entire group. Everyone could feel the easy astrosphere that was coming, quickly leave. They're attentions instantly fell back onto the elder, patiently waiting for her to go on.

Seiko sigh tiredly and then addressed the group. "Okay, I'll start from the beginning. Ever since IceDevimon had taken the flower of the moon, I have my suspicion about what Kai was up to, but I kept quiet because of a few things."

The band gave their full, undivided attention, to the elder. Each knew, in their own ways, that this might just clear up a few unanswered questions that have been linger around since this mass started.

"What Kai has used it called the black chaos ritual," Seiko spoke in a serious, grim voice that could send shivers down even the toughest person. "It's spell of such dark origins and powers, that even the darkest of sorcerer fears of the massive power though they wish they processed it."

A round of grim face went around the small group. They had experience the power of the black chaos ritual first handed. They had felt the burning energy that the horrible creature just produced when they took the chaos claw on the chin. Knew how that power alone, dwarf three of the heroes of the D-Reaper.

"Mother, you're telling us nothing we don't already knew," Rumiko said uneasily.

Seiko let out a sigh and looked at her daughter directly in the eyes. The global model could see a great deal of emotions in those eyes, more so then before. But mostly remorse and fear shine the most in these tired orbs. It truly does frighten her to her core.

"But did you know, he was not even using half of his power?" Seiko asked grimly.

"WHAT!" The entire group shouted and Seiko only nodded.

"Wait, you're telling me that, that freak who pushed us into the mud and rub our faces in it, wasn't even taking us seriously?" Rika asked angrily.

Again, Seiko only nodded her agreement. Rika anger quickly gave away to shock. She still found it hard to believe that someone who was only using third of his full power could easily take out some of the best digimon in the human world. The only other ones she knew who could possible match this new creature was a sovereign.

Renamon, who has been keeping her mouth shut, kept her eyes glued on the elder. Through this entire, confusing conversion, her suspicions had grown greatly. Through the little bits of information she was able gather that the true terror of the black ritual has yet to be relieved.

Seiko must have felt the fox's stare because she looked up at her. Their eyes locked onto each other and a silent message was sent between the two. In that stare, Renamon was able to confirm her suspicion.

"I don't get it, mother," Rumiko said uneasily. "If you knew that Kai was planning on, why didn't you tell us?"

Seiko sigh faintly as she looked away from the digital fox. She stared at the table for a few seconds thinking about the best way to tell this to her own daughter. After another few seconds, she just let out another faint sigh and looked up, making eye contact with Rumiko. The model once again saw an array of emotions swirling in her mother's eyes, but like before a certain set of emotions were the strongest.

"Rumiko, I have never told you this, but your father was just more then a mere element sorcerer, he was the guardian of the ritual," Rumiko looked at her mother in confusion and she took that as a sign to continue. "His duty in life was to guard the scroll that the ritual was written on. Before he went to confront Kai, he told me what all guardian of the ritual need to know, but in his hast, he forget to take it out of the locket I gave him as a gift. I can only believe that Kai found it when he, when he…"

Seiko couldn't bring herself to say it. It was just too painful. She could feel tears swallowing up in her eyes at this very moment. She closed them tightly to stop the tears before the came. For a mere moment, she was bathed in the memory of her loving husband. From the time he found her when she was cursed, to the time of their wedding. Remembering all of this threatened more tears to come, but she willed them away. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and looked at her daughter, looking to see how she was taking this.

In truth, Rumiko didn't know what to think of all of this. Just a few seconds ago, she thought her father was just a simple element sorcerer. Someone, who learns to bond with the power of the land to such a level that they could control it. But now she was getting some weird feelings from her mother. Like her close friend, she could feel her suspicious being put to the test.

"Seiko," Renamon called softly to get the elder's attention. "Just what is the black chaos ritual? From the way you have been acting, this isn't something that can be slipped under the rug."

Instantly, everyone turned his or her attention on the elder sorceress, knowing that Renamon had just taken the step that everyone else was afraid to take. Seiko looked at each member in the small band, feeling her guilt grow. In the short time they have been together, she had come to love them as if they were her own. And she had kept some very important information from them all. But she still held onto the belief that she did the right thing, with holding the information.

She let out a faint sigh and reached out, to the scroll that lay forgotten. She unrolled the aged piece of paper, giving the group the first good looked at the content of the scroll. There wasn't really much to it. Just a strange symbol in a circle. The symbol was like an eight, but with short on the top and wider on the bottom. The same symbol was repeated around the edges of the scroll, making up the frame.

"This is a called a chronicle scroll," Seiko answered the question that was on everyone's minds. "When man first started to learn the secret of magic, they were many mistake and mishaps. These scrolls were created so future magic user wouldn't repeat the mistake of the past."

"How many of these were created?" Takato asked in innocent curiousness, while sniffing it with his nose.

"A thousands scrolls were created in the course of 100 years," Seiko answered calmly.

"Wooow! Someone must have been really careless with their new toys!" Rika said sarcastically.

"But this is the only known scroll that had one million copy created," Seiko spoke softly.

Everyone stopped their investigation of the scroll and looked at the elder, mix of surprise and a little fear on their faces. Everyone had the same train of thought. If one of these scrolls had a million copy made, then they were in for some serious trouble.

"Now all we need to do is place our hands, or in some case paws, inside the frame and imagine our souls entering the scroll," Seiko explained before anyone could get a word in.

The elder then placed her right hand into the frame of the scroll and closed her eyes. Everyone looked at the elder, wondering what to do? They then looked at Rumiko, their unofficial leader, hoping for a clue of what to do. Taking moment to think, the global model decided to go along with her mother for now.

Slowly, she reached out, lightly pressing her hands inside of the frame of the scroll. Though hesitated, the entire group, place hand or paw and claw, in the frames of the scroll. They all closed their eyes hesitantly, missing the transparent hand that joined the other limbs, right between Rumiko's hand and Renamon's paw.

The group did as Seiko told them too. They imagined their soul leaving the vessel that is their bodies. The symbol that made up the frame began moving, wrapping around the wrist of the connected hand. The larger symbol in the center of the scroll began glowing a faint white, light. The light didn't began glowing brighter, instead, the light grow deeper. The symbol began swirling inwards, causing the symbol to loose it shape. The entire circle filled with the black ink like subsets, causing a portal-like opening to form, spiraling inwards. The people who held onto to the scroll, was bathed in a white light for a split second and then it stopped. Everyone in the room seemed to have stopped moving all together. The other sigh that they were still alive, was the soft breathing that everyone was doing.

(…)

Renamon quickly regained her sense of sight and what she saw was somewhat impressive. She was falling through a black wormhole of sorts. White light was flowing down the wormhole, heading towards a small opening that was steadily growing. It felt like the first time she had returned to the digital world with the others. But this felt slightly different. It felt like she was watching a movie instead of living it. It was just…so weird.

Looking around, she saw Rika and Rumiko to her right and Takato and Guilmon to her left. But, there was no sigh of Seiko. Not even the slightest hair. Renamon looked forward and saw a felt hint of someone ahead of them. She could only figure that, that was Seiko.

_I guess the only thing to do is wait out this ride,_ Renamon thought legally.

She didn't have to wait long. The group left the wormhole thingy with a silent rush of air and they found themselves falling to a wide opened field. They landed on said field a moment later, confused as ever. They each did the own, unique way of sieving the area, but most came up with the same results. They were in a wild, opened field.

"This is where it all started," A strong clear voice spoke ominously. "This is what started the horror that well forever been known as the black chaos ritual."

The group looked forward, where the voice was coming from. They were not surprised at all to find Seiko stand there, looking over the horizon. But it was surprising to hear such a strong voice coming from the exhausted elder. No one dared to move, a little cautious that something might be a mist here.

The group hanged back in a tensed silence, waiting for Seiko to make the first move. A suddenly wind picked up, but it was weird. They didn't feel it on their skin or fur like normal. Instead, the wind felt like it was going right through them, giving them a strange sense of their surrounding. They heard a faint sigh and all eyes were back on Seiko.

The elder slowly turned to face her comrades. The tension in the air began to thicken as the small band waited eagerly for their other member to face them. And when she did, boy did it throw the others for loop. Seiko's eyes had completely disappeared from their sockets. She was also holding herself more steadily, unlike the broken woman they saw moments before.

"Mother? Are you okay?" Rumiko asked, a mix of shock and confusion laced in her voice.

"I okay in here," Seiko asked in that same ominous voice.

"But where is here?" Takato asked, curiously sniffing the air once again.

Seiko gave the cursed tamer her gentle smile, but something was different about this time. It lacked all of the kindness and gentleness that Seiko was known for. It just felt so empty, so fake.

"This little one, is the inside of the chronicle scroll," Seiko said ominously. "Here, we're free from the limits of our bodies, that's why I appear to you as thus."

"But that doesn't explain why you're eyes are gone," Renamon stated calmly.

Seiko looked at the digital fox and though, she didn't have any eyes, Renamon could tell the elder was giving her that famous glare she gives to the curse tamers on those rare moments. And she had to admit the glare frightened her a bit.

"I'm allowing the magic of the scroll to flow into my spirit, so I can tell you the story of how **everything** came to be," Seiko replied ominously.

Renamon noticed how the elder emphasized the word everything. Like, everything that has been happening of late, has been a result of this black chaos ritual. She would have thought on this some more, but she felt, or more like sense the earth rumbling. Looking around, she realized the others felt the same way. Everyone begin looking around for the source of the problem, but could fine none. But all to soon, the source revived itself.

A sea of red and gold was coming from the right. Instinctively, Rumiko scooped up the cursed tamers while the natural born digimons got in front of her, in battle positions. Suddenly they all felt a vibration from behind them and Rumiko dared to look. What she saw made her gasp. A similar sight that was in front of them was also behind them. The only difference between the front scenes was the sea behind them was green and sliver, instead of red and gold. A closer looked revived the sea of colors to be actually people in suits of armor, wearing banners over their chests.

"Don't worry," Seiko said ominously. "They can't hurt us. We're just mainly watching."

Still that didn't make the small band any less tense. Would you be relax if you saw two armies, numbering in the hundreds, charging right for the spot you were current standing? It's not something that you'll like to have as an idea spot for a dinner.

"This is how it all started," Seiko spoke ominously. "Two kingdoms were on the brink, and were surely ended, if not for the discover of this little pitch of land, nestled between the kingdoms. Both kings wanted this land for settlement, but it was on the boarder of each land, so to skip all of the needless talk, a war broke out for the land."

The two armies were on each other in a hand group of seconds and the slaughter began. The band was force to watch as knights meant in intense combat, only to have them cut in half by the person they were fighting. Only to have that very knight, get slaughtered from behind. Battles like this was happening all around them. It was all just a little much to take in all at once.

"This war lasted for six mouth on end, with no victor in sight. It could be irony that the very land they were fighting for, was now the land were blood was being shred."

Right in front of the band, two opposing knights were sword fighting. They clashed blades for a few seconds, until the red and gold knight managed to deflect his opponent's sword to the side. He then quickly ran the green and sliver knight through. With his remaining strength, the dying knight ran his opponent through. The two fell onto each other, adding to ever growing piles around them.

Rumiko fell to her knees at the sight of them, hand quickly coming over her mouth. It was easy to tell that she was trying hard not to throw up from all she was seeing, even though it was just a fancy imagine. But everyone in the small band was getting upset stomach from all of this. Even Renamon seemed a little uneasy about all of this, she was seeing.

_We, digimon, claim that we're better then humans, and yet we both fight for land and power,_ the fox-like creature thoughts calmly. _I sometime wonder how much alike our two specials truly are?_

"Though it appeared that the armies were both loosing equal numbers, it soon became all to clear that the king of the green and sliver clad knights was a master of planning and had actually used fewer men then his opponent," Seiko explained ominously.

The natural flow of time seemed almost non-exist here, as the two armies meant on daily routine, causing more blood shed and more corpses then last day. But it was soon all to clear as the armies of the red and gold knights were quickly depleting. Soon all that could be seen was the green and sliver colors of the knights.

"You see, the king that controlled the green and sliver knights had been clever and held back a large number of his forces, keeping them hidden, while a first wave weakened their foes. When they opponents were tried, the second wave would attack," Seiko said ominously. "But sadly, arrogance is a trait that all living creatures of the earth seemed to share."

Suddenly, the entire landscape began swirling inwards, causing all of the figures and shapes to mix together. The group could only gapped as the colors mixed into one, big gray color. The swirling came to a stop almost as soon as it had started, and the group found themselves in large corridor. They looked around in awe at all they just witness when suddenly them felt a small group coming from behind them. Looking in that direction, they saw two red and gold knights marching behind an old man, no doubt the king of the castle they were now in.

The king looked to be about his early forties with graying brown hair and light, almost invisible wrinkles around his navy blue eyes. He wore royal robes with the colors of his kingdom and a gold crown that fit perfectly over the rim of his forehead. He also gave off an air of arrogance from the way he walked and the way he held himself. The small, angry frown on his lips and the frustrated look in his eyes, suggested that he wasn't very happy with how the war was turning out.

The group just stayed where they were, watching as the three figures walked right through them, giving them a slight chill down their spine. The floor seemed to move, keeping up with the three imagines as they walked in a fast pace, down the hall. They soon reached a door and the king just threw it open without regret of kindness. The small band phase right through the walls, and came upon the king, angrily shouting at a boy, barely out of his teens.

The young man was very skinny with small chin whiskers. He wore a sample drown robe that had some strange characters on it, that group weren't able to read. From the look of the room, someone would have thought that they were in some sort of med-evil libratory, with wooden containers of all shapes and sizes and a large table in the center of the room. But the group barely noticed half of these things. They were on mainly focused on the frightened man, getting shouting at from the angry king.

"A moth ago, the castle went under attack, which the royal sorcerer was killed, leaving his young word as the new royal sorcerer," Seiko said ominously. "The king wanted the young man to create a warrior so strong that he could single-handedly take down the other's kingdom's armies without effect. Sadly, the young sorcerer failed on many tries. Obsession took hold of the sorcerer and he would stop at nothing until he created that unstoppable force, even though the war ended with a trace of uniting the two kingdoms."

The room suddenly went into another swirl affected, the color quickly changing from gray to a mix of drown and green. When it stopped, the group found themselves standing out a small cabin, in the front of some thick forest. Everyone in the group could feel that someone was in the cabin and decided to go with the flow and go inside the building. They weren't to surprise to found that sorcerer from the last scene, but he looked maybe ten years older and his chin whiskers had grown into a full beard.

"When the kingdoms untied, the young sorcerer thought it was for the best if he relocated to finish his research in peace," Seiko said and then let out a faint sigh. "Sadly, I wish he never finished it."

Time seemed to fly as the full-grown adult worked on the spell that would create an unstoppable fighting machine. They were many tries and many more failure then success. Finally he found a way to created that warrior. The man had learn about a "forgotten" god of chaos, that was rumored to have untold power. This was the answer and the sorcerer was sure of it.

"This is way all the real trouble begins," Seiko spoke in such a soft, ominously tone it sent shivers rocketing down the band of heroes' spines.

Time presses quickly and soon, the man had collected all of the needed materials for his ritual. He had carefully written out a spell that he hoped would invoke the forgotten god. In the light of the full moon, the sorcerer began the ritual. The man stood in a star-shape candle, inside a circle of candles, surrounded by crimson dust. The group noticed that four out of the five items the sorcerer had collected, were the same useless stuff that Kai had IceDevimon stole.

The sorcerer read his words carefully, the words lighting up in a black glow. The moonlight seemed to shine down on the spell reader and his collected items lift into the air, suspended over the black flames of the black candles. As he continue to chat, the flames of all the candles began connecting to found shapes. The crimson dust caught on fire as the five items were tainted by a figure who had mysterious appeared in the glow of the moon.

Everyone in the group could feel that dark, chaotic power that this creature had, and it made them very afraid. They wanted nothing more then to try away and stop watching this madness, but most felt complained to continue watching this. They wanted to know what terrible thing this black chaos ritual was really about.

They watched as the sorcerer went through the rest of his ritual, eventually incasing himself in a pyramid of light with the symbol that ChaosDevimon wore on his back when he was human. How much time pass, the band didn't know, or did they care. It just seems like a mere moment before the pyramid shatters, showing the band a look at the sorcerer, who became a test subject for his work.

The sorcerer was no longer skin and bones, now he was cut like a rock and stood nearly seven feet tall. His once massy hair now reached his back and turned a crimson red. His fingers tips were now covered in bone, as sharp as any blade could ever hope to be. His eyes are now an icy white and pure insanity shine brightly in them. A grin of malice was plastered on his face. He looked more like a monster then a man.

(…)

Rumiko couldn't help but shiver at that sight. It remained her so much of the monster they had fought a night ago. It was just such an eerie likeness it was frightening. She could feel the curse tamers, trembling her arms. She looked down and saw the fear, shining so clearly in their eyes.

_In this place, we're nothing more then spirits and have senses that far suppress anything in the real world_, the global model thought, casting an uneasy glare at the monster. _So we all can sense how much power that thing has, even if it just a fake._

"The sorcerer was eager to see the fruits of his research and didn't stop to consider the drawback to invoking a god of chaos," Seiko said ominously. "And thus his mind was poisoned. He wanted to test his new power by trying it out on anything and anyone he saw."

The scene once again began swirling inwards, changing the scene to an outside village, burning to the ground. Strolling casually through the burning village was the sorcerer, that malice grin still in place. He slowly strolled into the center of the town, where four men, who once lived in the village and two knights, who was posted there, were waiting for him. The villagers his pitch forks and racks, while the knights has their swords.

The six men attacked at once, charging at the monster with blind rage. The former sorcerer just stood there and let the men run him with their feeble weapons. The men was surprise when the monster appeared to be unaffected by all the sharp objects in his chest. Instead, his grin just widened as he summoned his chaos aura, instantly pushing the men away from him. The weapons were quickly melted into a fine goop and healing wounds that would be fatal to normal men. The wounds were healed in mere seconds and there was no sigh that there were any injuries at all.

_Just like that monster that was once IceDevimon,_ Rumiko thought bitterly, her eyes glued on the image before her.

The sorcerer looked at the men, his grin replaced with cold frown. He raised his right hand, chaos aura sourcing around it. The men feared for they lives, having experienced that power once, and they didn't want to have another round. They scurry to their feet and ran for their very lives. The sorcerer's grin returned in full force and he causally waved his hand around. The energy that was released was so massive it leveled the entire village and killed the six men, all in one blow. The band of heroes couldn't help but shiver from all the power they felt. The only one who seemed to be immune to all of this was Seiko. She just stood there, completely void to what was happening around her.

"The beast that was once a sorcerer, wasn't satisfied with all he had done and want on a killing spire, where no one was safe," the elder spoke ominously.

Time moved quickly again and the band watched as the monster traveled from village to village, killing anything and everyone in his path. Children, elders, men, women, it didn't matter to this beast. He was only concern with testing his power to it fullest. As more time pass, the band notice, a group of ten strange knights begin opposing the monster before he could enter a village and fought him.

The knights wore no armor, but yet, the group could tell they had some kind of protection; they could feel it in their spirits. They wore sliver robes that cover their upper bodies and form fitting pants that were very flexible. They also wore a steel gauntlet on each arm with jewels incurve on surface of each gauntlet. They also wielded swords, axes, bows and arrows, and many other weapons.

"Who are these men?" Renamon asked Seiko with slight curiousness.

But the elder was silent as she watched the mysterious knights engage the beast. The five knights with melee weapons charged head in, while the knights with ranched weapons provided cover fire. The group was surprise when they saw two archers cast a spell that coated the arrowhead in fire and let the arrow fly. The arrows stroke the beast in the left shoulder and he roared in pain. The distraction gave a knight with a sword, enough time to chant a spell that coated the blade of his sword in a green energy. He sliced the beast in his mid-section and it cried out in pain again. This gave the other knights time to begin attacking from all angles.

"They are the mage knights of The Secret Order," Seiko finally answered Renamon. "They are mages who had master a form of magic that was able to conjoin mental and psychical abilities into one. They were formed to insure incident like this would never to happen. Sadly, even they proved to be useless against this monster."

The band watched as the beast quickly built up an immunity to the knight's magic and begin slaughtered them, very slowly. The group had to turn their heads away, unwilling to watch anymore of this killing, even though it was just a fancy picture show. It was just too much to bear. Some, where even wishing that they were back home, taking a nice nap and munching on some bread.

"But this is where a turning point in this fight with the chaos beast appeared," Seiko said ominously.

The band of heroes turned their heads forward once more as time pass quickly again. The beast continued his mindless slaughtering through each and even town or village his visited. But the timed slowed as the beast finished destroying a village and moved on. Instead of "moving" with the beast, the group found themselves glued in place, watching as a young man entered the village. The "land" "zoomed" in and the group got a good look at the young man.

The man wore the fighting attire of a mage knight, but he was minus the spell gauntlets. He wore his long black hair in massy ponytail and his emblem blue eyes looked around, at the burnt land, with grief and sorrow. He ran, calling out names that the band couldn't hear, but knew that they were important, from the way, his concern vibrated through their souls.

"This young mage knight, was born and raise here, in this very village," Seiko spoke ominously. "It was here, he was planning on raising his own family, when he was called away to fight that beast."

Rumiko stared transfixed on the fan man's face. She got this feeling of familiarity, vibrating through her soul. She couldn't put her finger on it, but this man remained her of someone. Someone she still held very close to her heart.

"_Now ain't that one dashing fella_," a ghostly voice said beside the famous model, but when she looked, she saw no one, just like all of the other times.

She turned her attention back to the show and saw the young man, hurrying into a house that had withstood the beast's onslaught. The scene changed and the group found themselves in the house, where the young man was kneeling in the burnt soil, clutching a body close to his chest. The body suggested that the person was female, but the face was so torn up from the beast's claw, it was hard to make out anything. Looking around, the group saw three other bodies, so burned that they couldn't be recognized at all.

"This is where the young mage's wife and three children lived, until the beast came and burned it all down," Seiko said emotionless. "He vowed on that day, that he would stop the beast at any cost, even if cost his own life."

The scenery swirled inward and in no time, the group found themselves in a dark room. The only light that illuminated the room, were six crystal lights. Lineup in a roll were five crystals, each embodying a part of the human body. From the far left, there was a see blue crystal, representing that of the heart. The navy crystal next to it was one that representing the soul, the gateway to the heart.

The crimson red crystal on the far right was the crystal that was meant for the mind and the ruby red crystal representing wisdom, the path that all minds walk down eventually. The crystal in the center of the other one was a strange mix of blue and red. This one crystal was the most important. It represents flesh, the one that bond and hold the heart and mind. The one who sets under this crystal is consider the most powerful of this group of mysterious men and was consider the leader of them all.

"This is the council of five, five powerful sorcerer, who controlled the mage knights from the shadows," Seiko explained ominously.

The final light in room was illuminated by a mere light crystal, shinning down on the young knight. They could feel his burning desire for revenge. Yet, the council of five just sat there, keeping their expression very cold and distant. Everyone in the band could tell that those were men of few words and fewer emotions.

"The young mage begged, pleaded and even got to his knees, for the council of five to help stop the beast," Seiko explained ominously. "He knew together, the five powerful sorcerers could stand a chance against that monster, maybe even kill it. Sadly, the council of five didn't consider this a global threat and denied his request."

"Not a global threat?" Rika asked in outrage. "I think they need to get off their high horses if their didn't know how much trouble that thing was doing!"

The group watched as the young mage knight yelled with his bosses, and yet the council was quiet. The group could feel the frustration of the knight grow with each silently word that came from his mouth.

"Yes, they were quit arrogant," Seiko said in a much more humble voice. "Luckily, the young knight thought the same things and decided that was best of he handles this on his own"

The scenery around the band once again swirled inward; colors changing and soon they found themselves outside, standing in front of a massive tower. Around them, were castles wall and other, smaller towers. Guarding the doors to the tower, were two mage knights, standing at attention. The group could feel a strange, almost smoothing energy coming from that tower.

"This tower housed one of the most treasured items of the secret order. The mage knight knew it was prefect for his plan of revenge."

The group could see the young knight, hidden from the view of the guards. He pulled two gas bombs from his robes and threw them with the aid of a small wind spell. The bombs landed right at the feet of the guards and exploded, silently. A thin, white mist came from the bombs and blocked the guards' sights. Then with silent running, the young knight ran up behind one and knocked him out with a swift blow to the head. He then repeated the process with the second guard. Finally, he cast a short sleeping spell on the unconscious guards. He then looked at the tower, longingly.

The band could feel the man's fears, vibrating through their souls. Like whatever lays within that tower was something that no men should face. And yet, they also could feel a number of emotions that raged in the man's heart, starting to overwhelm his sense of fear. Among these emotions, revenge was the highest and the most motivating at the time. Soon his fear was completely forgotten and he entered the small, single door.

The group unwilling followed him in, watching as times quickly and the man ascended the stair, using a light wind spell to help climb the stairs more quickly. Soon he came upon another door, but this one was way different then the entrance to the tower.

This door was color in milky white and had pure gold for an outer frame. On the center of the door was a shield crest, with the symbol for mind, wisdom, body, heart and flesh.

As the man stared, transfixed on the door, the group could feel his fear return in full. But, he quickly shook it off, knowing that there was no turning back at this point. So, gulping, he slowly walked up to the doors. Carefully studying the crest, he slowly reached out and pressed the symbol of flesh first. He then press body, mind, wisdom and finally heart. The door opened with a silently hiss and the man entered.

The room was just like the door, leading to it. Milky white, walls with gold frames and a circle of lighting crystals around the base of the ceiling. All the light was being directed to the center of room. The young man walked into the center of the room and stared transfixed on the sword staking out of a large, square of metal.

At first look, it appeared be an ordinary sword. It was a steel, dual edge, short sword with a thin lay of rust around the blade. The rim, that connected the hilt and the blade, was W shaped. Even the hilt wasn't that impressive. It was just a gray iron with a lay of dust, covering it.

To any normal man, this would just be a hunk of junk, ready for the scrap yard, but to a group of spirits, watching the most impressive movie around, knew it was more. They could feel a massive energy sourcing off of that sword, and into their very core. To some, it was overwhelming, but to a very few, the energy was familiar…to familiar, if you asked two blonde fighters.

(…)

Renamon shift her eyes between the young knight and the sword, he was staring at. For a while now, she had gotten this strange feeling that this man reminded her of someone, but couldn't place it at the time. But now, standing in the presence of this imaginary sword, feeling a strange power that felt familiar, she was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

_But if what I'm thinking is right, that just leave me more confuse then before,_ the fox-like creature thought as she looked to the teller of this tale.

She considered asking Seiko about her suspicions, but quickly forgot about it. She knew that Seiko would only revive that information when the time was right.

"This sword once belong to a great warrior, history's first mage knight, but the precious owner of the sword was different then the others," Seiko said ominously. "This sorcerer could use both light and dark magic, making him probably the most powerful sorcerer ever. He fought in the great light and dark magic war, along side two other who were very different. It said that most of the sorcerer's power was transferred into his sword when he passed on."

The band of heroes continued to watch as they felt the man's fears return with a vengeance. They could tell what he was thinking and more, so much more. The man knew if he wasn't of true character, then he would probably meat his end. Still he came this far and he was going to all the way.

The man took a few short breaths to calm himself and then he reached for the sword. His hands were trembling something fierce as they slowly begin to wrap them around the hilt. He hesitated for one belief moment, a belief thought of right and wrong playing out in his mind. But that lasted for about a second and then he gripped the sword firmly.

"It was said that only a man of true character and strength could wield the sword and gain all of it earth shattering power," Seiko spoke ominously.

Suddenly the sword seemed to come to life, singing a sing that couldn't be heard. Suddenly white and black bolts of mystical energy begin flying out of the blade in every direction. The bolts pierced through the walls, shattered the light crystals, and blackened the walls. As more bolts of mystical energy began emerging from the sword, some of the wild ones begin passing through the band of heroes, causing some unusual side effects.

Random imagines begin racing through Renamon's head. She could see the villages that the beast had completely ruined. She saw the lives that were taken, the homes and families that were no more. Finally an, imagine of that monster popped into her head. It was gone just as fast as it has come. It didn't take long for the fox to figure out that the sword was somehow reading the mage's mind and that these imagines were from the mage himself.

And just like that, the light show was over, leaving everyone in complete darkness. The mystical bolts have shattered all the light crystals, but even in total darkness, the band could feel, in their souls, that the knight was still very much alive. But something about him had change. They no longer sense any hatred or anger from him. Instead, they only could feel a calming sense of balance and control. It was like he was a new man, completely void of all the emotions that held him down.

"The sword sense that knight's passion for stopping the beast out ruled his need for revenge and purified his soul so the power of the great mage knight could become his," Seiko said ominously. "Now the knight had the power he needed. It was time for the showdown of a man born in shadows and a beast born out of darkness."

…_A man, born in shadows,_ Renamon thought curiously. She looked into the place, where the knight was last seen, thoughts drifting back to the theory she had early.

The black suddenly began swirling inwards and soon the band found themselves outdoors, in a wild, open field. A certain brown skin human digimon looked up towards the sky and saw storm clouds rolling in. Everyone in the group could feel the presence of a small village behind them and a very evil presence in front of them, rapidly approaching.

In what seems like a lifetime, which could only have been minutes, the beast of chaos come over the horizon. Nothing had really changed about the former human, expect for all of the dried blood stained on his chest, hands and shoulders. He had that same look of malice as before, but this time around, it looked deeper. It was obvious that he was on his way to destroy another village to feed his thrust for blood.

Suddenly, a ghostly figure appeared in front of the beast, causing the band to gasp as a solid form washed him like water, raining on him. Everyone could only stare at the man in shock. They recognized that technique from when Rumiko uses it. So then who was this person and what was he now? That question ran through everyone's minds at the same time.

The mage knight hasn't change himself, expect for the fact that his robes were now completely black with white outlines. He now wore that great sword on his right side. The only other noticed change was that white lightening bolt tattoo on his left hand and a black lightening bolt tattoo on his right hand.

_This man has the mark of a shadow fighter and he uses the shadow walking technique,_ Renamon thought curiously. _The more I see, the more I'm convinced. But I have to be wrong about him. He can't be related to that warrior._

"The battle that was about to take place were never reached the ears of anyone outside the Order, but it was probably the most intense battle anyone would see," Seiko said ominously.

The mage knight wasted no time with small talk. He immediately draw his sword and with a battle cry that fall on deaf ears, he charged in. The beast just grinned cockily and put his shoulder in to block the blow. He expecting his to void out the pain and quickly heal his wounds. Imagine his surprise when the sword went through the shoulder and he felt pain. He let out a scream of agony as the knight pushed the blade further in.

The beast instinctively tried to rid itself of the pain by using his chaos aura to push away the blade, but an aura of shadow energy begun to pooling from the blade, clashing with the other aura. The shadow aura soon proved to be the stronger of the forms of energies as the darker energy begin pushing back the crimson red energy.

Frustrated with how things were going for him, the beast clutched both hands into tight fists and threw them at the shadow knight's ribcage. The knight instinctively acted as he focused his entire shadow aura around his ribcage to soften the blow. Though the impact was softened up, it still held enough power to threw the knight away from the beast, taking the sword with him. The knight stopped himself about three feet from the beast. He shook off the stringing sensation in his chest, the best he could, before throwing himself at the beast again.

"The power of the shadow was more then a match for the power of chaos and the battle that follow was epic," Seiko explained ominously. "But the knight thought it was dangerous to use his full power where people were so close. So he led a battle that last for days, drawing the beast away from another living soul. Ironically, this battle ended where it all began."

Time began moving fast as the band of heroes watched the battle unfold before them. Blows were exchanged, wounds were taken and the land was destroyed around the two powerhouses. The group quickly realized that there was a pattern to the shadow knight's attack. He would land a normally fatal blow and then retreat further away from the chaos beast. And like a moth to the flame, the beast followed, eager to continue the fight.

They also realized that the shadow knight was keeping the beast away from any living soul around. When they were close to a village or settlement, the knight would detour and take a long path so the beast wouldn't notice them. But the beast didn't care about any other living soul, expect for the man in front of him. To him, other humans were just pests that he could step on when he ever choose too.

Finally, in what seems like days, the two powerhouses found themselves on a ruined place of land. The band of heroes almost didn't recognize the place where all of this crazy picture show, started. It was no longer lush and green, but now dried and died. They were no trees as far as the eye could see, only dirt and jagged rocks. The group could make out a building in the horizon, but they really couldn't be sure what it really was from where they were.

"On this field, away from anything living, the shadow knight knew he could unleash all of his power without fear of hurting anyone, but the beast," Seiko said ominously.

The group didn't bother to ask what happened to once lash field. It wasn't really that important anyway. All that matter at this point was seeing the end of this movie, no matter how much some wanted just to get out of this crazy place and go to bed.

Despite their intense battle during the journey to this land, the two beings didn't looked tired in the least. Sure, they have bruises that covered their bodies, but their energy auras were quickly healing those up. They didn't even seem winded from their long travels. It was like these two were no longer human.

Clouds began to roll in as the two powerful being stared each other down. At first only tiny, near visible raindrops was coming down, but soon more, larger droplets began coming down, and soon it was an all out down poor. But the two beings didn't notice these things. They were emanating so much power that the rain was evocated before it reached them, keeping them bone dry.

(…)

Rumiko couldn't help but shiver from this sight. She remembers a time when it was raining and she was still cursed in a cat's body. She was out with her future husband and she was pure amazed that she was bone dry. She had later learned that her husband has the uncanny ability to generate a light aura to make him safe from certain things, such as water.

_This man reminds me, so such of Matt, it makes my heart ache,_ Rumiko thought sadly.

She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her belly and she could feel the presence of someone very close to her.

"_Don't worry wild cat, I will always love you,"_ an all to familiar ghostly voice whispered lovingly in the model's ear.

And just like all of the other times, that calming presence faded just as quickly as it has came. Like always, it did the trick and put Rumiko's mind at ease, for the time. She turned her attention back to the movie, waiting for when the end credits roll.

The two powerhouses just continue to stare each other down, waiting for the prefect moment to strike. The tension was so thick; you needed a sword to cut it. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening, silently stroke and the two saw that as their cue. They charged in, weapons held high. With mute battle cries, the two swing their weapons at the same time. The second those weapons touch, the battle begin.

The group could only gasp in awe as the two beings were fighting at such an intense level, they were nothing more then a hurricane of crimson and black, to even them most trained eye. At first, the group thought that this was just another trick of the scroll there were in, but they learned all to soon that this was the sheer power those two processed.

Suddenly, the knight and beast came out of their hurricane and the beast threw his right claw at the knight. The knight quickly darted to the left to avoid blow. The claw released a sudden burst of chaos energy that torn up the ground for at least a mile. The knight then responded to this by trashing down his shadow sword. The results were pretty much the same as with the chaos beast, but a burst of shadow energy torn through the ground for two miles.

The shadow knight quickly spun, swinging his sword up. The beast responded to this by thrusting his claw down. The two weapons missed each other and want on a different paths. The arms, the weapons were connected to were cut clear off. Thinking quickly, the shadow knight grabbed his sword for his severed hand and jumped away from the beast. The two powerful beings instinctively used their massive powers to try and heal their injuries, but it served to do little then close up the hole where the limb use to be.

"This was it. The final blow. Each knew that this was the last one and they were both planning on making it count," Seiko spoke ominously.

The shadow knight raised his sword to the skies and began channeling all of his shadow power into the blade of his sword. The blade was lit in a light of shadow energy, growing brighter with the passing second. The beast did a similar gesture, but he held out his remaining claw in front of him and began channeling his chaos energy into the tips of his bone claws.

The two continue to power up for what seemed like a lifetime, they energy growing by the second, getting brighter and brighter with each breath their took. Finally with a quick flash of light, the two former humans had reached their limits. The beast wasted no time in making the first move. He launched a blazing red ball of chaos energy at the shadow knight. But the knight held back his attack for some reason. The band of heroes could only watched in shock as the knight stood there, waiting for the deadly attack to collide with his chest. Suddenly he thrust h his sword in front of him, in a defense stance.

"This man, that has already done the impossible, once again did what was thought to be impossible," Seiko spoke ominously. "He managed to absorb the chaos energy into his own body, combining it with his shadow energy."

The band watched in awe as the shadow knight struggled to hold his ground as he began to absorb the chaos energy. The group could feel all of the suffering he was enduring as he slowly took the chaotic force into his own being. Slowly the ball of energy shrunk, growing ever smaller until it had completely disappeared. The blade glow in mix of blazing red and black colors.

The shadow knight wasted no time in sending all of that energy in the right direction. With a short, silent battle cry, he swings he sword out, sending a blade of black energy at the chaos beast. The blade of concentrated energy was so much, it sent out shockwaves that tore up the ground it traveled above. The beast could only watched in shock as the blade of shadow and chaos energy head towards him. I sliced right through his upper chest, just above the jolts of the arms. The blade of energy continued onward to the stars, while the clearly dead beast fell to the ground.

The band could only gasp in shock as the seamlessly unstoppable beast was finally brought down for good. Chaos aura flamed around the fallen beast, trying to heal the massive injury to its master. But the wound was to great and the chaos power was to weak to do any real good. Soon the aura flickered and then just stopped glowing all together, meaning the death of the chaos beast. Suddenly they all felt a deep chill run through their spine and knew it was coming from only one being. They turned to the shadow knight and gasp at what they saw.

The wounds that shadow knight had gotten during the long fight has been reopened, even the large opening where his arm was once. He was having trouble stand and using his sword as a leaning post. And speaking of the sword, large cracks were starting to form, leading from the base of the hilt to half way down the blade and growing by the second. The group could feel how every breath was causing the powerful warrior pain.

"But taking all of that energy into his body did have a major downside," Seiko spoke ominously. "Having those two energies inside of him, was slowly killing him. He had only a short time left."

As the cracks spread further down the blade, the shadow knight began reflecting all of that has happened. He was satisfied that he had avenged his family death, but he also realized that all of those other lives that the beast has destroyed have also been avenged. Those who have lost family members or loved one at the hands were finally be able to sleep in peace. As the cracks reached the tip of the blade, shadow energy began leaking from it. The shadow knight looked at the sword with respect, knowing this was it and his final fight and then he smiled, a pleasant smile. The blade shattered a second later, releasing a burst of shadow energy. The shadow knight lived for about two extra seconds, before he close his eyes and fell onto his stomach with that smile still in place.

Everyone who was watching this fancy picture show couldn't but help but feel pity for the warrior. He had gotten what he most wanted, but at a high coast. Was the coast too high? Or was the price just right? No one would ever know and some was sure they didn't want to know.

Suddenly the group felt a whole lot of people coming towards them. Within seconds the fallen shadow knight were surrounded by hundreds of mage knights, all staring down at the body, feeling a mix of pity and respect. No one was anger at the young man for the crime he had done, and few were jealous at what he had become. Still everyone in the area felt great respect for the only man who was able to bring down the beast that was said to be immortal.

Silently five knight bent down and grip the shadow knight. They carefully lift him up and together, all of the knights walked away. Suddenly one of the knights stopped when he notice the hilt of the broken shadow sword, the only piece of the sword that was still intact. He picked it up and stared at for a moment, admiring it former beauty before returning to his follow knight's side.

The band of heroes watched as the knights carried off their fallen hero, feeling a mix of emotions. At some level they knew what they were just seeing was nothing more then a movie, a retelling of events from long ago. Still, some part of them couldn't help but feel sorry for the shadow knight. They knew that this had happened and that they couldn't change it, no matter how much they liked too.

"This is quite an interesting show," Renamon said calmly, stepping beside the elder. "But I have a feeling this story isn't over yet."

Seiko remained quiet, watching as the mage knight walked into the horizon. It was like she was admiring the scene before her, taking it all in. If Renamon didn't know any better, she would think that Seiko was dreading what was going to happen next.

"Yes, Renamon, there is more to this story," Seiko finally replied, speaking more ominously then she has during this entire show. "And what will follow, will shock everyone in this room.

_Why does it sounds like we're not going to like what happens next,_ Rumiko thought worryingly as the scenery around them began swirling inwards.

(…)

When the background became solid again, the group was just a bit surprise to found themselves in front of a Japanese monk temple. Though it looked normal to the naked eye, those who were mere spirits could feel the high level of magical energy coming off of the temple. High mountains, making travel to the temple default, surrounded the temple unless ones know the right path to take.

"For five hundred years, the black chaos ritual was pass around the world more times then most people would see a sun set," Seiko explained ominously. "They wanted to keep it out of the reach of men, in fear that another chaos beast would be created."

"Would it have just bee easy to touch the thing then playing heat potato?" Rika asked sarcastically.

_Why do I feel like it's not that easy,_ Renamon thought skeptically?

"Like most modern day scientists, most sorcerers don't want their work to be ruin or destroy," Seiko answered ominously. "So he write the spell on an enchanted piece of paper, that couldn't be destroyed, even by the most powerful spell."

"That figures," Rika mumbled sarcastically.

Suddenly the band felt someone coming towards them. Looking in the direction of large stairs, they saw a man, in his thirties, coming up them. At first glaze, one would mistake this man for a simple farmer, with his dirty white, sleeveless shirt and matching pants. And then there was the fact that he was barefoot. But to those who were just watching as spirit, they could feel the power coming from the guy.

"This sorcerer had learned that the black chaos ritual was currently here in this temple," Seiko explained. "He was like most sorcerers and want to grip the power of chaos, but he was meant with strong forces."

When the sorcerer reached the door to the temple he was meant by the two of the temple's monks. One was male and the other was female, surprisingly. Both looked to be about their mid-20es, and with bodies that suggested that they were warriors monks. They were the typical attire of any monks, white ropes and matching pants. The male did wear a gold gauntlet that reached up to his elbow and had black characters on it. The female wore a gold, oval shaped pendent on a gold chain with the same characters as the male monk's gauntlet. Her lush, blonde hair was cut short, so not to get in her eyes when she fights.

Renamon stared intently at the female monk, a thought drifting to the surface of her mind. She shifted her eyes between the monk, Rumiko and the elder. She had notice an eerie resemblance between the female monk and the mother and daughter.

_Am I crazy or do these three look a like?_ Renamon asked skeptically. _And that pendent…_

There was no mistaking it. The pendent the monk wore and the pendent that Rika has, were one and the same. But the only difference is was, there was no broken heart symbol on the female monk's pendent.

"Despite the sorcerer's high level of spell using, the charms of the monks, prevented them from taking any hit from his spells," Seiko explained eerily.

The group watched as the two monks jumped, ran and did another aerial moves to confused and make the sorcerer dizzy. Any spells he tried on the two monks were absorbed by the charms they wore. After a few moments the monks were able to sandwich the sorcerer in. They closed in for the final blow.

"Despite, the sorcerer cast a forbidden spell, hoping that he could at least grasp a small victory from the jaws of defeat," Seiko voice before slightly lower, more sadder then the group had heard during this entire movie. "But casting the spell cost him more then he hopped."

The group watched as the sorcerer cast his spell, the life draining from him as he chanted. Balls of black electricity energy began quickly building as he cast the spell. The monks suddenly found themselves glued to the spot they were in. The black magic the sorcerer was using, was keeping them from doing anything.

With a final chant, the energy reached its peek and it was unleashed on the monks. The dark energy collided with their charms and the monks felt the dark power entering into their bodies. The charms couldn't prevent the power from tainted the object from within. All of the characters that protected the wearers from harm begin to push together. They eventually formed into the all to familiar broken heart with the arrow with it. With the spell done, the sorcerer fell lamp to the ground, died, drained of all of his life force.

The small band of heroes couldn't take their eyes off the symbol on the charms. There was no mistake it now. That pendent was indeed the one Rika was now wearing. They were even more shocked as the female monk began shrinking, growing smaller as her body took on a new shape. Within seconds, she was now a cat, just like Rumiko was once. They curiously turned their eyes to the male monk and were surprise by the various look he had. It was the same look Kai gave Rumiko anytime they were face to face.

"The spell that was use turned the female monk into a cat, as you can see," Seiko explained eerily. "But for the male, he was driven insane and would have killed his only family if someone hadn't gotten in the way."

The male monk was slowly advancing on his cursed sister, intending to kill her very slowly. The curse female could only edge herself away, still not familiar with her new body to make any kind of retreat. Suddenly the male found himself incased in a blue bubble of some kind. Curious, the cursed monk looked in the direction that a blue stream of magic was coming from. Imagine everyone's surprise when they saw someone who resembles the dead sorcerer.

The new sorcerer did look a lot like the other one, but wore brighter color clothes, were a few years older and had a more kinder expression. He was casting a spell that had incased the male monk in the bubble.

"The dark sorcerer's elder brother had tried to stop his sibling from reaching the black chaos, but arrive to late to do much," Seiko explained eerily. "Out of guilt, he tried to lift the spell from the monks, but could only changed it so that a vow from a destined lover would break the curse. You see this was the time when most sorcerer believe in linked destinies. They believed that everyone and everyone was connect, even if time take them apart."

"WHAAAT!" Rumiko screamed at the top of her lung. "Mother are you saying that, that…"

"…Yes, Rumiko, we are descendents of that monk you see," Seiko said calmly. "But sadly both side of the curses that inflicted the two monks were going to be pass down to the next of kin. So the sorcerer cast a spell that would only allow female to be born from her side of the family."

"But if that's true, then how did Kai come around?" Renamon asked calmly.

Seiko let out a light sigh and looked at the digital fox, right in the eyes. The elder's own eyes had returned to their normal colors and the fox could see great sorrow reflected in two pools.

"Because, Rena, my husband is the descendent of that very sorcerer. His magic was enough to dispel the spell his forefather had place on our family ages ago," Seiko said sadly. She then looked forward, her eyes rolling back inside of her head and her voice becoming mysterious again. "Come, we had one more thing to see before we leave."

(…)

Rumiko watched as the background swirled inwards, taking them to a different room. She immediately recognized it at the inner chamber of the council of five. But this place was far more different. The entire room was lit up with light crystals, making it easier to see the council members' faces. Though the didn't seem that far out of reach any more, Rumiko still got the idea that these men were at a far distance from the rest of the world.

"The sorcerer who tried to help the monks, pleaded with the council, that they couldn't just keep chaos ritual safe forever," Seiko said ominously. "Finally after more long hours, the council agreed and decided there was only one force powerful enough to face such power."

The door to the inner chamber opened and in stepped a confused man. Rumiko gasped as she took a good looked at the young man. He looked a lot like the shadow knight. No, he looked just like the shadow knight, right down to the littlest detail.

"The council called upon the descendent of the first shadow knight, knowing that he was only one who could carry out their plan," Seiko said eerily.

"Wait? How could this guy be a descendent of that shadow knight guy when all of his family was toasted during the first chaos beast thing?" Rika asked suspiciously.

"His elder son was in truth was out on a hunting trip with a friend and he survive to have many children," Seiko replied calmly.

The elder fell into silence as the group watched the other sorcerer lifted the room and the young man was left along with the council of five. He felt scared by these five men and couldn't say a thing.

The council of five wanted to get this over with and the head member of the council waved his hand. The broken sword that had once belonged to the shadow knight so long again, appeared in front of the young man. The young man just stared at the broken blade, feeling a mix of fear and confusion. With another wave of his hand, the lead member of the council sent the broken sword reeling right into the guy's chest.

Immediately black bolt of magic began emerging from the broken sword, washing over the young man. He was screaming from so much pain, the vibration that were created, were making the band of heroes sick to their stomach, making them want to collapsed.

"I see now. They planed to merge what little power was left in the sword to the young man, hoping to recreated the shadow knight," Renamon said in a strained voice.

Seiko just nodded as she watched what unfolded before her. The sword started to dissolved into shadow energy, quickly absorbing into the young man's body. Next, the council of five held out their hands, sending their own magic to the magic merging into young man. The young man let out such a scream of pain, the band of hero thought they actually heard it instead feeling from within.

The young man thrust his right hand into the air, the magic of the council convening on the back of the hand. Other sources of energy were being pulled into the mixture magic, like it was socking energy from the ever air itself. Streaks of white begin spreading across the young man's hair. Finally with one more stomach-turning scream, all of the light was stuck into the young man, casting the room into complete darkness.

"What just happened?" the cursed tamers exclaimed in surprise.

But everyone was just as stunned as they were, but one was more stunned then the rest. Rumiko stared at the spot where she believe the young man was, her breathing coming out in short, hash breath.

_This feeling? It's so warm and inventing. It so familiar, like when he holds me,_ The famous model thought in surprise and sorrow.

Slowly, the lighting crystals began regaining their powers, throwing their light around the room. First, the council members were brought back into the light then the room itself was bathed in light. Only the spot where the young man stood was still in dark. It was like the light was afraid to the touch that very spot. Finally, after what appeared to be a lifetime, the lights come back on, showing the young man, kneeling on his right knee and covering his right hand.

Nothing really had changed about the young man's appearance, expect for the batch of white hair that now mixed within his black locks. Strange, the more Rumiko looked at it, the more she thought the white pattern resembled the yellow on her daughter's hair.

The young man stood straight up, looking up at the council with hardened eyes. All traces of fear, doubt and confusion were erased from those eyes, leaving only confidence and determination. He slowly removed the hand that covered his other hand and brought it close to his face. Rumiko, Rika and Renamon all gasped when they got a good look at what happened appeared on the young man's hand.

"That can't be…" Rumiko gasped in a faint voice.

"…But it is…" Rika answered, her voice matching her mother's tune.

"…It's the mark of, of…" Renamon just couldn't seem to get the words she wanted to say out of her throat.

Takato and Guilmon just stared at the three women in utter confusion. They blinked twice in rhythm and then turned to the young man. They just didn't seem the connection.

"It's the mark of the shadow fighter," Seiko spoke, seemingly answering the unspoken question that played on the lizard's minds. "It the mark that Rika should have inherited when her father died. He and all of his descendents were to be the ultimate weapon incase the black chaos ritual was unleashed on the world again."

"But I thought the shadow fighters lost their purpose long ago?" Renamon asked, still stunned by all she seen.

"Actually the council kept why the shadow fighter was created in the first place," Seiko replied eerily. "If the ritual was ever used, the current shadow fighter would feel an intense sensation and then the seal, which held the shadow legacy true power would be released onto the fighter. The council feared that if a person knew of all the power he had, he would try and unseal it. And now I story ends…"

Suddenly the small band found themselves being lifted from the ground, quickly rushing into a portal that would likely take them back to their bodies. As they lift this world of the past, one thought reached Rumiko's mind.

_Oh, Matt, how I wish you were here, more then ever, _she thought sadly as she and her friends entered into the black and white walls of the portal that lid home.

(…)

As Renamon opened her eyes, she became aware that everything felt more heavy, meaning that she was back in her own body. Looking towards a window, she noticed that early night had come and looked to clock on the wall. Nearly two hours had passed since everyone had entered into the scroll.

_And yet, it felt like only a moment had gone by,_ Renamon thought calmly.

"Umm, Miss Makino, can I asked something?" Takato asked curiously.

"Yes, what is it, Takato?" Seiko asked in a tired voice.

"Is that way Kai cursed Rika, because she could be a shadow fighter?" the brown lizard asked curiously.

Every member in the Nonaka family cast solemn eyes away from the cursed tamer. Takato looked between his lover, her mother and grandmother confused. He was starting to wonder if he said something stupid?

"No gogglehead, I'm not a shadow fighter," Rika said solemnly.

"Huh?" Takato looked at his fellow cursed tamer, blinking in confusion. He looked around the table and noticed everyone expect Guilmon, had gotten sadder. He was really starting to wonder if he had put his feet into his mouth?

"You see Takato, my husband was uniquely powerful, maybe just as power as a sealed shadow fighter," Seiko explained solemnly, avoiding eye contact. "Adding the curse that has been in my family for years, we believed that a union of two unique blood are counter-acting each other, forming a sort of seal of their own. Neither could be fully gripped and idealized. Or that what we like to believe."

The brown lizard looked between his secret love and her grandmother. He was trying to figure out all of what he was just told, but it was just giving him one big headache. Rika must have sense the tension before and decided to act.

"Well, this have been one big waste of time," she said in mock annoyance. "But I think I'm going to bed."

And before he could say anything, Rika had pushed Takato over the edge of the table. Before he had time to recover, Rika had jumped down and dragged the poor boy out by his tail.

Seiko silently gather the scroll they were just in and stood up. She lift the room without much of a word and retired to her room for so much needed sleep. The three remaining in the kitchen, could feel how tense the silence was. It was so thick one could actually cut it with a knife.

"She wrong you know," Renamon said, looking at her friend.

Guilmon looked between the two blonde fighters, obvious missing the silent message that was being sent between the two.

"I know," Rumiko softly replied, nodded her head.

Guilmon looked at Renamon, hoping to get some answer from her. But the fox had fixed her eyes on the window, watching the stars in sky. For a short time, she was transfixed on the star, lost in their beauty and simple lives. Finally, she said without taking her eyes from the stars.

"We learned that no matter how powerful we are, we can't take on the beast on even grounds. And the only one who could, has long since been die." She spoke erery softly, almost whispering, but still everyone heard in the room heard it.

As the fox stared out into the endless void of the night called the sky, she wondered when the night ends and when does day begin?

(…)

Me: Well after a short break I'm back.

Rika (Sarcastically): Short, right.

Me: I don't need any commits from you.

Rika: Well then you should have gotten off your lazy can ages ago.

Me: True, but I still came back.


	9. Returning from the Shadows

Me: So, here I am again, ready to write another chapter.

Rika (Sarcastically): I'm happy for you.

Me: Listen, you pain in my backside, I said this before and I will say it again, I really don't care what you have to say.

Rika (Grumbling): And not like I care what you say either.

Me: Okay, now on with the chapter.

In-Training:

The Next Level: Chapter 8:

Returning from the Shadows.

In a certain part of city, stands a certain bakery, home to the city famous Guilmon bread. If you don't know what I'm talking about then, I'm referring to the Matsuki bakery, home of the currently cursed tamer. At this time, the owners of the fine bakery were currently out of town, attending a baking fair. But still, the house has someone in it, at this time.

Matt's ghost lay on young Takato's bed, feet hanging over the edge of the bed, and yet, he felt no discomfort. After all, spirits of great warriors didn't feel pain, but they still feel.

"_It's almost a bitter, ironically fate, that I curse this thing on my hand for as long as I lived,"_ the ghost said to himself, staring longingly at the lightening bolt tattoo on his hand. _"Now, I want nothing more then to have solid hands again, so I can ring that little imp's neck."_

Though no one among the living had seen him, the ghost of the shadow fighter had been with the others in the chronicle scroll. He had watched the entire events of the past, learning the deep hidden truth behind the legacy of the shadows. And it didn't set well in the pot of his ghostly stomach.

_If this isn't any proof that I'm the last shadow fighter, then I don't know what is,_ he thought bitterly.

The only comfort he got from this knowledge, was the fact that Rika wouldn't have to share in the pain that follows everyone in the shadow legacy. Weather they blood or other wise, they all suffer from the curse of the shadows.

Letting out a faint sigh, Matt set up and swung his ghostly legs over the side of the bed. He leaned forward; fingers intertwine, and eyes looking forward as he went over things in his mind. In the pass few mouths, since this mass started, he had felt something inside of him stirring. This has been happening long before Kai use the black Chaos ritual, and it had somehow gotten much stronger since then. It was just confusing and Matt wasn't all that smart.

The ghost suddenly became irritated from all of his over thinking. Without thinking, he punched the table next to the bed, expecting his fist to go through it. He had forgotten that with the true powers of the shadows, he was much stronger, so he punched the table, rather hard too. The desk was flipped onto it side, causing papers and other things on the surface to spill to the floor.

_Great, once I again I forget that my body doesn't go through things unless I will it too,_ Matt thought sarcastically.

After he returned the desk to it's original position, he looked at the damaged. He was pleased that there was only a knuckled sized dent, easily fixable. After that, the shadow fighter began cleaning up the mess he had created. He easily remembered how the lay out of desk was, so he was able to put it back the way the owner of the room had it.

"_Is that everything?" _the ghostly fighter after himself, as he scanned the floor one more time.

He spotted a piece of paper he missed. The paper had flow under the bed, and only one edge was showing, so anyone could have missed it. Shaking his head a little shamefully, the fighter kneeled down and picked up the piece of paper. He suddenly had strange urge to look at the drawing on the paper, which was weird, because he didn't get this urge when he had cleaned up the rest of his mess. But Matt had long since learned to listen to his urges, so he turned it over and looked.

What the fighter saw made his eyes widened in shock, surprise, and disbelief. He was staring at the one thing that would help him in such a way it wasn't even possible. A million questions must have ran through this ghost of shadows, but only one thing makes any sense.

"_It's funny, when I was alive, his father made me sick to my stomach, but now, his son's aura makes me feel at peace,"_ Matt said to himself as he straightened up and looked out the window over Takato's desk. For the belief moment, the shadow fighter's ghost just stare out the window, the drawing still gripped in his hand. Suddenly a vigorous grin spread from ear to ear. _"The Final Stand BEGINS!!!"_

The shadows around the room begin to dance, as if responding to the ghost's cries. The shadows jumped from their spots, flying around the ghost. The shadows danced around the one that embodied them, filling him with a new energy. And for the first time, in the past 14 years, a shadow appeared beneath the fighter, but it wasn't the shadow one would expect from one dressed in loose fitting jeans, a white tee-shirt and a pair of high tops. No, instead, this shadow was an armor clad, with a cape flowing in an invisible wind, and a sword on his hip.

"_I'm coming back to you, Wildcat, even if it's for short time,"_ The shadow fighter said vigorously and then vanished like any ghost would. The drawing he was holding, fell neatly onto the desk, showing to us that the drawing was the last one Takato had made before he was cursed.

(Kai's lair)

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THAT SPELL?" Ivan screamed angrily.

The mismatch pair of evildoers was currently having a little argument in the evil sorcerer's lair. Well ChaosDevimon, in his human form, was yelling his human's lungs out, while Kai just set in his chair, thinking deeply, like usual.

"I JUST SHOULD HAVE BLOWN THAT HOUSE AWAY AND BEEN DONE WITH IT!!!" Ivan screamed, continuing his venting that he has been having for the pass day. It was about this time, that the beast realized that Kai hasn't been paying him any attention, only adding more fuel to the ever-growing fire. "HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN LISTENING?"

Kai snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Ivan. It was the same lazy, unfocused gaze that the evil sorcerer always gives his 'slave', which just drives Ivan crazy. But then Kai did the old icing on the cake that sent the false human's anger soaring to new levels.

"Were you just saying something?" he asked lazily.

Well that was the breaking point. With a roar of blind rage, Ivan threw himself at Kai. The false human willed his right hand to morph into it natural shape. Chrome digizond covered claws emerged from the tips of the false human's fingers as the hand turned red. Ivan's eyes started to glow purple as he quickly closed the gap between Kai and himself.

Said evil sorcerer just calmly set there, lazily looking at the enraged false human. He snorted and then raised his right hand. He lightly squeezed his fist closed, activating the spell that encircled the false human's neck.

The collar around said human's neck started to glow as it tightened enough to cut off oxygen to the false human. Ivan immediately stopped his blind charge, his hand reverting back to human state. He gripped the collar in a fruitless attempt to loosen the thing.

"For your information, that spell, my dear mother, cast is so powerful, not even the most powerful sorcerer could cast it twice in a roll," Kai said knowingly. He got up from his chair and walked over to Ivan. He stood close to the false human, as if to mock him. "And since my "gift" is still on place, my mother would probably be bed ridden for days."

Kai released his hold on his slave and returned to his seat. Ivan just stood there, catching his breath, while glaring in Kai's direction. Still the evil sorcerer was back to his deep thinking. Ivan just growled when he saw this.

_Soon, Kai, very soon, I will break free of your hold and then you'll wish you had treated me with more respect,_ Ivan promise himself.

The false human retired to his corner to sulk some more, while Kai remained in his deep thinking state. Hours could have gone by in the outside world, and yet these two wouldn't notice. They were both lost in their own little world. Finally, after what could have been hours, Kai opened his eyes. He stood up as he put on that cocky smile of his. One look at that smile, and Ivan knew things were about to get messy.

_And Cue the plan in three, two one…_ Ivan thought sarcastically.

"How about we have some fun before we end this for good?" Kai asked his slave cockily.

_I knew it,_ Ivan thought bitterly, but said calmly," So what do you have in mind this time?"

"Simple, we attack the weak point of every warrior, like those in that girly scout, that my sister runs," Kai explained arrogantly.

_Sure, why not. I feel playful today anyways_ Ivan thought arrogantly and put on a smile that matched his partner.

(Late Morning…Nonaka/Makino household)

"Thank you, Rena Dear, but you didn't have to get me tea, I'm feeling match better," Seiko said kindly as she took the cup of streaming tea from the fox's paws.

"It's not a trouble at all," Renamon replied in a calm, yet, slightly nice manner. "Besides, Rumiko doesn't want you to overdo yourself after all you have been through."

Renamon then left the elder with her tea. As the vaccine-type digimon walked the halls of the house, one thought was glued tight to the front of her mind. It was the issue with the newly empowered virus that has been causing everyone in this house much headache.

_With his sick mind, mixing with the power of the black chaos ritual, Ice-no, ChaosDevimon, is much more dangerous then he have ever been,_ Renamon thought uneasily. _It makes any digimon I have come across, look like a child with a popgun._

Renamon stood dead in her tracks, head titled just enough that her eyes were staring at the floor in front o her. She slowly raised her right paw to look at it. It was shaking uncontrollably, and no matter how much she wanted it to, the thing just wouldn't stop.

_Fear. It something a digimon of my level and strength rarely feels, and I face the terror that was destroying two worlds. So why? Why do I feel this fear from deep within anytime I see his face?_ Renamon wondered to herself as she lightly gripped her paw to make it stop shaking.

She stood there for a moment, allowing her body to work through the fear she was feeling at the moment. Still, images of the other day came flowing to her, causing her shaking to become worse. Then images from when Seiko told them about the truth behind the black chaos ritual begin replacing her other images, causing the shaking to get even worse.

"What would you do, old friend? Would you face this thing? Would you even feel fear?" Renamon whispered quietly to herself.

She suddenly felt strange. She felt like someone she knew, was standing close by, trying to comfort and ease her fears. But a quick scan of her surrounding, reveled there to be on one, but herself. It was just like all of the other times.

"_Of course I would be afraid. But who wouldn't be, when faced with the power of a forgotten god,"_ a soft, almost distant voice said. _"But still, it's my duty to finish what was started. So, just hold on a bit longer."_

And just like all of the other times, that calming feeling quickly left. Still it had done something. The presence had calmed Renamon's fears, and stopped her body shaking. Still, there were always questions that went unanswered when that presence appeared.

Shrugging off all of her worries, the fox-like creature put on her static face, and continued onward. Renamon came the courtyard, where everyone just happens to be. She did a quick scan of the others, looking at everyone's position.

Rumiko was seated by the edge of the small pond, mediating to try and clear her mind of unneeded thoughts. Still, Renamon could see the wrinkled skin on the model's brow.

_Probably thinking the same thing I was thinking just a few seconds ago,_ Renamon thought as she looked away from her follow blonde fighter.

Takato and Rika was uncommonly close to each other, almost to the point where they would be consider snuggling. But, Renamon knew of all the nightmares that the Gigimon look alike was having. It was good that Rika was helping, but if anyone would ask, the ashy fox would just deny it. Renamon couldn't stop the small smile from blossoming on her lips as she looked towards the final member of they little band of heroes.

She found Guilmon, staring in concern at his cursed look alike. Like a true partner and friend, Guilmon had sensed the disturbance in his cursed look alike. He was probably the first to notice all of the trouble, long before anyone else, even before this mess started.

_I just wish there was something I could do to ease your worry, my special little dino,_ Renamon thought longingly.

"How's mother?" Rumiko asked without even looking in Renamon's direction.

Renamon walked up beside her friend and took a seat, getting into her own mediation stance. She got herself comfortable before she replied," She's doing much better, but you're right, we need to keep her from doing anything to careless."

Rumiko just nodded her head, giving the fox her understanding, while never taking her attention away from her meditation. Renamon took that as her cue, and also starting to meditate, hoping to clear her mind as well.

(…)

It seems that all of the meditation tricks her husband had taught her, were doing nothing to ease the global model's mind. All she kept seeing is that face. A face, that belonged to a pure monster. The face that haunted her dreams, rather she was awake or sleeping.

_Sleep…_ Rumiko let out a dry, mental laugh at that little thought.

Truth be told, Rumiko hadn't have a good night's sleep since she had encountered that demon. He, it, was on her mind every second, of every day. She would wake up in a cold sweat, after having a nightmare. She shivers, recalling that nightmare she had been having lately.

She remembers, running through blood soaked streets, covered by decimated bodies. Among these bodies, she could see faces of the people who, her daughter now calls friends. She could also see faces of people she knew, worked with, have an interaction with, or just known in her life. Then she came across something that made her heart stop in her chest.

She came to the end of the road, which was nowhere really, but a wall of blood, blocking her path. Lying by her feet, where two bodies. A closer looked, revealed those two to be Takato and Rika, in their natural bodies. Looking even closer showed that they held their cursed forms, tightly in their arms, as if trying to protect them. All four of them were reaching out, like they were trying to reach each other before they died.

Behind these bodies were two other familiar bodies. It was the bodies of Renamon and Guilmon, which was weird because Rumiko knew that digimon loose their bodies when killed. Still the sight was horrible. Guilmon's right arm was completely served from the shoulder. His tail was also cut off from the middle down. Small spears were lunged into the virus's chest.

Rumiko wanted nothing more then to turn and wake from this nightmare, and yet, she found herself looking towards the other digimon.

Renamon was in no butter shape then her secret lover. Both of her arms were ripped off from the elbows. Her tail has also been removed, but this time, it was ripped from the spine itself. Spears were sticking out of both knees and the fur around her neck was completely burned away. Her jaw has been snapped in half, like someone was trying to stop her from talking. Rumiko was glad that digimon don't bleed or she would have thrown up from all of this.

Suddenly, she had an all to familiar laugh, filling the air. Looking beyond the corpses of her friends, she saw him. The one who caused all of this…Kai. He was sitting on a throne of corpses, drinking what appears to be red wine. Beside him was ChaosDevimon, looking like a trained dog by his master's side. Suddenly the wall of blood behind the tyrants collapsed, falling towards Rumiko. She tried to move, only to find hands had reached up from the ground, and had wrapped themselves around the model's feet. So, she could only watch helpless as the blood fell onto her, like a falcon about to swoop down on its prey.

Rumiko shot opened her eyes as a scream piercing through the air. Instantly, the band of heroes jumped to their feet, snapping into their respective battling stances as their turned around to face the house. No one was really surprised to see the two beings, which has been on their minds lately.

"Aww, what's with the sour face? I always thought you loved it when I was here?" Kai asked sarcastically.

Everyone just gave the dark sorcerer fierce glares, all of which he just shrugged off. He was currently on the rooftop, looking down at the band of heroes. Beside the twisted man was his always "fatefully" servant ChaosDevimon. But it looked like the chaos beast was holding something or someone.

"Hey!! What are you doing with my grandma?" Rika demanded angrily.

Kai grinned as someone finally realized his hostage. At Rika's outburst, the other member of the group noticed the captive elder, and realized she must have screamed before fainting. The band of heroes tightened their battle stances and Guilmon begin growling at the two. Still, Kai just shrugged this off as no immediate threat.

"What do you want with mom?" Rumiko asked in the same demanding voice as her daughter.

"Let just say, I want to spend some much needed bonding time," Kai replied mockingly and then took to the air with the beast beside him.

"Stay here!!" Rumiko told the cursed tamers sternly.

"Like we have a choice," Rika mutter sarcastically.

Then without much of a word, the trio leapt into the air. From the corner of her eye, Rumiko saw Guilmon tip some invisible object around his neck, activating it's magic. About the time that Kai was collecting the need materials for the black Chaos Ritual, Seiko had given Guilmon a charm, which would stay invisible until need. Guilmon must have forgotten about it until now.

The trio landed on the roof and took if in a steady sprint, giving chase.

(…)

_This is weird, even by Kai's standards,_ Renamon thought suspiciously.

By now, everyone had pretty much figure out Kai's attack patterns. He would lure them out with by using someone they knew as bait, then he would have ChaosDevimon attack. Or he would set a trap in advance. But it was nearly twenty minutes into the chase, and nothing had happened. No traps had be been sprung, no ChaosDevimon unexpected attack. Nothing. And it was starting to make Renamon a little edgy.

Rumiko must had sense her friend's discomfort, because she got along side of the vaccine digimon. Renamon gave her friend a quick sideway glaze.

"You're worried just as much as am I, right?" the model asked calmly. Renamon replied with a quick nodded. "Then we should keep on our toes for any tricks."

Again, Renamon just nodded, keeping her eyes glued to the pair in front of them. They were really no need to warm her, but Renamon knew that Rumiko was just being cautious. After all, who would know Kai better then his own sister?

The evil pair jumped across three more rooftops with the trio of heroes hot on their heels. The trio was slowly, but surely gaining ground, and still no traps had appeared. And it was starting too much everyone a little nervous. Suddenly, Kai and ChaosDevimon came to a sudden stop, turning to face the trio. The blonde fighters and crimson dino stopped on the roof next to the evil tyrants.

"Kai, I demand you let mother go this instant!" Rumiko demanded aggressively

But Kai didn't move, he didn't even spit out a mocking comment. He just stood there, looking at the trio like they were nothing more then ants. That look only served to irritated Rumiko something fierce. It made her think that he was just mocking her and her friends. Plus a couple of sleepless nights would make anyone irritated.

"Would you say something?" Rumiko screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw herself at the pair.

Renamon tried to stop her, but it was far to late. The global model was already in the air and there was no way of getting to her in time.

Time seem to slow to a cruel as Rumiko quickly closed the gap between herself and the tyrants. Renamon and Guilmon could only watch as she thrust her fist out, intending to slug her disowned brother one in the kisser. Time resume it natural course when Rumiko's fist want right through Kai's head. The evil tyrants then suddenly turned into thick black vapor, rising into the air.

_I knew it was to easy,_ Renamon thought calmly, looking around for the obvious trap that was about to spring.

Suddenly the roof that the digimon were on, and the roof that Rumiko had landed on, started to shake slightly. Renamon had no trouble keeping her balance and thanks to his mystic charm, Guilmon was also able to keep himself up right. Rumiko was also able to keep her footing, even when the shaking increased.

"What's happening?" Guilmon asked confusingly as the shaking only got worse, forcing him to grip his claws into the roof to keep from falling.

The shaking was getting so bad, that pieces of the roofs were starting to shake off. It was almost like a mini earthquake. And Renamon didn't like it one bit.

"We have just fallen into a trap," Renamon said calmly.

Beams of tan light begin piercing through the rooftops, blinding the trio. Renamon knew that it was about to happen. And she liked it even less then before.

Suddenly the roofs just designated. The trio found themselves suspended in the air for a second before falling. They screamed as the light was revealed to be ports of some kind. The trio could only scream as they fell into the ports. To bad Rumiko was along, while Renamon and Guilmon were together.

(…)

He didn't know how long he had fallen, or had far he had fallen, but Guilmon knew one thing. When he landed, he landed wrong on his tail, sending a jolt of pain, shooting up his spine. He instantly jumped to his feet, running around as he gripped his sore tail.

Suddenly, Renamon came unexpectedly crashing down on already sore digimon.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Renamon, muttered to herself as she got into a sitting position.

She did a quick scan of her surroundings, but couldn't find a trace of him. She crossed her arms in a thinking way, and wondering where could her special little dino could be?

"Umm, Renamon, do you think you can get off of me?" an embarrassed Guilmon asked.

Looking down, Renamon realized why she had such a comfortable landing. She let out a silent gasp as she jumped off of Guilmon. She helped him to his feet as she apologized.

"I'm sorry, Guilmon, I didn't mean to sit on you," Renamon sounded a lot like a flustered teenage girl, but Guilmon didn't pick up on it.

"It's okay," he replied kindly then sniffed around. "Where are we? I can't smell anything."

Renamon took a good, long look around her surrounding this time. They were in a barely light hall. From what she could make out, the hall was like the one you see in those old samurai movies. They couldn't see the top or the end behind them. Plus both felt odd, like this place wasn't real.

"Where are we, Renamon?" Guilmon asked like a confused child.

"Well, I have to say, we're in a mystically dimension zone," Renamon looked at Guilmon, noticing him, giving her, his famous 'head titled to the side', meaning he didn't understand. "A dimension zone is created by intense magic. Kai trapped Rumiko in one. She told me that it was lined with traps, no doubt to get something for the Black Chaos Ritual."

Guilmon nodded hesitated. He didn't fully understand what was being said, but he trusted Renamon with all of his heart and soul. And whatever she says, was good enough for him.

"But, how do we get out?" the red dino asked confusingly.

Renamon scanned her surroundings once more. She saw something that she had missed on her last scan of the area. It was a sliding door, much like the ones you found at Rika's place. The door was a mere ten feet away, but Renamon knew not to take a place like this lightly.

She looked back at Guilmon and said," There's a door over there, but I suggest we approached it cautiously."

Guilmon looked towards the door, and try to sniff it. Still, he couldn't pick up on any scents, so he did the only thing that he could think of. Listen to Renamon.

He looked at Renamon and nodded slowly. Renamon had to smile at Guilmon. No matter how serious things are, he stills just a boy on the inside, and that's one of the many things that make Renamon love him so much.

Without another word, the two began walking over to the door, taking cautious steps to insure they didn't trigger any traps. They reached the door in about two minutes, surprised that no traps had gone off. Taking this as a good sigh, Guilmon want up to the door and was about to open it. Renamon grabbed his claw before that could happen and force him to the right side of the door.

Guilmon watched as Renamon slowly moved her paw to the edge of the door. She slowly opened it, listening to see if there was any sound behind the door to see if there was a trap behind the door. When she heard nothing, she peeked into the archway. After a second, she looked at Guilmon and silently told him to follow.

The two entered into a room just like the one that they left. They even saw a door like the one they just entered from. They both looked at each other. One was confused, while the other was suspicious. But in the end, they had no other choice but to proceed on. So, proceed on, they did.

Four sliding door, and halls later, one certain digimon was ready to rip the nearest thing to pieces.

"If I see one more door, I'm going to exploded!" Renamon exclaimed.

Now Guilmon knew that Renamon was a very patient digimon, but even he knew when it was time to keep his distance. And this was one of these times.

When they entered the firth door, they immediately notice something different about this room. Though it seemed endless, like the other rooms, they could feel that it was close off. Plus there was something extra that the other rooms didn't have. There was what appeared to be praying shine a few feet in front of them. Finally, they could feel a dark being in this room.

"You know, I may hate these games of his, but I admire his flare of style," an all to familiar voice said smoothly.

Instantly both Digimon tensed, up taking their respective battle stance. Soon, Ivan emerged from the shadows, looking as smug as ever.

Instantly, both digimon thought about running, but when they turned around, they were shocked to find the door gone.

"What's the matter?" Ivan asked mockingly. "I'm human, sure you two can take on a lonely human?"

The two digimon hesitantly looked back at the so-called "human". They both knew that they couldn't hope to match this being, even if he's human.

They looked at each, both staring deeply into the other eyes. Guilmon notice that Renamon had already came to terms with their problems. So he quickly made up his mind. As long as he's with Renamon, then he's happy.

Both came to an understanding and looked back at their foes. They tightened their stances and with quick cries, both charged, they seem less unstoppable foe.

(At Rika's house)

"I hate this!!" Rika yelled angrily, pacing back and forth. "I just can't stand that I'm so helpless. You would at least thing that I could digivolve, but NO, I have to be snuck in a form that can only spray bubbles!"

Takato let out a big yawn as he lazily watched his secret love interest pace in front of him. In truth, him felt the same way as Rika did, but he just didn't have the energy to join Rika in her little rant.

"And you!" Rika exclaimed, suddenly turning her glare to the brown Gigimon. "How can you be so calm? I mean your best friend is out there fighting, and all you're doing is setting there, yawning."

Takato let out another big yawn and said lazily," It's not that I'm not worried, it's just I'm to tired to do anything."

For a belief moment, Rika's anger was temporary forgotten. She had been deeply concern of late. It seems like Takato's nightmares were getting worse, and it seem that just comforting him wasn't enough anymore. And though she would never say it out loud, these nightmares were scaring Rika to the core. She was afraid that Takato might be suffering from something she couldn't fight. And in the end, the whole Takato thing was only adding to her frustration.

The ashy Viximon quickly put on a mark of false anger, to make sure that her special Gogglehead didn't see how worried she truly was, and said in fake angry tone," Well, if someone didn't keep waking up screaming like a baby, then maybe they would get some sleep."

Takato just gave his secret love a lazy gaze before laying his head down, trying to see if he could catch up on some sleep. Rika kept her mask up for about an extra ten seconds before, letting a light sigh escaped the mask. She really wanted to help, but she was at a lost, not really knowing what to do in this type of situations. Gave her a wild digimon, give her a red blob, determined to wipe out life forms of two worlds, and she could handle it. But gave her a boy, suffering from nightmares, and one she deeply cared for, and Rika was more lost then a blind man, trying to find book he could read.

_And where's that creeping voice when you really need it,_ Rika thought in frustration.

To try and take her mind off of these things, she tried to take a page from Takato's book, and sleep it off. But after two minutes of trying and failing to get comfortable, she decided to go back to pacing, the only thing that seem to take her mind off of worrying.

How much time passed, Rika didn't know, or did she really care either. All she knew was that all of this pacing was starting to gave her a headache. She stopped for a second, looking towards the cursed Gogglehead. He had been unable to get back to sleep, and Rika figure it was because the memory of his last nightmare, still haunts him. Letting out a sigh, Rika want back to pacing, trying once more to get her mind off of all of this worrying.

"May, isn't quiet out here," a familiar voice asked tiredly.

Startled, the two unnatural digimon looked in the direction, surprised to see Seiko, the woman who was taken more then a half a hour again.

"B-B-But how? I saw them take you away?" Takato gasped out in shock.

"What are you talking about, little one?" the elder asked, looking down at the cursed tamer in confusion.

"Well, we saw those freaks on the roof a while ago and they have you snagged," Rika said calmly.

"Oh, may…" was Seiko only reply.

She then scooped up the cursed victims and hurried into the kitchen. She set the two on the table and without even saying a word, want for the cabinet under the sink. Takato and Rika watched as the elder tiredly shifted around in the stuff, she had store in it.

"Gram, what are you doing?" Rika asked a little uneasily.

Seiko didn't answer her granddaughter; she just kept looking for something. Rika became slightly angry with this and was about to demand what was going on, when Seiko suddenly bolted to her feet. She hurried over to the table and set, what appears to be a ball, wrapped in old newspaper.

Rika was about to ask, more like demand, what was going on, when Seiko quickly unwrapped the paper revealing to the two, a crystal ball, surrounded by gold legs.

"Long ago, I gave Rumiko a bag, that could created a endless supply of orb that could completely destroy any spell made of dark magic," Seiko explained tiredly. "And recently, I gave both Renamon and Guilmon items that could be useful when fighting Kai."

Takato and Rika looked closely at the ball. They couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. And yet, the digimon inside of them could feel that something was indeed special about it.

"But what I never told any of them was, that those items gave up a special, mystically energy, that this item could follow," Seiko said, gaining a little strength to her voice. "If there's anywhere on this planet, we can found, and see them."

The cursed tamers looked at the orbs, a mix of curiousness and a little suspicion. True, even with all she had seen, they were still a few things that Rika was skeptical about.

Seiko took a deep breath, and then, slowly reached out with her hands. She placed a hand on opposite sides of the crystal ball. She then concentrated, allowing some of her magic to enter into the ball. It first like an old TV set, flicking in and out. Soon, the image became clearer, showing a bird eyes view of the entire planet. The imagine began spinning counter clock wise, like it was looking for something. But it couldn't find its targets.

Seiko sensed this, and pooled more of her magic into the item. She let out a small wince as the effort begin putting a stress on her already fatigued body. Rika saw this, and grew concerned.

_I wish Grandma would take it easy,_ the digimon queen thought worryingly. _But knowing her, she wouldn't back down that easily. Guess I also that from her as well._

She tried to ignored this as much as she could, as she looked back on the orb. The picture suddenly zoomed in, on the little island called Japan, then onto the every city that they lived in. The orb's magic searched the entire city for about five minutes, but couldn't fine any traces of the items that the other had.

"What does this mean?" Takato asked in a lazy and confused voice.

"Trouble, Gogglehead, trouble," Rika replied grimly, with her grandmother's face, matching her tone.

(With Rumiko)

"Maybe, I should use one of these," Rumiko muttered to herself, tossing up the bag that contended her ace in the hole.

The famous model had fallen into this strange place more then 40 minutes ago and it was starting to wear on her nerves. The place she was in was like a hall out of her house, only much longer.

She was cautious in this place, recalling what happened to her the last time she entered, but surprisingly, this place was safe. The only thing she would be in danger of is dying of boredom.

_I have to walk through four doors to reach this place, and nothing! I think Kai's loosing his touch,_ Rumiko thought in boredom.

She pocketed the bag and looked at the picture of her ex-brother. The picture was placed above a praying shine, like the one that samurais pray before going into battle.

She shook her head in disgust. If there was one thing that hasn't change since Kai was a kid, it was his flare for style.

Suddenly, she felt a massive shiver, exploding down her spine. She immediately tensed into her battle stance, looking around for anything that didn't belong.

_I know that feeling anywhere,_ Rumiko thought uneasily. _Kai's here. I just know it…_

Then, as if answering her private thoughts, the ground beneath her, suddenly came to life, swallowing her up to the knees. She tried to pull herself out, but found the ground had hardened up, making it impossible for her to escape.

_Great, I let my guard down, and now this happen,_ Rumiko thought, angry with herself.

The ground in front of her, suddenly begin to swirl inwards. She could only snarl as a familiar head emerged from the swirling vortex. Kai emerged fully from the vortex a few seconds later, grinning smugly.

"All you need to do is set a trap, and the mouse come right for it," the dark sorcerer said mockingly.

Rumiko just kept on snarling. It was easy to know what that smug jerk was talking about, but she wouldn't give him the credit, he's no doubt looking for.

"I mean, all I need to do was created an illusion, and you came like moths a fire," Kai said mockingly, walking up to her, until they were ten inches apart.

_Keep talking, you jerk,_ Rumiko thought as she slowly reached for the bag in her pocket.

Kai must have saw this, because he acted quickly. He snapped his hand out, and a part of the ground came alive again. It snapped out, wrapping itself around Rumiko's wrist, crashing it slightly. Rumiko held back a wince as her hand was forced out of her pocket with the bag. She was forced to hold it out, within Reach of her twisted, ex-brother.

"You forget, this place is created from my splendid magic, so there little I don't know," Kai took the bag and look in it quickly. "I see that my mother knows a few good people, these are extremely hard to come by."

Rumiko kept her eyes on her ex-brother, hoping he was distracted so he wouldn't see her, fingering the sleeve of her free hand. Kai didn't give any clues that he knew that his sister was up to something. He just kept grinning like the smug jerk he is.

"But once I get rid of these babies, there would be nothing that can stopped me from taking my revenge on this world," Kai said, then he notice the grin that was slowly creeping onto Rumiko's lips. "What's with the grin? Loosing your mind?"

"No, just this!" Rumiko replied, thrusting her free hand out.

Kai gasped when he saw an orb go flying from a hidden pocket in Rumiko's sleeve. He quickly realized what it was, and lunged for it, dropping the bag he was holding. Time seem to slow to a stand still as the dark sorcerer realized his mistake. He turned his head, watching as the bag fall to the ground, bouncing opening, and releasing a couple of more dark magic destroyers. The two the touched the surface, immediately activated, lighting up in a bright orange color. Plus, he had missed the one that Rumiko had thrown. It had landed and was now glowing along side the other ones.

"I believe, I win," Rumiko stated a little smugly as the light engulfed the entire area.

(With the Digimon)

_This is pathetic beyond belief,_ Ivan thought in boredom as he caught a high jump kick from Renamon and threw her into her single brain celled boyfriend.

The false human watched lazily as his pathetic excises of opponents got back to their feet. Both looked like they have seen hell and worse.

Renamon had several scorched marks along her chest, right forearm and shoulder. Her left gauntlet was torn from the top to the mid section, barely hanging onto the arm. They were large pitches of fur missing throughout both of her legs.

Turning a lazy eye from the fox to the lizard, Ivan studied the second digimon. Guilmon was not much better then his partner. There was a large gash across his right arm, making it basically useless. There were large chunks of flesh missing through his entire body. There scars, buries, and other wounds accompanying his torn flesh.

The false human could only smile as he remembered why the dino were more injured then the fox. Guilmon had made himself into a human shield, protecting his lover whenever an attack was aimed at her. Ivan just grinned as he ran a finger through a light red mark on his right cheek.

Renamon had quickly tired of Guilmon, acting as her shield, but that didn't mean she wouldn't take advantage of it. The first time the dino had acted as her shield, she had jumped over him. This move had allowed the vaccine-type digimon to get in a quick shot. But in reality, Ivan had allow the attack to happen, curious to see if he was just as touch as a human, just as he was in his new body.

_She must have put everything into that one attack, and even didn't break the skin of this false body,_ Ivan thought smugly.

A sudden battle cry, draw the false human from his thoughts and he lazily looked up, seeing that the two had launched another attack. Sighing, Ivan allowed his body to instinctively generate a weak chaos aura. He then focused it onto his hands. He thrust them up, sending his chaos aura exploding outwards. Unable to do much, the two digimon just braced themselves as they were hit. The two were sent flying back, quickly crashing to the ground. Ivan just grinned to himself as listen to the moaning of the two digimon.

_I wonder how those two are keeping it together after the beating I'm giving them,_ Ivan thought lazily, but then notice something odd. _I think I'm so bored; I'm starting to see things._

Ivan carefully studied his foes this time, noticing something was off about them. There, seem to be some kind of aura surrounding them. It was kinda like his own chaos aura, but instead of blazing red like his, it was pitch black. And if he wasn't mistaken, there was someone, a transparent figure, standing between the two, generating the aura around the digimon.

"Okay, that does it!" Ivan exclaimed, startling the two digimon. "I'm going to kill you two, before I go nut from boredom!"

He then willed his right hand to change into his natural shape. He charged in an almost reckless manner. A look of frustration appeared on the false human's face as he began letting all of his stored up emotions emerged.

The false human was mere inches away when suddenly another odd thing happened. Beams of orange light begin to pierce through the darkness that made up this place. Ivan watched as more beams continued to pierce through the darkness, some even formed shield to protect the injured digimon.

_Why do I feel like it's that human's fault this is happening? _Ivan thought in irritation.

As if answering his question, the light beams completely destroyed the mystically dimension zone, revealing the place they have been in along. They were in the backyard of the houses there was standing on before they were trapped in those zones.

_I knew it was his fault,_ Ivan thought arrogantly

He watched as Kai acted quickly, putting Rumiko under a bending spell and then scooping up the bag at his feet. Ivan reverted his hand to back to human and stuck both in my pocket, a habit I have picked up from somewhere, though he can't remember where.

"I thought you would have finish them off, by now," Kai said coldly as he walked up to the false human.

_I would have if you haven't got in the way,_ Ivan wanted to snapped angrily at the human, but knew that would do no good. So, instead he just glared at the human. It was the only thing he just do at the time.

Ivan watched as Kai put his opponents under a spell, and threw the two injured digimon next to the famous model. Rumiko got between the tyrants and her injured friends, acting as a human shield. Ivan just chuckled to himself as he walked up to the trio. With one swift swing of his hand, he knocked Rumiko to the ground. He then picked up Guilmon by the neck.

"I have been waiting a long time for this," Ivan hissed viciously. "I will tare you apart, piece by piece, making sure it's painful. Very, painful."

"NO!!!" A voice scream, echoed through the night.

Ivan looked down to see Renamon glowing an all to familiar glow. She stood up, despite all of her wounds. She instinctively sent some of her light of love power to Guilmon, causing him to glow, regaining some of his strength as well, and break free of his captor and joined his lover.

Ivan took a few steps back, patiently waiting for the well-known combo attack that was about to come. In reality, he wanted this to happen. He was eager to see if his new power could stand up the power that always forced him away. He changed back into his natural form of ChaosDevimon as the two digimon got into position for their combo attack.

"Diamond sphere!!" the two digimon cried out in unison and launched their attack.

ChaosDevimon just raised his left hand and caught the ball. The only sigh that the attack was even effecting him, was that he move a whole inch or two. He then crushed the back of fire-empowered diamonds, like it was nothing. There wasn't even a scorched mark on ChaosDevimon's hand. Everyone, minus Kai, was surprise by this.

_Even that power no longer harms me,_ ChaosDevimon thought, slightly amazed by this turn of events. _I'm truly a god now._

(…)

Renamon couldn't believe it. The ace in the hole, the light love, was beaten easily. It was like a bad nightmare, and it was going to finally end, but not in the way she wanted.

She suddenly felt the light of love leave her, and she was unable to keep her balance on Guilmon's slender shoulder. And became of her injuries, she wasn't able to get off in time, causing both of them to fall painfully to the ground.

As Renamon regained her bearings, she looked up to see ChaosDevimon slowly advancing towards them. She looked around, weighting her choices. She knew Rumiko wouldn't stand a chance against that demon. Nor would Kai allow her to fight him, just because he wanted a shoot at killing her. And neither, Guilmon or she was in any condition to fight. So this was it? The end. Beaten by a creature not even of two worlds.

_I'm sorry,_ the fox thought sorrowfully, closing her eyes. _Rumiko, I couldn't help break the cruse and set Rika and Takato free, so the could experience love. Matt, I couldn't protect your family like I have swore too. But I sorry to you the most, Guilmon…_

Creaking her eyes open, she looked in the direction of her love. Even in defeat, Guilmon refused to give in. He was trying to get to his feet to continue the fight. He was doing this for Takato and all of the others he had became friends with. She had to close her eyes in her shame, unable to bear this any longer.

…_You shouldn't have been involved in this, nor should Takato. But I really regret never telling you my feelings. It hurts so much, never knowing if you liked me too. And for that, I'm really sorry,_ Renamon thought sadly.

"Now that doesn't sound like the person I grew up with," an all to familiar voice said causally.

Renamon gasped faintly and opened her eyes. The sight she saw wasn't what she was really expecting. She found herself in some kind of dark void. It stretching out as far as the eye could see. And yet, there was a, certain warmth to it that didn't seem to fit this dark realm.

Renamon got to her feet, carefully studying this place. She didn't know where she was, or how she even got here, but a feeling, deep down, told her that she had felt this feeling before. It was like the time, when she first returned from her time travel trip, and was able to see Guilmon for the first time.

"Renamon, where are we?" said digimon asked confusingly.

Slightly startled, the vaccine digimon looked to her right, seeing the object of her affection. Guilmon was using his most trusted skill to scan the area. After sniffing and finding nothing, he looked towards Renamon for guidance.

"Where are we?" the dino digimon asked, sounding more confused then before.

Renamon scanned the area once more, trying to get her bearings. That's when she realized something. She was no longer in pain, nor did she feel fatigued. In fact, she felt better then new.

"This is the realm of mind, where all minds came to have a little private talk," the familiar voice said causally.

Suddenly the two saw something appeared in front of them. They looked and saw a ghostly figure, walking towards them. As he got closely, the mysterious figure came into a better light, sort of speak. And Renamon couldn't shake the feeling that this being looked…familiar.

The young man whole a white t-shirt, a large rip, running from the right shoulder, down to the ribcage. He wore dark blue, loose fitting jeans, vicious cuts around the legs. He wore muddy read shoes with medal on the tip of the footwear. His black hair was wild with thick blonde highlights, blocking most of the mysterious person's face.

The mysterious ghost lifted his head slightly, giving the two digimon a good view of his face. He looked a lot like a male vision of Rika, with the same eyes and all. There was also a deep gash on his right cheek, looking quite fresh too. But it didn't leak blood, but instead, a strange, thick, black energy. The energy was falling into the surrounding area, absorbing itself into strange background.

"Who are you?" Renamon asked suspiciously, while she and Guilmon got into battle stance.

The mysterious man just chuckled, felling the air with a familiar sound. It also filled Renamon with a familiar feeling, one she was still having trouble fitting into place.

"It's only been fourteen years. I don't think I change that much…" The mysterious man put on a causal smile as his eyes locked only on Renamon. "…Rena Kamiya."

Renamon suddenly gasp when she heard that name. She was frozen in place. Guilmon looked between his love and the man in front of him, clearly confused by what was going on. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off suddenly by an out of character squeal from Renamon as she ran to the mysterious man. The man spread his arms and welcome Renamon into them, all with a gentle, if not sad, smile.

The crimson virus watched as the two, in front of him, exchanged some small words. Suddenly he felt something build in him. It wasn't rage, like when Takato was anger. Nor was it happiness. Only Renamon and bread made him feel like that. It suddenly hit him, it was jealously and he had no way of stopping it.

His eyes suddenly want viral, and he let out a deep growl from the back of his throat. The sound drew the attention of the reuniting friends and they looked at him. Renamon realized what was going on, but so did the man beside her.

"Whoa, Dinoboy, this isn't what you probably think this is," the man said causally, offering his hand in friendship.

"Guilmon, this is Rika's father, Matthew," Renamon added, sounding more cheerfully then usually.

This action snapped Guilmon back to normal and stared hard at the man before. He did notice a slight resemblance to the young human and the man in front of him.

"Trust me when I say this, I view Rena, more as a sister then anything else," The man said causally.

"Why are you here, Matt?" Renamon asked curiously. "I thought you died?"

The humor in Matt's eyes instantly died when that question was asked. Renamon suddenly become every uncomfortable as she knew that look all to well.

"You know me all to well, Rena," Matt said in a serious tone. "I came to ask for your help."

"But what can you do?" Guilmon asked confusingly.

Matt let go of Renamon and took a couple of steps away from the duo. Renamon recognized the look Matt was giving them, almost immediately.

"When a former shadow fighter pass on, they're spirits remain, continuing training the next in line until they feel that the next fighter is ready," Matt replied solemnly. "But since the blood in Rika is unique, my blood isn't strong enough, so wouldn't gain my curse. But since I know I'm the only one who could stop that devil, I need your help."

Renamon raised a curious eyebrow to this. In the back of her mind, she wasn't surprised in the slight bit that this ghost knew something about the problem they was facing.

"But, how can we help?" Guilmon asked curiously.

Matt looked at the dino digimon with a solemn smile," You can help by letting me use both of your bodies. But I wouldn't force this onto any of you. The choice is yours and yours alone."

He then held out both of his hands, palms out, as if offering trust and friendship. Guilmon stared it for a moment, even tried sniffing it, but it was no good. There was no scent here to aid in his decision. So he did the only thing he could think of. Looked towards his secret love for guidance.

"Guilmon, trust me, you can count on Matt," Renamon said comfortingly. "It where Rika's get her loyalty from."

She then put her paw into the ghost's hand within even a moment hesitation. Guilmon looked at the two, hesitated to follow through. Renamon sense this and held out her free paw, as if saying it was okay to trust this man in front of him. Seeing that paw erased all doubted in Guilmon's mind. He then happily put his claws in both Renamon's paws and Matt's hands.

"Thank you, both of you," Matt said sincerely.

Suddenly the black energy, seeping from the fighter's wound, begin to flow faster. The energy begin spiraling around the three and they could feel their bodies entering into each other, fusing them into the being that would stop the crimson rain.

(…)

Rumiko watched as the beast slowly advanced on her friends. Every cell in her body cried out for her to help her friends, and family. And yet, she stood frozen in place. She is so afraid of this beast; her legs are refusing to her commands.

_I never felt more useless then now,_ Rumiko thought shamefully.

ChaosDevimon stopped a few inches in front of the zoned out digimon. He stared down at the two, like there were nothing more then ants. He then, slowly turned his head, locking eyes with the fashion model. He just grinned mockingly, like trying to provoke her into acting. But all it really did was scared Rumiko more.

When he saw that provoking his other prey wasn't working, he turned his attention back to the zoned out digimon. His grin turned into a sickening smirk. He raised his right claw over the two lovers' head. He then concentrated a weak amount of chaos aura into the tips of his claws. Just when he was about to stick, a suddenly energy begin swirling around the two.

"What's this?" the beast screamed in confusion.

Black energy swirled around the digimon's feet, spiraling up, and around the two digimon. Rumiko could only watch in shock as she recognized that power off the bat.

_That's can't be what I think it is, it is?_ Rumiko asked herself mentally.

"WHATEVER THIS IS, IT'S NOT GOING TO STOP ME!!" ChaosDevimon screamed variously.

The chaos beast thrust his glowing claw towards the dazed digimon, only to have it deflected by the mysterious energy, encircling the two. The beast could only watch as the energy increased, spiraling upwards, around the two. As the energy begin to encase the two, Rumiko thought she saw a mysterious figure appeared in between her friends. Soon the two-digimon lovers were incased in what appeared to be an egg shape thing.

"THAT'S LOOKS LIKE A DIGIVLOLUTION FIELD!!!" ChaosDevimon yelled in surprise.

The field wasn't all that big. Maybe, the combined height of the two digimon and maybe the length of combined two.

Rumiko could only stare in awe as the field crackled with dark energy. As she stared deeply into the field, she got this feeling, that there was someone in there that was very close to her heart. It was just something her heart told her.

"RENAMON!!!"

"GUILMON!!!"

"…WAPR DNA DIGIVOVLE TOO…" the field suddenly burst opened, revealing a man, standing in the dissipating dark energy. This new figure wasn't very tall; say about the normal height of a full-grown man. He wore armor like Gallantmon, but it was solid gold. There's a yin, yan symbol on his chest. He wore a fox helmet with eyeholes, with eyes that looked like Rika's eyes. The left eye has a crimson spiral in it, and the right eye had a yellow spiral in it. His long yellow cape nearly hid the holy staff, and a sword hanging on his right side. His tightened his purple colored hands as he spoke the next words clearly with the face plant. "…GrandGallantmon."

The voice that spoke just now was a combined of Renamon and Guilmon, but no one notice that there was another voice, hidden beneath the other two. And no one took notice at the black lightening bolt on the new digimon's right hand. Or did anyone really take notice of the violet color eyes that belonged to Rika. They were all just to shock at this new transformation.

"What is this?" Kai asked in more curiosity then anything else.

The new digimon looked at Kai with harden eyes, more harden then even Rika had ever done. This creature, GrandGallantmon, crouched into a forward position, drawing his sword and taking his staff from his back. Only then did he speak.

"This is the end for you, you punk," he spoke in a tough; harden voice that could send shivers down, even the most strong willed men.

He then charged in with a quick battle cry. From her view, Rumiko couldn't help but think that this being was familiar to her. But what was it? That, she will found out in time.

(…)

Rika: Wait, did you call that freak something else.

Me (Shrugging): I did, but half way through the second story in this series I realized how lame that other name sounds. Beside, I only use that name once in this entire series, so I highly doubt that anyone would remember.

Rika (Sarcastically): You know, you do have a brain in that space.

Me: Well, if anyone remembers that name, they'll probably agree that GrandGallantmon sound ten times better.


End file.
